Twist of Fate
by Skyfire Dragono
Summary: Sequel is Posted! AU What happens when it's the other way around, when Kagome is the demoness, and InuYasha the human who's come through time to her world. And it's not just a switch of roles either! You'll have to read and find out! A little slow at the beginning, but it picks up later through the story. Read & Review please!
1. Another Boring Field Trip

**Twist of Fate**

_Challenge Fiction for Zelix_

**By: Sky**

Disclaimer: Of course, as always, I don't own any InuYasha characters (though I really want to get my hands on the dogboy and his brother), and I don't own Yoko Kurama either (though I also want! And he might show up in this story somewhere. You'll understand why when you get into the later chapters), but Karamina and the others are mine, and if you want to use them, please let me know!

This is a challenge I am doing for Zelix, so I hope you like! Let me know what you think! That means Review! And no, this is not a traditional InuYasha fic. It's an AU; Alternate Universe. Which means yes, InuYasha is going to be out of character, as are many others. It's an AU. They do that.

This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Sky

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Boring Field Trip**

**Story: **Twist Of Fate

**By: **Sky

* * *

16-year-old InuYasha Takahito sighed as he rode on the city buss with the rest of his classmates. He settled into his seat more comfortably by slouching down a little more, and looking sullenly out the window at the city that flew by. This was going to be a lame field trip; just like all the other ones. They were going to some old shrine somewhere with a legend about something. Nothing new. But of course it was part of their history, so they had to go see these old relics that some people still considered important. They belonged in a dump for all he cared.

'_Man, this field trip is for the middle-school kids_,' he thought, stifling a yawn behind his hand. '_Not the high-schoolers. We could be doing something more exciting then going to a dumb old shrine. Maybe exploring the hidden meaning of a video arcade or something. Well, at least it's a day away from school, and all those damn nagging teachers_.'

As it went, InuYasha had a bad reputation around the school. He was constantly getting into fights; didn't really care what his teachers told him to do; didn't do his homework, and liked to sleep in class. Every teacher at the school despaired on ever teaching that boy a thing. He was incorrigible. And he didn't care. It meant more time for him after all , and doing whatever he wanted. Nothing exciting ever happened in this city anyway, unlike what all those movies said. It was just a boring place for preps and business people. There was no place for someone like him. So why bother to care?

Many of the girls in school had a crush on him, with his long silky black hair that came to his waist, that he constantly let flow freely around his shoulders; unless he was getting ready for a fight, which was rather common. Then it was either in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, or a braid that hung just a little past his shoulder blades. And most of the time, when his school mates saw his hair up, they did a pretty good job of steering out of his way.

InuYasha usually wore a black shirt with a collar and cuffs on it, and sometimes left it open with another shirt underneath. Most of the time he wore the black shirt closed, with moderately tight-fitting blue-jeans. Around his neck was a necklace made of beads and white stones carved in the shape of claws, and in the center of the necklace, swinging before his chest, the bead was a clear red jewel. No one had asked where it had come from, and he hadn't bothered to tell anyone either, because no one had ever dared to approach him about it. InuYashas' temper was legendary around campus, and no one messed with him. He only had respect for one individual; and her name was Sango Jagan.

She was a sword master that constantly worked out at a gym near InuYashas' favorite arcade. He had met her by accident really. He left the arcade the same time she left the gym one day, and he ran into her. She didn't like being disrespected like that, and he told her to fuck off, 'cause he had been walking there first. She quirked an eyebrow at him and called him a child, and he challenged her to a fight. They moved to a side street, and InuYasha got his butt kicked several times in that one meeting. Nowadays, whenever he saw her, he was quite respectful. She had shown that she was tougher then he was, and in the law of the streets, that meant she had earned his respect.

The bus stopped, and InuYasha looked up to see all his goody to-shoe classmates getting off. He didn't move, but instead watched them laughing and joking as they jostled each other. He was half tempted to stay on and let the bus take him somewhere else, when his teacher, Mr. Takanada, spotted him still sitting there.

"Takahito! What are you still doing sitting down? Get your butt of the bus, and let's get going!" Giving an exasperated sigh, InuYasha pulled himself up off the seat. As he stood, he put his hands into the pockets of his blue-jeans, hunched his back in rebellious way, and slothfully made his way towards the bus doors. So much for heading for the arcade. He'd just have to do it later. And probably egg Mr. Takanada's car on the way.

InuYasha stepped off the bus, and cursed the fates that like all shrines, this one had a massive amount of stairs that he had to climb. It just wasn't in his image or style to do such a lame thing. He cast a glance in the direction of the teacher, and met a pair of brown eyes. Mr. Takanada was apparently going to make sure InuYasha stayed for this field trip. Scowling at the teacher, and making a clear mental note to tar the teachers car as well, he followed his classmates up the stairs and to the shrine.

There was an old man up there, with Sango at his side wearing a close-fitting black outfit and her katana's strapped to her back along with other weapons on. The old man was telling a group of classmates that were around him about this legend and that; trying to sell love charms and cutesy little key chains of something called the Shikon no tama. Of course, he didn't believe that such a thing could have ever existed, so he didn't even listen to the legend that the old man told. It was probably just some made-up story to try and get the girls in his class to buy his junk. They were such losers, falling for that old mans lame stories. InuYasha decided to go exploring, trying to see if he could find a place to hide out and nap until this crummy fieldtrip was over.

Looking over to his left, he noticed a small shrine building to the side of the compound. He took a quick look at his teacher, making sure Takanada was preoccupied, and that Sango was too, he made a quick dash for the smaller shrine. As he headed for the door, he noticed a sign that read 'Bone Eaters Well'. Well, this one actually sounded cool. Quickly slipping inside, he closed the door quietly and looked around.

He was on a platform off the ground by about five to six feet, and there were stairs leading down to an old well, which was boarded over with wood and wax, and had a seal plastered on top of it. It was cool and dark in the room, and thankfully quiet. There was nothing around that would indicate anyone had been here recently, which he was happy about. That meant no one would disturb him anytime soon. Contentedly strolling down the steps, he started to pace around the perimeter of the well, seeing if there where any soft-looking places on the ground where he could lay down and go to sleep.

As he settled down with his back against the well, he had an idea. He wanted to look inside of it. If it ate bones, then surely there must be something inside to devour them. Grinning at himself as he imagined images of the monster running around the shrine, devouring Mr. Takanada painfully, then the rest of his classmates, he started picking at the wax between the boards, and effectively removing the seal as well.

He finally managed to loosen one board enough that he placed his fingers in the crack and pulled. The board came off with a groan, but then complied to his demands, and it was released from it's hundreds-of-years resting place.

InuYasha peered in after he had loosed the board, but it was too dark in the well to really see yet, so he went along and pried off another board, then another, until finally, all four boards had been removed. There was enough light in the temple to see down into the depths of the well now that all the boards were gone, and what he saw disappointed him.

There was what looked like, the ribcage of a huge animal of some kind, maybe an ox or a horse, that was slightly sticking out of the soil like sharpened pegs in an old hunters trap. But there was nothing else inside. No large beast to devour his teacher, no well-was-actually-a-mouth-that-lead-to-a-giant-creatures-stomach-and-there-where-teeth-everywhere, no nothing. Just a sad looking old well.

Grunting that he had found no hidden prize, he settled back to the spot that he had chose to sit in before, and placed his back against the well. A few moments later, after he had crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, he heard a strange scratching sound coming from inside of the well. InuYasha leaned forward and looked behind him, but then shrugged his shoulders as he remembered that he had seen a cat streaking around the perimeter of the shrine. It had probably come inside without him noticing to find a cool spot, and was trying to find a place to sleep inside the well. No biggie. He didn't have any problems with sharing his space with a cat.

However, when the scratching noise came again, he decided he didn't want any noise while he was here, so he promised he would scare the cat out if it made noise again. When the sound came again, sounding a bit more like something was moving inside the bottom of the well, he decided enough was enough. Giving a slight trademark growl as he rose, he turned to look into the well and scare the cat away.

A pair of glowing grey eyes met him from the darkness of the well, and they were much larger then a house cats. In fact, they were much larger then his own. He heard the shrine door open, but before he could react, the creature reared out of the well, and with all six arms, dragged him into the dark depths.

* * *

Well. There's the first chapter so far! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Excellent? Please review!


	2. Take Me Away Back In Time

**Chapter Two: Take Me Away; Back In Time**

InuYasha struggled in the demon woman's arms, trying to free himself. '_Well, this sucks_,' he thought, as he removed one arm holding him, to only have the others replace their hold. '_How the fuck am I supposed to fight someone with four arms more than me?_' Then he happened to look down at the lower half of the womans body, and gaped. '_What the hell?_'

The lower portion of her body didn't consist of two legs, but about 50, on each side of her long trailing body that looked much like a centipede. The claws on her hands dug into his arms, causing blood to stain his shirt in wet circles on his arms. Still he fought, causing he claws to dig deeper into his flesh, but still he fought. There was a blue glow that surrounded them, but he ignored it as he tried to gain his freedom from the creature that held him. Finally, the blue glow subsided, and he was carried with the creature outside of the well, and into the air above it.

InuYasha managed to break one of the creatures arms with a upward punch to the elbow, causing the arm to bend the opposite direction, and the creature to cry out in pain and drop him. The training he had received from Sango kicked in, and he tucked and rolled, landing so that he rolled harmlessly off his shoulder to spring to his feet and face the still screaming monster. A moment later, the creature turned to face him, screaming in anger.

"Stupid Human!" she screamed, lunging at the teenager. InuYasha ducked aside from the attack, barely missing the claws on her hands as they tore open the front of his shirt.

"Bitch," he snarled back, looking down at the taters of his shirt. "That was my favorite shirt!" He ran forward to punch the centipede, and managed to catch another one of her arms and broke it. She struck back with her long body, throwing him towards the ground with great force.

InuYasha hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of him, and most likely breaking a few of his ribs in the process. He lay there stunned for a few moments, which gave the centipede woman the chance to attack him. She was bearing down hard on him, when InuYasha saw a form in black fly through the air at the creature. Suddenly the creature screamed again, and two of the arms on her right side fell off to the ground.

The figure clad in black landed right next to InuYasha as he took a painful breath, and through silted eyes, he saw two unsheathed Quintana's, and a brown ponytail swinging between two well-formed shoulder-blades that he had been thrown over innumerable times.

"Sango?" he breathed, gasping a bit as he tried to take a larger breath. The dark-clad figure turned her head just slightly, so that she could see him with one brown eye.

"I figured you were going to get yourself in trouble, so I made sure to watch for your departure. I don't know how you managed _this_ mess though." InuYasha had to chuckle at that, only to gasp again. "Come on InuYasha, I though you were tougher then that? Are a few cracked ribs going to stop you from a brawl?" InuYasha chuckled a bit, and raised himself on his elbows. Sango smirked at him, then turned back to face the creature that was now regaining it's composure after losing two of its arms.

"Filthy humans!" the centipede woman snarled, gazing with narrowed eyes at the woman in the black suit, standing between her and her prize.

"Youkai bitch," Sango snarled back, flexing her grip on her Quintana's. This is what she dreamed of, every time she wore her blades. A true battle to heat her blood; a challenge where she might actually die. "Come on bitch. Or are you afraid that I might best you?"

The youkai roared out with anger, and then charged back at Sango.

"InuYasha, move your butt!" she warned, as she leapt to the side of the charging youkai, hoping that it would follow her instead of attacking the raising InuYasha. The youkai did as she wanted, and turned from her forward path, to the side where Sango could get a good slash on her, and took off the first two limbs, and half of the lowest one on the left side. The youkai screamed again, and Sango took the time to glance over at InuYasha. He had moved from his spot, and was making his way towards the trees. Apparently, he wasn't feeling quite up to fighting yet. Good. He was smart enough now to know where his limits where, and he knew her well enough to know she can handle this. Sango turned back to her prey, her eyes bright with an animalistic lust for blood. The centipede youkai came to attack again, and Sango finished her off, slashing at her; removing her head and splitting her chest into two diagonal pieces. The pieces writhed for a moment, then fell to the earth with a sickening splat. Sango sheathed her Quintana's, after whipping them clean on the grass and her thighs, and turns to find InuYasha.

He is sitting down with his back up against a tree, and his head bent forward as if unconscious. '_Hmm,_' Sango mused, heading his direction. '_The only thing that can take him out is either he had a damaging blow to the head, or he got injured badly enough that he can't breath right._" As she walked forward, his head lifted, and he looked at her with a sardonic grin.

"Don't think that this means I need you to save my butt every time we run into something like that." Sango stopped right before him, and placed her hands on her hips, and was grinning back at him.

"Now why would I ever think something like that?"

"Because you got to take down the first one, without me getting a good piece of it. So next time, it's mine."

"Deal. Now, how badly are you hurt?" InuYasha winced.

"A few broken ribs, but I'm just winded for a bit., and I don't have that great salve of yours."

"Shit. Well, we'll have to whole down for a little while until you're up to your full fighting potential again. We need to be full at full strength until we find out what on earth we're going to do." Then she quirked an eyebrow at him. "It seems I was right to watch you, and make sure you weren't getting into too much trouble on that field trip to the shrine.."

"Trouble? Me? Never. Just a minor scrape."

"Minor scrape my ass."

"What the hell was that thing?"

"A Youkai."

"A Youkai? How do you know that? I thought those things were just myths. And I was meaning to ask, what the hell were you doing at the shrine?"

"Well, for a myth, it sure kicked your ass. And for why I was there, I think I can be at my family's shrine any time I feel like it."

"Family shrine? You're a priestess?" He had to choke on a laugh.

"Oh, shut up. I just live there, and no, you'll never find me in priestess garb. It's a different sort of temple then that. Now, give me your arm." He did as he was told, and she helped him to his feet, threw his arm over her shoulder, and helped him walk into the forest.


	3. The Youngest Daughter

**Chapter Three: The Youngest Daughter**

Kagome sat in the upper branches of a tree, twitching her black dog ears back and forth in a searching manner, and her tail perfectly still against her body. She wore a fur rap (much like Ayame's) in the same ebony color of her hair, and had leg wraps to match to protect her legs when she climbed trees, or when she was running through sharp grasses. She also wore lower arm guards to protect her arms for the same reasons. Most of the time, she had her hair flowing around her shoulders, with two cute black ears on top of her head. Her eyes were a very pretty silver that had many males trying for her. Of course, since she was still at a young age, her father ran off all males who wished to be potential suitors. She was his prize, and he wasn't going to loose her too soon.

Kagome looked down at the silver kitsune three trees away at the base. The older fox had thought that she had heard something, and had gone to investigate, telling Kagome to stay where she was. Of course, Kagome didn't intend to stay put, and knew Karamina wouldn't punish her too badly for this one. As it was, what could happen anyway? This was her fathers portion of the Silver Clan's lands, and he always tried to keep it clear of threats for his wondering daughter. He had laughed the first time that she had disappeared and come back with prey in her mouth (it was a field mouse, but prey none-the-less), and decided that unlike his eldest son, he would start her training early.

Her father had contacted the clan, letting them know of his daughters wonderings, and if there was someone who would like to take her training into their paws. The great InuTaisho was surprised when it wasn't just one of the older kitsune that answered his call, but Karamina, one of a pawful of the eldest kitsunes to ever live. This was a great honor to he and his family, and he had told her that he hopped his daughter did not disappoint her, or do something to ruin this blessing. Karamina had only chuckled and had told him that they would both learn a thing or two from this.

Kagome pondered for a moment on what she knew of the clan. They owned all the lands on this island away from the continent. However, they had raised four demons that they trusted to lords to rule the four providences of the island. Though, the clan still kept close watch on them all to make sure that they did not become power hungry and wish to claim the lands as their own instead of being stewards of each. Other then settling some major disputes, or those who sat in the demon lords palaces every day, or the extra ones who attended courts sometimes, the Silver Clan was not seen around much. They were rumored to live in the mountains, or in the western land, but no one knew for certain quite where the clan lived. And most individuals surprisingly didn't care. A few of the offspring of lords, or even some common workers, had the privilege of one of the Silver Clan members training them in their skills. Kagome and her older brother Sesshomaru, seemed to be a few of those very lucky individuals. Nothing else was really known about the clansmen.

Of course, they were very distinctive, Kagome mused, watching the silver kitsune sniff around. They all had silver pelts of various shadings, and blue eyes of the same varying shades. And most creatures never saw them in their human-looking form. Most of the time, the kitsunes traveled around at about the size of a pony, but could increase their size so that they were bigger then most things. In fact, she had seen a silver kitsune reach the size of her own brother, and surpass him to almost reach the size of her father. That had been great fun to watch, until they discovered her and sent her to her room with guards enough to make sure she _stayed_ there. Kagome had sulked a bit at the loss of such entertainment, but then went back to her normal playing.

The silver kitsune then raised her head in Kagome's direction, and Kagome tensed.

"I thought you were supposed to stay where you were," came an irritated voice from the kitsune.

"I wanted to see what you were doing. How am I supposed to learn if you never let me see what you are doing?" Kagome stated as she stayed perfectly still where she was. Karamina had taught her that lesson at the very beginning; even if someone knows you're there, it doesn't mean they know where you are; so didn't just give yourself away by jumping down.

"There could have been danger or a trap ahead. Then where would we be?"

"There is no danger on this land," she answered confidently. "My father wouldn't allow it."

"Tsk tsk pup. There is danger everywhere, even in your fathers lands. The farther you get from the palace, the more you will see that." Karamina then turned her head and looked Kagome right in the eye. "I'm glad you remembered one of your previous lessons." Kagome's heart sunk.

"Which one did I forget?"

"Masking your scent and at least a margin of your demonic aura." Kagome crinkled her nose at the thought that she could have forgotten those two basics that Karamina had drilled into her time and again before even taking her farther into the forest away from the palace.

"I'm sorry Karamina. I'll remember better next time." She downcast her eyes, ashamed. Karamina gave a pleased growl, and then turned her back to the tree.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well learn something. Hop down." Kagome did as she was told, and landed neatly by her mentor. Then she happened to take a good deep smell of the area around.

"Yuck," she replied, wrinkling her sensitive nose again, and placing her hand over it.

"What's it smell like?" questioned Karamina.

"Centipede gore," Kagome said, finally noticing the remains strewn on the other side of the clearing. There was also something else in this clearing. "Is that a well?"

"Very good. Welcome Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well." The silver kitsune then padded silently towards it, her nose working along with her ears to pick up information about what happened in the clearing. "This was our destination for today."

"A good distance from the palace I would say." Kagome still had her hand over her nose, and looked towards a pair of arms on the ground by the well. "Hey look. Those arms look cut."

"That they do Kagome. Good job." Karamina settled back on her back legs by the well, and watched. "Now, tell me what else you see, smell, hear, and sense." Kagome turned to look at her teacher, then walked over near the arms and knelt down.

"Well, the cut is clean on the arm wounds, symbolizing that it wasn't a demon that attacked this one, unless the demon had blades on it."

"And what would make you say that?"

"Claws and teeth tear the flesh a certain way, making the wound edges ragged. These are clean cuts, meaning there was a blade involved, which leads to it either being a demon with blades, or maybe a villager that had a lucky shot. And there are also no downed trees or claw marks in the ground indicating a demonic fight."

"Ah, but many of the village people don't have well sharpened blades, like what made this cut. And do you smell any villagers here from that village we passed?" Kagome took a sniff of the air, and had to shake her head.

"No, I don't smell any villagers. And since there are birds still chirping and no fresh demon smells in or around the clearing, there are no demons around who could have or did this or are going to eat the remains yet. But there is human smells, with some strange smells on them that I don't recognize."

"Me neither pup. At least on one of them. The other though, has a distinctive scent to it that I recognize, and you should learn."

"What is it?"

"It's the smell of an Exterminator."


	4. The Local Wildlife

**Chapter Four: The Local Wildlife**

InuYasha leaned up against the side of the cavern that Sango had found for them to stay in until he recovered enough to be able to fight. He couldn't tell what was hurt worse though, his body or his pride. He had been training with Sango for a little over three months, and the first time he ran into a youkai, he got his ribs broken, again. At least it wasn't Sango cleaning the floor with him. That was at least some consolation.

She stepped up to his side, bearing a carved wooden mud with water from the spring in the back of the cave.

"Feeling any better?" she asked, extending the cup to him.

"Fuck off. I'm not some prep-school boy that just lost his first fight you know," he replied, turning slightly away from her. Sango let out a long sigh, reminding herself that he was injured enough and didn't need a few more broken limbs. Then she set the cup by him.

"No, but as long as you can't take more then four steps without help, we're stuck here. And the longer we're stuck here, the more likely we're going to be found. And besides, you are a boy that just got his butt kicked in his first fight with a youkai." InuYasha winced, but didn't rise to her bait.

"Feh," he replied, turning his head fully away from her. Sango reminded herself once more that she really couldn't afford beating some sense back into him, and instead examined his chest.

He had refused to wear any bandaging, and therefore she could see the bruising along his sides that still were an ugly shade of purple and black, and looked as though they still hurt pretty bad. They would be there at least a few more days before he healed enough to be able to fight should he need to. That was one skill she was happy to find in her bad-mouthed boy; he healed quickly, just like her kin.

"Well, since you're going to sit here and sulk, I'm heading out to find some more herbs to make some more poultice, and find us something to eat. Don't you dare move from here InuYasha." He grunted as a reply, and Sango drew a curved blade and sheath from her hip, and placed it before him. "If anything happens, this is for you." He nodded in reply, and she headed out of the cavern.

He watched her leave, and he mused about when he had first met her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Get up," Sango told him calmly from her stance above him. InuYasha groaned. They had been at this particular maneuver for half an hour now, and for nearly that length of time, he had him back flat against the ground.

InuYasha had lost to her only a two and a half weeks ago, and was impressed by the woman who had managed to kick his ass quite thoroughly. But he wasn't ready for the surprise she had in store for him after she had wiped the floor with him. He remembered he'd lain their groaning a bit, for she surely broke something, when she stepped over him so she was sure he could look her straight in the face.

"You've got quite an attitude and a smart mouth kid. I'm surprised you haven't gotten into trouble sooner."

"Shut up. What the fuck do you care?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, and then lifted a foot off the ground and placed it onto his solar plexus, pressing down a bit.

InuYasha gasped as she made a few of his broken ribs flare back up into agony, and he bit back a whimper of pain, 'cause that wasn't his style. He was tough. Everyone knew it. Except for maybe her.

"I'll let you know ahead of time you punk, that I don't like people cussing around me all the time. So unless you want to become very familiar with a boot and broken ribs, I suggest you clean up your mouth while I'm around, you understand?" She pressed her booted foot down a bit harder, which did cause him to whimper.

"Yes ma'am," he managed to gasp out, and she removed her foot from his chest.

"Good. Now that we have an understanding, I want to give you a proposition."

"If it has anything to do with becoming your sex slave, forget it," he snapped at her, starting to regain his normal attitude. Sango raised an eyebrow at him again, and none-to-gently nudged him in the side where one of his broken ribs was. InuYasha gasped, and she sighed.

"You're not making this easy on yourself you realize. If you just lay there and shut up, I won't have to break any more bones in your body. Now, what do you say?" InuYasha glared up at her defiantly, and she sighed and nudged him again in the broken rib. He took another sharp intake of breath, and she cocked her head to the side. "Well?"

"Alright," he gasped. "What do you want?"

"I want to train you InuYasha." He grunted in reply.

"Train me in what? Sitting, staying, and begging?" he replied sarcastically. She tapped him a bit harder in the side.

"You're not listening again. There aren't many with as much strength and agility as you have naturally. Though the bull-headed stubbornness and mouth you could do well without, I have to admit you have a talent. And it would be wasted if not trained. So I offer you something that has rarely been offered to anyone outside of my family. I offer to train you in our arts."

"Gonna turn me into a priestess?" he muttered, taking shallow breaths. Sango was about to kick him, but then she saw that he was laying there with eyes closed and was actually listening, decided to let him off with a sharp tap.

"You are going to become a girl if you keep on talking like that," she told him, growling slightly. "This is not a decision to take lightly. No one from outside has been allowed to train in our temple for many generations. The fact that you have an invitation is rare enough. I would not turn it down lightly."

"Well, I might be able to think more clearly if you'd stop kicking my ass still, and letting me get a good breath." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's only because you're being rude and letting your smart mouth get away with you." This time though, she didn't even tap him. She let him lay there, thinking.

After about fifteen minutes, he spoke.

"And what would this training require?" he asked, violet eyes closed.

"Well, it would require that you stop being such a stupid ass and a street punk. All you need to do is show up, follow the rules, and keep up with the training. That is what I ask of you." One violet eye opened to look up at her, and she smirked down at him.

"That's it?" he asked suspiciously. Sango nodded.

"No hidden contracts, no hidden agendas or nothing?" Sango was about to be angry with him. Didn't he trust her word? But there was a certain tone in his voice that left her wondering. It sounded a bit like he was afraid. Now that was interesting. Maybe this kid really was salvageable.

"Besides following the rules, no."

"Because I'm warning you bitch, if you double-cross me…"

"InuYasha, do you _really_ want to get kicked again that badly?" Sango asked with an exasperated sigh. InuYasha shut up. "Now, let's get you patched up so I can start kicking your butt again." She smiled down at InuYasha, and offered him a hand. He examined it warily, but then took it, and had her help him up.

"So, what exactly do you train for?" he asked, after he had taken a few moments to try and recapture his breath while leaning against the cool alley wall. It had been forever since he had been hurt this badly in a fight, and he wasn't used to the sensation.

"What do you mean?"

"You have all those weapons skills, since I'm pretty sure you don't wear those for show, and you have a damn good right hook. You can't just be doing that for fun. There's gotta be a reason."

"We're Exterminators."

"Of what, like rats and bugs and stuff?"

"Oh yes, we use large weapons to take out roaches," she snapped back at him. "_Think_ for once InuYasha. Does that really sound plausible?"

"Well, you said you were exterminators," he muttered.

"We exterminate demons," she replied after a moment. InuYasha gave her a disbelieving look, and she sighed once more. "My family, for generations upon generations for thousands of years, have been exterminating demons. We keep up with the tradition just in case the longer-living ones ever show themselves again, and we are proud of our heritage."

"Aren't they myths and legends though?"

"Say that around the temple, and you'll be lucky to get away with just broken ribs," she warned. "No. They actually existed and still do exist. And we tend to want to make sure that they stay out of existence."

"Well, if there isn't any slaying go on now, why do you wanna train me as a slayer?"

"Ah, but I didn't say I wanted to train you as a slayer," she replied, lifting an admonishing finger.

"But you said you…"

"Wanted to train you, but I didn't say to fully teach you."

"Whatever. This is making my head hurt."

"Novel concept to actually find that you are thinking for once."

"Bitch, lay off me."

"Temper temper InuYasha," she admonished, in a light tone, enjoying herself far too much. "If I didn't have to head off to be somewhere else, I'd put you flat on your back. And also if I didn't want to be able to start training you in the next week or two, I would haul you back into the alley and whip your butt again, but as it stands, I don't want to waste time. So I'll just remember this when we cover your first lesson." InuYasha didn't like the evil grin she gave him as she finished that sentence.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He shook himself out of the memory. He was supposed to be keeping alert to make sure that nothing was going to eat him while he was laying here. He reached to grab the cup of water, and then noticed movement by the entrance. His muscles tensed, and he started to get ready for a fight, but then he met a beautiful pair of silver eyes.


	5. The Fox And The Hound

**Chapter Five: The Fox and the Hound**

He was transfixed by them. They were a color of silver he hadn't ever seen in anyone's eyes, creature or human. But they were beautiful, like liquid silver trapped in a sphere. He could almost swear the pattern in them was constantly changing. He saw a movement above them, and located a pair of ears on top of a beautifully shaped face, with ebony locks swirling around its shoulders. In fact, the ears matched her color of hair, for he was quite sure it was a her just by the way she looked of what he could see of her.

He only took a moment to see her other features, but then returned to her eyes again, with those depths in which he could become lost in. Then a thought stuck him. '_Why am I acting so strange over some strange girl I've just seen? I'm acting like a fuckin' jock. This isn't like me._' Then, as his mind started working again, another thought occurred. _'Wait a minute. Ears?'_ He glanced back to the top of her head, and saw one of her ears flick backwards.

InuYasha closed his eyes and shook his head as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and then looked again where he had seen the girl, to find that she wasn't there anymore.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome had been tracking to see where the human smells had gone to when she ran across the cave; with Karamina's warning fresh in her mind.

"Exterminators leave us well enough alone, if we leave them alone," Karamina had cautioned, as Kagome sniffed around the scented area that she wanted her to memorize. "But on both sides, there are those who do not like the other. Therefore, we are always cautious when approaching or dealing with one. Many are friendly enough, but you can never be too careful around them. For with them, you must always keep the thought foremost in your mind; they were born and bred to kill our kinds. And the fact that there are some thriving Exterminator villages means they're_ very_ good at it."

Kagome had promised herself that she would remember as she started tracking the odder of the two scents. It smelled human, but she couldn't figure out what other scents were mixed with it. That's when she had happened to look up into a pair of violet eyes, and froze.

At first, his eyes had the glow of a fighter ready to fight, which she had seen on her brother and father a few times, and knew what they could do when their eyes bore that flame. And she became afraid that she was going to have to fight. He may be human, but she was just learning her skills. If he had the right brains or cunning, she would be a prized pelt on a wall. _'But Karamina is around, and she would save me from this danger, wouldn't she? I mean, I'm her pupil that she is training, right?_'

Then, his eyes registered surprise, then a sort of caution after he had looked at her ears, and she sighed in relief. The fire of a fighter still shown in his violet eyes, but not in the bright-hot flame that meant she was in trouble. When he shook his head as if to clear it, she made a quick get-away, making sure not to move the bushes more then the wind could have, and she ran as fast as she could back to the well.

"Karamina, I saw a human!" she blurted out as she saw the kitsune still sitting by the well.

"It was a boy Kagome. The cavern he was sitting in reeked of the Exterminators scent, so he must be the traveling companion, or one going through training. We will leave them alone. They have started no fights, and we shall not start any either." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You were there?" she asked, incredulously. Karamina took one look at her pupil and snorted.

"Come come Kagome. You're going to catch flies. Yes of course I was there. I wouldn't have let you go alone yet. Especially since you just blundered right into him. Be glad he was hurt and unwilling to fight, or you might have been a prized pelt on some Exterminators wall, and your bones turned into weapons. I will have to tell your father about this though. He will want to know that there's an Exterminator running about in the woods. He'll have to warn the others to behave themselves and stay out of trouble, including you and your brother."

"I can't believe you were there, and I never scented you, sensed you, or even felt you approach."

"Then that should show you the proper way of sneaking, and a bit of the technique of how it's used." Karamina gave a growling chuckle as Kagome still had her mouth swinging open. So she reached out a front paw, after curling her tail around her back paws, placed it under the young pup's chin, and effectively pushed it up to close her mouth with a resounding clack. Kagome yelped at her teeth met, then started working her jaw.

"Wha'd you do that for?" asked Kagome, trying to get her teeth to stop hurting.

"Well, someone had to since you seemed incapable of the task. Besides, if you started snorting, sneezing, or coughing when you actually caught said fly, it might give us away. For if you might recall, the Exterminator was not in the cavern." One of Karamina's ears flipped backwards, and she slowly closed her eyes in a relaxed gesture. Her pupil however, seemed to go on full alert.

Kagome crouched so that her hands were also placed on the soil. Her tail bristled, a bit, her ears constantly shifted atop her head, and she scanned every inch of the clearing many times. Then she caught sight of Karamina.

"What are you doing? If the Exterminators not there, then it's out here somewhere, and it could be hunting us right now!"

"Kagome!" Karamina barked sharply, her eyes flying open, her ears flipping back in agitation, an her tail uncurling from her legs and moving behind her. The pup stopped her restless moving, and turned her full attention to her agitated teacher. "Didn't you hear me say that as long we leave them alone, they're likely to leave us well enough alone?"

"Yes, but what if this is an bad Exterminator!" Kagome wailed. "They kill us!" Karamina narrowed her eyes, which started gaining a slightly amber hue, her tail bristled a bit, and her hackles rising a bit as well.

"Don't make me regret telling you that early pup," Karamina growled. Kagome gulped in a bit of fear. Karamina was now looking like the formidable opponent she was. "I thought you might be a bit different from your elder brother, since it took us nearly till the end of his training to get him to not start killing humans after we told him, for the excuse that they might be potential Exterminators one day. You seemed to not hate the creatures so much, but I may be wrong about you. If you start up the same argument your brother did, I might have to postpone your training till you're older."

Kagome placed her ears down flat against her head in distress and humility. She was the youngest one to be trained by a Silver Clansman in a little over two centuries. And the fact that Karamina herself had come down to train her was a great honor, since she hadn't trained someone in nearly four times that amount of time. It would be a great dishonor to her father and family should Karamina decide to halt her training until she was older, and to pass the training off to another Silver Clansman. Kagome bowed her head to her teacher.

"I'm sorry Karamina. I overreacted. Forgive me for my rash behavior." Karamina's hackles settled, and her tail became its normal size, though it still twitched in agitation, and her ears tilted with an irritated slant.

"Alright Kagome. _This _time you can get away with it. You're still young, but promising. However, since the forest is apparently making you jumpy, I'll have to keep you in the gardens with lessons until you come back to your senses about the surrounding area." Kagome's shoulders slumped, and she hid in her throat a whimper. That meant no field trips until she had proved herself to Karamina that she was worthy again. Karamina was a hard teacher at some points, but she was one of the best, and Kagome had promised herself and her father that she would learn all she could from the elder kitsune, no matter what.

"I have a question Karamina," Kagome asked in a meek voice.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you think the Exterminator's here, and what does it mean?"

"Very good pup. You're thinking again," Karamina replied, her tail now taking on a lazy movement, and her ears almost losing their agitated slant. "I don't particularly know why the Exterminator is here. Mayhaps training that boy we saw in the cavern, mayhaps just passing by. Either way, it means we will have to be cautious until the Exterminators scent has left the forest. As I had mentioned before, there are many good Exterminators who won't bother us if we don't bother them. But there are always some bad ones that will kill whatever they can find. Since we did not see the Exterminator, and did not meet them face to face, we do not know which type this one is. So we will be cautious, and we will be watchful, and we will be patient." Kagome nodded her head, lifting it slightly from where she had it bowed.

"I have another question as well."

"So many questions!" Karamina replied in mock astonishment, then looked back down at the ebony-haired pup with a grin. "But it shows you are using you head again. Now, what is it?"

"If he had attacked me, would you have saved me?" Karamina pondered that question for a moment.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes, I would have saved you before he had killed you or before you were too seriously maimed; but no, I would not have saved you right away. It would have been to your advantage to learn the importance of caution, and to see the importance of the basics of fighting you have already learned. And it would have been a great lesson for you to learn and keep in mind, for I could never teach you what experience could teach you best and more memorably. Now, get going home pup. You're at least running some of the distance there."

Kagome's head came up and her eyes widened.

"But that's so far away. How am I supposed to run the entire thing?"

"Did I say you were running the entire thing? I just said to run. Besides, how are you supposed to strengthen your legs if I'm carrying you all the time?"

Kagome smiled at Karamina's smirk, and then headed off towards the direction of the palace. After she had left the clearing though, Karamina turned her head back in the direction of the cavern, ears perked and eyes alert. There was movement that direction now. As she continued to listen, she caught the scent of three freshly killed rabbits. She tilted her head to the side for a moment, processing the information, and stayed perfectly still. A few moments later, there was a bit of a crashing sound coming her direction, and Karamina knew it was the Exterminator by the strong scent that now came towards her. As it reached the edge of the clearing though, it stopped.

Karamina examined the young dark-haired woman that stood before her in the traditional black garb of the Exterminators, but she had no weapons drawn. Instead, she had a rabbit in her hand. Without a word and with a deft motion, the Exterminator tossed the rabbit towards Karamina, and before it had even landed, had turned and headed back towards the cavern. Karamina tilted her ears in surprise, and then padded forward to grab the rabbit. Mayhaps they had a friendly Exterminator currently camped upon their lands. She would have to see.

After scooping up the rabbit into her jaws, Karamina headed after her charge, with a lot of thoughts racing through her mind.

**0o0o0o0**

"Didn't you have three rabbits?" asked InuYasha, after Sango had come back to the cavern.

"Yes, but it is proper edict that when hunting on someone else's lands, you let them have part of your hunt. Then they might be willing to leave you alone during the time of your stay."

"Someone else's lands?" asked InuYasha while furrowing his brows. "No one's stopped by to tell me that we were on their lands."

"These are youkai InuYasha," she replied with a sigh. "They leave marks around the forest that say which territory belongs to whom. And if legend is correct, we should be on the land of the mighty dog-lord, InuTaisho."

"Who and what?" Sango sighed, and shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. Right now, just know, that the one who owns these lands knows that we are here, and that we have shared part of our kills back with them. That should appease them enough to let us alone for a while." InuYasha just mumbled a reply, and dozed on the side of the cave wall until the rabbits that Sango had placed in the fire were done. Sango, though, looked out of the cave entrance with a slightly curious expression. '_Could that really have been a Silver Clansman I just saw by the well? Are we actually in a time when they still existed?_' she thought. Then she turned her eyes up to what sky she could see, and the stars that twinkled merrily there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I want to say thanks to those that reviewed! I think that's the fastest response I've ever gotten right there, and I'm happy to know that you guys liked it enough to review. Oh, I was working on some of the other chapters, so I reloaded them.

Inugurlume, I would really like to read your two stories, but I hope you understand that I'm going to wait until I finish this one. Someone though I was plagiarizing their work once with my other stories when I wasn't, and that wasn't fun to go through. So I have decided to play it safe, and am not going to read anyone else's until I finish. But right afterwards, I'll hop on over and take a gander at them, deal:grins:

Linwe, actually, to tell you the truth, Sango was an afterthought. I was originally contemplating maybe making her a background character in the past, but then decided if InuYasha is human, SoMeOnE was going to have to watch out for him since Kagome wasn't going to be. So enter Sango. And since Kagome doesn't belong to a family of Miko's here, might as well throw the shrine in as the Demon Exterminators shrine. But that's getting a little ahead of myself. :winks: But I'm glad I was able to work her in well enough that she fits right in. I'm just having trouble finding weapons for her, since she can't carry the boomerang around.

Dieforinuyasha, can't answer that one, 'cause frankly, I don't know either. : Big Grin: I'm making this up as I go with a slight Idea as to where I'm going. The rest of it is 2-in-the-morning-writing on a laptop in my room.

Rusty (I'm gonna nick-name you because my fingers got type-tied), I'm glad you think it's well written, and I hope I can keep you guys happy with me on the story to the point that you will finish it till the end.

Thanks again to you all.

Sky


	6. Afternoon Journey

**Chapter Six: Afternoon Journey**

InuYasha and Sango moved four days later from the cave. Every time Sango went to hunt, she always caught one piece of prey more then they would eat, and she would disappear out the entrance, and return without it. InuYasha couldn't understand why she was doing this. The forest was empty. What unseen force would demand them to pay for hunting down a few rabbits and what-not? It was driving him crazy. So, when Sango had pronounced him fit to travel, he strapped the curved blade and a ninja-to to his side, and lead the way out of the cavern. A little bit later though, Sango took back the lead.

They walked in silence for 20 minutes, when InuYasha's patience had finally warn out at the lack of conversation.

"Oi, where the hell are you taking us Sango?" Sango looked up from where she was cutting a vine from their path, and scowled.

"InuYasha, you know how much I hate cussing."

"Well, what the fuck else am I supposed to do? There's not a damn thing out here to tell any marks or direction with. This is why I funkin' liked to stay near my crib. I couldn't get lost there."

Sango growled deeply in her throat, then launched back at the boy with a side kick. Since she had done this many times in practice, instinct now took over InuYasha, and he deftly moved out of the way of the attack. When she tried again, he blocked her foot and held it.

"What's up Sango? I don't think this is a funkin' good time for lessons." Sango answered him by using the foot he held as an anchor, and quickly bringing the other one up to the side of his head, sprawling him flat on the ground.

"Just shut the Hell up InuYasha. You're acting like some damn brat who is always getting their way, no matter what happens or what the consequences are. I know you can act a lot better then that, so if I maybe kick the balls off of you, you'll start acting like that boy. How's that sound for a plan?"

InuYasha decided he wouldn't answer. Only twice had he gotten Sango really angry at him. Once, she cracked six of his ribs. The next time, she dislocated his shoulders. She was a formidable opponent, and he was not about to live through those lessons again.

"Sango, I just don't understand what the fuck is going on, or how we're going to get out of this mess. I mean, we're trapped in an alternate dimension if not another time all together. Demons roam the earth, humans are good appetizers for demons if the stories are correct. How would you handle this?"

"Well, for starters, I'd get my head out of my butt like you have yours, and start thinking. I know more of the legends about this place and time then you do, for I grew up with them all my life. So you might want to take that into consideration that I might just have a better idea about what's going on then you do."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Why were you throwing part of your catch away?"

"We're in the time when Japan was ruled by the Silver Clan. They are very powerful silver kitsunes that it isn't a good idea to mess with. I sensed there was one near the cave, and decided to play it safe and give them some of the catch that I took from their land. A peace offering you could say." InuYasha nodded, for he could understand that.

"Alright. I buy that one, but you're and Exterminator. Shouldn't you be exterminating them?"

"The Silver Clansman are off limits. You mess with one of them, and you'll mess with the entire clan, and there are a lot of them, from what legend says. And I'd rather not find out from personal experience if there are a lot of them and how powerful they are, okay?"

"Feh," was InuYasha's only answer, and Sango took it.

"Now, can we continue on, or do you want to stay on your back for a while?" InuYasha grumbled at her remark, then got back up to his feet with Sango watching. He brushed himself off, then crossed his arms over his chest, and stood glaring at her.

"Well? You're the one that wanted to get moving. Don't just stand there. Let's get going." Once again in dealing with this boy, Sango had to remind herself not to kill him or maim him, for it would take too much time for him to heal.

"At some point in the near future, I forsee kicking your butt again InuYasha. In the _very _near future." InuYasha's stance turned from haughty to wary, as his arms dropped from his chest, to clasp before his waist in a nervous gesture. Sango caught this from the corner or her eye, and smirked. Well, he was starting to learn at least when to be wary. That was a pretty good sign.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome swung her legs casually over the side of the pond rim, and placed her legs and feet into the cooler water. Karamina had been true to her word, and had kept her inside the gardens until she was satisfied with Kagome's progress, and the fact that the girl had learned her lesson. Now all Kagome had to do was to get her feet to stop hurting. She couldn't count how many sprints and climbs she had done around the gardens under Karamina's critical eye. And every time she had forgotten a lesson, Karamina would run her around the gardens until she was ready to drop. Then, they would work on the lessons again and again, sometimes well into the night and early morning, and then start early the next day. Kagome swore that she would never do it again. She didn't want to have to live through that entire ordeal again any time soon.

After she had gotten her feet properly cooled and the throbbing to stop, she found her mind wondering back to the boy with the violet eyes. They were a color she had never seen before, and they kept appearing in her mind. What was it about that boy's eyes? Suddenly, Kagome had to find out. Looking one direction, then the other, and testing the air, she dashed for the side wall of the garden, and disappeared over it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshomaru growled as Karamina sat before them in the private greeting chamber, and told them of the Exterminator in the forest.

"This means that they will be coming into our lands now. Father, we must get rid of this Exterminator before it starts recruiting villagers, and then us having to deal with whole villages of the beasts."

"Silence Sesshomaru. Let Karamina finish speaking," growled his father, not liking his sons attitude before Karamina. Sesshomaru growled, but crossed his arms and settled back down into his chair. His father sat to the left of him, and the chair on the other side would have been for his fathers mate, if she was still alive. A rival that had lived on one of the other lands had killed her for revenge, and the lord of that land had allowed InuTaisho to hunt the perpetrator down and slay him any way he wished. It had been a stinging loss to Sesshomaru, who had actually been quite fond of his mother, and Kagome barely remembered her. That's why Sesshomaru though that Kagome got along so much better with Karamina. She was the only real adult female Kagome had ever known.

He had to grudgingly admit that Karamina wasn't that bad. He had had to face the formidable wrath of the elder kitsune when he was still in his earlier stages of training. He still bore the scars on his shoulders and behind his ears from that encounter, and even though he was gruff in manner, he had a healthy respect for the sly silver kitsune.

"I'm not sure though that this one is one of our 'trouble' Exterminators," Karamina continued, arching her back slightly to relieve some of the tension in her shoulder-blades. Though she hated to admit it, she was getting a tad bit too old to be running foolish pups in laps around large gardens. But she would admit she had a good time at it. Kagome was thankfully a bit different from her brother. She only needed to be run around once and threatened with those laps later on to make sure she remembered her lessons and behaved herself. Unlike her brother, who needed claws a few times to get him to remember himself and recall his lessons.

"What would make you say that Karamina?" asked InuTaisho, leaning forward in his chair, clasping his hands and putting his two index finger to his lips.

"She remembered her manners for one," Karamina said with a chuckle. "She gave me part of her catch for each time she caught something as payment for hunting on the lands. And I didn't have that tingling down my spine or the prickling of my fur as I do with those that are less then friendly. I think she might be a guide for the boy she was traveling with, or she has brought him around to train him."

"Why our lands though?" asked InuTaisho. "Wouldn't they be training them at their villages?"

"Mayhaps he has come out with her to experience first-hand handling youkai. Or maybe the Exterminator found him while she was out, and offered him a place in the village. Therefore, she would be giving him first-hand training on the way there, so he will already have some experience and the village will accept him better."

"The Exterminator offering to train an outsider? Do they do that?"

"Very rarely," Karamina replied, shifting on her back haunches to become more comfortable. "Only to those with the most promise and mayhaps the most skills are offered a position. Which means, we have to hope he is going to be another 'friendly' Exterminator. If he isn't, we're going to have a real competitor on our hands."

"That bad?"

"If he was picked up by a roaming Exterminator, oh yes. It's that bad."

"Then we should get rid of him now," started Sesshomaru, but he stopped when Karamina held up a paw.

"Remember what I told you about the Exterminator he's traveling with. If she is one of the 'friendly' ones, then I doubt she would pick up an 'unfriendly' one. One reason I say that is because if he was that different from her, she would more then likely kill him on the way back to the village, because he would drive her simply nuts. Two, she would have to put up with his mistakes as her own if she was to train him; meaning that whatever he does wrong, she will get blamed. And I don't think she would take to that too well."

"Yes, but we can never be sure…" Sesshomaru trailed off as he watched the silver kitsunes ears perk, and her head turn so that she looked behind her. He body language read that she was listening intently, so both male dog demons sat there quietly until the kitsune was done with whatever she was doing.

"I have to be going," Karamina told them as she turned back to face both males, but she rose to her feet.

"What is it?" asked InuTaisho, raising a bit from his chair.

"Nothing you can help with. Your daughter has decided to go exploring on her own, and I'm afraid that that isn't the wisest idea at the moment with the Exterminator and the trainee running around."

"I'll go and retrieve her," stated Sesshomaru, rising from his chair.

"No Sesshomaru. I will get her. I don't trust you around the Exterminators yet, and I'm pretty sure you will try and go after the boy. Therefore, I will retrieve the girl. You stay here." In a flash of silver, Karamina had turned and disappeared out the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome panted as she finally came up to the cavern where the boy had been last seen. She entered it carefully, noting the staler smells of both of the previous occupants. Apparently, they had left no longer ago then this morning. Taking another test of the air, she filtered out the Exterminators scent to only smell the boys. He didn't smell so strange anymore, and now that she thought of it, he had a very pleasing scent. Kagome sniffed around the cavern, and found where he had been sitting with his back against the wall. She took in several deep breaths of the sandy soil, placing his scent into memory. _'Why is that smell so tantalizing?'_ Kagome thought, sniffing at it as though she was smelling a flower. _'Why am I so attracted to it? What is so different about his scent?'_

Kagome heard a noise near the entrance, and realized that in her quest for finding the boys scent, she had placed herself deep enough into the cavern that she had no way out. Bracing herself by one of the walls, she turned to face whatever her attacker was going to be with teeth bared and tail lashing back and forth bristled. The noise continued, and she waited tensely to see what it was. A familiar scent then hit her nose, and it was mixed with the smell of blood, and the strong pungent smell of youkai gore.

The boy that she had been here searching for walked into the entrance of the cavern, his clothing a bit torn and bloody, and a blade covered in demon gore in his hand. That's when he looked up and froze, his eyes locking on hers and staying there, assessing her in degrees of danger and threat. Outside the cavern though, an ice-blue pair of eyes studied the pair from the shadows.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So what do you all think about it so far? Is it what you expected? I know I'm not that far into the story yet. I mean heavens, they just met and all that. But I'm interested to see what you all think. This is my first fanfiction that's really gone anyway, so I'm kinda excited. Well, I'll catch up with y'all on the next chapter.

Sky


	7. Crossed Paths

**Chapter Seven: Crossed Paths**

**By: Sky**

Karamina crouched in the shadows outside of the cavern. Her young charge had foolishly walked right in, with no thoughts of an ambush, and she was going to make sure that no ambush happened to the young pup. From the way she was sniffing, she was as curious as a devil about the smells of the cavern, and Karamina was willing to let the girl have a chance to explore it. She was never going to learn anything unless she tried some things on her own.

Not to mention, this was the first time since Karamina started training her that the girl had run off on her own exploratory mission. She was known to have been prone to the habit before Karamina, but she had never once really strayed from the foxes side when they had been out. So, for her to do this was odd, and Karamina was frankly curious about what would make the girl leave. As she watched the pup start sniffing the area where the boy had been though, Karamina suddenly understood quite clearly. Little Kagome was starting to discover the wonders of males.

Karamina ducked her head and placed her muzzle to the ground, choking back on the laughter that welled in her throat. Well, the girl was reaching the age to start being curious, and it was only natural really. But just the other day, Karamina had made a bet with Sesshomaru (goaded him into it actually) and InuTaisho, about when they were actually going to have to start fighting off males who came to court the pup. It appeared that Karamina was going to win that one. But the fact that Kagome was currently interested in a human male, and a possible Exterminator-in-training to boot, just made her want to roll over and die in helpless fits of laughter. If Sesshomaru found out, he'd have a litter of kittens big enough to fill the Palace of the Western Lands.

Karamina was tempted for a moment to tell the jealous and protective brother, but decided that she didn't want to boy disemboweled or in tiny scraps yet. She had to see his temperament first. If the boy proved to be an 'unfriendly', she would happily tell Sesshomaru, and watch the performance. If he was 'friendly', well, she didn't quite know what to do about it. Most likely she wouldn't have to. Kagome would get tired of exploring his scent at some point, and move off to some of the other male prey near or in the palace. She would most certainly have to keep a close eye on the pup from now on.

There was a movement in the forest, and Karamina went back to being fully alert. What ever it was, it wasn't trying to be stealthy. In fact, she didn't know how she hadn't heard it until now. Probably because she was having too much fun musing. Then, the boys scent reached her nose, and her ears went up in surprise. He and the Exterminator had left this morning, she was sure. Why was he coming back? Why was there a strong smell of gore and human blood? And why wasn't the Exterminators scent with him? Karamina was suddenly not very happy with this situation, and kept her eyes focused where the boy was coming through. She flicked a glance back at her charge, and discovered the girl had finally realized that she was trapped, and was preparing to defend herself. _'Good Girl,'_ thought Karamina. Then she silently made a promise to the pup. _'I guess this is as good a time as any to see the true temperament of that boy. If he lays one hand wrong on you though pup, I'LL skin him alive and your brother Sesshomaru would be lucky to get scraps.'_

That's when the male in question stepped out of the forest, and walked into the cavern, not even checking it before he entered. His clothing had some tears in it that were obviously made by claws, and there were red stains here and there. He held a blade out in front of him that was covered in demon gore, and Karamina felt a chill through her spine. Had they been out hunting? Or were they attacked? Was he high-strung enough that he might attack Kagome now, and think about it later? She turned full attention back to the scene when the boy suddenly froze. His body tensed as if to fight, and Karamina shifted the weight on her feet, ready to pounce the boy should he make a wrong move. Then, his frame registered surprise, and the grip on the blade became slightly loose, as if he recognized the pup in the cave. Well, that was interesting indeed. Maybe she would sit and watch the proceedings with great caution and care, and in stealth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha was ready to attack anything that had gotten into his way and showed any bit of aggression towards him. So when he first heard the growling coming from the cave, he was ready to attack whatever youkai had decided to mess with him. And since his eyes weren't fully adjusted to the cavern's dim interior, all he saw at first was a dark form moving agitatedly, the light glinting off teeth, and eyes the slightly glowed from the light coming in. After a moment though, when the growling subsided, and his eyes started to adjust, he saw it was the ebony-haired girl he had seen earlier. His posture relaxed just slightly, for she hadn't attacked him the first time they had met, but he was still wary of her. She looked just about the same way, and she had stopped growling. They stood that way for at least five minutes, each not moving a muscle, and InuYasha decided it was a stalemate.

"Feh," he remarked, causing the girl to jump. He then wiped the blade on his jeans, and placed it back into the sheath in his hands. After he had finished that, he walked towards the back of the cavern, completely ignoring the girl.

Kagome didn't quite know what to do. They were at a draw. When he put away his blade though, she was confused. Didn't he know she had claws and teeth to defend herself? She could move faster then he could draw the blade and be done with him. But he continued on past her, treating her like she was just another piece of the cave wall. She didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved. She settled for being relieved, and very slowly and carefully, though not stealthily, made her way towards the entrance. As she reached it though, a thought struck her. Where was his companion? Looking at the freedom outside of the cavern, then to the blood-covered boy, she sighed at her stupidity in this situation, and headed for the boy.

In half an instant, the blade was drawn and pointed in her direction, and she froze this time. Once more, they were standing in a stale mate. However, Kagome was the first one to break the tension and move this time. She tilted her head sideways, ears perking forward a bit in curiosity, and her tail slightly wagging. InuYasha examined all the signs the girl gave him, a possible sign of friendship, and tilted his head a bit sideways as well. She reminded him so much of a dog, with her ears and her tail. He firmly suppressed the smile he felt welling up inside at the thought of imagining her as a little puppy, and growled in frustration. Damn, what was wrong with him. He was acting strange. First, he turned his back to her, and now he was imagining her as a little black puppy. He slid the blade back in its sheath with a bit more aggression then he really should have, but he didn't care.

"What do you want?" he growled, turning back to the back of the cavern. He knew the herbs Sango had used were growing back here somewhere.

"I was just wondering where you companion was," Kagome replied, watching him search among the plants in the cavern.

"That all?" he asked in a gruff voice, not breaking off his search.

"Yes," she replied, ignoring his tone of voice. She'd heard it from her brother many times.

"None of your damn business, that's what it is."

"How rude," commented Kagome, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. That pretty much sums me up right there." Kagome watched as the boy continue his search, and she grew impatient with him.

"What _are_ you looking for?"

"None of your business."

"You're impossible. Besides, you used that excuse on me when I asked about your companion, so you have to use a different one now."

"Don't you ever shut up?" he asked, turning from his search to look at her.

"Don't you ever give straight answers?" 'Feh' was the only answer he gave her, and then he turned back to his search.

"So what are you looking for?"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Maybe." He turned and glared at her, then growled.

"I'm looking for the Tashin herb. We used it the other day when we were here, but I didn't get a good look at it, so I don't exactly have a good idea of what I'm looking for."

"The Tashin herb? Oh that's easy." InuYasha turned and watched as the girls nose twitched, and she started heading beside him. He tensed a bit as she got closer, but she didn't make any move past sniffing, and he continued to watch as she passed by him. Finally, about ten paces form where he was kneeling, the girl gave off a happy yip, and brought him several leaves off a plant. "Here you go. The Tashin."

"That was quick."

"It helps to have a good nose."

"Now, you can leave."

"You're not even going to thank me?"

"Thank you? For disturbing me? Keh."

"You're rude!"

"You already said that."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Baka."

"Stupid."

"You know, you're a real…"

"Kagome."

Both combatants froze in their positions of facing each other, and turned towards the entrance of the cavern.

A silver kitsune stood there, with fur slightly bristled, but otherwise looking a bit calm.

"If you two are quite done now, Kagome needs to be heading back." Kagome blushed and turned away from the InuYasha, and InuYasha had a slight coloring to his cheeks as well as he got an uneasy look. Karamina hid her smirk, and lightly settled on her back paws. Oh yes. This was going to be most interesting. She still wasn't sure about the boy, but he didn't seem very interested in hurting Kagome. And it was quite amusing watching the two youngsters at it. "Kagome. Come on. Let's go."

"Feh. Good riddance."

"Why you ungrateful…"

"Kagome." Kagome turned back to the kitsune, and nodded.

"Yes Karamina."

"And since you ran here, I expect that you'll be able to run back." Kagome groaned.

"Yes Karamina." Before she ran out of the room though, she turned and stuck her tongue out at InuYasha, then disappeared.

"And you…" She turned her attention fully to the boy, who suddenly lost the slight ease he had had with Kagome, and every muscle was tense in his body. "Relax. I'm not going to eat you." She let her fur lay flat, and settled a little more firmly on her back paws. "I want to know what happened to your companion."

"As I told your friend there, it's none of your…"

"Damn business. Yes, I heard. But you see, this is my land, so it really is my business. Now, shall we try that again?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her, and sized her up a bit. "You know, I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to be polite enough."

"Keh. We were attacked."

"Attacked? By what type of youkai?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It looked like a bird who screwed a cat and a deer together."

"A velkir then. And what happened to your companion, the Exterminator?"

"One of those fuckin' creatures knocked her out, and another funkin' grabbed her and flew off."

"That can't be possible. Velkir are only the size of my forearm, and don't grow any bigger."

"You think I'm fuckin' lying? I know what I saw, and _that's_ what I saw!"

"Calm down boy. I'm not trying to ruffle your fur. I just want some answers." She curled her tail around her feet, and concentrated her energy on some of the seeds she had placed along the blind sides of the cavern earlier when the two pups were distracting each other. Plants grew quickly, feeding off her youkai energy, and very soon beautiful blue flowers bloomed outside of the cavern and out of his site; their fragrance permeating the air. Almost immediately, the boy's muscles, and his general stance, started to relax. _'There now, that's better.'_ Karamina thought, watching him. _'Sornin flowers always seem to work faster with humans then youkai. I'll have to watch this boy. He's got fighters blood in him.'_

"Now, let's try this again. What size were the creatures that attacked both you and your companion."

InuYasha shook his head. His thoughts were getting muzzy, and he didn't know why.

"They were 'bout double your size," InuYasha replied in sort of a mumble.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'm standing here." Karamina couldn't hide her smirk. _'I'm not sure how much longer you will be standing boy.'_

"Thank you very much…. I think I've been rude. What is your name?"

"InuYasha Takahito."

"Well, then thank you very much InuYasha. I'll come back when I have more questions." She closely watched the boy, and put a little more of her youkai energy into the flowers, so they would produce a bit more pollen. This boy wasn't going down easy. She could appreciate that.

InuYasha shook his head a few times, but the fogginess and lethargy that had settled over him didn't clear away. He then caught the sweet scent of flowers in the air. He couldn't tell what kind. His mind was going numb. He then felt his legs give way beneath him, and he crashed to his knees as the sides of his vision started to dim and blacken. He knew he was falling forward, but he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

'_That will keep him out of trouble for a while,'_ Karamina thought with smug satisfaction as she watched the boy finally succumb completely to the flowers perfume. _'Still, if what he said was true, we might have a bit of a problem on our hands. Velkir become 50 if not 100 or even 1000 times bigger then they are supposed to be, and willingly attack an Exterminator. I fear something is behind this.'_ She turned her attention back to the boy unconscious on the cavern floor. _'My flowers I can maintain from a distance, so I can leave him here as long as I want, but I don't think I can leave him alone. He might get eaten, and then I might have an Exterminator after my pelt, me being Silver Clan or no.'_

Looking out into the forest, Karamina spotted a creature she knew roaming around the edges of the clearing.

"Guthrow, I want you to watch after this boy. Don't do anything else, just make sure he doesn't get eaten before I'm done with him." An agreeing growl came from the side, and Karamina turned to leave, but then stopped as a thought crossed her mind. "And don't get too near the clearing. I'm sure this dosage could even take you out." Then, she disappeared into the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For those of you who are wondering, yes, I'm a girl. ;) So far, is it good, bad, predictable? Please let me know. I hope to post another one soon, and hope I don't run into writers block. :smiles: Done that before, and it wasn't very fun.

I was half tempted to put the first part in it's own short chapter before this, because I just plain liked it. It's one of the few glimpses you're going to get into what Karamina is really thinking, and a bit of her strange sense of humor and her strange sense of fun that few ever get to see. So, I hope you enjoy it. I know it was fun to write. :grins:

-Sky


	8. A Few Days Later

**Chapter Eight: A Few Days Later**

In a hidden side room of the palace, two creatures talk quietly, even though the room is warded against ease-droppers and sound-proofed.

"I don't understand," remarked InuTaisho, sitting back in his chair. "Velkir large enough to carry away humans, and bold enough to attack Exterminators? Last time I checked, Velkir lived in the mountains and shied away from most creatures, most of all humans. And I don't think Exterminators even know they exist."

"There is something going on InuTaisho. I don't know what yet, but I don't like the smell of it."

"Picked up something in the air Karamina?"

"No, but my fur is prickling. I suggest keeping your pups close to home until we can find out what's causing this. I know Sesshomaru is grown and able to make his own decisions, but he himself may be in danger of this. I must go for a bit and try to find out what is causing this disturbance."

"Word has it you caught the apprentice Exterminator, and are currently holding him."

"Word apparently travels faster then my paws."

"You know the dangers of keeping him Karamina. The Exterminators will not like it."

"Yes, but his master is currently kidnapped. What are we supposed to do with him running around getting lost and hurt? He'd just become a nuisance, and the youkai on these lands would be half tempted more to kill him then they already are now. Besides, if the Velkir come back after him, we know they're not striking randomly, and that someone is controlling them."

"Using him as bait then."

"Slight bait. I have him guarded so that nothing can happen to him while he is unconscious. We might still need him for later."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha sneezed violently, and woke up. He was still laying on the cavern floor, but the sunlight had changed, and the silver kitsune was gone from the cave entrance.

"Damn," he spat, sitting up and back on his feet. "What the hell happened? What did that damn fox do to me?"

"That damn fox might have just saved your life," growled a voice from the entrance. InuYasha was on his feet in half a heartbeat, but when he reached for his weapon he realized it wasn't there. A moment of panic flashed through him, but he quickly suppressed it. If there was one thing he remembered, it was Sango telling him that youkai could tell your strongest emotion by your scent. And when you were fearful, depressed, or panicky, it drives them wild. Of course, at that time, InuYasha hadn't believed her, but he was starting to believe many things since he had gotten here. InuYasha's eyes roved, trying to find something that he could use as a weapon.

"You don't need to look for something to defend yourself with boy. While you're here though, you aren't getting this back." There were footsteps from the right of the entrance, and a figure padded into view.

InuYasha couldn't help but stare. He couldn't quite describe what was standing before him. It looked like a cross between a fox, a dog, and a wolf. It had the sort of a wolfish face with foxish features, fox-type perked ears, the strong build of a dog, the paws of a wolf, and a tail with long wavy fur cascading from the top to about five inches below it like a curtain. And in its mouth, was his blade.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not while you're here, you aren't getting it," replied the creature around the blade in its mouth.

"Then let me out of here then." The creature shook his head.

"Sorry. Not allowed to. Besides, I wouldn't want to anyway. I like you better in one place. Easier to catch." The bluish-yellow-brown eyes glowed with a feral light, and InuYasha suddenly felt very trapped.

"Guthrow, stop threatening to eat him," came a voice from the left. Guthrow turned to face the silver kitsune padding into the clearing, fur ruffled by the breeze.

"Sorry Karamina. I couldn't help it."

"I'm pretty sure. Now set that down and get going." The creature ducked his head, placing the weapon on the ground before him, and turned and went out of InuYasha's sight. InuYasha contemplated going after the blade, but he knew he would never reach it in time, and it might be deadly for him, so he kept his ground, just like Sango had taught him. _'Huh. Maybe Sango did teach me a thing or two.'_ The kitsune sat down at where the blade was lain, and looked at him.

"Well, did you sleep well?"

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Just needed to keep you in one place for a time. Don't worry. Nothing happened to you. Guthrow made sure of that."

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Well, you were originally bait to see if those creatures would come after you next. But since that didn't happen, now I don't know what to do with you. We can't use you to get the things, and we can't let you roam around without your mentor…"

"Don't think I can take care of myself?"

"You're hardly trained in dealing with youkai. You don't smell like you're from around here, meaning you would be lost in an hour, and the local wildlife would have a meal out of your bones."

"I can still handle myself if it comes to a straight-out fight."

Karamina tilted her head sideways, then turned to wash her shoulder. InuYasha growled in frustraition after she continued in silence for several minutes.

"Damn it. I don't think this is time for you to take a fucking bath."

"You are a very impatient boy, you realize that?"

"I'm. No. Boy."

"Oh, that's right. You're name is InuYasha. But yes, you are a boy to me." InuYasha growled a bit, then looked around.

"Where is that girl you're always with?" Karamina lifted her head, and flicked an ear in surprise. "You know. Not like it's any of my business or anything…" he finished lamely. Karamina flicked an ear back in recognition of his statement.

"She's stuck at home because of the incident with you and your companion. Now I need to figure out what to do with you."

"I'm no kid. I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes, but you are being trained by your Exterminator companion are you not? And I'm pretty sure you do not know what direction she was heading in."

"Well, no…"

"And I'm pretty sure you do not know her final destination."

"No, but…"

"So, we can't take you to a destination that we know nothing of, and we cannot leave you roaming about in the woods. So that leaves us with a problem. So until we find your mentor, or someone who might have known her, you are going to have to stay here."

"What! No way. I ain't stayin' her."

"Oh yes you are. And that is the end of it. If you don't know how to hunt, I'll leave Guthrow to do it for you."

"This is bull shit!"

"No, this is taking care of the problems. You, in one place, means we don't have to watch you wondering around. You, alive, means that if your Exterminator companion is found alive, the Exterminators will not be down our throats because we let you die. If in a few months, nothing happens, we'll find a way to get you back to your village, and that will be the end of it."

"I doubt if you could _find_ it," he mumbled. Karamina perked a sensitive ear at his words, and filed that little tidbit of information away for later.

"Well, that is the plan. And we will expect you to follow it."

"So I'm just expected to sit here on my ass, and do nothing all day?"

"Precisely. You could always hone the skills you've been taught by your companion, or you could practice sewing up the tears in your clothing."

InuYasha growled and lunged at the kitsune. She didn't move a muscle, but as he got within 20 feet of her, the dog-wolf-fox creature jumped before him, teeth bared and snarling. InuYasha promptly stopped, and glared at Karamina.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that. Guthrow doesn't like when anyone threatens me. So, I suggest backing up a few paces." InuYasha met the ice-blue eyes of Karamina, and held them for several long moments. However, he found himself overwhelmed by her calm blue eyes, and he decided to back down with his dignity in tact.

"Feh," he remarked, and took two steps backward.

"Thank you. While you are here for a while, you will not be needing this." Her paw nudged the blade. "We will take care of it for you, and when you leave, you will get it back in the condition we took it in, if not a bit better condition." InuYasha turned his back to her, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to stay here."

"Yes, you are. Even if I have to keep you unconscious the entire time." InuYasha turned to face her after she had given her light threat, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I thought you had something to do with that."

"Yes I did. And I will have something to do with it again if you don't cooperate." InuYasha studied her for a few moment, then turned his back on her again. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be by or someone else will be by to check on you later." Karamina turned her back to the boy, and walked back into the dense undergrowth of the forest.

"Karamina," a gruff voice called, and she turned to face Guthrow padding in behind her with the blade in his mouth. "Are you sure you're not going to knock him unconscious? He's going to be trouble. I know that already."

"As do I."

"Then why not knock him unconscious so that he doesn't become even more of a problem?"

"Guthrow, if I did that to you, when you woke up, what would be the first thing you would do? And what would your feelings be?"

"Well, I would be madder then a cadged wolf when I woke, and I would probably lash out at whoever was nearest, if it was a guard or looked like one."

"Precisely. You are a fighter. What I would have to do would be to wear you down to the idea of staying there. It would take time, and a bit of a struggle, but the result would be better. He's the same way. He's a fighter. You might have to chase him down, face him down, drag him back, and physically bar the entrance, but that's a good thing. For if he didn't do that, then you would have to worry about him scheming something, and that could get dangerous for both of you. He's also a young male, and is very bull-headed for it. You're going to have a chore on your hands. I trust you'll keep him out of trouble, and out of site."

"Keep him in the cave for how long?"

"Well, a few times, I'd let him think he's slipped past you, just so he can get his exercise. I'd do that every once in a while so he also doesn't get bored."

"Alright. I'll keep him busy. I take it you're going to have your own to attend to as well."

"Her father should be taking care of her. However, I can foresee leading back home more then a few times during her time of isolation."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One Week Later

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome lay with her legs propped up on the cool wall of her room. She was deathly bored. She would do about anything to be outside right now. She was tired of looking at the same walls each day. It had been early in the morning when her father had informed her of her confinement to the palace and it's gardens. She had tried get an answer out of him on why she couldn't leave, but he would only say there was a danger out there that she couldn't face, and that he wanted her safe. Karamina had been happy to find out though that her brother was suffering from the same confinement. She had actually conned him into playing a few of their older games together. Ever since he had declared himself a 'man', he hadn't played any of their old games with her. She was happy to have her brother back.

Now though, he was off studying in the library, and she felt too hyper to be able to sit in their and read. So she was in her room, trying to devise a plan of action. Then a thought came to mind about a conversation she had heard her father and Karamina having. Karamina had said something about the boy being confined in the cavern. Could it be the human boy she had met? Kagome's eyes lit with mischief. He was probably going stir-crazy as well, and she might be able to get him to agree to go out and explore with her. After all, Karamina hadn't forbid contact with him, and she hadn't said anything about him wanting to hurt her. Therefore, he must be a bit okay. With her scheme in mind, Kagome rolled off the bed, and snuck down the hall to the gardens.

Sniffing lightly, she could scent the location of each guard stationed at the garden, and what type they were. Good. This would be a particularly easy group to slip past if she played it right. Walking lightly on her feet, like Karamina had taught her, she crawled through some of the heavier shrubs to hide her appearance and muffle her steps a bit more. _'Oh right. Masking the scent. Have to remember that one.'_ Covering her scent as much as she could, and trusting the oils in the bush leaves to cover the rest of it, she continued forward. When she got near the wall, she started removing bricks, uncovering a small hole in the wall she had been working on for months.

She scrambled into the hidden passage in the wall that she had discovered when she finished the whole, and stalked down the path towards the far door. This door opened into a particularly dense patch of brush, and was only as tall as from her feet to her knees, so she had to get down on hands and knees to shimmy through the opening. As soon as she was through, she carefully closed the door, and waited for a time to make sure the guards didn't see her. As soon as she was sure she was clear, she dashed quietly into the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha paced through the forest, keeping his eyes watchful, and his ears on alert. Every sense was strained. He and Guthrow had had this confrontation before. The first time, the wolf-dog-fox creature had knocked him out and dragged him back. The second time, he had just dragged him back. The third time, he had shown himself first, before dragging the boy back. After that, he would appear only a moment before he would attack the boy. So InuYasha was trying to make sure that he wasn't going to get ambushed. He had to admit, this last week, he had been getting quite familiar with the sights and sounds of the forest.

When he had first ventured out, he had jumped at every little sound, or turned to face it. That had given him away every time, and many times he had heard a growling chuckle coming from somewhere in the woods. Now, InuYasha was starting to recognize what sound came from where and what made it. Here, a forest mouse scuttled through the dry-fall on the ground. A rabbit moved over there to scuttle under a bush because it had caught his scent. An eagle landed on a branch above. A squirrel leapt from one branch to another in a feat of aerial acrobatics. He knew what they were, and that they were no harm to him. What he wanted was to hear the soft paw steps of Guthrow.

He had spotted him once, looking at InuYasha from a dense patch of brush with his odd eyes. Their eyes had met, and Guthrow had backed off. This had been another unspoken rule in their game. When InuYasha actually spotted Guthrow before he attacked, he would back off and try again, letting InuYasha get a bit farther into the forest and farther from the cave; a sort of reward for his vigilance. Now, InuYasha was looking for the creature again, trying once more to gain on the small territory Guthrow had given him in the past week. However, when he looked up, he saw Guthrow standing before him. _'Damn. Lost again.'_

"It appears, you are dead InuYasha. And I have claimed your territory."

"It appears I was too greedy in my territory, and should have stopped when I had spotted you before." Guthrow tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Very good InuYasha. You are learning. That is good. I might let you keep some of your territory for that." InuYasha couldn't help but flush a bit with pride. He had never had a father, much less one that would really praise him. He hated to admit it, but he had gotten used to Guthrow this last week, even though they were always trying to match wills, and may have even had a start of a friendship. All InuYasha really knew was that when ever Guthrow gave him even a hint of praise, he flushed with pride. He was really starting to like the male that was guarding him. As InuYasha started heading back to the cave, he knew Guthrow would go out and hunt for him. It had become the normal routine between the two. However, when InuYasha got to the cavern, he was not prepared for what greeted him.

The black-haired girl stood just inside the cavern. And in her hands, she was holding his sheathed blade.

"Tired of sitting around yet?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand being in one place so long. Are you the same way?" He looked right into her silver eyes, and she met his eyes right back.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Why? Aren't you up to the challenge?" His spine stiffened, and he felt his chin raise.

"Of course I am. I just have a guard that won't let me go."

"Oh, Guthrow? He's out hunting. Why? You afraid to get caught? Afraid of sneaking out with me?" That was it. No one went after him like that.

"Lead on bitch. I'll show you what I can do." Kagome smiled and tossed him his blade, then ran outside of the cavern, with InuYasha at her heals.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Poor InuYasha doesn't seem to get be getting a break in these earlier chapters, does he?

**Answering Comments:**

Well, someone had to kick his butt. I just thought Sango was the best candidate. Especially when you find out later the secret.

Technically, this isn't my first fanfic. I had two others I was working on, but I was doing them during college. And one I got so frustrated on one because someone thought I was plagiarizing them, that I just gave up on it. The other, I hit writers block on, though I thought it was developing nicely as well. But all I could come up with it on was the beginning and the end, with no real center. But this one is sort-of a side story to a main idea I'm working on, where Karamina is actually the main character, and you get to hear her story of the story. I was thinking of maybe making it a second part to this story (sort of like Lion King ½ where it is between the main story and the continuation if I do a continuation of this story when I'm done, and explains a bit more about some of the characters), but I guess that would be if this one turns out well.

Besides, I can't take credit for the main idea of the story (Kagome demon and InuYasha Human). I'm just answering a challenge from Zelix, that's all. The rest of the story is mine, but that crucial detail is one he thought of. I'm just an author. :grins:

Well, the nature of the challenge was that Inu Yasha had to be a full human, and Kagome could either be a half demon, or a full demon. I didn't make the rules for the challenge, but I'm gonna stick to them. Besides, it makes it a bit more challenging. :)

Actually, InuYasha keeping his name actually has a meaning. But I would ruin the story if I told you ahead of time, so you're just going to have to wait and keep reading. And yes, I do know it means dog demon. That's the fun of it. :winks:


	9. A Romp In The Woods

**Chapter 9: A Romp In The Woods**

Kagome moved forward, happy that she was outside of the palace. InuYasha paced a bit glumly behind her. He couldn't believe that he had actually taken the girl up on her offer. But it was nice to be outside in a fresh new area. He was just wondering what Guthrow would do when he found out the boy was gone.

"Oh, wench," he called before him, watching the girls ears swivel back to catch his voice.

"Yes, oh grumpy one?"

"Feh." Her tone was far too light and jovial to fit his mood. "You said that Guthrow was out hunting. He's sure not going to take a long time at it, so what are we going to do when he finds that I'm gone?" The girl slowed her pace a bit, and turned to him.

"Why, we run of course."

"I don't know about you, but _I've_ never outpaced him."

"Silly. You wouldn't have to outpace him. I would just have to."

"Leave me behind?" he asked sarcastically

"Nope. Carry you."

From one moment to the next, InuYasha couldn't recall what happened. He had been about to reply to her comment one moment, and he was being lifted up by his clothing in the next, and placed onto the large back of a dog the size of a house.

"See. I can carry you just fine. You're hardly more then a feather." InuYasha couldn't reply. He felt his lower jaw dropping, but he couldn't stop it. How on earth had she done that? He felt a rumble between his knees, and knew that the girl/dog he was ridding was sniggering.

"Oh shut up. It's not ever day someone turns into a dog before your eyes. You are a dog right?"

"Of course? What else would I be?"

"Just making sure." InuYasha then remembered the few times he had called her a bitch, and placed a hand over his mouth to stop a laugh from escaping. It wasn't manly to laugh anyway, but it was funny how he had been correct without really knowing it. Kagome, though, felt the trembling of his body through her coat, and turned her attention to the boy on her back.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha shook his head, and she felt the trembling increase. He was obviously enjoying something. "Come on. Tell me."

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Didn't you know that? I mean, you called me it a few times." That just caused the tremors to increase again. In fact, he was practically shaking where he sat, and her sensitive ears occasionally caught a noise coming from his mouth. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Kagome stopped, turned around, and faced the boy who was shaking helplessly on her back.

"What _is_ so funny?" InuYasha couldn't help it. He could somehow tell she looked indignant, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Holding his sides with both hands, he let out a side-splitting laugh.

Kagome flicked her ears forward. She was a bit mad that he wouldn't share the joke, but he had a beautiful laugh. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, she had never seen him laugh; much less smile. She decided she liked what he was doing now, even if she couldn't share in the joke, and resolved herself to try to get him to do it more often. So she let him sit there, helplessly laughing, and enjoying the sound.

Finally, InuYasha was able to pull himself together, and brought a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. As he was doing that though, he looked down at his mount. He had been wrong about his earlier assumption of her being a dog. Well, she was, but she had the distinct look of a half-grown puppy really. Her paws were still a little bit big, and she just had puppyish features. A silky ebony fur covered her entire body, with a slight curtaining for fur on her tail. She really was quite pretty.

"Now can you tell me what was so funny?"

"Where I come from, bitch isn't a state of fact. It's an insult."

"Oh. So the whole time you were trying to insult me…"

"You thought I was just stating that you were female."

"Oh." He snorted in mirth at her answer, and looked around.

"So, where were you planning on going anyway?" The creature below him shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't have a clue actually."

"What? You persuaded me to leave with you, and you don't even know where you're headed?"

"My main plan was getting out of my confinement. I thought you would like to leave yours as well. But if you would rather be back in the cave…"

"Feh. Stupid bitch. I'm in for the duration now."

"Hmph," replied Kagome. "Fine then. What direction do you want to go in?"

"That way." He pointed his finger in a random direction before her, and she took it anyway.

They traveled for about half an hour, when there was a mewling sound that erupted from the side of them.

"What's that?" asked InuYasha, jerking his head to the right to see if he could locate the creature that made the sound.

"Oh, that's just a Velkir. They're harmless really. They're small creatures that are usually very shy. In fact, that's the closest I think I've ever heard one." Her ears perked the direction of the noise, and InuYasha felt very uneasy about the last thing she said.

"I think we should find cover."

"They won't harm us, really."

"I still think we should find cover. Now." Kagome gave the boy a curious look, and was confused by his adamancy to find cover. As she examined him though, she found his posture tense and alert, his eyes constantly fixed on the place where the sounds were coming from. She felt uneasy from his sudden shift of mood from relaxed to this, and she agreed silently to find something.

Two steps later though, the mewling sound turned into a sharp shriek, and Kagome had to flatten her ears to her head cause the pitch hurt (like nails on a chalkboard).

"Run!" cried InuYasha, leaning close to her back. The sharp fearful spike in his scent caused her to howl out in fear, and start bounding through the forest. A moment later, a pride of velkir were streaming out of the trees around them; their wings beating frantically, and their amber eyes glowing fiercely. Kagome howled again as she tried to pick up her speed. She should be able to outrun the things. But they were keeping pace with her, which frightened her more.

Struggling through her memory, she tried to recall what Karamina had said about velkir, for she knew something was wrong. '_Velkir: a small, cat-like creature that has the body and head of a cat, the wings of a bird, and a deer-like tail and horns on the head. Shy creatures that are rarely seen. Except for now apparently,' _Kagome thought, while ducking frantically under a tree to make sure she didn't take InuYasha off her back.

"They're gaining," he passenger cried, and Kagomes heart sank. She was running at her fastest. At this rate, she would be faced with a fight. _'Wait a minute. Velkir are supposed to be small! These are about the size of those human beasts! Oh, what are they called? Yes, Horses!'_ Suddenly, a velkir dived before her, and she felt a searing pain in her front leg, causing her to stumble and fall to her knees. InuYasha, not prepared for the sudden stop, went flying over her back, to land on the ground ahead.

"What happened?" he asked a few moments later, scrambling back to her side. He then noticed the bloody gash on her front leg. "Shit. Transform back down to your human size."

"Why?" she asked, her mind numbed by the pain.

"Don't argue with me! Just do it!" She complied, and as soon as she was her human size, he pulled her onto his back, and started running through the forest. He kept dashing into thicker thickets and under low-hanging branches; trying to disrupt the flying of the velkir above and to slow them down. It worked, and the beasts gave an angry cry as again and again, they couldn't dive or snatch at the prey below because they couldn't fly into the places they had disappeared to. However, the velkir would not be dissuaded, and they kept pace with the fleeing couple by flying right above the trees.

Finally, when he had stopped for a moment in a particularly dense thicket, he caught a glance of an indention, in the rock pile he had been heading for. Good. That meant he would have something against his back and make it easier to defend himself and the girl. Maybe, the indention would even be big enough for him to stuff her into, and maybe himself, but he doubted both would fit. He could feel his shoulder was wet, and knew it was her blood, and he didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he raced toward the rock outcropping with all the speed he could manage, hoping to get there before their hunters realized he had broken cover.

A few heartbeats later, he heard the triumphant cry of the velkir, but he had reached the outcropping. Quickly, he dropped her so that she landed with an 'oof!' with her back against the stone, and in the indent. Then he quickly grabbed his blade from its sheath, holding the sheath in his other hand to also use should he need to. He growled deep in his through, as he usually did when he was getting ready to kick someone's butt at home.

"InuYasha. What are you doing?" asked Kagome in a voice soft with fear. She could still smell his fear, but now there was a growing sharp scent of anger on him as well.

"Shut up bitch. You're hurt, and we can't get any farther then we are now. So we gotta stand."

"But I can.."

"You can't do a damn thing with one arm. So just stay put, and let me handle this." She felt a growing sense of admiration for the boy, and a sense of calm as well. She knew he would protect her, without knowing how she knew. She moved forward a bit, gazing into the sliver of his eye that she could see. They were an intense amethyst now, and fairly glowed from the inside; the flame she had seen when she had first met him glowed 100 times brighter now.

One of the velkir swooped close, and InuYasha bared his teeth at the creature. His old street-fighting antics were apparently coming back to him. In a far side of his mind, he mused that it was probably because he had been hanging around with Guthrow for the past week, but he quickly squashed the thought and returned all his attention back to Kagome's attackers. He felt the adrenalin surge through his body; sharpening his senses and empowering him. His snarl turned briefly into a feral grin that would have had most of the punks in Tokyo running. Yes. This was more like it. This is what he knew; fighting for survival. This is what he thrived in.

Another velkir swooped downwards, and he lashed out with the blade, judging with his mind that the creature was going to come within range. The creature screeched in pain as it veered away, a paw less then it was before. Yes. This is what made his blood sing. Two more swooped down, and he lashed out again, taking a back paw off the one that veered off, and both antlers off the one that had veered away more slowly. Several drops of blood from the first one though landed on his shirt, spreading on the fabric. Good. He spilled first blood.

They must have played that game of cat and mouse for twenty minutes; the velkir swooping in either to attack or to test, and InuYasha would judge which ones to lash out at. He had gotten a few lucky blows, from the six corpses laying before him. They though, had also gotten a few lucky blows in; visible by the grooves in InuYasha's flesh. His shoulder was bloody and hurt the worst, and there were several nice gashes on his chest, but he still stood his ground; Kagome pressed against the rock behind him. He was breathing hard by this point from exhaustion and pain, but he would not let them win. He couldn't. Kagome was depending on him. Another velkir dove at him, and he deftly swung his blade, delivering another deadly blow to yet another creature, and making the pride on else to attack him. He had to come up with a better plan. He couldn't do this all day, and Kagome was hurt. He gritted his teeth, and tried to come up with a way to get their backs off the wall. However, he stopped when he heard a loud and angry braying sound coming from behind the pride. The velkir looked behind them just as a furious Guthrow, a large silver dog with a crescent moon on his forehead, a kitsune the same size as he, and an even larger dog with a furious light to his eyes came crashing in to the clearing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dum Dum Dum!

Hmm. How long should I leave you sitting here? Oh, the temptation. :evil grin:


	10. Here Comes The Calvary

**Chapter 10: Here Comes The Calvary**

A moment later, a few more dogs crashed into the clearing; not nearly as big as the second, and bigger then the first. InuYasha really hopped he didn't have new opponents to face, but with Guthrow and Karamina coming with them, they were probably allies.

"Father!" Kagome cried from behind him, and InuYasha watched as the biggest dog turned his head quickly their direction. It narrowed its eyes at InuYasha, and the crescent-marked dog growled loudly at him.

"The first two are my father and brother," Kagome explained to InuYasha in a whisper. InuYasha nodded quickly, then turned his attention back to slash at a diving velkir; the pride had suddenly seemed to increase in numbers. They now filled the sky.

"Damn it. Where'd they all come from?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho had been running quickly once Guthrow had come to warn them of the pups danger. How had he not noticed his daughter had gotten so far from home? And how had she gotten past the guards? He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"Look! Up ahead!" Guthrow called, as they saw a pride of about 50 velkir hovering in the air. "That must be where they are!" The seven of them; consisting of himself, his son, Karamina, Guthrow, and three pack-mates that had been helping him search for his missing daughter; crashed into the clearing, disturbing a whole new set of velkir into hovering in the air. He was intent on the velkir when he heard his daughter calling his name.

InuTaisho whipped his head around to find Kagome pinned against a rock behind a black-haired human boy, holding a bloody wrist to her chest. He felt his fur bristling at the thought that this creature could have hurt his daughter. When he saw Kagome lean in and whisper to the boy however, he suddenly saw it for what it was; the boy was protecting her; shielding her with his own body. InuTaisho suddenly felt very grateful to the boy for protecting her, and even more so when the boy finished nodding to whatever his daughter had to say, and turned back and slashed at a diving velkir. He was quick, InuTaisho could give him that, but even though it was his first time seeing the boy, he could tell that he was tiring.

"Karamina, Guthrow," he barked. "Get the pups out of here. We'll yell at them later. Right now, just get them to safety."

"Right," both replied instantly, moving to protect the pups from the thousands of creatures flying in the air.

"You three know exactly what to do." The three pack-members nodded, and started attacking the velkir, drawing the attention away from the two extracting the pups.

"Come on!" shouted Karamina over the din of battle, darting past a few attackers as she headed for the rocks.

"You get them! I'll cover your back!" Karamina nodded to show that she heard, and darted past another attacker, to skid in a crouch with her side to the pinned-down pair.

"Get on." InuYasha deftly turned, grabbing Kagome and throwing her onto Karamina's back, with her scrambling for a hold on the shoulder fur. While she was settling herself, InuYasha wiped the blade off on his pants, placed it into its sheath, and when Kagome was settled, set himself to the task of getting onto Karamina's back behind her. As soon as he was firmly in place, Karamina sprung to her feet, with Guthrow close by. However, there were so many velkir, InuYasha was forced to draw his blade again to defend he and Kagome, while Guthrow spent much of his time protecting Karamina from too much harm.

"Time to go," Guthrow remarked, watching Karamina nod, as they found a clear path and dashed out of the clearing.

The pair ran swiftly and silently, covering their tracks as best they could as they went. At some point, the pair Karamina carried fell asleep; Kagome resting against InuYasha, and InuYasha resting against Kagome, with blade still firmly in hand. She decided she would leave them to sleep. They had had an exhausting day. And she agreed with InuTaisho; make sure they were alright first, and kill them later. Karamina knew that she was furious with both, but at the same time, she was kind-of proud.

"Well, I at least know she's learning something," Karamina said to Guthrow, who was pacing beside her.

"Like what?"

"She would have had to use the skills I've been teaching her to slip out of the palace."

"Well, she certainly knew I was gone. InuYasha's scent says that he went back to the cave like he was supposed to. And then, of course, Kagomes scent was there, for longer then InuYashas, and the rest is history."

"I bet she goaded him."

"And I bet you're right. I was pretty sure I was starting to get along with the boy pretty well. I started playing with him; normal games you play with younger males. Territorial games you know. And he started to get good at it too. This was the first time he's really pulled something exceptionally stupid."

"Well, as I said, Kagome probably goaded him, and he has a young male pride. It probably got stung, and he had to show her that he was truly a 'man'."

"More then likely. But I'm still going to sit him down."

"We both will. You can get him later on, in a male-to-male session. I'm glad to hear though, that he's started to open up to you. I have a sense that he's a good pup, when you get past the rough exterior."

"Agreed. So am I to suspect that Kagome will also be getting a sit-down after you've made sure she's really alive and breathing?"

"Of course. Though I'm going to make sure to cover the don't-goad-males-unless-you-have-to speech." Guthrow chuckled.

"Oh boy. I'm glad I have the male instead. I wouldn't want to stay around for _that _speech if you threatened me." Karamina chortled, and they continued running in silence.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are they alright?" asked InuTaisho, padding into the clearing where Guthrow and Karamina had decided to stop.

"Nothing major. Kagome's healing well, though she might just wear a scar from this adventure. The boy we've patched and potioned. They should both be fine after a good nights rest." InuTaisho looked over at the two youths, who were both lying on separate grass and leaf beds. The human boy had his shirt removed, and had leaves pressed to several of his wounds; the blade still firmly in his hand. Kagome had a matching wrap on her wrist, tied down with long strips of grass.

InuTaisho transformed back to his human-like form, and walked over and knelt between the two beds. With gentle fingers, he removed a lock of hair from Kagome's face.

"This is my fault," he remarked quietly to no one in particular.

"What makes you say that?" answered Karamina just as quietly, coming in to sit several paces behind him.

"I tried to keep her safe and protected, like a prized doll. But the more I tried to keep her close, the more confined she felt, which lead to her sneaking out and getting hurt."

"Well, the intentions were good. And if she had followed them, she wouldn't be in this situation now. But she is young. They both are. And sometimes, the young must make their own decisions. Even though many times we do not support nor like them. It is how they grow and learn. Pups always leave the den at some point. Kagome's stretching her legs now, though she is not anywhere near ready to leave yet. We were just lucky that she had a good defense on her side." InuTaisho turned to the unconscious boy, and put a hand on his unwounded shoulder.

"I will forever be indebted to this boy for saving my daughters life." Karamina couldn't help but grin.

"Just be sure to remember that when he wakes up." InuTaisho heard a certain tone in her voice, and turned to face her; one eyebrow raised.

"What does that mean?"

"It means InuYasha is a little rough around the edges," Karamina replied in a wryly tone, looking down at the boy. "So, you can't exactly say he's polite when he's awake. But he has a good heart. You just have to dig down, sometimes very deeply, to find it."

"Much like my son?"

"Yes. A bit _too_ much for my liking. But I know with this boy, a sharp tone and a quick warning will get him back in line. I at least don't have to use my claws on him."

"Sesshomaru has never forgotten that by the way," InuTaisho told her in an amused tone.

"Good. And I hope he doesn't. I hope he thinks about it every time he thinks about forgetting that particular lesson again. I hope he thinks on it long and hard."

"I am sure he does. He may still be stubborn, but when you get a lesson into his head, it stays there for the rest of his life."

"Since the problem is _getting _it into his head, I hope it does stay there." InuTaisho looked back down at the boy, and gently rubbed his shoulder with the tips of his fingers, being careful with his claws.

"We can't be too mad at them you know," Karamina said after a time. InuTaisho smiled.

"Why? Because we were once their age? We once did such stupid things, that they naturally had to do something themselves?"

"Well, that. But also the fact that they defended themselves quite well."

"But they were hurt."

"As would others have been, even older ages, should they have met such numbers. And it doesn't help that things are growing out of proportion. And even though in the end, we still had to save them, the fact is, they were alive to be saved. And in relatively good condition too, might I add."

InuTaisho looked back at his daughter, then back to the boy.

"He's a bit outgoing for a human, isn't he?"

"Well, I can safely say, if he did this when the Exterminator was passing through, I can see where she would pick him up. _I _would have picked him up as well."

"He's going to be a great Exterminator one day."

"Yes, but at least we know that he's going to be generally friendly towards us."

"How did I ever manage to find a friend like you Karamina?" InuTaisho asked suddenly.

"Me? Friendly? Perish the thought."

"I know. I have to keep it quiet. I might ruin your reputation." Karamina padded forward, and placed a muzzle to his cheek.

"I'm lucky to, you know." InuTaisho raised a hand to her muzzle, and gently stroked it.

"Two old fools with the same ideals. We understand each other far too well."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome groaned as she awoke. Everything hurt, and she knew if she wanted to limber back up she had to move and work them out. If she didn't, Karamina would run her around and work her hard until they were worked out, and that was always painful. Kagome instantly recognized her room, and relaxed. She was safely home. There was a throat that cleared itself by the entrance of her room, and she propped herself on her elbows to look that direction. She met the silver eyes of her father.

"Kagome. I think it's time we had a talk."

Kagome involuntarily gulped. Last time her father had used those words, she had been in so much trouble, she was surprised she had lived through the experience. Now, she wasn't so sure she was going to live through this one. Especially when the door opened, and Karamina padded into the room. She was dead now.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Using the skills I have taught you to sneak out of the palace, deliberately bypassing the guards, and leaving when you were strictly forbidden too," stated Karamina, setting down on her back paws. Kagome involuntarily gulped again.

"And you saw what breaking the rules can get you. You got into trouble, and could have gotten you and the boy killed. What were you thinking dragging him into it? You know he was a human, and wouldn't have been able to protect himself in the forest."

"I was sure I could protect him," Kagome replied meekly.

"You're not a young pup anymore Kagome. You have to start using your head," InuTaisho told her, not moving from his spot.

"Yes sir," she replied, dipping her head in shame; her tail still and tucked to her body, and her ears flat to her head.

"Never going to do it again right young lady?"

"No sir. Never again."

"Good. I leave you in Karamina's capable paws." Kagome inwardly winced. Her father hadn't done anything more then scold her. However, her mentor was probably going to do much worse.

There was absolute silence in the room for a time; Kagome not looking up from where her eyes were lowered, and Karamina not moving the slightest bit. After what seemed like an eternity, Karamina spoke.

"That was foolish, to sneak out of the palace when your father told you there was a unknown danger lurking in the forest."

"I know. But I was so tired of being penned, I just had to get out."

"And why did you take the boy?"

"I heard that he had been confined to his cave, so I thought he might be getting tired of being penned too. When I first got to him though, he was coming back from doing something with Guthrow. I was sure he'd just leave with me if I said I was going, but he actually seemed a bit hesitant, so I…"

"Goaded him?" Karamina finished where Kagome had trailed off.

"I knew, from listening to some of the servants and pack-mates, that young males have great amounts of pride in their bodies, and they hate when it's hurt. So, I prodded him a bit in his pride." And now that Kagome was thinking about it, she felt a bit more guilty and ashamed.

"It's easy to do isn't it? It helps bend them to your ways when you poke them this way in the pride, to turn them that way; to make them do what you want to. It gives you a sense of power, knowing you made them do it anyway. But what would you have done if he had gotten seriously hurt, or even killed? How do you feel now that he was hurt?"

"I didn't think we would run into any trouble out there. The forest has always been a safe place to play in, for me at least. And velkir have never before attacked. They were always shy. He tried to tell me, when we heard their cry, that we should find cover. I didn't believe him, and kept walking. If I had done what he wanted me to do, we wouldn't have ended up in the bad situation we did, and he probably wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly as he did."

"Just, don't do it again. Though it is an experience to get the males to do what we want, if you try it too much, the power will get to your head, and then you'll turn out to be another Sesshomaru. I don't want to have to train you as my colleges had to train him."

"Was Sesshomaru really so bad?"

"He wanted to wipe out entire villages when an Exterminator passed through, by them, or spent the night in one, because they might decide to follow the Exterminator way, and the Exterminator might recruit villagers. Entire villages Kagome, because of a hatred of Exterminators that turned into a hatred for humans."

"I guess I can never introduce InuYasha to him then," sighed Kagome, closing her eyes. Karamina gave the girl a puzzled look, and then padded over to the foot of the bed.

"Kagome. How much do you actually like this boy?" Kagome opened her eyes, and diverted them away from the spot Karamina had occupied. However, the kitsune saw the slant of her ears turn embarrassed, and a blush cover her cheaks. '_Uh oh_,' thought Karamina, watching the signs. '_This isn't just an infatuation. Kagome actually likes that human boy. Things are about to get seriously complicated. Especially should Sesshomaru finds out.'_

"You won't tell Father or Sesshomaru, will you?" asked Kagome, silver eyes finally meeting Karaminas blue.

"No, I wont," Karamina replied. _'Tell your brother that is,'_ she thought. _'Your father however, needs to know exactly what is going on. I was right in my previous statement; things are going to get very complicated.'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay, I'm not sure how well this chapter is going to flow. I had it mostly written, but then my computer froze, and I found out I hadn't saved my work (so I seriously didn't mean to not update for that amount of time. Sorry). So I have to put it back together. Though, I'm pretty sure because there was a two-day gap in writing both sections, they are going to come together a bit roughly. But not to worry. I'll make sure that I save completely next time so I won't have to do this again. So please bear with me in this chapter. The next one will flow more smoothly.

I can't believe it! I have almost 30 posts! Though I know that's not a big deal to most, because they are usually talking about getting their 100th, it's a pretty good record for me. I hope you all will stay with me till the end, and I hope I can keep your attention till then. Though, if I get enough people to yell at me when I finish this story, I might just make a sequel, because you all are going to hate me and wish to maim me when you find out where I'm going to leave it. :Evil Grin: Of course, that won't be for a bit, for I have several chapters I have to catch up on, but just to let you think on it.

I haven't been able to get my hands on the next movie yet, so all I know of InuTaisho was what you learn in the first four seasons, and the previews of the movie that I've seen. But I hope I get him right.

So, is it still good? I know there are a few reading who haven't let me know what they think. Come on! I won't bite! If I get up to fifty posts, I'm going to post a funny side-story. Well, I can't call it a story. It's more like random things that popped into my head during writing (ex. InuYasha and Kagome switching ears, and ending up with one each). I guess, you could call them bloopers. Anyway, yeah. So all you others, let me know! Really. I don't bite.

Sky


	11. The Creature Guthrow

**Chapter 11: The Creature Guthrow**

InuYasha didn't want to move. The wounds on his chest stretched uncomfortable every time he attempted to take a larger breath then normal, and his shoulder throbbed.

"You know," answered a gruff voice from his right, "if you pretend to be awake, I'll give you the pain tincture Karamina left for you, and smooth the poultice on your shoulder. If you want to pretend you're awake that is." InuYasha groaned in response to Guthrows verbal prod. "That doesn't cut it InuYasha. You have to act more awake then that."

"If I felt like I could manage and get away with it, I would jump you and beat you into the ground. It has to be a crime to pick on someone who hurts." He opened violet eyes dulled by pain and sleep, and gave a wry grin to Guthrow.

"Oh good. You've shown life. I thought you were going to sleep for another day."

"Another day?" asked InuYasha, propping himself on his good arm, and wincing as he stretched the wounds on his chest. "How long have I been asleep?"

"At least four days, with thanks to Karamina."

"Thanks to Karamina?" Guthrow walked up to the boy, and handed him a cup.

"Yep. She been mixing some Sornin pollen into the poultice we've been putting onto your wounds. You might recall; she used them on you before, when she first encountered you in this cavern."

"That overpowering sweet scent."

"Yes. Kept you asleep for three days too, if I recall."

"I seem to have a record, since I've met her, to sleep for several days straight," InuYasha mumbled, as he drank from the small cup. Guthrow chuckled deep in his chest.

"She has that effect on people. She did it to me too, so don't feel too badly."

InuYasha glanced at Guthrow, and was about to tease him, when he did a double take. Before him sat not the four-footed creature he had always associated the male with, but a man wearing a wolf-skin pelt around his waist, and hair matching Guthrow's pelt with pointed ears on the side of his head (like Sesshomarus').

Guthrow turned to face his charge after he had been silent for a bit too long. He had been expecting a retort, and when he hadn't gotten it, he figured the boy was planning something else. When he turned though, he saw the boy propped on his side, cup hanging in a loose hand, and his jaw dropping slowly as he stared at him.

"What?" he asked, a bit confused by the boys look.

"You…you're….how…." InuYasha was dazed. He couldn't figure out how to phrase the question. He was just too stunned. Guthrow looked down at himself.

"So I switched forms? What of it? It's easier to change bandages with hands then paws." Guthrow was a bit angry now. He hardly ever changed his form, and he had enough respect for this boy that he had done it. Now, though, he was regretting his decision. The boys' next words though, wiped his anger right out of him.

"You can do that?"

"Didn't you know?" asked Guthrow in confusion and surprise. Did this boy really not know he could do that?

"No. I didn't. Who else can do it?"

"Full demons, even most cross-demons."

"Can Karamina do it too?"

"Yes, but you won't see her. She doesn't do it that often. She rather enjoys four feet instead of two. You've seen Kagome change. Why is this such a shock to you?"

"Kagome changed?" InuYasha thought for a moment. "I guess she did. We were so busy arguing though, it really didn't sink in." Guthrow gave an exasperated sigh. Sometimes, this boy was quite intelligent. And sometimes, he was quite dense.

"Figures. You're male alright." At the boys' confused expression, he waved him off. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Well, it's nice to know you can do that," InuYasha stated, raising his chin to try and regain some of his composure again. "Though, I don't know why someone didn't say that before."

"It's nice to know you weren't affected by the shock of information," Guthrow replied with a smirk, reaching to his side and pulling out a bowl full of poultice. InuYasha eyed it warily.

"That's not going to put me back to sleep, is it?" Guthrow gave a throaty chuckle, and then an evil grin.

"Maybe." However, the boy didn't move when he reached forward to undo the bandages on his chest. As he got closer though, they started sticking a bit. After one particular pull from his shoulder, InuYasha put a hand up.

"Give me a moment. That hurts." Guthrow nodded, and allowed the boy to take a few breaths. Finally, he continued, and the rest of the bandages were removed. InuYasha looked down at the wounds on his chest, and couldn't believe what he was looking at.

The claw marks across his chest were scabbed over, with a few patches missing where the bandages had caught and pulled them off. But where they were missing, it was still pretty well healed. He had never healed that fast before.

"Surprised?" asked Guthrow, watching the boys' reaction.

"Yes. I don't understand." Guthrow dipped two fingers into the poultice, and gently smeared it on the chest wounds.

"Simple. This stuff, is potent."

"How can a simple goo help with healing?"

"This 'goo' as you called it, is made by a kitsune. And not just any kitsune; a Silver Clansman. They have secrets I couldn't begin to dream of, and don't want to. Karamina wanted you healed fast, and therefore, she's made it so that you would heal fast. I'm not going to question it, and neither should you. Just be glad she'd rather help you, than kill you. Don't think you're getting off the hook though. You're still in trouble for earlier."

"How did I know that was coming?"

"That was reckless you realize; running off like that. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Yeah, but I had to get out. And that damn girl…"

"Goaded you, didn't she?" He said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah," InuYasha mumbled, turning away from the older male.

"Yeah. Women have that touch, no matter what age they are. You'll discover that they never forget it either."

"She asked if I was afraid to go with her. To go with _her_! She's a_ girl_! What could she possible get into that I would have to be afraid of?"

"Well, you've learned first hand, and will have the scars to prove, what sort of trouble mischief in the shape of a female can get you into. The fact that you're alive says much about both your skills. I know several pups who'd have been rendered limb from limb if they had gotten into the same situation. You should be proud that you survived, especially since you're just a human."

"I guess." They were silent for a long time; InuYasha not looking at Guthrow, and Guthrow continuing to tend to the wounds.

"How….is she anyway?" asked InuYasha cautiously, still not looking at the older male. Guthrow almost crowed with glee, but carefully kept his expression neutral and his tail still.

"Kagome is fine. She has a scar across her arm, but other then that, she is fine."

"Good." Guthrow couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, and have a bit of a quirk to his lips. InuYasha, looking out the side of his eye, saw this, and hastily continued. "Not like I'm worried or nothin'. I was just wondering if the wench was alright or not."

"Of course. I didn't think anything different." Guthrow finished bandaging the wounds then. "Alright. That should hold you now. As long as you don't go running off to face countless hoards of unnaturally sized velkir that is."

"Feh," was all Guthrow got in answer to his comment.

"Yep. I think you'll live." He turned to cover the poultice, and store it away, along with the bandages, when he sensed confusion in the boys scent. Placing the items away, he then turned, placing a hand on his hip, to face him. "What is it?"

"You're not going to yell at me?" came the boys question. Guthrow blinked several moments in surprise, then crossed his hands over his chest. He didn't understand. "You're not going to threaten to use a cane on me, ground me, send me to bed without supper? Promise that if I screw up again, that you'll kick me out?" Guthrow was getting more confused, but then he caught the tone in the boys voice that he had been desperately trying to hide; he was afraid.

"Why would I do that?" Guthrow asked, showing plainly his confusion.

"Because I screwed up again, just like all the other times. And every time, I would hear all those over and over again like a litany, until they would finally send me off to someone else." And there, was hurt and sorrow in his tone. Guthrow was finally understanding a bit more about this boy, but was still confused.

"Didn't your father protect you?"

"I never had one." That shocked him even more. Pack law required that if a male mated a female, he stayed with her for life, or at least until the pup was grown. If something happened to the male, and he was badly injured and couldn't care for his family, or was killed, the pack was supposed to be the surrogate father for the pup. They would also care for the female until her mate could care for her again himself.

"Didn't your pack raise you? I mean, I've seen villagers take on lost or parentless pups before, and raise them inside their pack. Didn't your own village pack raise you?"

"No. No one cared after my mother died." Now there was great bitterness, and Guthrow decided it was time to change the topic of conversation, or withdraw. He chose to withdraw.

"Well, now that you are feeling better, I'll get you something to eat." With that, Guthrow changed back to his four-footed stance, and dashed outside of the cavern.

He ran through the forest, not caring about the noise he made. He had to think. Karamina had taught him well to read signs and changes in voice and body language. And the boy he was in charge of, was hurt. Not in physical wounds, though he knew those hurt, but emotional ones. Originally, Guthrow was sure that he just had a boy with a bad attitude; running on his own and not listening to any authority. Now, he wasn't so sure that story was true.

"A blind pup would be able to find you, with the noise you're making," came an amused voice from his right. Guthrow stopped short, leaving some track marks in the soft soil, and turned to face the silver kitsune coming out of the dark undergrowth.

"Karamina…"

"What's the rush Guthrow? I don't think you're going to catch anything making that much noise."

"I was just thinking."

"Apparently. You only run like that when that's the case. So how's our boy?"

"The poultice you gave him is working wonders. There is still some great pain in his shoulder, which was wounded the worst. The scratches on his chest though, are scabbed and nearly finished."

"It's good to know that it's working like I wanted it to."

"Karamina, can I talk to you?" She lost her smile instantly.

"What is it?"

"That boy."

"What about him?"

"He had no pack to run with, and had no father to raise him, or a pack that took him in."

"Yes. I've heard that sometimes that occurs."

"He would never admit it, but he's still hurt. Ever since his mother died, apparently."

"Hmm. That is serious."

"What can we do for him? It would be unfair to leave him on his own. It isn't his fault he had no pack to care for him." Karamina thought about it for a moment, looking at the canopy above. Guthrow sat still, letting the kitsune run it through her complex mind. He would never fully understand how she worked, but he was content with that.

"We will do nothing." That shocked Guthrow out of his thoughts.

"What?" Karamina lowered her head, and gazed directly into his eyes. He knew that look. With eyes blazing that brilliant light blue, she was being the old knowledgeable kitsune she was known for.

"We will do nothing different then what we have been doing. Should we change our tactics now, he would surely resist us, and everything we have managed to this point would be in vain. So, we will practice patience, and we will do nothing different. Including trying to keep Kagome from him. Though it would be best if several times, we let her in. She is one of the keys to helping him. As are you."

"How do I play a part in this?"

"What you have been doing. You are someone he's starting to respect. Think of him as a lost pup from the pack, and he's choosing you as a father. Keep it up, and don't lose him. That is your role in this." Guthrow nodded.

"Yes _fidre_. I will do what I can." With that, he turned and padded back towards the cavern.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well, I know it was slower then many of the others, but hey. Ah well.

It will certainly pick up next chapter. The kids are at it again::GRINS: When will they ever learn to not get themselves into trouble eh?

Fidre- a title used in respect amongst the silver clansmen.

See you all later!

Sky


	12. At It Again

**Chapter 12: At It Again**

Kagome stalked quietly down the path, placing her paws gently on the ground and hoping to not be caught by any of the sentries that were posted along this part of the forest for this particular occasion. Ever since their run-in with trouble, Karamina had stepped up her training on Kagome. She now felt like she had more muscle then baby-fat under her pelt, and she needed a break from it. Karamina had told her father that she would probably try to sneak down to the cavern again, so they had decided to make a sort of 'safe path' for Kagome to travel down when she wanted to visit the boy. She had used it several times; and about ¾ of the time, she was seen. The other times, she was sure she passed by undetected, save for one individual.

"Aren't you supposed to be in training?" came a voice from above, and Karamina couldn't help but groan. Guthrow, again, had caught her, and she didn't even scent him this time.

"Damn it. Why can't you be like everyone else and be a bit easier to find? You always have to mask your scent and hide in a tree."

"True. Take it as good training. Which, I see, you've mastered shrinking your form. Besides, if you actually looked up, you'd see I'm not hiding." Kagome looked up, and saw him lying openly on the branch above; free from the leaves on the branches; and groaned again. That just made it worse.

"You're pelt doesn't help you know," she grumbled as Guthrow rose to his feet.

"Ah, but my pelt helps keep me alive pup. And I'd like to think it serves its purpose well."

"I thought it looked better on Karamina's walls," she asked, trying to look innocent. Guthrow leapt down from the branch, swinging a paw at her, which she ducked.

"You, my dear, are becoming _far_ too much like InuYasha."

"Well, he keeps you on his toes, doesn't he?"

"Some days more then others," he grumbled, just barely audible to Kagome.

"Oh?" she asked innocently, trying to keep her ears straight. However, Guthrow heard the eagerness in her voice, and aimed another paw at her.

"Go on. Get out of here before I leave a scar for your sharp ears and boldness."

"Yes sir mister Guthrow. Whatever you wish mister Guthrow. My life is but to serve mister Guthrow." Guthrow started running towards her, and Kagome eeked, and quickly turned and ran down the path.

"Far too much like InuYasha. I might have to ban you from seeing him if you keep up that attitude." Kagome laughed at him, and he broke off his pursuit of her. Guthrow shook his head, sighed, and headed back into the forest to hunt. However, he was chuckling as he headed out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"InuYasha!" called Kagome, padding into the cavern clearing. She could smell that he wasn't in the cavern, which meant he was somewhere in the clearing. Lifting her nose a bit to test the air, she swiveled her ears forward and backward to catch any sounds around her. That's when she heard the breeze of movement before the attack. Kagome ducked just as InuYasha leapt from the bushes, barely glancing off her shoulder, landing on his hand and flipping to land in a crouch.

"Almost got you that time."

"You're improving human." InuYasha growled at her, and Kagome bared her teeth back. They stood facing each other down for a moment, when InuYasha once again, backed down with a "Feh". "Good. I didn't come here to fight. I came to see if you were up for a challenge."

"Oh no. Last time you asked me if I were up for a challenge, we ended up getting attacked by a giant-sized pride of velkir, and we _both_ got in trouble. I want to know what this challenge is first."

"Oh, come on now. We took off a few more times after that, and those outings were uneventful. Besides the fact, it's just a cave. You know. Nothing exciting happening."

"Just a cave?" InuYasha gave her a sidelong, disbelieving look.

"Just a cave. No youkai living in it, not located in a dangerous area. Just, a cave. A bit of a run from here, but still just a cave."

"You're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure. You ready to go?" InuYasha looked her up and down for a moment, then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Let me grab some stuff." He disappeared into the cavelet, and emerged several moments later with a rabbit-skin nap sack thrown over one shoulder, and his blade attached to his hip.

"What's the bag for?"

"Just incase we get into trouble again with one of your schemes." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, but stood still. InuYasha jumped onto the horse-sided dogs back, and she shifted back to her normal size.

"You know, at some point, I'm gonna make you walk."

"Not if you keep on wanting to take me out to area's that are 'a bit of a run' away."

"Oh, fine. I'll try to find somewhere closer so you can actually use your feet for once."

"Feh." Kagome sprung into the forest again, with InuYasha comfortable settled before her shoulders.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, what do you think?" asked Kagome, as they journeyed into the black belly of the large cavern. InuYasha walked behind her, a special torch lit and high in his hand.

"Feh. It's not so bad for a cavern."

"I'd say it's a pretty good size. But wait till you get to the one I wanted to _really_ show you." Kagome was back to her human form, and was picking a path along the fallen rocks of the gigantic cavern. They had been traveling for a while now (about an hour), and had been traveling through a few caverns, and crawling through a few more. Finally, they reached the cavern that Kagome was proud of finding. "Hah! _Now _what do you say?" InuYasha whistled.

"Whewt. Now _that's_ a cavern." Lifting his torch, InuYasha couldn't see the roof of the cavern. What he couldn't see though, was that the cavern was big enough that InuTaisho could have stood comfortably on his hind paws and stretch out, and also to stretch out comfortably in the caverns length.

"That's not the half of it," Kagome stated proudly, grabbing InuYasha's hand, and dragging him forward. He stumbled for a few steps, but then got his pace back, and followed the girl across the cavern floor. It took about half an hour to reach the other side, for they were constantly dodging pools of clear water, and large formations growing in the cavern belly. Finally, InuYasha caught a glinting in the torchlight, and turned his attention to it.

"What's that?"

"That's what else I wanted to show you." She jogged the last few steps, and leaned down a hand into a large pond. When InuYasha arrived there, he gasped.

A section of the wall, about 30 feet long, had flowing water trickling down the rocks. And in that area, the entire wall was covered in a shiny golden substance.

"I don't believe this," he said in astonishment, examining the wall breathlessly. "Is that really gold?"

"If you think that's impressive, life your torch up a bit, and look into the pond." InuYasha did, and about dropped the torch in surprise. The entire bottom of the pond was covered in gold. Kagome reached in, and then removed it. She opened her palm, and in it was a nugget half the size of a baseball.

"Wow. That's impressive."

"I thought so too."

"This underground stream must run right next to a gold deposit. Since the stream goes here first, and then trickles off to other ponds, this large one must be the one that collects most if not all the gold the stream carries."

"What do you mean?"

"The gold travels in the water most of the time in flakes, because the water runs by and, and erodes it off like that. Sometimes, it will break off sections, like the one in your hand. For those to get through though, at some place the stream isn't seeping through the wall, but actually running through a hole that's been created. Nuggets are hard to find. The larger they are, the harder they are to find. That's a nice-sized one you have there, which means there's a pretty nice-sized whole that this stream comes from." A thought stuck InuYasha, and he suddenly shook his head and chortled.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, looking up at him with curiosity. She hadn't found anything he said to be funny.

"I guess I did learn something in my geology class, besides how to catch up on my sleep." He rubbed a hand on the back of his head. "Damn. I can't let my teachers know that. They'll start thinking I might actually turn into someone useful someday for sure. Can't have that happen."

Kagome shook her head at him. Sometimes, she just didn't understand what he was talking about. That's when she noticed a strange thing.

"Look InuYasha, the waters turned muddy." And sure enough, the water was brown and gold as it spewed from the mountain, and started to muddy the pool water bellow.

"Huh. That's funny. I wonder what caused that." He shrugged it off though, thinking there was a rainstorm somewhere that feed the stream extra dirt. "You know, you could make a mint with this stuff?" InuYasha stated, scooping out another nugget from the fastly muddying pond.

"A mint?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Yeah. It's a place where you print paper money and stamp coins…" He saw the confusion in her silver eyes grow more and more as he kept talking, so he decided to stop. "Well, it's nothing you need to worry about." Kagome was about to retort, when an eerie silence settled into the cavern at that moment. It had been deathly quiet before, save for the two talking away, but now, it was a heavy silence that hushed both man and beast. The sat there for many moments, breathing hard as the pressure seemed to increase.

"InuYasha, do you feel that?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"The pressure?"

"It feels like something is about to snap. InuYasha, I'm frightened." InuYasha pulled the girl close in his embrace, and a few moments later,it did just what Kagome said it would. Something snapped.

There was a deep rumble in the earth, like a growl, and then the ground started shifting. And each moment, it seemed to shift more violently, until it actually started to shake.

"Earthquake!" called InuYasha, grabbing the stunned girl by the arms and starting to roughly haul her towards the direction they had come. He remembered these from when he was little, and he remembered the buildings that fell when the harder ones struck. InuYasha didn't think that several million tons of crushed earth above their heads was a good idea, especially since the quake seemed to be getting stronger. "Come on Kagome! Move your butt! I don't want this cave falling on our heads!"

That removed Kagome from her shocked stupor. She quickly changed, grabbing InuYasha round the middle, and leapt across the huge cavern floor. His torch singed some of her fur and whiskers, but all she cared about was doing as he had asked. She didn't like it so much in this cave now either.

They finally got to the other side of the gigantic cavern, and Kagome was forced to set him down, so she could shift into the human form to get through the narrow passage that separated this cavern from the next. They could feel the vibrations through the walls as the quake continued to build. Everything was shaking now. Huge stalagmites and stalagtites were falling from the ceiling, or tipping onto their sides from the force of the shaking, or other objects causing them to take such action. Huge columns would break in the center and crash to the floor, or fall in the entire glorious structure. Rocks fell from everywhere, both big and small, and it was absolute mayhem. Praying that all would be well, she watched him wiggle out of the narrow crevasse, and into the next cavern, and she sighed with relief. Only a few more to go, and they would be safe.

However, Kagome heard a loud cracking noise, and happened to look up in time to see a large portion of the ceiling on the next cavern break away, and fell towards the human sprinting across the middle of the floor. He didn't see it. He was too intent on getting to the other side! Kagome wiggled faster through the narrow passage, and as she got to the other side, she knew she would not be fast enough to save him. And she reached out a hand to the boys back.

"INUYASHA!"

The boy took a dive towards a crevice near the wall, and that's when the ceiling hit the floor. It sound was deafening, and Kagome ducked back into the crevice she had just emerged from, and covered her ears. Stone grating on stone still penetrated her ears, and she whimpered and sunk down to her knees. Stones bounced against her knees and arms, and the ground still shook._ Is this ever going to end?_ she thought, whimpering again in terror. Eventually though, after what seemed like years (though it was more like 20 seconds), the trembling stopped, the rocks stilled, and all was quiet.

Kagome coughed and choked on the thick dust in the air. It was pitch black, and she couldn't smell anything because of the dirt and dust in the air; she could hear anything because dust and dirt was clogging her ears; and she couldn't see anything because the torch had gone out with InuYasha. She couldn't open her eyes anyway, because the dust and dirt had been collecting on them and making them very gritty. Kagome coughed again, and removed her chest wrap. She then used her claws to tear at the inside lining of the wrap, which Karamina had insisted that she sew on, and removed the pale blue swath of silk. At the time, Kagome had not understood the lesson, or when she would need the pale blue silk to help breath in a dusty environment. Now, she was absolutely grateful that Karamina insisted that she had done it. She quickly doubled over the silk, and placed it over her nose and mouth, tying it securely behind her head. Then she went for the second item that she always wore.

Reaching for the necklace that Karamina had also insisted she wear, Kagome yanked the chain off her neck, and placed the white bobble in the palm of her hand. Kagome knew every detail and every curve of that necklace like she knew the scent and sight of her own family. Rubbing the silver insignia that she knew was near the base of the chain, the orb started to grow in her hand, and started to glow as well. Tossing it a bit over her head, the orb stayed at the peak of the toss, and bobbed gently in the air.

Thick, multi-colored dirt and dust shifted everywhere, causing the orb's radiance to not penetrate too far from where she was sitting. Kagome moved forward out of where she was ducking, and the orb followed her every shift of movement, staying exactly above her. And as she moved forward, she started to see the pile of stones that were strewn all over the cavern floor where InuYasha had last been seen running.

"InuYasha!" she cried, making her way over to the side of the rock fall that she had last seen InuYasha diving for cover. She ignored the pain of the lacerations and bruises she had gotten from the stones that had hit her, and quickly scrambled to the place she knew the boy had been. "InuYasha!"

She looked around frantically, trying to place in her memory where he could be. With tons of stone falling on him, he couldn't have gotten too far from where he leapt. He was probably crushed flatter then a blade of grass. _'NO! Don't think that!'_ she reprimanded herself, tears starting leave trails down her dirt-stained cheeks. _'Don't even think it! He's gotta be alive! He's a tough human; tougher then most! He can pull through this!'_ Panic started to well inside of her, but she quickly shoved it back to where it came from. She didn't have time for this. That was, until she deftly kicked a rock at the edge of the fall nearest the crevice InuYasha had been running to, and discovered a limp hand beneath it. And the panic came back in full force.

"INUYASHA!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I know, I know. Another cliffhanger, but that's how it works.

Hey. For those of you who read the chapter before this, I actually added a whole other paragraph to the bottom. Makes it more of a cliff-hanger. Actually, make that a whole set of new paragraphs. Hope you like it still.

And of course, the eternal plea.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Sky


	13. CaveIn

Actually, for those of you who are reading this, I added a whole other section to the chapter before this one. So you might want to go back and re-read if you haven't already. Thanks!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 13: Cave-In**

InuYasha groaned, and placed a hand to his head.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha turned his head to the side, and saw Kagome come to his side and kneel.

"Yeah. A bit bruised, but fine. Where's that light coming from?"

"It was something Karamina gave me to use in an emergency. And I think this might qualify." InuYasha looked towards the source, and saw a sphere about the size of his fist, bobbing gently in the air, and had a blue and white flame burning on the inside.

"Is that…?"

"Yes. It's foxfire. That means it will last a long time. What do you remember last?"

"I heard the roof cracking, and knew you were safe in the crevasse, but I had to find somewhere else to gain cover. Then I heard you call out, and knew I was in real trouble. So I took a dive, and that's the last thing I remember."

"You stupid stupid male. Why couldn't you have stayed near the crevice? You wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly!"

"What, do you think I'm some weakling, who can't take pain or something?"

"No, but your damned male pride and being the 'protector', and trying to 'protect' me nearly got you killed!"

"Stupid bitch. I wasn't trying to protect you at all! I just wanted to find the fastest way out of here!"

"Damn you InuYasha!" And with that, Kagome stalked off and sat just a few paces away, her back turned to him. InuYasha growled at her, and started to take an assessment of himself.

His shirt was gone this time. There was no repairing it. He was guessing a sleeve of it covered his nose and mouth so that he didn't inhale too much dust, and another part of his shirt made the sling his arms was in. Looking at the upper part of the arm in the foxfire, he saw that he was missing some flesh, and was probably sporting a broken bone. Well, that wasn't good. Now, if they needed to climb, he couldn't do it unless it was one-handed. He also had to take very tentative breaths. _'Great,'_ he thought, feeling a grinding sensation as he tried to breath in a deeper breath. _'I'm the king of broken ribs. I should get a medal, or a plaque, or something for it. Heaven knows, I probably have a world record of how many chest-crushing's a man can live through.'_ Cursing silently under his breath, he heard a peculiar noise come from the direction of Kagome. It sounded like a sniffle.

"Oi, wench!" he called, trying to get her attention.

"Bug off!"

"Hey! Now you're starting to sound like me!"

"And?" There was much said in that one word, and he didn't like the inflictions that came as well. Time for her to get her to face him.

"Are you going to sit there are mope all day bitch?" _That_ got the desired effect.

Kagome sharply turned to face InuYasha, anger blazing in her eyes, turning them a hue of amber.

"Me? Moping! What would I have to Mope for? We're stranded in a cave with no food or water, No one will know where to look for us, and I have a stupid ungrateful ass for a companion. No, I have _nothing_ to mope over at all!" And she promptly sat back down with her back facing him, and sniffled louder this time.

In the time it took for Kagome to rant, InuYasha blinked a few times to clear his eyes of some of the dust that had collected in them, and noticed two clear paths running through the encrusted dirt on Kagome's face; and they were glistening with fresh tears. He didn't remember seeing her cry before, but he didn't want to see her do it again.

"Where's my nap-sack?"

"By your right hand you idiot." InuYasha felt with his hand, and encountered it. Hoping everything was well, he reached in and encountered the water skins, and the leather-wrapped packages of jerky. Grunting a bit at the effort, he removed a sack of water, and one of the satchels of food.

"Kagome, come here," he said softly and gently.

"Not doing."

"I said come here," he had a bit of annoyance in his voice now.

"No."

"Fine. I guess I'll eat this all by myself then."

That got the girls attention. She quickly turned on the rock she was sitting on, and looked intensely at InuYasha, with ears perked. InuYasha saw her interest, and with one hand, untied the cord holding the wrapping closed. In a slow movement, the leather wrap fell from around its prize. Kagome sat staring intensely now at InuYasha's chest, where the food was resting. Her eyes traveled with it as it rose and fell with every breath he took. He would have chuckled, if the situation wasn't so dire.

"See? I told you I brought supplies. Now, come over here and eat some. You look like you could use some food." Kagome left her perch in an instant, and was beside him, already stuffing a piece inside her mouth, and reaching for another one.

InuYasha watched her with a certain amount of glee and satisfaction; glee to see the mighty Kagome, daughter of the lord InuTaisho, was stuffing her face like a two-year-old; and satisfaction that he had actually gotten her to his side. He continued to watch Kagome working on the stack of jerky, when she suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" InuYasha shook his head.

"You're having much more fun at it then I could. Go on and eat it. There's some more in my pack for later."

"You should eat you know." There was still a bit of anger in her voice, but not as much as there could have been. He was pleased about that.

"I know. But I just want some water for the time being." Kagome saw the water skin near his hand, and reached over and picked it up. Unfastening the top, she carefully slipped a hand under InuYasha's head, and lifted it up a bit. "Here."

InuYasha drank greedily at the water; washing the dirt and grime from his throat and quenching the thirst those elements had created in him. When Kagome removed the water skin from his mouth, he nodded in thanks.

"Warm, and tastes like leather, but it still works." Kagome then herself, drank from the water skin.

"Tastes wonderful to me." She drank a few good mouthfuls, and then sealed the water-skin. "How many of these do you have?"

"Four. I wanted to make sure we had enough to last for the time we were in here. I guess we'll be in here longer then I wanted to be."

"Yes. I guess." She sat for a moment, looking away from InuYasha, while he was watching her. "InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this again." He shrugged with his good shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"Eh. It's no big deal. You couldn't have known that the earthquake was going to hit."

"But if we hadn't left again, you wouldn't have gotten hurt…Again."

"Listen close, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat this. I chose to come here. It has nothing to do with you getting me into any imaginary trouble. Now pipe down. I'm trying to sleep." Kagome turned to face him, watching in fascination and silence. He had deep lines of pain on his face, but other then that, he looked nonchalant, and almost bored. '_Imaginary trouble my butt'_ she thought, seeing those lines of pain. _'He won't be able to climb with that arm, and I'm pretty sure he won't be walking long or short distances without having to take a breather, which will hurt him. He's doing it for me. He doesn't want me to feel bad.'_ A smile tugged at the side of Kagome's lips as she watched InuYasha's breath steady, and he drifted off into sleep.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, watch it!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome once more ran into him as he paused. They had been walking for several hours now; the little foxfire globe bobbing gently before them, and illuminating their path with its brilliant radiance. She sighed and sat down, allowing her companion another breather. He was getting weaker; they had to stop more and more as the day progressed. However, he had refused to let her carry him countless times; stating that the ceiling was too low in several places, and he would be brushed right off her back. She hated to admit that as well. Unless, she shrunk her size as Karamina had taught. It used a bit of energy, but she wasn't tired. And if she tired out, it would be a good time to rest for both of them.

"If I scaled my size down, you wouldn't get brushed off," Kagome replied from her sitting position.

"Gods above! How many times do I have to repeat myself? No, you're not carrying me. Now, are you done resting yet, or do you plan to stay here all day?" Kagome let out a long sigh. He had been like that every time he had to stop, blaming it on her wishing to rest rather then himself. But she just shrugged it off. She was used to this from him now. Whenever he started to appear a bit weak, it was her fault that they were resting. Nope, never his idea.

"Alright. Let's get going."

They were looking for another way out of the cavern. At first, they had tried to shift some of the rock fall away from the entrance to the room they were in. When they got there though, they saw that that passage had also shifted and fallen. Deciding on plan B, they headed in search of a second opening to the caverns. They had seen some spectacular formations on their way through the darkness. Columns tall enough to rival many palaces, and many as thick around as her fathers neck, and some more much larger then that. In fact, they came across one that she swore was as wide around as her dad in his true form when he sat on his back haunches. Large daggers hung from the ceiling, menacing the poor lost creatures below by only showing their sharp tips in the light that led the two travelers. Ponds of water so pure, it was indescribable, and the taste even more so. And the network of little underwater caverns they saw under the very floor they walked upon. Well, mostly small caverns. They happened to look down one that was particularly dark hole, and Kagome used her influence on the sphere, and sent the encapsulated foxfire into the depths. They were surprised to see an entire large cavern underneath them; one that would become like those they walked in now if the water table should ever drop again, and they be exposed to air. It was breathtaking.

The farther they went into the cavern, the darker (though she didn't know how she could tell), and wetter it become. They had been near a dryer part of the cavern, hence all the dirt that was kicked up when the ceiling fell. There had been some great formations, but few were active anymore. Here, though, there was dripping sounds coming from every direction, and the ground was wet as well. They constantly had to go around larger formations now, but there was now more to see. Some formations looked like lace, covering the ceiling from one end to the other, and one the sides when they got near the walls, there seemed to be entire formations that looked like frozen waterfalls. And here, there were little tube-like things that looked very delicate, and there, puffy little cylinders with little scraggly attachments on their sides rising from the floor. Kagome couldn't help it. She was enjoying herself. For several long minutes, she forgot all about them being stuck, and gazed around her in wonder. Frankly, InuYasha didn't mind slowing down the pace so that she could get a really good look. And besides, everything was starting to hurt pretty badly, so the slower pace would be good for him.

Kagome looked up at his grunt of pain.

"We can stop for a bit if you want."

"Feh. I ain't some weak human. I can manage." Kagome couldn't help but smirk at him.

"But you are still human. And I don't know many of those that can survive being crushed like that."

"Shut up. I said I'm fine." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his back, then gently reached a hand forward, and pushed. InuYasha stumbled, and caught himself with his good arm.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I barely touched you InuYasha. If you fall over from a tap, you need to take a rest. So just sit there, shut up, and rest." She removed his knap-sack from her shoulders, which she had insisted she carry from the beginning of this hike, and brought out the first waterskin. It was nearly empty, but she wasn't concerned. She'd fill it with the water from one of those clear ponds. He silently took it, and drank the rest of the water inside, grimacing a bit at it.

"You know, after drinking from that one stop, this stuff tastes absolutely vile."

"Probably does. Here." He handed him some jerky from the newly opened pouch. He gave it a strange look, and then took it from her hand and started to chew on it. "So, how long do you think this cave goes?"

"If it's anything like home," he said, trying to tear off a strip of jerky with his teeth. "they can go hundreds, if not thousands of miles. I'm not sure. But they can go a long way, that I know."

"Do you think there can actually be another way out of here?" InuYasha sighed, and gave up on the jerky piece.

"Hell, I don't know." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "There could be another entrance, there may not. There could have been one and the earthquake made it collapse; or there could not have been one, and the ceiling collapsed with the earthquake and created one. Or the one we came in could be collapsed as well, and we're stuck buried alive." Kagome shivered at the thought.

"Hey. Aren't you going to eat that?" she motioned to the jerky in his hand. He shook his head and offered it to her.

"It's too tough. I can't even take a bite off of it." She watched as he worked his jaw, and wondered if he might not have hurt that as well. But they sat in silence for a while, each not speaking, and listening to the water dripping around them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I used to love to go exploring with my mother," Kagome said suddenly, startling InuYasha out of a doze. It was the next day, and they had once more been stumbling around the caverns. The third time he had stumbled, Kagome had called for a break. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ he wondered, looking at her. She didn't face him though. "She always took me out to show me the sights, and all the hidden places of this land. Because if I was going to live here, I had to know them, and I could pass them on to my own daughter some day. She said that it made you truly part of the land. A lot of others wondered why Father ever mated mother. They always used to tell him that she was too wild to have the honor of being his mate. He told me he would just growl at them, and say it wasn't their business. She was his, and that's all that mattered. I think it nearly killed him when she died."

"Feh. You had a father. Mine abandoned my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. And then she died."

Kagome turned to face him. She hadn't figured out why she had suddenly told InuYasha about her mother, and had been waiting for him to comment on her being a wimp or something. But his confession had been totally unexpected.

"InuYasha?" she asked in surprise.

"What?" he asked a bit sharply, cursing that he had just blurted that out.

"I'm glad you told me." He snapped his head around to face her. Her eyes were a brighter silver then normal, and held a tinge of sadness.

"Eh. It's no big deal." Then, he sighed and his shoulders slumped, and he added softly enough that she had to strain to hear it. "It was a long time ago anyway."

'_Hmm,'_ thought Kagome, hearing the last words he said. So, she decided to try her luck with a stubborn human boy, and see if she could get anymore information out of him.

"My mother had long beautiful ebony hair," Kagome continued, wrapping her arms around her knees and looking upwards, past the fox-fire orb to the hidden ceiling above. "that came down to her thighs. Most of the time, she would have it braided and have the braid curl along the top of her head. Or she would wear it in a ponytail, where the loose long ends would flow around her like water. She was very beautiful. Silver eyes, elegant shape. She was a true and proper lady, save for one thing."

"What was that?" InuYasha found that he couldn't help but ask, a bit of curiosity seeping into his voice.

"She was wild." InuYasha turned to his companion, whose gaze had not left the ceiling, and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean she was wild?"

"Well, her bloodlines were some of the best, and her family did hold power, but she had never liked the youkai courts and society. She would rather be out in the wild, exploring, traveling; everything a proper lady should not be doing on her own. But mother would not change, and they decided to banish her as a 'stain' to the family name. They didn't like their decision later on though, when the Lord of the Western Lands, InuTaisho himself, started to show interest in her. They tried to reclaim her, so that they could have the lords favor, but she would not return, and father would not listen. And she became his mate."

"Is your brother of the same mother as you are?" asked InuYasha; his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm not sure. Brother has always just been 'there'. I don't remember a time when he wasn't, and father has never said anything about it. I don't really think it matters. He's my brother, and I am proud to have him."

"Doesn't he always pick on you?" Kagome looked away from the ceiling at him, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I used to watch families with many children, and the oldest always seemed to pick on the youngest."

"There are only two of us. We protect each other," she replied, still confused. She didn't understand what he was asking.

"Doesn't Sesshomaru ever play a mean joke on you, or push you so you step into a mud puddle or something?"

"Oh, yes! He does occasionally, when he's feeling quite snobbish and haughty. I just return the favor though, and father usually roles his eyes at us and tells us we're both still pups to be playing such games. When Sesshomaru isn't being snobbish or haughty, he enjoys playing with me. He might do the same things, but he will willingly join in doing whatever I am if I ask him too. I love my brother, and I'm pretty sure he loves me too."

"Feh," InuYasha remarked, turning from her. "I think siblings are just a waste of time. I didn't have any, and I don't seem to be the worse for it." Kagome turned to face him and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Okay Mr. Don't-Need-Siblings, what was your mom like?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I just told you what mine was like!"

"And that means something?"

"Fair's fair!"

"Feh!" They sat there for several moments, until finally InuYasha too gazed up at the ceiling.

"She always made sure I had something to do, and was never lonely or bored. Mother was always active; running around and doing something all the time. But she always made sure I was well taken care of. She had hair down to her waist, and usually kept it up in a pony-tail, or left it hanging around her shoulders in an ebony curtain. I remember she used to let me brush her hair. It was always so smooth and silky, and it was never tangled." He fingered the necklace around his neck. "She would often wear this, and said it was very important, but would never tell me the reason. When she though I was old enough to not lose it, she would place it around my neck and tell me that one day it would be mine. And I don't know if she had any family. Or if she did, I never met them." They sat quietly for a few moments, until InuYasha's stomach gave an unpleasant growl.

InuYasha placed his hand onto his stomach, and Kagome looked down at his stomach and quirked an eyebrow at it.

"InuYasha, when particularly was the last time you ate?" He flushed a bit, but then straightened his back.

"It doesn't matter. We better get moving to try and find a way out of this cavern." As me moved to get up, Kagome quickly reached out a hand, and pulled him back down to his seat harder then intended.

"No. You've been surviving off water for long enough. You're never going to recover unless you eat something." InuYasha was still stunned from being sat down hard, and didn't resist when Kagome swung his legs up so that he was laying with his feet where Kagome had been, and his back propped against the stone. As he was still recovering, she leaned over to the pack, and pulled out a wrapped packet of jerky. Pulling off the tie-cord, she removed a piece and started chewing on it. InuYasha finally started to regain his senses, when Kagome came over and knelt beside him, and leaned inward. With a hand placed gently on his chest, she touched her lips gently to his.

InuYasha was shocked out of his mind when he felt her lips touch his, and parted them a bit in surprise. In a moment, he felt something enter his mouth, and as she pulled away, he realized that it was the jerky she had been chewing. He was about to remark on it, when she placed a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Listen, we're never going to get out of this cavern if you weaken from not eating. As I see it, you can't chew it right from the bag. This way, it's soft enough for you to chew. Now just lay there, shut up, and eat." InuYasha shut his mouth, and did what he was told. They repeated this procedure several times, until InuYasha had finally waved her off because he couldn't eat anymore. As she was packing the nap-sack though, Kagome saw that he was sleeping, and decided that for a little while, she would let him rest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"InuYasha! Look! Sunlight!"

InuYasha looked up at the slight hole half-way up the wall, which had sunlight streaming through it. It had been two days after she had let InuYasha sleep, and they had both been excited about arriving at another dryer part of the cavern. That meant that at some point, there had been an entrance nearby, and they could use that to finally get out. This little ray of sunlight was a good sign. They were nearly out. Kagome quickly raced to the small hole, scrambled halfway up the cavern, and put her hand through it. It was only big enough for her upper arm to slip through. She didn't care.

Kagome turned to her companion, with elation lightening her silver eyes, and a wild grin on her face. InuYasha couldn't help but smirk back at her. He was glad to see some other light besides that of the foxfire globe. This meant they could be out of this mess and back to sneaking away from Guthrow and Karamina in no time. Though from now on, they would probably avoid caves. Kagome pulled her hand out of the hole, and placed her hands on her hips in a satisfied and smug gesture.

"See? Didn't I tell you we would get out of here?" Before InuYasha could reply though, they heard a noise outside of the hole.

"Is somebody there?" came a muffled voice from outside of the cavern wall. InuYasha scrambled up the cavern side, while Kagome faced the hole.

"Yes! We're trapped in here! Can you please help us?" There was some murmuring outside.

"Yes. Stand away from the hole. We'll have you out in no time." Kagome pulled InuYasha away, and blocked his body with her own. She was glad she did it when moment later, debris started flying inwards as the hole was attacked and widened. Finally, the entrance was big enough to crawl through.

"Give me your hand," said a distinctly feminine voice, as a hand was lowered down into the hole.

"My companion is hurt, and only has one good arm and some broken ribs. I'm sending him up first."

"Fine by us," came a distinctly male voice from somewhere near the female. So Kagome lead InuYasha over to the extended hand, and he gratefully gave it his own. He was surprised by the strength in that slim hand as he was bodily pulled from the hole, and another set of hands came to help haul him into the sunlight. It took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to the bright light of day, but when he did, and he looked up, his eyes widened and he gasped. Sitting there before him, holding his arm tightly, was a person he though he would never see again.

"Sango?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

See Linwe? You got to see Sango again. You just had to wait another chapter. :grins:

Actually, Carrie, I'm not sure if Rin is going to show up. Then again, I might put her in. But it might not be until much later. There are going to be a few more pairings though, but a few of the characters, you haven't met yet.

Alright, I know this isn't as good as the others, and I'm sorry I haven't updated for at time. I was traveling, and the hotels only had wireless access, and my wireless card is broken. :pouts: But I'll try to make it up to you all. Promise.

I might split this into two chapters later. I don't know. I'll have to think on it. It is rather long.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!

Sky


	14. The Rescuers

18

**0o0o0o0 UPDATED VERSION 0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 14: The Rescuers**

InuYasha gaped at the woman before him. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. She had been dragged off and eaten, hadn't she?

"Nice to see you too InuYasha. Now, would you mind stopping gaping and helping

us get you out of there. You're not exactly a light-weight you know." InuYasha did as she told, and found a good purchase with his feet, helping Sango as she drug him out of the hole. "Here. Take him," she said, and a moment later, strong arms hooked around InuYasha's waist and good arm, and drug him clear of the cavern entrance and into the shade of the nearby trees. He sat wheezing a bit as Sango squatted before him, and offered him a water skin.

"For skin and bones, you're heavy," commented a male voice, as the man who owned it came into view, and wiped a hand over his sweaty brow. Sango interrupted the banter though.

"Fancy finding you here. What gives InuYasha?"

"I should ask the same of you," he stated, after taking a long draw from the water skin. "I thought for sure you were food!"

"Same here. I would have been if it wasn't for this man here." InuYasha looked up to see the male companion she was with. He had short black hair save for a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore black robes with a deep violet sash, and in his hand was now a golden staff with four golden rings dangling loosely from the bottom..

"A monk?" asked InuYasha, confused. Sango chuckled.

"Actually, it's a rather odd story, but we'll fill you in on it later; when you don't look half dead. Right now, I can't even tell what color your skin is InuYasha besides 'dirt brown'."

"Feh." Sango smirked at him, and turned to see Miroku over by the cavern entrance again. The monk though, gave a smile to InuYasha.

"I'm sure with some bandages, a bath, several good nights of sleep and Sango's wonderful salve, you'll be as good as new." With that, he turned his attention back to the cavern entrance. He braced himself, and extended his staff into the entrance. The golden staff bent the slightest bit as it was forced to lay aground, and some scrabbling could be heard from inside the earth. Then, a hand emerged on the staff, and Miroku extended his other hand, which was quickly taken.

"Welcome back to the world of sunlight and rain," the monk said by was of greeting as half of the girl emerged from the cavern entrance. She grunted a reply, and Miroku drug her out the rest of the way. At that point, the girl with darker hair (_Was it darker hair?_ Sango wondered since it was caked with dirt) mumbled a thanks to Miroku, took a few steps away, got into a crouch, and shook like a dog. A large brown cloud of dirt erupted off the girl, and Miroku retreated before he was caught in the swirling brown mass. After the main shaking was over, Sango saw the girls tail lash briefly, and then swivel her ears. _Ears?_ She thought blankly for a moment, then her thoughts caught up to her in one word; demoness.

Covering the shock she felt at finding InuYasha with a demoness, she smirked at the cavern entrance, then turned to face InuYasha with hands on hips.

"You sure do know how to get into trouble, don't you?"

"Lay off," InuYasha shot back, seeing her stance. "It's not like it was planned this way."

"Sure it was! Lost in a cavern with a beautiful young lady…"

"Having a ceiling fall and crush me, dust so thick to suffocate, and endless walking. Yeah. Really romantic," she spat at her. Sango snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You never change do you?"

"Feh," was his only reply as he closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep yet," warned Sango lightly."

"Why the hell not?" he answered, cracking one violet eye to examine her.

"You haven't properly introduced us to your companion yet."

At that, Kagome stopped scratching at the caked cave mud on her flesh, and turned surprised eyes to them. She had been so busy scratching, she had forgotten that there were two more people with her and InuYasha now.

"Sango, Kagome. Kagome, Sango. Satisfied?" Kagome was eyeing the other woman up and down. She was wearing a green skit, with a white and pink top. It looked like the garb of one of the nearby villages that women wore.

"I guess that will suffice for now," she replied in exasperation. He really was never going to change. She returned her attention back to the girl.

"You two know each other?"

"I used to travel with InuYasha before we were separated." Kagome's ears clicked sideways in confusion.

"Used to travel with him? But I thought his companion was an Exterminator?" Sango looked a tad bit uncomfortable now. However, when Kagome tried to test the air, she still had cave dust in her noise, which caused her to sneeze several times, violently.

"Ah," the monk stated, watching her sneeze. "I fear our young demoness has dirt up her nose."

"It doesn't matter anyway," replied Sango, waving the subject off. "As long as there is no harm intended, there is nothing to worry about. Now, I'll leave InuYasha to you Miroku. Meanwhile…" Sango turned to face Kagome, who had her back pressed nervously beside the hole they had just emerged from. Her eyes kept flicking between the two individuals, her tail was tucked firmly between her legs, and her ears were moving with nervous flicks.

"Do you not trust me?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome looked positively frightened and nervous.

"Kagome, she won't hurt you. 'Cause she knows if she does, I'll kick her ass," remarked InuYasha from where he lay. Sango rolled her eyes at that.

"They're both Exterminators," Kagome said nervously. InuYasha turned back to look at Sango, who nodded. Then her gaze went right back up to the girl.

"Yes we are Kagome. But as I said, if there is no harm intended, you don't need to worry about us hurting you. I give you my word though, that nothing shall happen to you while you're in our care, okay?" Then Sango gave a wry grin. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you're more concerned with cleaning yourselves up and eating then causing any mischief."

"Trust an Exterminator?"

"You trust the boy InuYasha correct?" remarked Miroku. InuYasha bristled at being called a boy, but figured he'd have to take it up with the man later. Kagome nodded at the monks words. "Well, technically, he's an Exterminator-in-training. How is his word different then ours?"

Kagome's silver gaze flickered over to InuYashas'. Their eyes met, and they stayed there for several moments; her eyes seeming to bore into his for answers. Then, Kagome moved away from the wall.

"I will go." Then she tried to straighten her back, and puff her chest a bit. "However, if you move one muscle out of place, or harm one hair on InuYasha's head…" Sango and her companion nodded gravely, though they hid secret smiles. That last threat was just so the girl could feel in control, and they would let her feel that way. It would make it easier on things.

The monk then reached down, and gave InuYasha a hand up. Balancing him, he threw InuYasha's arm over his shoulder, held it, and placed an arm around the boys waist for support. InuYasha grunted in pain, but hobbled along with the monk. Sango walked to the right and a little behind them, and Kagome paced to the left, and a little farther behind. She was still very wary of the Exterminators, even though InuYasha trusted Sango. Her earlier lesson about them was foremost in her mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Heavens InuYasha. It will take a few scrubbing to get you clean! You're filthy!" exclaimed Sango as she washed the younger males back. The monk had gone to stand guard, though in hearing distance that if Sango needed help, he would come to her aid. They had stopped at the edge of a river with a small pool at the side to clean off the dirty youngsters. And they had agreed to being clean again. In fact, they had gone in fully clothed (or at least with how many clothes they had left in InuYasha's case) since it wouldn't hurt their clothing to be washed.

"I'd like to see _you_ go through a cave-in, and come out pristine and clean," commented InuYasha, though he was quite enjoying Sango scrubbing his back. It was the first time in days that he had felt clean. Though later on, he would not let Sango do this with him, now he didn't mind at all.

"Serves you right for getting caught in a cave in then isn't it?" InuYasha replied with a customary 'Feh', and Sango smirked. The girl, Kagome, was down a little ways on the stream, in a dammed part of the river. She actually had enough room to swim if she felt like it. Sango had made sure to find a spot just far enough away that she could not be seen, but close enough that she could keep her ears trained on whatever was happening to InuYasha. And Sango didn't fault the girl. They were killers of her kind after all, and a few days trapped with InuYasha had apparently earned him her trust.

Sango scrubbed gently, yet hard enough to remove the layers of hardened grime. Dried blood and sweat had made the cavern dirt like concrete in some ways, and it wasn't letting go of InuYasha's flesh very easily.

"Damn InuYasha. What'd you do? Roll in the stuff?"

"Crawled thank you." She growled at a particularly tough spot, and as the dirt came off, she stopped. InuYasha had enjoyed the sensation of removal of dirt, and was curious as to his teachers pause.

"What is it?"

"Where'd you get these from?" she asked quietly.

Sango ran her fingers down the pale set of scars down the side of InuYasha's back.

"I think that was velkir that did that. Actually, I'm pretty sure of it." Sango went back to scrubbing, through slower this time, noticing the new scars and healing scabs on him. As she started working on his chest, since he was one arm down, she noticed even more marks upon him. Larger and deeper then the ones that had been on his back. His shoulder bore a nice scar upon it, and long claw marks were on his chest.

"What happened here?" she asked, revealing a long set of marks across his chest.

"Kagome and I were attacked by velkir for those two." Sango didn't like the velkir that much more now. Her pupil, who had his own scars from his street fights, now bore the marks of demons on his flesh. As she finished cleaning what she could that InuYasha could not reach on his own, she reached into her bag, and pulled out some dried herbs. She broke some of the crisp leaves into a bowl, added a powder and water, and then mixed.

InuYasha turned slightly to see what she was doing, and was handed the bowl.

"It works great for cleaning hair. I should know. You have to put it on yourself though, and mind not to get it into your eyes. I'm going to go check on Kagome." InuYasha snorted in reply, and then started scooping some into his hand.

While the Exterminator was tending InuYasha, Kagome retreated around the corner of the creek and decided to clean her clothing as well. Brown had swirled around her to be quickly removed by the moving current. Still she scrubbed at the cakes of mud that had been hardened into a concrete-like substance with sweat and blood; her blood, and InuYashas'. And the water around her was still brown after several minutes. '_I'm never going to get this all off,'_ she thought with dismay, peeling off a clump of dirt with her claws. Finally, giving up on the battle, she left the water to spread them on nearby rocks to dry, then returned to her own bathing. Noises, however, caused her to stop, and look in its direction.

Sango walked along the side of the river, making sure to make plenty of noise so that the girl knew she was coming. She didn't want to startle her or scare her, for InuYasha seemed friendly with the girl. Besides, she was deathly curious as to why the demoness was following him. She had motioned to Miroku to help care for InuYasha now, since she didn't want to leave him alone in the state he was in. She just hoped the stubborn young male wasn't going to start any rows while she was away. As she rounded the corner, she saw the girl facing her direction, ears perked. Her clothing was strewn on some rocks nearby.

"I have something that will clean these right up," Sango said conversationally as she strolled into the clearing. She watched Kagome's ear flick, and water droplets soar off back to the stream.

"I've done what I can to clean them already," replied the girl cautiously; keeping her gaze firmly on the movements of the Exterminator.

"Oh, I don't doubt you. Honestly. But if they're anything like InuYasha, that stuff will be so ingrained that it wouldn't be funny." Kagome cocked her ear at that.

"I didn't seem to manage to get all of it out though," she remarked tentively, and Sango nodded, taking the opening the demoness had given her.

"Then let me make it so you can feel all the way at your best." Sango pulled some more stuff out of her bag, and she went to work again making something else for Kagome.

"I'm curious," Kagome said, after watching Sango work for a few minutes. Sango looked up to the girl, and saw wariness mixed with curiosity. "Why do you carry around herbs and stuff? I know the ones for medicines, but using them to clean with?"

"Ah, but that's an easy one to answer actually Kagome." The girl quirked her ears in interest.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Not to make you uncomfortable or anything, but we use it to clean off youkai smells, and to hide our scents when we hunt."

"Ah," Kagome replied, hiding her shiver at those words.

"But as you can see here," Sango continued quickly, hearing the nervous tone in the girls voice, "they also work good for getting dirt out of clothing." With that, Sango walked over to the side of the stream, and rubbed the furs underwater. A brown spot appeared and was quickly swept away by the current. The two women did their separate tasks quietly; each constantly aware of the other.

"Damn, this stuff really is ingrained," remarked Sango, as she once again dipped the pelts into the water, and another spot of brown appeared around them. "I'm thinking this might be time to call in the heavy artillery."

"What?" asked Kagome, confused by Sango's words.

"Oh. I'm just saying I'm going to have to use the stronger stuff to clean your clothing with. And that means, you'll probably be wearing one of my outfits for a time until they're clean. Do you mind that?"

"I'm not sure. Why would I need to wear your clothes? Couldn't I stay in the water until they are finished."

"The stuff I'm thinking of making, they'll have to soak in it until later tonight. And since it's a bit past midday…" Sango let the girl draw her own conclusions.

"I guess if I want to be moving in my clothing without shedding dirt, it can't be helped." She eyed the Exterminator again. It was then she noticed the lack of weapons upon her. "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"What?"

"Coming to see a demon without any protection on you?"

"Oh, I have protection. I'd be dumb not to. But I also know that you've been helping with InuYasha for the time you've been in the cave. And he, apparently, has been helping you too, if what he told me about some of those scars is true. And as I said, as long as you don't make any trouble, we don't want to make any either. I guess you can say it's a sign of peace. Or at least a truce." Sango's brown orbs met with Kagome's silver, and they held for several moments. Kagome dropped her gaze first.

"I will wear some of your clothing then, until mine are done."

"I'll leave them by the rock here in a moment." With that, Sango gathered the pelts, and headed back to where she had decided to make camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha lay content upon the bedding that Sango had provided for him. Sango and Miroku, the man accompanying her, had set it up for him as Miroku had finished helping him wash in the stream. They had come back to this spot to find a pelt lain across a soft patch at the base of a tree, with a lighter fabric lain on top of it along with another sleeping pelt, and a pile of firewood at the side. In a bowl at the base of another tree, some pelts soaking and an overpowering smell of lemongrass wafted from it. Miroku had helped settle InuYasha in the bedding, after arguing with the protesting boy about his garments. Miroku won, and walked away with what was left of InuYasha's pants, while InuYasha lay grumbling in the bedding, with a slight crimson stain across his cheeks from embarrassment. It didn't take long though, before Miroku came back, and re-tended InuYasha's wounds, using Sango's salve upon them. The pain subsided, and he lay in contentment, forgetting his previous embarrassment. And soon, he was sleeping.

Sango walked back into to clearing with wood in her arms, noticing Miroku blowing on a pile of logs. A tiny lick of flame emerged from where he was blowing, and soon it was a roaring blaze as the tinder of pine needles and old dry sticks firmly caught.

"Beat me to it," she stated as she set the wood she had brought onto the previous pile she had collected.

"I didn't have anything else to do," he replied, poking absently at the blaze. "Besides, you gathered the wood. I could start the fire."

"Have you seen our demoness?" Sango asked, standing straight and wiping the back of her hand across her sweaty brow.

"I can't say I have, since I know if I'd gotten near to her, you would punch me, and she would probably claw me."

"You would deserve it to if you'd gone of _that_ reason," Sango remarked dryly, and she went for the bowl of soaking pelts. "I'm going to check on her, and see if I can't do any more damage to these." With that, she picked up the bowl, and headed back into the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She knew she should have left a while ago, but Kagome couldn't help it. She scrubbed furiously at her scalp, trying to dislodge the caked mud that was there. She had managed to clean most of the mud off the rest of her; in some placing leaving bloody rents where she had used to claws to dislodge it. But the wounds were healing now, and would be clean too because of the running water around her. But she still couldn't dislodge the stuff off of her scalp. She just could see it. A throat cleared behind her, and she spun in the water to face the female Exterminator, Sango.

"I was wondering what you were up to," replied Sango casually as she headed towards the side of the stream with bowl in hand. "If I'd known you were having trouble getting clean though, I would have come sooner."

"You couldn't do it any better then I can," growled Kagome, feeling in a bit of a sour-mood because her head still itched phenomenally.

"Well, come over here, and I might just show you what I can and cannot do when it comes down to getting clean." Kagome sat there for a moment, examining the woman, and then headed over to her. She would do just about _anything_ at the moment to get clean. "Turn around," Sango ordered, placing the bowl down beside her. Kagome gritted her teeth, and bristled just a bit, but complied. A moment later, she felt liquid being smoothed down her hair, and burning in the scratches she had made on her scalp. Kagome hissed in pain, but other then that sat still.

After the liquid, which smelled overwhelmingly like lemongrass, was spread over her entire head, the Exterminator then started massaging it into her scalp. And as she rubbed the top of Kagome's head with her nails, she could feel the dirt loosen, and come off. After several moments of this, there was no tension left in Kagome's body, and she actually sighed in relief. The Exterminator was removing the dirt with her fingernails, washing them every so often in the stream to keep the dirt from getting too bad beneath them. And the more dirt that was removed, the better and more relaxed Kagome felt. Until finally, she could have sworn there was not a bone in her body.

The Exterminator then cupped her hands within the water, and drew it over Kagome's head, letting it cascade over it, and wash the loosened dirt out. The cool water cascading over Kagome's hair and back relaxed her into a sleepy state; making her forget entirely that the one washing her hair was an Exterminator. A few more times, the Exterminator cupped the water in her hands, and rinsed off Kagome's hair, while she dozed. As she stopped, Kagome looked around half awake, wondering why she had done so. A moment later, though, those hands where being smoothed over her hair again, with a concoction smelling of mint and rosemary. The smell of both herbs placed her back into a sleepy state, and she sat there with no resistance at all to the Exterminators ministrations. Once more, the Exterminator cupped water over Kagomes head, to wash whatever was placed into her hair out. This time though, when she was done, she tapped Kagome lightly on the shoulder. Groggily, Kagome turned to face her, and the Exterminator gave her a kind smile back.

"I don't think you want to fall asleep sitting in the water. Come on out now. There's a towel near the clothing to dry off with, and we have a fire going to warm up by. I'm going to return to camp." And the Exterminator did exactly what she said she would do.

Kagome sat there for a moment, waking herself back up by splashing water into her face. '_She had ever opportunity to kill me,' _Kagome mused, rising from the water and padding over to the stump where the Exterminator had left her some clothing. _'However, she didn't. Mayhaps my brother is wrong, and mayhaps Karamina is right. Maybe there are some Exterminators out there that are good.'_ With that, she finished drying off and turned to the clothing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miroku sat by the fire, tended it, then went back to sit by the tree he had occupied since Sango had left; his staff close at hand. The sun was set, and the sky was quickly darkening from its golden splendor of sunset, to the diamond sparkles of starlight. Sango had headed off to the forest to try and find something good for their companions to eat, since there couldn't have been much in the cavern that was edible. He was to make sure that nothing harmed them. He looked over the fire to where they were sleeping.

Kagome was curled up on tree branches that they had cut down for her. Their soft leaves and young limber branches made a nest now around the sleeping demoness. He had to admit, she was pretty, even in the plain clothing Sango had provided for her use. The faded blue top helped contrast her medium-length ebony locks, and her silver eyes. The clothing she wore was a bit baggy, since Sango was taller by about six inches, and the gray skirt she wore was held up by an extra lavender sash Miroku had so that it didn't fall off from around her hips. Miroku sighed. And that fact that she was so _young_. This girl couldn't be more then 100 years old. And in demon standards, she was only a few years out of the cradle. And it really did show. The fact that Sango had been able to do what she had to her really did show the poor girls age. Any other demon, even with and Exterminators promise, would never have let their guard down that badly. From what Sango had told him, the girl had been falling asleep.

That's why he was still here now, in fact. Not that they didn't trust her to not hurt or guard InuYasha, it was the fact that she apparently wasn't that well trained that had kept him at camp instead of helping to hunt for food with Sango. If she had fallen asleep like she was sleeping now, any manner of creatures could have snuck up on them and killed them before she had roused herself enough to even wonder what was going on, much less defend herself. That also spoke of how young she was. Even the youngest learned that lesson as one of the first when they reached the age to start wondering from home. Miroku scratched absently at his ear, breaking his 'sleeping' pose in the process.

"Still asleep?" asked a voice from the other side of the clearing. Miroku barely glanced that direction, before settling back in his sleeping pose.

"Like a log. She didn't even flick her ear at the sound."

"Must be tired."

"Still shouldn't be sleeping that soundly, especially with two Exterminators around. All she has to go by is InuYasha's word that you're good. And he doesn't even know me."

"Do you really want to get into a fight with a young demoness? I would much rather we keep this truce going until she either leaves, or we find where she belongs."

"She still shouldn't be sleeping so deeply."

"And we shouldn't be speaking as such with her near. For all we know, she could be well trained in keeping her ears still, and is just playing possum."

"Which she isn't."

"I know that as well as you do."

"You look lovely in the firelight by the way."

"Say that again monk, and you'll be sleeping in the stream."

"Why Sango, I would never think of such things. I am a man of religion."

"Yeah, your own religion." She reached for a log, which was at the base of the same tree Miroku was leaning against. As she turned back towards the fire, and stiffened as she felt his hand sliding down her backside.

"I like my religion," he replied, with a happy note to his voice. Sango growled, her eyes closed and her body shaking with anger.

Above the trees, you can see where the camp fire is burning. And a loud CRACK echoes out above the tree-tops.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I'm so Happy! I got it written! Now all I need to do is write that one-shot I promised. :BIG GRIN: Miroku is kinda tough to write. He doesn't have his wind tunnel in this story, but he's still lecherous, and he is a bit older. So he's going to be a bit out of character. Erm, maybe more then a bit, but he'll keep some of his characteristics. He's also a few years older then he is in the series, just like Sango is. I hope you like it! Oh, and I was surprised by the turnout of reviews for the chapter I was totally going to re-write!

Sky

Thanks for the Reviews!


	15. Reunions

**Chapter 15: Reunions**

Guthrow ran through the forest, panting hard. He had been running for two days now, and knew he could not stop. Not until he had reached the Western Palace, and the Lord that resided there. And he knew he _could not_ stop either until he reached there. If he did, Karamina, InuTaisho, and his son, would all have his pelt hanging on the wall in multiple sections. He topped the hill, and saw the palace sitting there; blending naturally with the surroundings, yet still an imposing and impressive palace when neared and entered. Forcing his tired paws on, Guthrow jumped neatly onto a fallen log angled down the hill. A piece of bark broke off, the size of where his paws had landed, and he slid down the rest of the trunk, and then off to the cleared natural slide area.

He jumped off hear the ledge, letting the bark fall off the cliff side, and leapt the narrow chasm to land at a run on the other side. Over a small hill, came the view of the palace gates. He would have growled in pleasure, if he hadn't seen the two sentries standing guard at the gate. He recognized their scents immediately; he had exchanged scars with these two. They were purebred bear youkai, that prided themselves in their bloodlines and their stations are guarding the gate. They did not like the fact that he was 'mix-breed'. He was beneath their notice. _'I don't have time for this,'_ he growled to himself, and the sentries called a stop to him.

"Ah, the mixed blood," sneered the first. "What do you want."

"I need to speak with InuTaisho."

"He's in a private meeting with Karamina at the moment, and is not to be disturbed."

"Besides," sneered the other. "What could a mere mix-breed like yourself have to say that would mean anything to the Great Lord? He mearly keeps you around as a pet, at Karamina's whim. I don't know why a Silver Clansman would feel pity for a worthless creature like yourself." Guthrow growled, and faked left; ducking between the sentries and heading for the gate. As he reached it, he deftly jumped, clearing the middle bar and sailing through the vertical bars that created the gate; once more landing at a run. He could hear the two sentries yelling after him, but he ignored them. InuTaisho would understand when he brought him his news.

As he launched himself through the open doors of the palace, he suddenly remembered with embarrassment that the floor had just been polished and waxed, and was as slippery as ice. Landing heavily on his feet, he scrambled for a foot-hold, trying to make it around the side of the door without slamming into the wall. About a foot from said wall, he had found some traction, and had pulled himself away from a collision, and threw himself down the hall, sliding with all four feet when he felt he had gained enough momentum to do that, and briefly rest his paws.

After several more corners, and one collision, he found the door he was looking for. He hurled himself at it, using some of the gift he had inherited to force open the door as he came so that he would not slam into it. The guards on either side didn't even have time to utter one word as he flew through the now open door, into the audience chamber.

InuTaisho was in sitting in his customary chair, with his son to the side of him. In front, on a well padded velveteen and silk pillow, sat Karamina with tail curled around her paws. For a brief moment, Guthrow felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Karamina had ever right to sit in InuTaisho's chair, and he and his son to sit below her there on the floor. However, she had discovered long ago that good relations were the best to maintain, so she let them both keep their seats of power while she was around, with one condition. If she needed to use the chair, they could not protest, and since she was sitting on the floor, she needed something comfortable to sit upon. And they provided her the cushion with much ceremony and care; though no one knew she sat on the floor. They thought she needed it to pad InuTaisho's chair for her. If they only knew.

He landed, and slid across the floor, coming to a stop on the right of Karamina; panting and out of breath. She gave him a surprised and startled look, for Guthrow never pulled such a stunt unless it was dire, or an emergency.

"I found them!" he gasped at last.

:Found who?" asked Karamina, arching a brow at him.

"Kagome, and the boy, InuYasha."

"What?" came a unison cry from three voices.

"And you left them alone?" growled Sesshomaru, his eyes starting to bleed red. "Idiot!"

"I'm not stupid," Guthrow snapped back. "They already were with someone, and they can't go far at the moment from where I found them."

"Why not?" asked Karamina, her ears slanting in concern.

"It seems InuYasha was hurt in the cave, probably from the cave-in, and he needed care."

"Did you provide it for them?" asked InuTaisho, all attention on the red-brown-grey patchwork creature before him.

"They already had it," Guthrow replied, stretching his shoulders. Formality was usually dropped in situations such as these as well; when information was needed straight, and not twisted around in a dance of speech and tongues.

"Who was providing?" asked Karamina.

"InuYasha's old campanion. The Exterminator."

"She's alive?" asked an astonished InuTaisho, raising a bit from his chair.

"Yes, and still kicking from the looks of it. And she made herself a friend as well; another Exterminator."

"They'll kill her!" growled Sesshomaru.

"I would not have left them there if that seemed to be the case!" Guthrow growled back, standing back on four feet and lashing his tail and him. "Just because I'm mixed doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Enough!" roared InuTaisho, drawing the attention of the two males. "Argue later! My daughter is out there!" Then he turned his full attention to Guthrow. "What was the situation."

"Truce, if not a more tentive one," he replied, sitting back down, though his tail still twitched. "It appears the Exterminator remembered her ties to InuYasha, and granted him protection. And he vouched for Kagome apparently, since she was with him. As he probably vouched for the Exterminator as well, so Kagome would be calmer around them. I have no doubt that the truce will continue as long as there is no hostility present, which I am pretty sure Kagome is not stupid enough to pull. However, I am also sure that if I had gone tearing into the clearing to rescue them, the Exterminators will not have taken it well, and Kagome would be in danger." With that statement, he glared at Sesshomaru. "However, as I also said, the boy is injured. They will not be moving for several days more at least. And if they do move before that; they have no horses. Their pace will be slowed by him, and they will not be able to get very far from where I left them."

"Take me to her," commanded InuTaisho, standing erect before his chair. Guthrow nodded, but as he went to turn, he caught Karamina's eyes, and they held his blue-yellow-brown eyes.

"You will be riding," she stated, in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"I can run," he replied back, in the same tone.

"Not on shredded paws you're not. You'll slow us down, just like InuYasha does where he resides now." Her gaze seemed to harden a bit as he shook his head and stared defiantly back. "Either you're going to do it willingly, or I'm sure Sesshomaru will happily tie you up, and you will be strapped to my back. I can follow your scent just as well with you cooperating or not." Guthrow felt his hackles rise, but flattened them quickly. This was Karamina. She wasn't like InuTaisho's son, or the bear youkai guarding the gate. She was not trying to rub his mixed blood into his face by calling him weak. She was generally concerned, and his paws still hurt. He realized he was in a bad mood since he had had to speak to the sentries, and the Western Lord's son.

Bowing his head to her, Guthrow shifted into his human form, enjoying the cool marble floor on his raw feet. His palms were red and raw as well, and he knew he would have to be careful when holding onto Karamina's fur during this trip; at least until the flesh healed over. Karamina, meanwhile, shifted her size to that of a warhorse, and crouched down for him to mount easier. Guthrow deftly grabbed a lock of fur, and swung onto the kitsune's back. _'Same as when I was younger,'_ he mused, settling himself behind her shoulder blades, but with enough access to the lose ruff of her he was going to have to hold onto. _'I guess she really doesn't change much, though we ourselves have.'_

"Which direction Guthrow?" she asked from beneath him.

"South."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha leaned against a tree, and gasped. He had made it half-way down to the stream today, but was determined to make it all the way, even if he had to spend half the day getting back. _'Feh, stupid people. Trying to make me stay in bed all day. What do they think I am? A weakling?'_ After a few deeper breaths, for his broken ribs still ached phenomenally, he headed back towards the stream. When he got to the cleared area that the stream occupied though, a hand touched his arm.

"Are where do you think you're going?" asked an amused voice. InuYasha turned to become face to face with Sango; one eyebrow arched at him.

"You think I'm a fuckin' weakling or something. I'm not going to be an invalid, you hear me bitch?" The arch on Sango's eyebrow sharpened, and the next thing InuYasha knew, he was laying flat on his back, gasping for air.

"I think I heard you quite well InuYasha." She crouched down and leaned over him then. "And by the way, in case you forgot, I hate cussing." With that, she stood up, and walked back towards the camp. InuYasha lay there for several long moments, remembering how to breath, and thinking of wonderfully horrible things to happen to Sango. But then he smirked. _'Good ol' Sango. Hasn't changed.'_ Struggling into a sitting position, he placed his right hand along his ribs, over the bandages. Sango had wrapped his left arm so that he could not move it from his chest, so that the bone could heal properly. It also served a double purpose by wrapping his ribs as well, which hurt more then when they were free, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

InuYasha leaned back against the nearest tree, and closed his eyes. The pants he now wore were a bit itchier then his jeans, but he had to live with it. His jeans had so many holes in them from being cut on cave rocks, that there wasn't much left to them at all. Sango had saved the usable scraps, to use if they were needed. She had had to travel though to a nearby village, and barter for the clothing she had gotten for him. She had exterminated a demon afterwards, and the townspeople had given her back her bartered goods, and had their cheif give her finer clothing for her companion. He was now wearing slightly baggy grey-black pants which was made of tougher material so it didn't tear easily in the field. There was also a green and brown version back at camp, made of the same cloth. There were also some shirts that came along, but InuYasha preferred going bare-chested then wearing those things. They would make him look like a preppy or something, and he had his pride to protect.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft cracking sound, and he opened his eyes to see Kagome approaching.

"You shouldn't be up," she remarked, sitting down beside him.

"Not you too," he groaned. "All I need now is that monk to come and say it, and the set is complete." Kagome was wearing the ebony pelts again; matching InuYasha' pants. The pelts seemed even a richer color now, since Sango had done whatever she had done to them. They practically radiated 'black' now, they were so rich in color. InuYasha sat still, listening to the sounds around him; the birds, the crickets, the sound of something crashing through the forest…

He sat up, a looking in that direction. Crashing through the forest? Kagome herself had her attention that way.

"Lets get back to camp," she stated, shifting forms quickly, and at about only half her size. She leaned over to InuYasha, who reached with his right arm to grab a fistful of fur, and then leaned away; pulling him to his feet. He leaned heavily against her side, and then placed a foot upon her leg, another on her shoulder, and with a new fistful of fur, pulled himself onto her back. Kagome dashed back towards their camp, making sure to keep her gait smooth as to not jostle InuYasha. As she arrived, she noticed the Exterminators on guard, and ready to fight, except Sango now had what appeared to be a large boomerang with her. _'I wonder what that's for?'_ wondered Kagome as she slid to a stop behind them. Sango had barely glanced back at the approach of Kagome, before she turned her full attention back to the oncoming noise. The monk had staff in hand, and one hand held little scrolls that Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to find out what they did; especially in coming in contact with a demon. She shrank her size down to a horse, so InuYasha could easily get off and stumble to the tree, and then turned also to face to oncoming threat, growling low in her throat. She stopped dead though, when she caught a glimpse of four familiar figures coming through the forest.

"FATHER!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho had wanted to take to the sky so very badly, but Guthrow said that he did not know the way past the marks he left upon the ground. Therefore, with a deep frustrated growl, InuTaisho had been forced to shrink his own size from its greatness down to about that of Sesshomaru. However, with Karamina carrying the worn-out creature, they were making good time. They had been forced to slow a bit at the river; trying to pick up Guthrows' scent again from where the water had washed it off of him, but found it strong on the other side of the bank, and quickly made up time.

They had all decided not to travel in stealth, to give the Exterminators much warning in their approach. That way, they wouldn't attack out of habit if four demons just suddenly appeared in their clearing without a sound to herald their arrival. When InuTaisho heard his daughter call for him though, he lunged past the others, and slid fully into the clearing. There where the two Exterminators Guthrow had informed them of, one in the traditional black garb, and one in what looked like the robes of a monk, looking quite ready for a fight. There was his daughter, gazing longingly at him. There was the boy, back against a tree. Kagome leapt for him, transforming back down to her human appearance, and he quickly followed. Therefore, she found herself in his embrace when she was close enough, and he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, which she was.

Sango saw the girl being embraced, then she saw a familiar Silver Clansman come into the clearing, with a demon riding upon her back. She also saw very quickly, Sesshomaru coming into the clearing, and narrowing his eyes at them.

"Bury your staff Miroku," she whispered at him, indicating should place it point-end into the ground. "but don't wander too far from it. The father, I might be more inclined to trust. The brother, I wouldn't with my life." Miroku gave her a slight nod, and placed his staff into the ground with one thrust, and placed the scrolls away; though in an easily accessible pocket inside his robes. Sango, dug the tip of the large boomerang she now carried, into the ground as well, but kept her crossed Quintana's across her back. They both kept their positions afterwards; neither moving forward or backwards. Forwards might have looked like an advance, and backwards might have looked like a retreat.

The demon upon the clansman's back hopped off, and stood, examining the Exterminators. Though Sango was also sure if they had tried to do anything to the momentarily vulnerable Lord, he would have protected him at all cost. There was a most loyal group around this lord all right.

"You seemed to have fared well," commented the Silver Clansman, padding to a few feet before Sango, and stopping. She was back down to her pony size now. "We assumed you had been killed when InuYasha did not return with you to the cavern."

"And you would have been right, if there hadn't been interference in the form of this man here." Karamina turned her intense blue gaze to the monk, who bowed respectfully to her.

"Clansman," he said.

"Exterminator," she replied, nodding her head slightly as well. "Though, I don't believe I've ever seen such an Exterminator mix as you. So which are you? Monk, or Exterminator."

"Both m'lady," he replied. "I started training as a monk, and then an Exterminator found me and praised me for my extraordinary skills at fighting."

"Ah. As I said, an unusual combination. But I'm sure that if you are still alive, it is very…_effective_ one."

"It is true m'lady."

He then glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was growling quite menacingly. Karamina turned to face him, with daggers in her blue eyes.

"If you don't desist in making that sound Sesshomaru, I'll make sure you are dealt with properly back at the palace." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, but stopped growling in a level audible to the humans. That cryptic sentence carried all the warning he needed, since last time she had used it, he had walked away with actual scars from the encounter. Karamina turned back to face the Lord and his daughter. Kagome was crying unashamedly into one of the twin angora-like tails he wore, and her father was still holding her tightly to his chest, whispering so softly to her, that even her sharp ears couldn't pick up his words.

"I would suggest," she said softly, though loud enough to be heard by the humans. "that we continue this reunion in a better location. I'm sure Kagome would prefer to be home again."

"Take them," asked an astonished Sesshomaru. "to the Palace?"

"Can you think of a better location to host an audience in?" she asked dryly.

"I'd say send the Exterminators away. Back to their village," he barked vehemently.

"And the boy? He has saved Kagome's life again."

"Heal him up and send him along with them too!"

"Enough! Sesshomaru, you have too much to say to the wrong company!" InuTaisho commanded, still holding his daughter close with one arm. He pointed the other back the way they had come.

"Go back to the palace and prepare rooms for our guests. It is in our honor to give them at least one night of rest for their serves to our family." Since Sesshomaru was always talking about their Honor, it silenced his retort. Instead, he glared at the Exterminators, then headed back home, to do as his father commanded of him.

"I would particularly like to hear the tale of your survival," InuTaisho said, examining the Exterminator female. She still wore her blades, but most of the wariness of her frame had left with his sons departure. "You were the one traveling with the boy InuYasha, were you not?"

"I am," Sango replied, gazing at the powerful demon before her. All their lives, Exterminators were taught to hate situations such as the one that Sango was in now. Before her, was a demon Lord; one of the rulers of the four sections of Japan. All he had to do was sneeze, and she could die. If she insulted him, he had multitudes of demons he could send out to destroy her village, and he would barely have any losses. Or he could even just call up a few of his more powerful minions, and the town would be destroyed that much quicker. It was an uneasy situation to fine oneself in.

"Then come. I shall like to hear both tales, and to see my daughter safely home." With that, he transformed. Kagome was settled upon his back, and was still crying into his fur. Sango looked to Miroku, who looked right back, then shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his staff. Sango grabbed her boomerang. Karamina nodded off into the woods, and a twin-tail cat demon approached, fully transformed. Fire burned at her black paws, and at the black tips of her tail. She had a tawny pelt, black ears, and a black mark in the middle of her forehead.

"I believe your sentry will carry you for us," Karamina remarked, with a foxish smile to her features. Miroku gave a nervous laugh, and Sango blushed a bit in embarrassment, but headed over to the demon cats side.

"What about InuYasha," she asked, after she had thrown her leg over the crouched cats back. "Three is a crowd upon her."

"I will carry him," Guthrow replied. He had transformed again to his true form, and upon his back lay an unconscious InuYasha. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Gave him something so that he will not go through this trip enduring his pain and suffering in silence. Don't worry. It has no ill effects." Then he grinned and turned to Karamina. "It's been used on him several times before." _'Sornin Flowers,'_ Karamina thought with a smirk. _'He's learning.'_

"We can fight later. For now, lets us go to the palace and refresh ourselves. I'm sure you have quite and interesting story to tell, Exterminator." With that, Karamina turned tail and ran back the way they had come. Guthrow went next, so that the Exterminator could see his charge for the entire trip back to the palace. The demon cat followed, and InuTaisho brought up the rear, making sure that none would fall behind on the trip back to his Palace. All the while, he crooned to his daughter, still sobbing on his back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well, there you have it! The next chapter! Now those of you who have been waiting to hear about what happened to Sango, will have to wait until the next chapter, but it is so near::does a happy dance: Okay, sorry. Just glad to be writing again.

Anyway, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL! For posting on my chapters! It's good to know that the story is liked! And for those of you who haven't checked, the chapter before this has been updated. I even left a little mark upon the top that says so. I guess that's one thing sad about is that they have alerts for when new chapters go up, but it doesn't alert you to when chapters have been updated. You have to remove the chapter, which removes the posts for the chapter, to put it back up for the little alert to go out. So I guess if I ever am going to update, I'm going to have to tell people in these little AN's (You call this little::chokes:) about what I'm doing if I decide to change something.

Well, hope you all are well. I'm hoping to post the one-shot later today.

Sky


	16. Tales to Tell Part I

**Chapter 17: Tales to Tell **

**Part I**

Sango leaned against the back of the seat leaning against the large window in her room. They had made their way back to the palace with great speed; the Western Lord disappearing with his daughter when they arrived, and the Silver Clansman and the other taking care of them. She had been led to a private spring to bathe, and her clothes had been taken to be cleaned while she was in her bath. They had left her a beautiful black kimono with red across the shoulder to wear while her own clothing was being washed, and to wear to her meeting with the Western Lord.

Now, she was awaiting her audience with the Western Lord; sitting before the window in her room and looking out into the royal gardens. Absently, she ran a ivory-handled brush through her hair; smoothing the dark locks back into her trademark ponytail. She placed a white sakura-blossom comb in her hair, giving her a proper look for the audience. _'This stuff would be worth a mint back in our time,'_ she thought, feeling the smooth ivory of the comb and the silk of her dress.

A quiet knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, and she called for them to enter. A kitsune came in, wearing a green kimono, and bowed.

"My Lord wishes to see you now, Lady Exterminator." Sango nodded her head politely, then turned to follow the kitsune. The servant made sure to stay three steps ahead of the lady, carefully watching what speed she chose. They continued down the halls in silence; Sango admiring the decorations that adorned floor, wall, and ceiling. The soft sounds of their feet touching marble was the only sound there. A moment later, they came upon a ornate door with several carvings of forests and animals upon the large faces of the doors, inlaid with silver, gold, and precious gems to define certain aspects. A large brass handle adorned each door; curving from the wood like one of the many tree branches depicted upon the surface. The kitsune knocked softly twice, and one door swung inward. Sango followed the kitsune inside, and withheld a gasp as she looked around.

It wasn't a very large room by the standards of audience chambers. It could maybe hold 70 people off the raised marble platform, and maybe 20 more on the platform where three chairs gleamed in the torchlight. The floor was made out of a pale white and black mixed marble; resembling snow upon the ground. The walls though, looked single-paneled from floor to ceiling, and if she didn't know she was inside, she would swear she was outside.

They were depictions of trees; trunks going all the way to the boughs. And it was a forest with high visibility, for the branches of the trees didn't start till at least ten to twelve feet up. And they were the full trees too. In the glinting firelight, Sango could just make out the tops of the trees near the ceiling; with some of the larger trees sending branches out to decorate the beams and spread of the ceiling. Between the branches, she could make out tiny gems in the ceilings (_'Diamonds,'_ she thought with a gasp) that twinkles in the torch light like real stars. And every detail on the trees was there, which made it that much harder to remember that you were inside instead of out. Like the doors though, each tree had silver lining on it; just enough to make the trees 'glow' in the light of the 'moon' which was hiding behind some heavy tree boughs, but it was depicted with a lightening color. It was absolutely breathtaking, and with a few torches giving the same illumination as a campfire, Sango found herself lost in the beauty of the room.

A soft growling chuckle brought her back to her senses, and she quickly turned to face the three chairs and the raised terrace. The Western Lord was sitting in the middle chair, his amber eyes gazing right at her, and an amused grin quirking the side of his lips. This caused Sango to slightly blush. She hadn't realized she had zoned out like that, especially with a very powerful demon in the room with her. However, she straightened her back, and looked back at the lovely side mural.

"This is exquisite work my Lord. It must have taken the individual years to perfect it, and get the details just right."

"More like 50 years to be precise my young Exterminator," he replied, relaxing himself back in his chair, for he knew that the best way to deal with an Exterminator, was to make them feel comfortable. And if he gave visible signs of relaxation, he knew the Exterminator would pick them up, and unconsciously relax as well; if only slightly. "It was a youkai associate of mine that created that for me. And it has survived well through out the years."

"It appears to have, Western Lord."

"Just like a woman," Miroku stated, strolling into the room behind his own kitsune servant. "Bring one into a room, and they have to admire the decorations."

"Show a male a room of weapons, and they do the same thing," Sango replied back lightly. Miroku gave her a stunned look, and InuTaisho gave a slight muffled chortle of laughter.

"It appears to me that she won that round," InuTaisho stated, examining the two before him. "But that is not the main reason we are here."

"Of course not Western Lord," Miroku replied, bowing. That's when Sango noticed he was wearing another set of monk's robes, except they were a dark navy blue, with a lighter blue trimming on the edges. The sash was another lighter shade of blue, with and even lighter bow; the minding of the colors reminding Sango of the lightening of the sky at dawn.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Where in the world had that come from. Sango put a hand to her forehead. She must be coming down with something to think of that monk like that.

"I'm curious to know how you survived Exterminator," stated the Western Lord, turning his attention to Sango. Almost instantaneously, two mats the color of the forest floor were placed before then, and both Exterminators kneeled upon them and became comfortable. They knew they were probably going to be there for a while.

"I see that InuYasha has not joined us," Sango stated, seeing that the Western Lord was going to start this meeting without a few of the members of the party.

"He is still resting from the ordeal that he and my daughter just went through. They will not be joining us at this time or this night. For now, I wish to know your tale."

Sango bowed her head in ascent, then settled herself more firmly. '_Damn it,'_ she thought, berating herself. _'Of all the times I was told about youkai customs, why didn't I listen better. I know he'll give me a margin of error since I am just a human, but still. Oh damn. Now I'm interested in customs. Bit to late though.'_ She mentally sighed, though keeping her face calm and neutral. It would not do to let the Western Lord see the inner turmoil, though she briefly forgot about the excellent sense of smell. InuTaisho could smell some nervousness and great anxiety on the girl, but politely chose to ignore it. She was young after all, and he was a powerful Lord of the kind she killed. She had every right to be nervous.

"I shall tell you Western Lord," she started, gazing up to meet his eyes. "about my journeys after parting company with my companion whom you know; InuYasha."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sango had been watching the progress of her companions healing. _'Yep, just like one of my kin,'_ she mused, watching as he started to move around the cavern. She had learned to appreciate his resilience in the three months that she had been dealing with the stubborn boy.

They had been in that cave for four days now, and every day, Sango had hunted, and left something in the forest for the Silver Clansman. And every day, the prey had been plentiful and easy to catch. _'With thanks to the Silver Clansman herding them my way,'_ she thought as once more she brought in several fat rabbits from her early morning hunt. She knew InuYasha did not understand why she did this, but he would learn in time. She was pretty sure he thought the forest was empty, and she was just feeding the carrion birds or other predators, but she knew better. She had been raised knowing about the Silver Clan, even though they appeared not to exist any more in her time. But should the Clan ever emerge again, her people would know how to handle them properly and respectfully.

Sango watched as InuYasha moved to the fire and added a few more pieces of wood. Bruising was still evident on his chest, but they were fading quickly. He only had a few spots of purple and black and yellow marring the pale golden skin of his chest. In a few days time, she had no doubt that they too, would be gone.

"We're cooking these, and then we're leaving," she told him, preparing the rabbits and wrapping them in little cocoons of mud with herbs.

"We're finally leaving here eh?"

"Yes. So make sure to gather everything."

"Where are we heading after here?"

"I'm not really sure InuYasha. There was a story of a great Exterminator Village to the north. We shall simply head there." He nodded in assent. _Anything_ for them to be moving again. He had a bad case of cabin fever and itchy feet. He had to get moving, or go insane. So, when Sango had pronounced them ready to travel after their breakfast, he strapped the curved blade and a ninja-to to his side, and lead the way out of the cavern. A little bit later though, Sango took back the lead.

They walked in silence for 20 minutes, when InuYasha's patience had finally worn out at the lack of conversation.

"Oi, where the hell are you taking us Sango?" Sango looked up from where she was cutting foliage from their path, and scowled. They were heading through a particularly dense patch of forest, and she was using much of her concentration on hacking the undergrowth.

"InuYasha, you know how much I hate cussing."

"Well, what the fuck else am I supposed to do? There's not a damn thing out here to tell any marks or direction with. This is why I funkin' liked to stay near my crib. I couldn't get lost there."

That did it. Sango growled deeply in her throat, then launched back at the boy with a side kick. Since she had done this many times in practice, instinct now took over InuYasha, and he deftly moved out of the way of the attack. When she tried again, he blocked her foot and held it.

"What's up Sango? I don't think this is a funkin' good time for lessons." Sango answered him by using the foot he held as an anchor, and quickly bringing the other one up to the side of his head, sprawling him flat on the ground.

"Just shut the Hell up InuYasha. You're acting like some damn brat who is always getting their way, no matter what happens or what the consequences are. I know you can act a lot better then that, so if I maybe kick the balls off of you, you'll start acting like that boy. How's that sound for a plan?"

InuYasha decided he wouldn't answer. Only twice had he gotten Sango really angry at him. Once, she cracked six of his ribs. The next time, she dislocated his shoulders. She was a formidable opponent, and he was not about to live through those lessons again.

"Sango, I just don't understand what the fuck is going on, or how we're going to get out of this mess. (Sango decided during the telling of her tale that it would be good to omit the sentence InuYasha used here. She didn't want the Western Lord to know quite yet about their situation, and she didn't think he would believe her anyway.) Demons roam the earth, humans are good appetizers for demons if the stories are correct. How would you handle this?"

"Well, for starters, I'd get my head out of my butt like you have yours, and start thinking. I know more of the legends about this place then you do, for I grew up with them all my life. So you might want to take that into consideration that I might just have a better idea about what's going on then you do."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Why were you throwing part of your catch away?"

"Japan is ruled by the Silver Clan. They are very powerful silver kitsunes that it isn't a good idea to mess with. I sensed there was one near the cave, and decided to play it safe and give them some of the catch that I took from their land. A peace offering you could say." InuYasha nodded, for he could understand that.

"Alright. I buy that one, but you're and Exterminator. Shouldn't you be exterminating them?"

"The Silver Clansman are off limits. You mess with one of them, and you'll mess with the entire Clan, and there are a lot of them. And I'd rather not find out from personal experience if there are a lot of them and how powerful they are, okay?"

"Feh," was InuYasha's only answer, and Sango took it.

"Now, can we continue on, or do you want to stay on your back for a while?" InuYasha grumbled at her remark, then got back up to his feet with Sango watching. He brushed himself off, then crossed his arms over his chest, and stood glaring at her.

"Well? You're the one that wanted to get moving. Don't just stand there. Let's get going." Once again in dealing with this boy, Sango had to remind herself not to kill him or maim him, for it would take too much time for him to heal.

"At some point in the near future, I forsee kicking your butt again InuYasha. In the _very_ near future." InuYasha's stance turned from haughty to wary, as his arms dropped from his chest. Sango caught this from the corner or her eye, and smirked. Well, he was starting to learn at least when to be wary. That was a pretty good sign.

They continued on in silence; each taking turns in cutting the path. When finally they had broken from the dense undergrowth into a more open part of the forest, Sango called a break to rest their tired arms. After they had a half-an-hour break, they started once again tracking trough the forest. Sango would have been happy to have found a road, but was comfortable with traveling in this type of forest. She could see a great distance under the high branches of the tress, so she could easily tell if there was trouble coming there way or not.

After another twenty minutes of quite travel, there was a soft mewling sound coming from the forest around them. To Sango, it reminded her of the cry of a lost kitten from back home.

"What's that?" asked InuYasha, and he tried to see if he could locate the creature that made the sound.

"Probably some lost creature calling for its mother," she replied nonchalantly, waving it off as if no concern of hers. "These are wild woods you know. Unpredictable things happen, and life goes on in primal instinct."

"But there are also youkai here."

"Yes. There are." A few steps later, and the soft mewling cry suddenly turned into a sharp shriek, and the pair had to cover their ears because the pitch hurt them, like when someone ran their nails over a chalk board.

"Let's get out of here!" Sango called, and InuYasha barely heard her, but nodded, and they started going back the way they came. A moment later though, cat-like creature that had the body and head of a cat, the wings of a bird, and a deer-like tail and horns on the head, came streaming out of everywhere. And they weren't small things either. They looked to be about the size of horses. And that wasn't a good size for their hopes of survival.

"Get moving!" Sango called, heading back for the thicker patch of forest. For flying creatures hate areas that they cannot fly in, and the foliage would keep them safe from aerial attacks. They served a better chance by being able to attack the creatures on foot. For the next several minuets, it was a nightmare of frantically beating wings and fierce glowing amber eyes. Sango and InuYasha both had weapons drawn. When one stumbled, or was forced to attack, the other would help defend them and help extract them so that they could be moving again. Blood flowed on both sides of the battle, InuYasha sustaining many claw and bite marks from unseen attacks, and Sango sustaining the same from trying to protect the younger untrained male.

They were in site of the thick-foliage sanctuary, and Sango could have cried with relief. It was hard battling an enemy from ground and aerial fronts, and they were both already tired from cutting through the forests dense undergrowth. But the sanctuary was not to be. The Velkir seemed to sense that the prey was about to gain the upper hand, and thirty feet from the cut path, one beast broadsided Sango while she was distracted with the attack of another. She stabbed the creature through the neck as she fell, killing it, but as she landed, her head had hit a rock, and she was quickly enveloped in darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So you do not know what happened after that," remarked InuTaisho, leaning forward and resting his chin on the thumb of his left hand; his pointer stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"No Western Lord. For that piece of the story, you would have to ask InuYasha. But as you yourself said, he will not be joining us this night because he is still resting from his ordeal."

"I am patient," replied InuTaisho, sitting back in his chair again. "I can wait a night or two until the boy is awake and capable of telling. But I know that is not the end of your story. For you are here alive, and have another companion with you."

"If you will permit me, Western Lord," broke in Miroku, nodding respectfully to InuTaisho. "I will tell this part, with Sango's help. There is some before she does not know."

"Proceed Monk," InuTaisho replied, raising his hand to indicate he should begin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miroku traveled happily down the road, riding a fine mare, with another traveling on a lead behind packed full with cloth, clothing, jewelry, and gold. It paid to be a holy man once in a while. When villagers had possessing troubles, they would welcome him with open arms. _'And the ladies even more so,'_ he thought with a lecherous grin. The fact that he was also good at exterminating demons did help, so his travels were usually fairly calm; save for the occasional youkai here and there who wanted to get revenge for someone from somewhere. He sighed. He couldn't remember all of the youkai he had slain. So he had merely sent the avengers to meet the ones that they were avenging, and prayed that their souls would find peace.

At the moment, he was heading off to the next village, two days ride from here, to sell the two four-footed beauties he had acquired. Though, he liked the gate on the one he rode now. He was tempted to keep her, save for the fact that he would have to protect her should any youkai decide to attack. Besides, Kirara would get jealous if he found another mount to ride. And speaking of the creature…

Miroku turned to look at the creature to his right. She was transformed into her fighting size, and was moving just out of the range of the horses eyes. And she was down wind at the moment, to not panic the creatures. He could see her pale cream-gold coat glint as she passed through sunbeams, and her dark ink-colored markings contrasted quite well with the pale coat; her twin tails seeming to float lazily behind her. He had had her for a few years now. He had been hired to exterminate a demon cat terrorizing the local farmers' cows. After he was done though, he discovered that the cat had been a mother, with several half-grown kits. Two of the kits were not very well, and the third had the audacity to attack him, so he had been forced to kill it as well.

One of the sick kits, which had a bold star across its forehead, also had a series of wounds upon its small body, and while he was there, it had died. The other though, had appeared to just be running a very high fever. Felling bad that without their mother to still feed them they would die, he took the last kit with him. Hiding her in his robes, he had told the villagers to bury the demons, and pray for them to be at peace. After collecting his reward, and picking up a few things from the nearby market, he had headed down to road, still carrying the kit. It was too ill to really move, and it's body was weak enough that it would probably die, but he was still going to try. About an hour out of the village on horseback, he tired up the beast, and settled himself a bit away from the horse against the base of the tree, and removed the kit.

She had a very pretty black diamond on her forehead, and her fur was a dark cream-gold plastered to her heaving sides with sweat. He quickly pulled out the things he had bought from town, and quickly made up a strong drink. He offered it to the kit below him, but the stubborn creature refused to take anything from him. So he was forced to gently put pressure at the juncture of her mouth until it unwillingly opened, and poured the substance down her throat.

This had gone on for a few days, until the little twin-tail stopped panting, and her body was no longer constantly covered in sweat. He knew then that the poison she had ingested had gone through her system, and the little creature would be fine. That still lead to a problem though. At this stage in their lives, the kits were still dependant on their mothers care. They could play with their food, but instinct had not kicked in yet to tell them how to _kill_ their food. This creature now would die alone in the forest, unless he could convince her to stay with him. He examined the kit with a critical eye, watching as she started to wobble around a bit on returning strength. _'Hmm. That would most certainly be a challenge.'_

Several days of constant stand-offs, and several bites and scratches appearing on his flesh, resulted in Miroku's willingness and friendliness winning over the twin-tails stubbornness. She grudgingly accepted the food he provided for her every day, and she still traveled with him on the horses back. As time went though, she became more accustomed to him, and he tried his best to teach the kit to catch and kill her own food. When she reached the stage of being almost full-grown, he decided that she would probably leave him to live her own life now, and no longer needed the care of her foster father. In which, she did leave him for several days, and he had to admit he was sad to see the beautiful creature go. But she did belong in the forests with her own, and he was happy to know that she survived.

However, one night he was brutally ambushed and outnumbered about fourteen-to-one, and he knew that his life was to be over. However, at the last possible moment, when the death-strike was about to be delivered to his unprotected neck, the twin-tail returned; coming out of the sky like an angel. She roared in defiance at the attackers, pulled several off him, scooped him onto her back, and left with him into the night sky. They had returned two days later to retrieve his things, and she had never once left him after that.

Miroku shook himself out of his musing of his companion, and paid attention to what he was doing again; nudging the mare back towards the middle of the road, where she had tried to stray down a path to the right.

"Easy love, not that way. The place of your new home is straight." However, the creature became very nervous, and didn't want to listen to his soothings. Thinking the wind had changed, he turned to face Kirara, and noticed she was standing stock still, with nose in the air and tails lashing in agitation. That was not a good sign. There was a smell of youkai the twin-tail didn't like.

Quickly dismounting, Miroku lead both fine beasts off the side of the road, tethered them to a tree, and firmly hobbled them. It would not do any good to have to be chasing the beauties and his other treasures across the forest. Loosing his golden staff from the second horses saddle, he quickly went to Kirara, and with a practiced maneuver, hopped onto her back. In an instant the flames appeared at her feet, and they were airborne.

As they settled at about the tree-tops, he could make out about six flying creatures, but he couldn't quite make out what they were from the distance. However, with their brown, grey, black, spotted, and even stripped coats, he could tell that they belonged in the forests below, instead of the air above. And from Kirara's growling beneath him, he knew she did not like these creatures. He placed a hand upon her shoulder, and rubbed it soothingly through her fur.

"Easy girl. Easy. Let's see what those beasts are up to shall we?" However, the creatures were flying their direction. Kirara landed on a branch just a little below them, and both waited for the unknown creatures to pass.

As they got closer though, he could feel an unease in the forest at their approach, and an evil aura coming from the creatures. This intensified to an almost unbearable point as the creatures passed overhead; not paying any attention to the suffering monk and growling twin-tail below. However, Miroku did see a black clad figure with dark brown hair slung unconsciously over the back of one of the nearby creatures. And as they were passing, he felt something hit his cheek. Lifting a hand, he removed it to discover blood; human blood. And now that the creatures had passed over, he recognized the outfit the girl was wearing, for he had seen it in the village many times; it was the garb of an Exterminator.

"Come on Kirara! Let's go!"

The twin-tailed roared a challenge as she launched herself off the branch towards the flying group of creatures. Miroku swallowed the bile that rose in his throat from getting closer to that evil aura, and promised himself that he could be sick later. Right now, he was going to save the Exterminator girl. And if she was already dead, he would give her a proper burial, instead of letting her body be feasted on by these creatures.

A sharp shriek rose from the three creatures that turned to him, causing Kirara's ears to flatten to her head, and he to cover his with his hands. What an awful sound! However, he couldn't let that stop him. Removing one hand from his ear, he reached into his robe and pulled out some purifying seals. Flinging two forward, the creatures shrieked even louder, and then disintegrated into the air. The third, seeing how quickly the others were dispatched, raced ahead with its other companions, and the small group picked up speed; and so did Kirara.

"Get back here!" Miroku cried, as he now saw the spotted creatures coat stained with the blood of the Exterminator. His cry seemed to give Kirara an extra boost of speed, for she roared out defiantly, and with one aerial bound, caught up with them.

The creatures were about the same size as she was, and they bared their fangs menacingly at her, and she bared hers right back. A black creature in the front with blue wings swerved from the headlong pace to attack the monk and cat, but Kirara reared up a bit, and met the creature head on; quickly snapping its neck in her jaws. Miroku took a moment to watch the lifeless form fall back to the earth, but then turned his attention back to the creatures. If he didn't know any better, from how they were moving so desperately forward, he would swear that they had to be somewhere with the Exterminator. _'Well,'_ Miroku thought grimly. _'They aren't going to make that appointment.'_ He swung his staff at the light brown that charged at him, pining it backwards on Kirara's side, and then using a sutra to purify it. Two down, two to go.

Another black, with black wings, turned to engage the two now. Looking at the creature, he knew that they were now in trouble. This one was made of muscle it seemed, as he watched them ripple under the midnight coat. It also bore several white scars from previous battles across its body. But they didn't have time for this. Squeezing his heals briefly to Kiraras' side in a signal, she quickly lunged for the black creature. Using her momentum, Miroku launched himself from her back, over the head of the black creature, and onto the back of the spotted one.

To say that it was not pleased to have something land on its back would have been an understatement. Miroku seated himself so that the Exterminator was before him, and his legs hooked on the wing joints before the creature could register that he was there. However, when it did, he was most glad he was secured. It could not reach him with hind paws or front, though it desperately tried. With each attack, the creature would writhe through the air, and Miroku was half afraid that either he or the Exterminator would go plummeting to their deaths. But he had to stay firm until Kirara could come and get them both, so he kept a firm grip on the fur of the creature with one hand. When it reached back to bite him though, he slipped the staff between the open jaws, and now he was really in for a fight.

The creature bucked and twisted in the air; wings barely missing his shoulders every time as they clapped above the creatures back. It resented him placing that wicked staff in its mouth. And it hated him when he pulled its head to its chest. Miroku made sure to keep enough pressure on the staff so that the spotted creature could not spit it out. If it did while he was in this position, he would be dead. It would take his arm off, and pull him from its body to drop him to his death. As the creature wrested its head away from its chest, Miroku saw Kirara streaking through the sky towards them. There was some red on her fur, and he knew he would have to patch her up later, but was very grateful that she had survived. Miroku yanked the creatures head upward, causing the creature to go into a loop. As they reached the peak though, he let go of the smooth side of the staff, and reached into his robes once more. As he unlocked his legs from the wing joints, he slapped the sutra onto the creatures shoulder, and then fell away from it; wrapping his arms around the limp body falling with him. In mere moments, as he watched the creature writhe in pain and then disintegrate, he felt Kirara falling underneath him. Quickly turning, he positioned himself so he could land sitting upon her back; with the Exterminator safely in his arms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

End Part I.

I thought this was too long to post as one chapter, so I broke it up. Hope you like.

Sky


	17. Tales to Tell Part II

**UPDATED**

**Chapter 17: Tales to Tell**

**Part II**

'_Well, that's something new,'_ thought InuTaisho, examining the Exterminator clad as a monk before him. _'A youkai _helping_ an Exterminator. I never thought I would see the day.'_

"So you risked your own life to save hears," InuTaisho thought, pondering. "But surely the odds were against you."

"They were indeed my lord, but I could not leave her to her fate. So I risked my life to save her, even if it was only to bury her with honor. However, I was much surprised to find she was still alive."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miroku felt ached with exhaustion, but he felt as if he had done a good deed. Now he could bury her well, and try to find her village and inform them of her death. However, he was distracted when he felt a slight warmth at his chest. Looking down, he thought he had most surely imagined it. Freeing a hand, he gently placed it to her lips, and felt a few moments later another breeze of warmth. _'She's still _alive_?'_ he thought incredulously, seeming the wounds through the tears in her garb. _'That means, if I had left her, she would have been eaten alive…'_ Miroku shuddered and quickly squashed that thought. If he didn't tend to her wounds first though, she would not be living much longer.

Telling Kirara to go back to the village he just left, he quickly leapt off her back, carrying his prize in gentle arms. When the villagers came to ask why he had returned, they saw his blood-covered hands, and the equally blood-covered girl within his arms; and the garb of an Exterminator she wore. Quickly, they ushered him to the doctor of the village, bypassing several patients to lay her on a mat in the back room. It was, what felt like to Miroku, several hours later before the water stopped turning red, and the blood to stop flowing from her wounds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I believe Sango knows the rest from here Western Lord. Though, I will add she slept for seven days before she returned to life." InuTaisho bowed his head in acknowledgement of what the monk said, then turned his attention back to his companion.

"Yes. I do know the rest of the story."

"Proceed."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sango groaned as she awoke. Her body hurt in places she never knew existed, and would probably know existed for some time to come. She knew by the feel of the ground beneath her that she was inside a building somewhere. _'InuYasha has brought us to safety,'_ was the first thought that crossed her mind. _'We survived.'_ She relaxed in the knowledge that her young charge was not laying dead somewhere in the vastness of the wild forest, with his body feeding the wild creatures of the land. At that point and time, a cool cloth came to her brow, and she became more aware of how stiff she was, and how much she hurt. She carefully opened a brown eyes, then widened both as she saw the person sitting beside her.

It was a monk, wearing a black robe with a purple sash and cover, tied with a neat purple bow at his left shoulder. His hands were upon her brow, soothing over the cloth laying there. His violet eyes then fells to her, and the side of his lips quirked.

"I'm glad. You've awoken. I was beginning to worry that you would not. Of course, if it had been me, I would probably have been sleeping for a month afterwards."

"Who…are you?" she asked, licking her dry lips and speaking with her parched throat.

"You don't need to worry about that now. Here. This should sooth your throat." He then lifted a cup gently to her lips, and let it gently spill past her lips. Sango could almost instantly feel the healing herbs soothing her lips and throat, and she was very greatful to the man beside her for it. "Is that better?" he asked, after she had drunk two cups of the brew.

"Yes, thank you. Now may I ask who you are?"

"Just a traveling monk who was passing by and came upon someone in need."

"Is InuYasha doing fine as well?" When the monk gave her a confused look, she explained. "My companion, InuYasha."

"There was no one else with you my dear lady when I came across you."

"But he brought me here…" She watched the monk shake his head.

"No, I brought you here; my companion and I. I didn't see anyone else around." Sango struggled to sit up, but the monk placed an arm across her chest to hold her down. "You should not be moving. Not all of your wounds have completely healed yet."

"But I have to find him. He gets lost just going a few steps into the woods. Besides, he is my charge. I have to find him."

"No, you must stay here until your injuries are well enough to travel with, and then you may go search for your missing companion. If he still lives."

"InuYasha is to Stubborn to die," she practically hissed at the monk, and he threw his free hand up defensively.

"I will not argue with you. You know him better then I do. But you must now rest. You've had a tiring ordeal to face. Now you must heal." He gently lowered Sango back down to the mat she was previously resting on, and readjusted the blanket on her. That's when he noticed Kirara by the door. "If you wish a companion for the moment, I have the perfect one to help sooth."

Sango looked up as he clucked lightly, and then felt a pressure on her stomach. She looked down to see a little cream-golden colored twin-tailed cat sitting there; her large red eyes examining the young woman she was sitting upon.

"A demon?" Sango asked, watching with curiosity as the little cat circled, and then settled down upon a soft spot of her stomach.

"She has been my companion for a few years now. We have traveled together through much of her life. I found she's a great source of comfort when the going gets tough." Miroku smile though, when he noticed Sango's eyes closing in slumber. Kirara had started purring, and was relaxing the Exterminators body so she could rest well. He, however, had to check the village to see if anyone had seen or heard anything about her missing companion.

Morning came, two days later, and with it rose Sango. She dressed in a pink and white kimono a local villager had given her, along with a grass-green skirt. In a pack, they had packed extra food, water, clothing, and her Exterminators outfit. When she told them she couldn't pay for their hospitality, a village elder laughed and told her that she paid for it every time she slayed a demon, and they would hear nothing else about her lack of money. Before she left town with the monk though, she thanked them all once more as they handed her the bag they had given, and warned the monk to be good to this one. _'What could that mean?'_ she thought as she watched the monk scratch the back of his head and tell them innocently that he didn't know _what_ they could be talking about. The villagers laughed at that statement, and sent them on their way.

After they were out of sight from the village though, Kirara hopped out from the surrounding forest, and into Sango's arms. She sat there purring like she was in the happiest place in the world, and Sango laughed and pet the little creature.

"It appears she likes you," commented Miroku, watching a bit jealously as Kirara gave the girl such special attention. She had only done that to him twice. But then he shrugged it off. _'If she likes the girl better then I, it is alright with me. It appears this one could use Kirara's talents better then I could.'_ "You know, if she follows you around, I can pretty much say she's yours."

"But she's your…" Miroku held up a hand to forstall her.

"Kirara and I have been together for a few years, but it doesn't mean that I own her. She goes where she wants, and if she wants to go with you, I will not stop her. She's been a great friend, and as long as you promise to take good care of her, I will not worry. You are an Exterminator, and I trust that your word will be good." He reached over then and fondly rubbed Kirara on the head, which brought from her a please 'mrowr'. Sango laughed at the sound, and Miroku thought how pretty she looked as she laughed. _'Bad Monk,'_ he thought. _'She's injured and looking for her friend. Down.'_ But it was tempting he thought. He would wait though. He promised to do that.

They continued down the road in silence, until Sango tripped. Miroku reached out a hand to catch her, but instead found a fire cat in his way. Sango landed gently into the furry side of Kirara, and looked amazed at the creature.

"She can transform?"

"Yes, she will when either traveling long distances, or hunting." Before he could continue with what he was saying, Kirara bent down, and Sango slid onto her back. Then Kirara stood back up, and Sango was forced to grab onto the fur of her neck to keep balanced. She was now sitting astride the cream-golden cat. With a satisfied rumble, Kirara started walking again. As she passed Miroku, he also jumped onto her back.

"It appears that she _really _like you Miss Sango."

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

It had been several days since they had started looking. Sango didn't even know where to start, since she had no idea where she was. After a week, she had let Miroku persuade her to go to the Exterminators Village, where he himself was heading. Though, he knew perfectly well that was a lie, but it wouldn't hurt him to go visit old friends. And it meant more time with the girl Kirara had lost her heart to.

At first, Sango was very hesitant to enter, and he couldn't understand why. Surly as an Exterminator she had entered such villages as these before. Maybe she was worried about the people. But then again, she should also know that Exterminators welcomed their own. So, in the end, he had called down one of his friends from the battlements, and they had escorted her in arm and arm.

Sango looked around in wonder at the village. It was just like what was described in the old scrolls in the temple. It was its own little world inside. Here, a blacksmith, there a bakery, a place for kids to buy toys. In fact, those wearing the Exterminator garb were playing with several of the children, showing how to 'use' the toys as the weapons they represented. And it just kept going on.

"Wasn't your village like this?" asked Hashba, Miroku's friend. Sango turned to face him, and met the mans silver eyes.

"I came from a very small village." The man scratched his head, messing up a bit the brown hair in its bob at the top of his head.

"Never heard of a small village like this."

"It's in a place where Exterminators aren't really needed. I wanted to see one of these large villages all my life."

"You come from one of those peaceful places then. Don't know why they would have Exterminators there then, but you're welcome here. Prove your metal, and your set for life." That's when he really looked at the Quintana's on her back. "Is that all you got?"

"I used to have more, but I gave a few items to my missing companion, to protect himself."

"He an Exterminator to?"

"Training to be one." Hashba grimaced.

"These aren't the type of woods for the untrained to get lost in. How far along was he?"

"Not very."

"May all manner of luck find him then. I wish him well." They were silent for a moment, and then Hashba laughed. "Look at me. You come right into the village for the first time, and I gotta bring you down. Come on. Let me show you around."

He showed her everything from the taverns to the communal areas (where several greeted Miroku with questions about his 'conquests', in which he once again denied he knew anything about), and finally ended at the armory and training grounds at the side of the village. Here, Hashba challenged her to a fight, for he wanted to see how 'a small town Exterminator' handled herself against them. She agreed, and Miroku prayed Hashba would go light on her. He did, however, kick his friend in the shin as he passed to get his weapon.

"What?" he asked, looking at the monk.

"She was injured badly not too long ago. I'm pretty sure the wounds haven't finished healing. Go light on her."

"She was was she?" Hashba turned to look at the girl as she drew the Quintana's from her back. "Got spunk then this one does. I'll take it easier on her, though. Thanks for the information Miroku." With that, he grabbed the large boomerange off the wall, and headed to face off with the girl. By now, several gathered to see what the end result of this fight would be.

As he stepped in front of the girl on the training field, he noticed her puzzled expression.

"What is it Sango?" he asked.

"What is that?" she replied, nodding towards the large boomerang. He grinned.

"Never seen one before eh? This is Hiraikotsu. It takes much skill and talent to work it. Wanna see how it's done?"

"You can fight with that?" He gave her a wide grin.

"Come at me little Taijiya. I'll show you what my Hiraikotsu can do." So, Sango charged, carefully watching what he did. He nearly chortled in mirth watching her. _'Good job girl. I may be another Exterminator, but it doesn't mean I'm a friend. Watch me well.'_ He quickly blocked with the Hiraikotsu, forcing her back away from him with a shove. She landed with her butt on the ground, but quickly rolled and was back on her feet. _'Good girl,'_ Hashba praised in his mind. _'Keep moving or you'll be in two pieces. I'm a youkai with more power then you. Can you lean my trick to defeat me?'_

The dance continued on of attacking and countering, feints and rushes, until finally, Hashba saw her tiring. Remember Miroku's words, he quickly rushed the girl, disarmed her with a quick flick of the Hiraikotsu, and tripped her. Half a heartbeat after that, she lay on the ground with the boomerang pressed lightly on her neck, and at an angle to hold her wrists; and Hashba holding it there. Normally, he would have tackled the individual and ground them into the earth with his weapon. However, he took Miroku's words to heart, and had only gently tripped the girl, and had let her do most of the work during the match so she could choose if she was working too hard. Of course, if she was anything like his own kin, she would have fought him till she was near exhaustion or death. That's why he had ended it early. Normally, he would have said that his opponent was weak if the match went as this one did. But he gave her leniency because of Miroku's word.

Applause broke out around the grounds as everyone showed their appreciation for the fight. Even those that had been training had taken a moment to see what the outcome was. Of course, no one had expected her to win. Hashba was the best in the village, though you would have never gotten that information from him. He didn't like to gloat or boast about it, which made people like him that much more. He was also always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who asked, or looked like they were struggling.

He grinned down at Sango, and removed the Hiraikotsu from by her.

"Good job little Taijiya. That was a good fight." He lowered his hand to help her up, and noticed her wince as he pulled her from the ground. "Methinks though, that you might want to take it a bit easier when you have wounds upon yourself." He motioned with his eyes to her shoulder, and she saw a bloodstain on it from where she had reopened one of her wounds during the fight. "Welcome, very welcome, to Momiji, the northern village of Exterminators.

Sango stayed in the village, healing and defining her skill. Hashba took an instant liking to the girl, and taught her with Hiraikotsu, since no one else in the village could use the large weapon. However, he was pleased to find she quickly learned how to use the weapon. Miroku always located her in the training field, working with Hashba, or surrounded at the tables by the Exterminators that had taken a great liking to the girl. Kirara was either begging scraps off the cooks, or sleeping with Sango at night. The people of this village had learned that she was a great help, and accepted the small two-tail into their midst several years ago. Now, she was as regular as any other Exterminator in the village.

Quickly, Sango learned how to handle the Hiraikotsu, and soon she was aiming with it. Hashba was overly pleased to find someone else who could use the weapon, and didn't hid the fact. In three months, you could never tell that she hadn't been born in that village. She was one of theirs now. Miroku thought that she had settled in well, when he caught her sitting outside one night in the moonlight, leaning against a transformed Kirara on the training ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to sit beside her.

"He has to be alive. He has to be out there. I have to find him."

"Ah. InuYasha. You haven't forgotten about him then."

"No. I have to find him. He's kinda like a brother. A badmouthing punk, but a brother all the same." Miroku sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, if you think it's worth it, I guess I can try and help you locate where you came from, and we can start from there."

"You're not coming with me."

"Well sure I am. Hashba would have my head if anything happened to you." His hand slid towards her backside, when Hashba made his appearance.

"Did I hear you would be leaving us little Taijiya?" he asked, grunting as he saw Miroku's hand make a quick getaway. Sango smiled up at the older man. That had been her nickname from him since the first day, and she didn't mind it anymore. In fact, several of the older members of the town had started to call her by that name.

"Yes Hashba. I have a friend I must find, and I know he's alive out there somewhere. I cannot leave him alone."

"Then take Hiraikotsu with you." He un-slung the large boomerang from his back, and Sango was shocked.

"But I can't. Hiraikotsu is your weapon."

"Little Taijiya, I can't use it forever. Besides, this way I can get ol' Mejinx to move his sorry butt out of his house and make me a new one. There are several youkai parts laying around that are strong and long enough. And beside, Hiraikotsu has gotten a little light-weight for me. I need something more durable." He rubbed a hand gently down the weapon. "No offense intended of course."

"But are you sure you want me to have it?" Hashba straightened to his full height and looked down at her.

"Listen little Taijiya. I can give away whatever I want to whoever I damn well please. You're taking it. That's it." With that, he spun on heel, and left her sitting there, with the Hiraikotsu laying in her lap.

"Congratulations Sango. You seem to have aquired a new weapon."

A week and a half passed since they had left the village. There had been a large earthquake in that time, many buildings had collapsed and lives lost. Also, several youkai dens were destroyed, so there were more youkai running around then normal. Sango and Miroku were constantly slaying one demon after another upon the road in which they traveled. And because they were Exterminators and were constantly cleaning out villages of displaced youkai, they always had a place to say.

And Sango had learned what all the jokes and teasing to Miroku had been. She remembered she had been walking down the road at Kiraras' side, when something groaped her. Her city instincts had kicked in, and she lashed out with her hand at her attacker. Moments later, Miroku lay on the ground with a very red hand print on his cheek.

"What was that about?" she asked, staring down at the man sprawled on the ground. He wore such a lecherous grin.

"Nothing my dear Sango. Just enjoying the scenery." Sango felt a hot blush of embarrassment stain her cheeks, and she quickly turned away from him.

"What kind of monk _are_ you?"

It was that very same day though, that Sango had seen a hand sticking out of the ground, and amazingly pulled the very person she was looking for out of the ground.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I believe, Western Lord, you know the rest of the tale from there."

"Yes Lady Exterminator, I believe I did take part in the rest of it. My daughter now rests safely home, and I have you to thank for it."

"I did nothing Western Lord…"

"You helped raise that boy; the one that saved her. I would say you did plenty." Sango couldn't help but blush faintly at his praise. That was indeed a high completment, but she felt compelled to tell InuTaisho that she had only had him three months.

"Ah yes. That is quite a short amount of time. But I myself have learned, young Exterminator, that even one day can make a difference." He met her eyes as he spoke those words, and she could see the ageless wisdom hidden in those eyes. This was defiantly one being she did not wish to quarrel with at any given time. He broke his gaze from hers, and Sango released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Now, however, it is late, and you must rest for tomorrow. Then, we will hear the other side of the story, and the segment that you remember nothing of." The two rose their mats, bowed from the room, and then headed off to find their own. It had been a long and exhausting day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay yes,its abrief ending of the story Sango tells. I still hope you like it.

Well, there's part of what happened to Sango in the time that she was gone. I hope you like it. I wanted to make Sango have the Hiraikotsu, but she couldn't have gotten it from our day and age. I mean, who do you know that walks around town carrying a large boomerang-like object to slay demons with? And she had to have Kirara, and that was another thing that I couldn't really fit into the modern age. I guess I could of, but I like it this way. :grins:

And yes, InuYasha gets his butt kicked multiple times. But if you watch the beginning of the series, he did the same thing there too. Don't worry. He's not always going to get up. And I know you were wondering about her mental age She's kinda 13-15, but don't quote me on that.

Once again everyone

THANK FOR REVIEWING! IT REALLY HELPS OUT!

Sky


	18. The Other Side Of The Story

**Chapter 18: The Other Side Of The Story**

InuYasha paced, growling in irritation as his shoulder itched phenomenally. It was a sign that his arm was healing, but the constant need to itch was going to drive him crazy. His arm was still bound to his chest, for the bones hadn't finished knitting firmly, and that drove him even crazier.

"What I wouldn't do for one of those damn cheep itchy-hand things from home," he mumbled, reaching up with his other hand for the umpteenth time to try and scratch his shoulder. But he stopped an inch above his shoulder and curled his fingers into a fist. He had learned, in a very painful lesson earlier that morning, that the shoulder was still sensitized from the breaking of the bone. He had scratched pretty hard, and had put himself in utter agony as the pressure he used when itching, had been increased 1000 times by the sensitivity of the shoulder. It had felt like someone was retrying to break his arm, but very slowly.

Instead, he walked back to the large four-poster bed in his room, gripped on of the canopy supports, and gave it a death grip. Placing his head against the cool wood and closing his eyes, he put all his pain and desire to itch into his grip on the support. He stood there for a moment, stilling his breath as Sango had taught him. When he felt as though he could control the urge to itch, he let out a long breath, and opened his eyes. Once again, the iron-wood had withstood his grip, and he gave a savage-looking grin to the piece of wood.

There was a knock on the door, and InuYasha turned to face it. A moment later, a young red-haired girl came into the room. She looked about 12 years old, and had bright green eyes that quickly lowered after they briefly met his. In her hands she carried a tray with a silver salve pot, and what looked like some bandages. InuYasha then noticed her feet, and knew that she wasn't human. Her feet looked like fox paws, and he also noticed then the longer claw-like nails on her hands, and the points to her ears.

"Whadda want?" he asked. The girl bowed to him before answering.

"The Clansman Karamina wished for me to bring this to you, to help ease the discomfort of your shoulder." InuYasha was caught off guard for a moment, then quickly composed himself and glanced towards the balcony windows. How could she know what was going on with him? Unless she was spying on him. But there was nothing there out of the ordinary on the balcony, so he turned back to the kitsune, who was still waiting patiently in her bow.

"That might be all and well, but how the hell am I supposed to put it on. I can't exactly move my arm."

"I also have instructions to apply it to your shoulder, if you will allow me to sir." InuYasha made a semblance of crossing his arms by putting his good arm over the bad, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"And what the hell's that goop supposed to do?" At that, the corner of the kitsunes lips quirked just a bit.

"It'll help ease the itching in your shoulder, so you won't have to cause yourself anymore discomfort when you scratch it."

"What the hell!" he stated, and looked back at the balcony window, to see another girl that looked about the same age as the one in his room. They looked almost identical, except for her silver hair and blue eyes. She gave him a large grin, wiggled her fingers in a greeting, and then leapt off the balcony.

"Shit. How come I didn't know she was there?" The visiting kitsune decided to give the younger human male some leniency.

"It takes a while for humans, and even Exterminators, to learn to identify the presence of kitsunes. And with the Western Lords presence, it makes it even harder to sense anything else. Especially if you don't know what you're looking for." She stood up from her bow. "I suggest you sit down sir so I can administer this. The Western Lord is anxious to hear what you have to say."

"Damned conspiracy," he muttered, though sat at the side of the bed. One again, the corners of the kitsunes mouth twitched upwards, but she quickly surprised it, and went to finish the task she was sent to do.

As she finished rubbing the numbing salve onto his arm, and re-bandaging it, there was another knock on the door, and InuYasha looked up.

"Damn, what is this? Grand Central?" The red-headed girl didn't know what his reference was to, but nodded towards the door.

"I believe that is your clothing for when you go to your audience with the Western Lord sir." The door once again opened, and in walked another red-head with fox feet. Except this one was male, and looked to be about 20. Over his arm was draped a blood-red silk shirt, and what looked like ebony pants.

"I have to wear something formal?" he asked incredulously. "What about my other clothes?" The female kitsune raised an eyebrow at him, and exchanged looks with her green-eyed companion, then revised her thoughts on this boy. Most definitely young, and most definitely not used to court or palace. This would be a most interesting affair to watch.

"It is not so much formal sir, as it is comfortable," the male replied. "And the clothing you wore here was farmers garb. This is a palace; not a village. There is a dress code." The female could have smacked her hand to her forehead in despair. _'Oh Haruki,' _she thought. _'He's a fighter. You're not supposed to insult him and ruffle his fur. Even the _youngest_ kitsune in this palace knows _that_ rule.'_ And she saw that she was most certainly going to have to salvage this situation, for her charges violet eyes glowed as if he was about to enter a battle.

"Your clothes are not yet ready anyway," she replied soothingly, applying the finishing touches to the bandaging. "And these silks will keep you cool, since it is warm outside; unlike the farmers coarse clothing, which traps much of the heat. And the silks aren't very formal, as my companion observed. Formals would be near impossible to dress you in with your arm the way it is. This is just comfortable attire."

InuYasha's eyes still blazed, but the heat was not mounting within them, and she knew that as long as her companion kept his tongue in his head and not wagging, things would be alright if not exactly comfortable between the two males. She shot Haruki a silent warning with her eyes, and departed.

After setting down the tray near the kitchen, she headed to the Lords audience chamber, where he was expecting her report. The guards at the door let her pass, and she saw the Lord sitting in his chair.

"Aveatre, please enter."

She did as she was told, kneeling and bowing as she came close enough to the front of his chair.

"What have you to say."

"I do not think he knows any proper customs, Lord InuTaisho. The boy is clearly still young and learning. He might just very well be brash and blunt with any information he tells, and not care what anyone else thinks."

"Just like any other young male. No courtly manners you think?"

"None that I was able to tell sir. This is most certainly his first time dealing with such things. It appears the Exterminators did not teach him his manners yet." InuTaisho chuckled.

"He's only been training three months Aveatre, before this all happened. I'm sure they didn't even _think_ of teaching him these forms of manners yet. Your assessment is appreciated as always. When he is ready, bring him here."

"Yes Lord InuTaisho." However, she did not leave right away. She turned and faced the Silver Clansman beside him, and bowed again.

"Yes Aveatre?" asked Karamina.

"Ari showed herself to the boy today."

"I am sure she deemed it a good course of action."

"I am not so sure. Now he knows someone is there spying on him. Was it wise to show herself so early? Mayhaps she is too young for such an assignment."

"As he now knows that there is someone there, there is less likely a possibility of Ari becoming hurt."

"I don't understand."

"Exterminators are a jumpy lot Aveatre; especially when in the presence of more powerful demons. He might at some point have accidentally attacked her if he had discovered her on his own; especially since he is so untrained. And he would not know that it wasn't something coming to kill him."

"But he could not sense her at all."

"He might not have known. But let me ask you this; after you arrived to his room, did he glance at the balcony door?"

"Yes he did."

"Then he could sense her, but he doesn't know what he's sensing just yet. It was at that action on his part, that Ari more then likely decided to show herself. And now he also knows if he gets any foolish ideas about sneaking out, someone will most likely see him do it."

"I understand now. Thank you, Clansman."

"You're welcome Aveatre." And with those parting words, the red-haired kitsune left the audience chamber, and the two sitting inside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I told you you're going to have to give this one leniency," Karamina replied, watching as Aveatre left.

"It appears I'm going to have a blunt and brash youngster to listen to. This should be most interesting."

"Just don't kill him when he gets too annoying," Karamina replied, with a smirk and an amused flick of her tail. InuTaisho smiled back.

"I'll try."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha followed the red-haired girl down the hall. She had waited until Haruki had helped him with his shirt, and he had gone behind a screen to finish dressing himself. After he had come back around, she had braided his ebony hair back in a braid, and ushered him to his meeting with the Western Lord. As he followed her down the hall, he examined the shirt again. He could tell it was made for someone who was down an arm.

The sleeves were split on the inner arm, and laced up with silk ties the same blood-red color. On the arm that was bound to his chest, the laces where undone so that the sleeve could be placed around his arm. Where the bandages started, the laces went along the wrapping, and came back again to tie back at his wrist. It made it so that he was actually wearing a shirt without having the empty sleeve he would have normally had if he had worn any other type of shirt.

They walked quietly down the hall, until they came upon an elaborate door, with two guards on either side. The kitsune nodded to them, and both guards nodded back, then opened the doors, and allowed them entrance. InuYasha's attention was first drawn to the individual sitting on the main end of the room, upon the raised platform. He immediately noticed the violet stripes on the side of his face, and the bright honey-gold eyes. He wore a white over shirt which had a thin stripe the same color as the stripes on the sides of his face, heading across his heart and over to the side of his chest. There was a thicker band of color on the cloth that continued along his collar until the back of the neck, and followed the same course as the thin stripe before it. Underneath, there was a red undershirt, which could only be seen around the neckline. His longer silver hair was pulled into a high pony-tail on the back of his head that cascaded to his waist; tied with a strip of silk once again the same color as his stripes. He had bangs though, that covered part of his forehead. He also wore white pants that were baggy around the legs.

InuYasha also noted the aura of strength this man seemed to have surrounding him, and knew that this was not one of those you got into a fight with. Because you would lose; badly. So he kept the man in mind as he turned to looks at his companion, and saw that it was a very familiar silver kitsune.

"You," he muttered, looking past the bright blue eyes that were looking intently at him.

"Yes, InuYasha. It's me again. Why don't you take a seat, and we will begin." Sango and Miroku already sat upon their mats upon the floor, and beside Sango there was an empty one. InuYasha shrugged just a bit with his good shoulder, and headed for it; settling himself down upon it with sloppy grace. And not only did he not use a traditional positiong, but sat where his knees were bent close to him, and his ankles crossed (the position you get into when doing butterflies in P.E., but I don't remember what it's called. Sorry. --; -AN). Sango stifled a grown at his lack of grace, but the Western Lord and Silver Clansman appeared to not have noticed his ungraceful descent. Sango was even more surprised though, when they said nothing about how he currently sat. _'Boy, he should be thankful they're turning so many blind eyes to him. But that doesn't mean I will later…'_

"We are interested to know what happened," stated the Western Lord, drawing the attention of those before him. "in the time that Sango could not recall. We've heard of the attack, and we've heard of her rescue, but we have not heard of her kidnapping."

"That all?" InuYasha asked, in an almost bored tone. No matter how low it was pitched, Sango was sure the Western Lord heard her moan, for the corner of his lip twitched just slightly.

"That is all."

InuYasha shrugged his good shoulder just a bit again.

"Alright then. Where do you want me to start?"

"How about what come foremost in your mind, in that last day of travel with your companion," remarked Karamina smoothly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He remembered after they had left the cavern. He remembered the argument that ensued, and Sango flattening him to the earth. He remembered her telling him about the silver clan. He remembered her threat to flatten him sometime soon. But what he remembered most vividly, was the mewling sound coming from the forest. How it sounded like a kitten, and Sango had dismissed it as that.

"Probably some lost creature calling for its mother," she had replied nonchalantly, waving it off as if no concern of hers. "These are wild woods you know. Unpredictable things happen, and life goes on in primal instinct."

"But there are also youkai here," he replied, still looking around.

"Yes. There are." A few steps later though, the soft mewling cry suddenly turned into a sharp shriek, and the pair had to cover their ears because the pitch hurt them, like when someone ran their nails over a chalk board.

"Let's get out of here!" Sango called, and InuYasha barely heard her, but nodded, and they started going back the way they came. A moment later though, cat-like creature that had the body and head of a cat, the wings of a bird, and a deer-like tail and horns on the head, came streaming out of everywhere. And they weren't small things either. They looked to be about the size of horses. And that wasn't a good size for their hopes of survival.

"Get moving!" Sango called, heading back for the thicker patch of forest. For flying creatures hate areas that they cannot fly in, and the foliage would keep them safe from aerial attacks. They served a better chance by being able to attack the creatures on foot. For the next several minuets, it was a nightmare of frantically beating wings and fierce glowing amber eyes. Sango and InuYasha both had weapons drawn. When one stumbled, or was forced to attack, the other would help defend them and help extract them so that they could be moving again. Blood flowed on both sides of the battle, InuYasha sustaining many claw and bite marks from unseen attacks, and Sango sustaining the same from trying to protect him.

They were in site of the thick-foliage sanctuary, and InuYasha was relieved. It was hard battling an enemy from ground and aerial fronts, and they were both already tired from cutting through the forests dense undergrowth. But the sanctuary was not to be. The Velkir seemed to sense that the prey was about to gain the upper hand, and thirty feet from the cut path, one beast broadsided Sango while she was distracted with the attack of another. InuYasha watched as she stabbed the creature through the neck as she fell, killing it. As she landed though, her head had hit a rock, and he watched her body relax as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Shit!" he swore, moving to block one of the creatures from attacking her. "Damn it!" He spun and slashed out, catching the large black-coated creature across the chest. It roared out in pain, and raised on its back paws as it retreated a few steps back, and then settled back on all fours; the wounds already healing. While InuYasha was distracted with the black cat though, a brown coated creature crashed into him; bearing him to the ground. He had the Ninja-to blade backwards in the creatures mouth, holding the large teeth inches from his face.

In that time though, InuYasha watched as a spotted and a stripped creature go over to Sango. He was continuing to struggle with the brown one as the spotted creature knelt, and the striped one grabbed Sango by the back of her uniform, and hauled her onto the others back.

"No!" InuYasha screamed, freeing himself from the creature by twisting the blade and slicing off the lower jaw of the creature, covering him its blood. The creature reared back on its haunches and tried to shriek in pain, but only a gurgling noise was heard.

"NO!" He ran to where the others had gathered around Sango, with only enough time to see the six of them clear the ground and head for the tops of the trees, with Sango laying limply on the back of the spotted one. "God Damn It!" In anger and frustration, he turned to the nearest tree, and punched it; hard. Not caring if he broke anything or not, he continued to hit it until the worst of his anger was over. Though, he didn't see himself hitting the tree, but imagined it as one of those punks that was constantly challenging him on the streets. When his knuckles were bloody and a bit sore, he turned and examined the bloody clearing around him.

He and Sango had managed to slay six of the beasts, and their bodies lay in different positions around the clearing, and where already attracting flies. The newest corpse that was still oozing blood though, was a brown-coated creature, with the lower half of its face missing; the jaw sawn off at the joint. InuYasha shrugged at it in indifference, and then tried to examine the forest around him. It still all looked foreign to him though, save for the tunnel he and Sango had cut through the dense underbrush. He disliked the notion of leaving his comrade to those creatures, but he wasn't dumb enough to go charging after her into unfamiliar territory. _'Besides,'_ he thought as he headed for the tunnel with blade still drawn. _'If she gets away, she can take care of herself. She's better at all this nature crap then I am anyway.'_ His best option was to head back to the cavern, and start from there.

After examining his wounds to see how bad they were, InuYasha walked back down the path that he and Sango created, and back to more familiar surroundings.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That's about it," he concluded, shrugging his good shoulder again.

"What happened afterwards?" asked Sango.

"I came back to the cave, saw Kagome, and then got cornered by the kitsune." He glared at Karamina, and she only gave him a raised eyebrow and an expression that plainly said 'get over it'. "Who put me to sleep for a few days, and then gave me to Guthrow for him to baby-sit me."

'_Ah,'_ though Sango, seeing his glare aimed at the Clansman. _'So _that's_ why he doesn't like her. She bested him.'_

"Guilty," replied a voice from the corner. The humans in the room turned to see then Guthrow as he padded from the corner. Sango and Miroku tensed, for they hadn't sensed his presence in the room, with InuTaisho over-powering their senses. However, InuYasha did not seem perturbed by his sudden appearance, and merely ignored the calico-looking creature. In turn, Guthrow settled about ten feet to the left of the boy, and sat straight with his tail curled around his haunches.

"I was wondering when you would decide to emerge," remarked InuTaisho in greeting.

"I was just as curious as anyone else about what his part of the story was, Western Lord," replied Guthrow, tilting his head slightly and dipping it slightly.

"Are you satisfied?"

"His telling of the story, and his appearance from when he first arrived, do speak well of the truth," replied Karamina.

"And three stories that coincide speak even better," remarked Guthrow.

"Then we will take these as they are, agreed?" Both Karamina and Guthrow nodded.

"One question," stated InuYasha, raising his good hand to about the level of his shoulder. The Western Lord raised an eyebrow at him, but then nodded his head.

"Proceed."

'_Oh lord, don't let him say something dumb enough that he's going to get himself killed,'_ Sango prayed silently. _'They might be patient creatures, but I'm sure InuYasha can very well test there limits.'_

"Where's Kagome?"

Sango turned to InuYasha, and gave him a dumbfounded look. That was most certainly not what she had expected to hear from him. Accusations of holding him against his will; yes. Making threats if they tried something with him; yes. Asking about someone else; was something new.

InuTaisho saw the expression on the Exterminators face, and knew right then that this was not usually a question asked by this brash young man. He turned to look at Karamina, who was watching him from the corner of her eye. In response, she raised her eye-ridges, and flicked an ear at him. This was a sign that said there was an interesting story to tell. And he was beginning to wonder what happened down in that cavern.

"She is well and safe within the palace."

"Feh. Not like I care of anything." His crossed his good arm over his bad, and resumed a haughty pose. However, his eyes never did leave the man before him, and InuTaisho had the most interesting sensation of being sized up by that human boy. Needless to say, that intrigued him. But not so much as the boys next statement.

"However, I don't care if you're the Western Lord, her Father, or a God; you lay one hand on wrong, and I'll remove it from your body, got that?"

Sango turned to face him with absolute shock written all over her face; her jaw slack. Miroku was at about the same state. In fact, now Karamina wore a dumbfounded expression, along with Guthrow. Never in her time with InuTaisho had someone said such a thing to him; especially not an injured human boy. InuYasha's violet eyes, though, never left the honey-gold ones of InuTaisho; and InuTaisho saw the blaze of challenge within them. Now he _was_ most curious about what had happened in that cave, for the human to be so brazen.

Instead of taking offence to the younger male's action, InuTaisho instead slightly nodded his head, meeting the boys gaze straight back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Hey all. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school. Which means that I probably won't be updating quickly. But I'll keep at it.

The one-shot is up. The original one, I couldn't just get it to flow, and I didn't like it. So I wrote another one. Hope you like it. You can go to my profile and find it. It's called 'Delicacies of War'. It's probably not something most of you would expect.

I'm trying to work on my spacing, but where I have where I want it on my computer, it never uploads correctly. No guarantees that I'll be able to fix it, but I'll continue to work on it. Thanks for the letting me know.

And actually, if you watch the beginning of the series, InuYasha usually is getting his butt kicked. :grins:

Sky


	19. Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Results**

* * *

"Aveatre, would you please escort the Lady and Lord Exterminators to their quarters. And have a meal brought for them. I am sure they are famished." The kitsune magically appeared in the room, bowing to the Western Lord, and then led her charges away. As soon as the door closed, InuTaisho turned to Guthrow.

"Has my daughter awoken?"

"Yes Lord InuTaisho."

"Would you please bring her before me."

"Yes milord." The calico-looking creature then padded from the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Karamina thought she heard a noise coming from the direction of her companion. She turned to find his face turned from her, and it looked as though he was going through a fit of coughing; the way his chest heaved. Though she was pretty sure it wasn't coughing the plagued the Western Lord.

"InuTaisho?"

He turned back to face her, and there was a half-grin on his face. However, his eyes conveyed his true mirth, because the honey-gold depths were practically glowing and dancing.

"Yes Karamina?"

"I'm not sure how to take what he said." With that, another sound escaped from InuTaisho, and once more he turned his face away; this time placing the tips of his fingers to his lips. Once more, his chest spasmed. Waiting several moments, he was finally able to respond.

"I will say, that is a first. I've never had a human, and an injured boy no less, challenge me like that. Especially in the way he did. I think I might actually grow to like that boy."

"You know he was serious."

"And that makes it all the better. I know he knows he cannot defeat me; he doesn't look like one so dumb. But the fact he still did it…" InuTaisho shook his head. "I could almost wish he was a demon. He would be the type that could keep up with my daughter." At Karamina's cough, he turned to face the kitsune, who was looking straight ahead like a statue, and trying to look far too innocent. His eyes narrowed.

"I implore you, do you know anything of what is happening between my daughter and that human male? I know they traveled for a time together, but is there anything else I should know?" asked InuTaisho, looking at his silver friend. Karamina regarded him out of the corner of her eye, and then dipped her head.

"I know some of what is going on, though I never expected a return of affections."

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughter showed interest in him when he first came back to the cavern, after his companion had gone missing. I was pretty sure by now she would have gotten over her curiosity of him, and would have moved onto prowling the younger males around the palace."

"But she has not turned her attention from the boy."

"I fear not. She is quite interested in him, which will not give him a long life should her brother find out about the situation."

"My son is of no importance now."

"I disagree InuTaisho."

"Why?"

"Because now it seems the boy is showing interest back, if what he told you just a moment ago is any indication."

"I will admit, that had me quite intrigued."

"And you know how protective Sesshomaru is of his little sister. We both know he was going to run off the males as soon as Kagome started showing any interest in them. The demon males would have survived being driven off, but InuYasha is a human. That also makes the situation worse, because Sesshomaru is such a purist."

"Ah. I see where you are coming from. His life is no longer his if Sesshomaru finds the attraction of his sister out."

"Precisely." At that point, the doors opened again, and Kagome entered the room. She wore a black kimono, with a red belt to accent it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?" asked Sango, rounding on InuYasha as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"I agree with Sango. That was not the wisest course of action to take," replied Miroku.

"Quit harping on me," InuYasha snapped. "I was just tellin' him not to hurt the wench."

"Do you even know who that _was_?" Sango asked, pointed figuratively out the door.

"The wenches father."

"He's the Lord of the _Western Lands_!" she yelled. "The _entire_ western lands!"

"And?" he shot back. "Why the fuck would I care?"

"Because you're currently _in_ the Western Lands you moron!" Before he could reply though, there was a knock on the door. Sango let out a frustrated growl, and turned away from him as the female kitsune came back into the room. She had quite plainly heard the argument, but acted as though she had not.

"I have brought the meal the Lord had requested for you," stated Aveatre, bowing lowly.

"Good. Maybe if we get some food in him, his _brain_ will start working again," snapped Sango, turning to face the younger male. InuYasha just scoffed at her, and turned away. Sango's fists curled at her sides, and she also turned away. Miroku looked first at Sango's back, then InuYasha's, then back to Sango's and sighed.

"Would you kindly put the food on the table there please," he told Aveatre. She nodded, and set the large tray down. She made a bow and retreated, and headed back to the chamber where Lord InuTaisho sat. She clearly heard Lady Kagome talking with her father, but did not quite what to do. That worry was cast aside though, when the door cracked open, and Karamina stuck her nose through.

"Come on in Aveatre." She did as she was told, and entered. Karamina then gently eased the door closed with her back paw. "As soon as Kagome is finished, I would like to hear what brings you back," Karamina said as they walked towards the back of the room. Kagome was standing before her father like a lady as she told her story, and Aveatre couldn't help but grin. The child had grown up so much.

"…And that is when the group appeared and found us," finished Kagome, looking right at her father.

"I thought it was an interesting tale to hear. Thank you Kagome. By the way, did you rest well?"

"I can most certainly say, it felt nice to be sleeping on something other then sand and rock," Kagome replied with a grin. Her father smiled back, and nodded to Aveatre.

"So what brings you back young Aveatre?"

"I believe there is some dissent between Master and Apprentice."

"And what caused it?"

"This mornings meeting."

"Really."

"I would suggest dealing with the Master before the Apprentice gets flayed."

"Go and bring her to me." Aveatre bowed, and left again, and InuTaisho turned to Karamina. "What should I do with her?"

"Give her the facts. Put her at ease. I know she's nervous because of the power we hold, and if something goes wrong, we have the potential of taking it out on her people. We're having a laugh at the boys expense, but she most certainly isn't." Karamina turned to Kagome. "You should watch this." Then she padded to sit by the side of InuTaisho's chair, looking regal and pristine. The door opened then, and Kagome saw the Lady Exterminator be lead into the room by the kitsune Aveatre. They bowed before the Western Lord, and then Aveatre walked to the door, and settled down beside it.

"I have to apologize for my young companion…" started Sango, but InuTaisho lifted a hand to stall her.

"There is no need. I was forewarned about his behavior, and therefore was prepared for it. If you wish to know, I was not insulted or offended by it, but merely intrigued."

"If I may be permitted to ask…?"

"Proceed."

"What would you find intriguing about InuYasha?" InuTaisho allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

"It has been years since I have been challenged, verbally or non. And the fact that a young human male, hurt no less, had the audacity to challenge me, _and_ size me up as if to go through with said challenge…" He waved his hand to let her finish the sentence as she may.

"You ask what the Western Lord found intriguing about InuYasha," commented Karamina. "But I would also be interested to know what you found intriguing about the boy. I don't think you're letting him just follow you around."

"He's a lovable pain in the butt," mumbled Sango to herself, though the non-human occupants of the room heard her quite clearly. "InuYasha grew up on the streets," began Sango. "He was a snobbish pig, and a jerk to boot. But he reminded me so much of my kin. When he wasn't being a jerk that is."

"So you were drawn to him just because he was like your kin?" asked Karamina incrediously. Sango shook her head.

"No. When you get past all his tough layers, he's actually got potential. Finding it though, is a chore."

"Sounds just about like my son," InuTaisho commented, leaning back comfortably in his chair. Sango wondered why the Western Lord would part with that piece of information.

"Is your son like my companion?"

"Yes, but in a different way. He's cold and aloof; taking care of his enemies with deadly grace. I'm betting your boy would blaze right into a fight, and go full at it. No plans, no strategies; just jump in and swing."

"You have him described to a tee." InuTaisho allowed himself to chuckle.

"You have no need to worry while you stay here. I understand about your young companion, and will give him some leniency while his is here. His words are no threat to me, and neither is he. In fact, I am actually acquiring some amusement from him."

"Thank you Western Lord."

"You are welcome Lady Exterminator. I will let you know if things change. For the time being, relax, and enjoy the comforts of my home." Bowing again, Aveatre arrived from her position by the door, and led the Exterminator back to her room.

"One problem solved," remarked InuTaisho.

"Yes. But we still have one more."

"Yes. That is most certainly going to be a challenge."

"I'm sure his master will assist us though."

"So am I."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yay! The chapter is up! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long, but school does come first. And for those of you who have seen it, I hope you liked the preview I wrote. It of course had more to it, you'll have to read it when the chapter is written. Well, anyway, here it is!

And I want to thank an anonymous poster for the correction to my wording. I guess I typed it just off enough the spell check chose the wrong word. But I've fixed it now. Thanks again!

Sky

BTW, This is the link to my one-shot side story pertaining to this one. Need to add the the fanfiction site address before it though. :)

/s/2597021/1/


	20. Just A Normal Day

**Chapter 20: Just A Normal Day**

* * *

InuYasha ducked quickly, to avoid the golden staff swung in his direction. At the same time though, he brought up a pair of bracers to block the katana that came at him. He held the staff against the ground with one foot, and with his other foot kicked the one holding the katana in the mid-section, and then 'pushed' the man holding the staff (By pushing, I mean he hit him like a punch, except it doesn't have as much force behind it. That doesn't mean it tickles though). He did a summersault off the embedded staff, narrowly avoiding a pair of claws that raked the air where he had stood.

Landing firmly on his feet, InuYasha then back-flipped twice, and leapt to the left, avoiding a concoction of smoke that was thrown at him. He braced himself against a tree for a heartbeat, and then once more went diving off through the forest; taking four steps, and then going into a series of front-flips. Only to end up though, at the other side of a set of claws. InuYasha stopped dead, and gazed into the strange eyes of his attacker.

"Don't you ever get tired of using your speed to get in front of me Guthrow?" asked InuYasha, who still did not drop his gaze from the older male.

"On the contrary, it is something you should be getting used to. After all, no demon will just stand around and let you butcher them."

Sango raised her hand, and replied,

"I have to disagree with you there Guthrow. I've taken down a few demons like that. They thought I was a puny human, and could not penetrate their tough demon skin, so they didn't move."

Guthrow rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to InuYasha.

"Okay, unless you have the sheer dumb_ luck_ of your master, no demon will just stand around and let themselves get butchered." InuYasha inclined his head to the other male, then turned to Miroku, who had a hand to his cheek.

"You know boy, for not attacking, you sure do hit hard."

"I was being gentle with you Monk. I would have very easily been able to break your jaw if I had been able to use force."

"Which I am quite glad you didn't," Miroku replied, throwing up his unoccupied hand in a gesture of surrender.

"I will have to complement you InuYasha," said a voice from the side. All four combatants turned to face Karamina padding into the clearing. "You do know how to not attack."

"Feh. Just because I don't practice it, doesn't mean I don't know the skill. Ouch." He turned to glare at Sango, who glared right back, and wouldn't back down. He narrowed an eyebrow in confusion, and she raised hers in admonishment. Finally, InuYasha remembered his lesson, and grumbled.

"I am very appreciative of the comment you have given me Clansman Karamina, and hope that I can continue to stay in those regards with you." He also gave a little bow from the waist up.

Karamina noted the great reluctance he said it in, and the rigidness of his bow, but grinned to herself. The young never did like their lessons in manners, and would always confront the beginning lessons with the least amount as possible. Still though, it was an attempt, and a good one at that.

"I am sure that you will, Apprentice Exterminator InuYasha."

"That's a mouthful," commented Kagome, jumping off the limb of the tree she had been sitting on for the entire duration of the fight. "Couldn't we think of something else to call them beside 'Apprentice Exterminator' and their name?"

"We call them Apprentice Exterminators because that is what they are. We only add the name if we know it, or if we are on good terms with them or their Master."

"Couldn't we call them A.E. or something?" Karamina raised a confused eyebrow at her young charge.

"A.E.?"

"It's an acronym for Apprentice Exterminator."

"Acronym?"

"Yeah. InuYasha told me about them. It's when you take the initials from a group of words, and make them into a word themselves. Though A.E. isn't a word, but it is the initials. And you would know with those initials what you were trying to say instead of spending all that time saying that mouthful of words." Kagome's eyes were shinning, and her tail wagged excitedly as she told Karamina about that InuYasha had taught her. Meanwhile, Sango cast an astonished look at her Apprentice.

"You..._ learned_ something? From school?"

"Ah, shut up. I couldn't sleep the entire time you know."

"Yes, but still, Mr. Cool himself. And not only that, you _taught_. You gave someone else knowledge about something other then fighting."

"Well I do agree that some of those titles that kitsune use to identify people are brutally long, and need to be shortened. So I told Kagome about a way to do it. Why? You got a problem with that?" He challenged her out right, and Sango did nothing. She just gave him a pleasant grin, and then she turned and walked away. Miroku turned and walked with her. When they had taken a few steps, Miroku turned to Sango.

"You didn't take his challenge."

"Of course I didn't. He didn't deserve to get his butt kicked."

"Why not?"

"Because InuYasha did something that he didn't deserve his butt getting kicked over."

"What?" She turned to him and grinned.

"He learned. However, if he tries to challenge again, _then_ I'll kill him"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha snorted as Sango walked off with the Monk following her.

"Man, you'd swear I never listened before."

"From what I've seen," commented Guthrow, itching absently at the back of his ear, "you don't."

InuYasha turned and growled at the older male, who was currently in his human form. Guthrow cocked an eyebrow at him, and then quickly went forward to attack the boy. However, InuYasha had been learning quickly about demon speed, and moved as fast as he could out of the way. That turned into a dominance match, where both males were trying to best each other while the two ladies sat by the side and watched.

"Why are males constantly fighting?" asked Kagome, watching Guthrow easily dodge one of InuYasha's punches. Karamina shrugged.

"Because it is in their nature. And I think they enjoy it too much to quit."

"But they're usually fighting at the worst times."

"Yep. That's males for you." At that point, InuYasha got flattened; Guthrow pinned him to the ground not ten feet from where both were sitting. Karamina chuckled, and Kagome laughed.

"You'll never beat Guthrow, InuYasha," Karamina said, watching the boy as he finally lay quiet and accepted his defeat.

The Exterminators were granted this cavern to stay in, the one in which InuYasha had lived for a while, until they deemed to leave. Sesshomaru had been furious about that, and had not been seen since around this piece of land. Kagome was thrilled about having InuYasha still around, and Guthrow and Karamina had decided to see what they could learn about these three; all in the name of InuTaisho's interest of course. And no one minded each other. The exterminators trained the boy in his agility and moves, and the demons would either participate, or watch. Most of the time, Karamina wasn't present though, as she had other duties to attend to. She did, however, enjoy those times when she could come and watch the boy, and report on his progress. There was always something to learn about him.

"Of course I will. Just because he's older, I'm letting him win. I could kick his butt any day that I wished."

"Does it even occur to you," Kagome replied as Guthrow gave InuYasha a hand up. "that he's a demon and you're human?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Faster speed, greater skills. You know. He'll always be better."

"Naw he won't. One day, I'll become better then him, and he'll know that I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Ah, the dreams of the young," remarked Karamina, sounding as though she was musing aloud. "And will you grow to be larger then InuTaisho as well?"

"Who's InuTaisho?"

"My father, and ruler of the Western Lands," Kagome remarked proudly, and Karamina smiled fondly at her.

"Eh," remarked InuYasha, while shrugging his shoulders. "I've met him before. Doesn't look like much, but because he's Kagome's dad, I won't pick a fight with him."

"Doesn't look like much?" Karamina said in astonishment, and then she rolled onto her back laughing. "Oh, that's good." InuYasha gave a funny look to the silver kitsune, and then turned his attention to Kagome, who was giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"I just realized about your name, that you are named Dog Demon."

"What about it?" Karamina stopped laughing, and cocked at ear at each of the pair, interested in this conversation.

"I just find that odd. Because we are inu youkai, but I've never heard someone named that before, even in our clan."

"My original name is not InuYasha, if that is what you're asking."

"It isn't?" asked Kagome, with a confused tilt to her head. "Then what is it?"

"Just Yasha."

"And if I may be so bold as to interject, how did you come by the Inu part of your name?" questioned Karamina from her position on the ground.

"The people I was always fighting and kicking their butts, said I was like a savage guard dog. I defended the turf I owned with no questions asked and with any means necessary. So unless someone wants a thorough whipping they stay off my turf. It probably didn't help, the fact that I growl as well."

"Defend your territory like a dog as well. Hmm, in present company, there may be hope for you yet."

"You know, you keep sayin' that about me."

"And I keep meaning it too." InuYasha glowered at her, and there was a mischievous glint in the kitsunes eyes.

"So you just added the Inu to your name?" asked a curious Kagome, drawing InuYasha's attention away from Karamina before the kitsune got an idea to actually do something to the boy besides stare him down. InuYasha shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it helped keep people away from my turf because they knew my name right off, and you just didn't mess with me."

"Well, it is very fitting on you I must say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" challenged InuYasha, raising his fist to the kitsune.

"A 'dog' hanging out with the rulers of the Western Lands, who are literally dogs themselves. I just find it fitting."

"What, are you calling yourself a dog as well?"

"Of course not my dear pup. I am a kitsune. Though in what looks like the dog family, we are no where close to the mutts themselves." Her eyes blazed with mischief as Kagome growled, then pounced the kitsune. Karamina playfully fought her human-looking pupil off, though in the end she 'lost' by showing her belly and pretending death. Guthrow himself laughed at the show.

"I'm surprised Karamina. You let yourself get beaten by a mutt." Karamina opened her eyes and glared at Guthrow upside-down. He gave her a teasing grin, and that did it for her. She removed Kagome from where she lay on her, and went to attack Guthrow, who prepared himself for her. He landed on his back, with the kitsune snarling above him, and he tossed her to the side. Karamina twisted her body in mid-air, landing on her feet, and stood snarling, even though her ears were perked in excitement. Guthrow shifted to his natural state, and growled right back, though his ears were perked as well.

To an outsider, it looked like a vicious fight. Karamina bit and clawed; teeth bared and growls echoing through the clearing. They launched at each other, sometimes missing, and sometimes colliding in mid air. Each time they came near each other, they lashed out, barley missing each other. Each time they bit, it was either in the scruff or they removed pieces of fur. Neither hurt the other more then a few scratches, and a few marks of their teeth. And the play-fighting turned gentler when Kagome leapt into the fray, joining Karaminas side.

She leapt in as her black four-legged form; landing on Guthrows back and grabbing onto an ear gently with her teeth. Guthrow howled; sounding as though he had been mortally wounded by the attack. Karamina then went for his hind end, grabbing a hank of his thigh fur and trying to drag him down to the earth. Guthrow scrambled to keep his footing; spreading his back legs wide to retain his balance from Karamina's attack. But then, the most unexpected thing happened. Kagome gave a surprised squeal, and was pulled of Guthrows back by none other then InuYasha.

The play of the demons dropped in fierceness dramatically as the human joined into the fray. Kagome shifted back into her human form as InuYasha took Guthrows side, and took on the demon girl. Kagome growled menacingly and playfully as the boy faced off with her, then they were tussling on the ground. Karamina and Guthrow exchanged looks, then went back at each other, occasionally reaching over and nipping the struggling pair to get their attention. In which, they would attack the older pair for a bit, sometimes together and sometimes taking them on separately. Karamina and Guthrow would ruthlessly tackle and throw the younger pair around when they went back to tussling each other, the older ones would go back to fighting each other until they deemed it was time to harass the youngsters again.

Karamina hated to admit she was having a good time at this. It seemed to long ago that she had engaged in one of these tussles. And she had to admit that she missed it. And it kept the old body young and healthy. Besides, there was nothing like a few bruises between friends. Karamina watched out of the corner of her eye as the two pups wrestled it out. It almost appeared that they were evenly matched, as Kagome was just holding him off. Then again, she was also playing fair. Finally, Guthrow and Karamina sat at the sides, and watched the pups in their play.

Finally, with a most excellently executed maneuver, InuYasha hooked one leg over one of Kagome's, put pressure behind the knee to make it buckle (since she was on top of him), and rolled them so that he managed to get on top, and pinned her. Of course, Kagome was not to be bested, and she tried to fight her way out. That was of course, until they noticed Haruki at the edge of the clearing.

"What do you seek Haruki," asked Karamina, slightly annoyed that the play had been interrupted. Both InuYasha and Kagome froze, their faces and eyes turned towards the male red kitsune. Haruki bowed, and turned his attention to the Silver Clansman.

"I do not wish to interfere in whatever activity is going on here, but the Lady Kagome and your presence has been urgently requested."

Karamina lifted an eye-ridge at him.

"Urgently requested?"

"Yes Clansman. He is currently in a meeting with the Lord of the South. The subject is most delicate."

"We will be there momentarily, after we have removed the worst of the dust." With those words, Haruki bowed, and faded back into the forest. "Now I am most curious about what is going on." She turned to face the pups, who where still frozen in their previous positions, except both wore expressions of curiosity and concern. Karamina shrugged at them.

"It appears Kagome, we have a meeting to go to. We will catch up with InuYasha later, but for now we must go."

Kagome nodded, and got up as InuYasha released her. She grinned at him, thanked him for the tussle, and promised that she would be back later so they could finish it. InuYasha smiled and nodded in assent. Then, Karamina and Kagome were running through the forest on four feet as fast as they could.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I do not think the Clansmen will agree to your proposal," stated InuTaisho, standing from his chair and placing a flat hand firmly upon the table. "We are to rule in peace, and that's what I intend to do."

"But I am offering you peace," purred Jath're'ka, the Lord of the South. "And it would be eternal for as long as my line continued. There can be nothing stronger then that."

"I will not agree to this. She has her own decision to make, and I am most sure that she will not chose _this._"

Jath're'ka scratched absently at his chin; his honey-green eyes studying the western lord before him. He himself was in his human-looking form, because that is how Lords met one another. He had gold and yellow hair that was bound back behind his head in a ponytail that only came down to his shoulders. He had sharply pointed ears, and a few small black spots on the sides of his eyes. These spots were also located on the backs of his hands. At the moment, he was trying to figure out how to penetrate the Western Lords defenses.

"Really InuTaisho. You have a marvelous boy to carry on your line. I only wish to strengthen and carry out my own. Surely you realize the importance."

"There is any other out there that would happily carry out your wish for you. Why choose this," InuTaisho growled, loosing some of his patience with the Southern Lord.

"It is only natural to seek strength, and your family is the strongest there is. I'm sure when the assets are shown and what fortune and prosperity it will bring to your lands…"

InuTaisho slammed his fists into the table.

"She is not some pretty face that can be bought off with pretty baubles and empty promises Jath're'ka. She actually has a brain. She can think for herself. I'm not sure you'd be used to that concept." Jath're'ka was about to retort when there was a knock on the door, and Kagome and Karamina stepped into the room; Kagome in her black and red outfit, and Karamina padding across the floor. They looked as though they had just gotten out of a bath.

"Ah yes. The one in questions arrives," remarked the Southern Lord, nodding to Kagome and bowing deeply to Karamina.

"I am curious to know what that means," replied Karamina, looking at the Southern Lord.

"I believe we are discussion the Lady Kagome's future."

"What?" asked Kagome, unable to contain herself. Jath're'ka smiled kindly at her like she was a small child.

"Why yes. I intend to make you my bride."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yay! The chapter is up! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long, but school does come first. And for those of you who have seen it, I hope you liked the preview I wrote. It of course had more to it, you'll have to read it when the chapter is written. Well, anyway, here it is!

Cliffy!

Oh, btw, here's the link to the one-shot I did, that pertains to this story. Hope you like it as well!

Sky

http/


	21. The Proposal

**UPDATED**

**Chapter 21: The Proposal **

* * *

Kagome had a confused look upon her face, and Karamina was just plain caught off guard. She stood there, blinking almost stupidly at the Southern Lord, and then recovered herself quickly.

"And what brought this up?" she asked the Southern Lord sweetly. "Last time I checked, you had enough females around your land to occupy you greatly, and fill the need for a mate."

"They are just normal females," Jath're'ka said, waving a hand dismissively. "They can occupy any other males position as mate. I would like a mate with fire and daring in her blood. From what I hear, Kagome fits the requirements quite well."

Karamina narrowed her eyes the Southern Lord.

"I didn't know your mate had to have requirements in order for you to notice them."

"Oh Clansman. You know I didn't mean it like that, and I meant no disrespect by it either. In fact, Kagome should be flattered that I have given her such a large compliment."

"And what would the complement be?"

"Why Clansman, that of all the females of my land, none of them could compare to InuTaishos' daughter."

"Clever save."

"It is nothing but the truth Clansman."

"Yes Karamina. I would think that you would be happy your pupil would have the chance of being the mate of a powerful lord."

Karamina turned to the door, as did everyone else, to see another kitsune padding into the room. This one was much thinner in leg and body, and the coat was rougher-looking then Karamina's. The eyes were also a shade of blue that was nearly black. Karamina ducked her head as a bow to equals, though just barely.

"Guthrick."

"It is always a pleasure to see you again, Karamina." The implications behind the words declared that the other kitsune meant no such thing. Karamina just nodded her head again, barely polite, and flicked her tail politely. Though to InuTaisho's practiced eye, it was a hairs breath away from an aggressive lash. This intrigued him, and also had him wary and alert. Karamina never acted this aggressive, especially to one of her own kin. Though this kitsune most certainly had wolfish qualities to him.

"Now that you two have shared your words, shall we get back to the business at hand?" stated Jath're'ka, rubbing his hands together.

"One moment Southern Lord," remarked Karamina, and she turned her attention back to Guthrick. "How did you manage to become advisor to the young Southern Lord here?"

"Unlike many others," he replied, though his eyes said _YOU_. "I had to work for the position. Finally, the elders granted it to me, and I have shown I am capable of managing it."

'_More like manipulating it,'_ Karamina thought, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"That is good to hear that you are managing," she replied sweetly, then turned her attention to the still-gaping Kagome. "You know, you might want to close your mouth at some point pup. You could catch a whole swarm of flies as you are now."

Kagome turned her eyes to her mentor, and Karamina saw a hint of hurt in the young girls eyes.

"But what about my training," she asked, looking at Karamina, and then her father. InuTaisho could only turn his eyes from his daughter.

"Anything else that is deemed necessary for you to learn will be completed by Clansman Guthrick here," replied Jath're'ka. "Though I'm pretty sure Clansman Karamina has done a fine job, and you will no longer require it. Since you will have me to protect you and our pups, I see no reason to continue. It would just be a waste of time for you and he both."

"But I like the teachings I am receiving now. I still have so much to learn from Karamina." Kagome knew she sounded a bit like she was whining, but she didn't like this situation one bit. And if the reaction of her father and the body language of her teacher were anything to go by, they hated it even more.

"Sometimes we must leave our childish wishes behind Lady Kagome," admonished Jath're'ka. This caused InuTaisho to clench his fists and close his eyes, and Karamina to bristle; discreetly, but she still bristled.

"The fact of the mater is," replied Karamina, after she got her fur mostly down, and the anger out of her eyes. "this is Kagome's decision. You have heard her father, and he is against it. I am against it. Now, we must hear what Kagome wishes to do." Karamina turned to Kagome, who gave her a panicked look.

"It's alright Kagome," Karamina quietly told her in a soothing voice. "If you want to go with him, your father and I will still support you. This is a decision of your future that you and only you can make. Don't go by what we've said. Think about what he's said, and what you really want to do with your life."

Kagome turned to face her father, whose eyes were still closed, and fists still clenched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Karamina's fur still slightly bristled, and her tail twitching in agitation discreetly out of the view of the two before them. Then she turned to look at the Southern Lord and the Clansman. Jath're'ka smiled pleasantly at her, and she had to admit, he was cute. But then she took Karamina's word to heart and thought about what he had said.

'_No more training. Which means no more freedom. He wants me to depend solely on him. He wishes to claim me as a prize to show off. That is all I will be to him. Nothing more.'_

And if she _had_ trusted him, when she had gotten to his Clansman advisor, all of that would have been lost.

Kagome once remembered when Karamina had taken her out hunting for snakes. She told her how to identify each scent, and the feel they put down the spine of your back. The feeling she was getting from him, though, screamed _viper_, even though he was giving her a pleasant enough expression. She also couldn't shake the feeling that he looked somewhat familiar. So she bowed her head respectfully to them.

"I'm sorry Southern Lord, Clansman, but I am not ready for such a commitment. I must respectfully decline."

Karamina felt a swelling of pride at her pupil. She knew Kagome was scared, but she was very elegantly refusing the Southern Lords proposal.

'_Just like her mother would have…'_

"I understand," Jath're'ka stated, drawing himself up into one of his most charming poses, and raising his chin proudly. "You are uncomfortable with the prospect of leaving your home. We can arrange the marriage now, and I can let you live with your father for a little bit longer until you feel ready to come to me."

"No Southern Lord, I do not think you understand."

Jath're'ka looked at her in confusion.

"What don't I understand?"

"I don't feel comfortable with the prospect of marrying yet, of leaving my home, or abandoning my training. There is much still I want to do before I'm to become a mother, and none of that can be done with a husband and mate. I'm sorry Southern Lord, but I must decline your invitation."

His back stiffened ever so slightly, and his eyes narrowed just a fraction.

"This is what your father and Clansman wish, but you…" Kagome cut him off with the shaking of her head.

"No. This is what I want as well. I have taken into consideration what they have said on the matter, but the decision was ultimately my own. I am sorry you had to waste the trip in coming here." She gave a bow of equals, and turned to leave the room.

"No one has refused me before," he stated, his eyes boring into the back of her head. Kagome stopped, then turned from the waist up to look at him; meeting his gaze straight on.

"But I just have. Good day Southern Lord."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I never want to do that again," remarked Kagome, lounging on the vine hammock that was draped between two trees near the garden pond.

"Ah, but you are of age now Kagome. You will have many more suitors who will ask for you."

"But he was such a pampas ass," she complained, and Karamina's ears went back in surprise and shock.

"Kagome! Where did you ever learn a word like that?"

"I heard InuYasha use it once before…"

"Just because that boy doesn't have a civil tongue in his head doesn't mean you have to lose yours. That was completely unladylike!"

"Yes, but he was, wasn't he?" Karamina regarded her with a thoughtful eye.

"Not that I ever said this, but yes, he was."

"I'm glad you agree with me." Karamina regarded her thoughtfully.

"You know child, you are so much like your mother." Kagome stopped swinging in the hammock and turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yes." She gave Kagome a mischievous grin. "Child-like most of the time, but absolutely respectful and gown up when she needed to be. Then she was back to being a large child."

The ears atop Kagome's head slanted backwards in a bit of distress.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. If you learn to handle yourself like her though…" Karamina gave an appreciative whistle. "It will most certainly be a good thing."

"I'm glad I'm not a pretty girl that can be bought off with trinkets," stated Kagome, making the hammock swing again.

"Ah, I was wondering if you heard that."

"Yes I did. Are they all going to be like that?"

"Several, but not all."

"I hope not." Karamina smiled at her.

"Anyone in mind you hope not for?" she asked with a knowing voice. Kagome just blushed and turned away from her.

"N-no one," Kagome replied, though her cheeks were turning red. Karamina took to opportunity to look far too innocent.

"It isn't someone I know is it?"

"I said there was no one," Kagome remarked, trying to sound mad, but her cheeks flamed red.

"It wouldn't be a brash black-haired boy whom you've been hanging around with would it?" This time, Kagome's entire face was red.

"No. There's nothing between InuYasha and I. We're friends!"

"Who said anything about InuYasha?" Karamina waggled her eyebrows at Kagome, and Kagome groaned, and hid her face in her hands while Karamina laughed. Kagome knew she had walked right into that trap set by her mentor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How dare she refuse me!" stormed Jath're'ka. He hadn't been the Southern Lord for more then 127 years; since his fathers mysterious death. And he thought he knew how everything worked in his kingdom. He knew he was handsome enough to get any female he wished, and had enough power to get the rest of them. However, one little girl had bothered to not take interest in him, and that made him even madder. She should have been absolutely enthralled by his beauty.

"Patience Jath're'ka. She will come to you in time," replied Guthrick, laying by the balcony door to be sure that none of Karamina's little spies overheard them.

"I don't want her in time. I already told those around me at the palace that I would bring that girl back, and by all that is in me, I _will_ bring that girl back with me."

"It is not wise to threaten the family. They are well known and loved by the two other Lords, and those that dwell beneath them. You will have three territories against you instead of one."

"I don't care. Are you sure she's old enough to recognize my charms?"

"Yes. She is. All females start becoming interested in males at about the same age."

"Then why is she not attracted to me!" He turned towards the mirror in the guestroom. "There is no other creature more beautiful then I in this world."

"I do not know Jath're'ka."

"I'm going for a walk." With that, Jath're'ka stormed out of the room and headed for the garden.

"Spoiled brat," Guthrick muttered. "I'm glad this will be over soon."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'_How dare she refuse me like that!'_ Jath're'ka thought, stalking through the gardens. His fists were clenched at his side, and there was a very deep growl in his chest. He had always gotten everything in his life, but one simple girl would not bend to his wishes. He was about to punch a tree in his frustration, when he head voice coming from by the lake.

Getting into a crouch, he got close enough so that he could hear the tail end of the conversation that was taking place there.

"Anyone in mind you hope not for?" asked a voice in a knowing voice. He recognized that one as belonging to Clansman Karamina.

"N-no one." That voice belonged to that girl Kagome.

"It isn't someone I know is it?"

"I said there was no one," Kagome remarked.

"It wouldn't be a brash black-haired boy whom you've been hanging around with would it?" Kagome's voice sounded flushed.

"No. There's nothing between InuYasha and I. We're friends!"

"Who said anything about InuYasha?" Karamina finished, then Kagome groaned, while Karamina laughed. Jath're'ka decided he had heard enough.

'_So she is seeing someone else! I shall have to take her and woe her to me. This _InuYasha_ will never know how fast he's lost this prize.'_ Grinning evilly, Jath're'ka faded back into the shadows.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kagome!" called Guthrow, peaking his nose around the forest. _'Where did the pups get to now?"_ he wondered, trying to track the young dogs, and humans, scents. He had lost them at the river, and was trying to find them now. Though, he should have picked up a large trace of them, instead of the small whiffs he was seeming to only be getting.

There was a rustle of leaves above, a movement of air, and in a half moment something was upon his back. He turned to snaral at it, only to find Kagome sitting there, grinning foolishgly at him. He gave her a look of confusion, when there was another noise off to his left. He didn't have time to react as InuYasha quickly wrapped the cord around his feet, and pulled; knocking him to the ground.

Ever so quickly, Kagome was at his feet strengthening the knots. Meanwhile InuYasha took another hank of rope and looped it around Guthrows muzzle a few times, to keep it closed; rapped it once behind his ears to keep it steady, then also attached it to the ropes around Guthrows paws. In a moment, he was utterly tied. And that was about the time he got over his shock and surprise.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as best he could though his mostly closed mouth.

"Why, we're hunting. What's it look like to you?" remarked InuYasha, his eyes flashing is mischief and mirth. He then held out his hand, and Kagome slapped it in triumph.

"I would have to say Guthrow, that InuYasha won the territory this time," remarked Kagome, reaching down to pat Guthrow's shoulder. He gave her another confused look, until it dawned on him what she was talking about; the game he used to play with InuYasha.

"Is _that_ what this was about?"

"Yep." Kagome looked absolutely proud, and InuYasha looked smug. Guthrow gave out a growling chuckle.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would get bested."

"Well, you just saw it old man," replied InuYasha, still looking smug in his triumph. Guthrow laughed harder, and shook his head in mock dismay.

"I must be getting old if pups like _you_ can best me."

"Do you yield?" That was Kagome, poised towards his bound feet. Guthrow nodded.

"I yield. This time only." Kagome did a most InuYasha like 'humph', and started undoing the knots at his feet. "I have much more important business to attend to besides being hog-tied by you two."

"And what is that?" asked InuYasha as he loosened the bindings on Guthrows mouth, and unwrapped the loops from his muzzle.

"I thought Lady Kagome would be most interested in hearing that the Southern Lord is leaving today." Kagome gave a relieved sigh.

"You'd think after a week and a half, he would have gotten the message that I didn't want to go with him," she remarked, removing the last of the ropes. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I am also to tell you that you are to be there when he leaves, for politeness purposes." With that, Kagome gave a reluctant sigh.

"Of course. I'll be there in a moment to clean up and be prepared. Thanks Guthrow."

He gave a respectful bow.

"Always a pleasure…" His eyes then met hers, while he was still in his bow. "…even when you are tying me up." Kagome gave a sheepish grin, and he turned and trotted away.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back." She turned to InuYasha, who finished wrapping the rope up on his arm.

"I guess we should. But this farewell ceremony shouldn't take too long right?" Kagome grinned.

"Right."

"Good. We'll still have daylight." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. Then sighed and shook her head.

"You and your horrid night vision. What am I ever going to do?" InuYasha aimed a kick at her, which she dodged easily.

"You're going to do that ceremony and get your tail back her." She grinned at him, and he easily grinned right back.

"That, I can do." She shifted into her true form, and she ran off in the direction of the palace.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She's coming," purred Jath're'ka to his advisor; licking his lips in anticipation. He had been trying to convincer her to come with him the easy way for as long as his patience would hold. Now though, he was going to have to do this the hard way, which still pleased him. If she struggled, it really did mean the girl had fire in her veins; exactly like her wanted her to be.

"Don't mess up," growled Guthrick. Then he padded out of the underbrush into the path the young taisho-dog was taking. A moment later, Kagome spotted the clansman sitting as though waiting for her, and skidded to a stop; right in Jath're'ka's way.

"Clansman, what…" She didn't have time to finish as a large leopard broadsided her and knocked her off her feet. Kagome turned to face her attacker; baring her teeth at him as she recognized his scent instantly. It was the Southern Lord.

"Jath're'ka! Hold her!" Kagome tried to struggle free, but the older males weight and size had her firmly pinned to the ground. Quickly, her mouth was tied close by a man with silver hair, and a wolfish face. His large fingers delicately tied the knots firmly, and not a trace of dirt appeared on his fine silver robes, even as he struggled with her.

"There my dear. That shall keep you quiet," he said with satisfaction, yanking hard on the last binding behind her ears and making her eyes water with pain as the rope burned. "No calling for your father now. It wouldn't do you any good if we had to hurt you."

Kagome's eyes blazed with hatred, and then she whimpered in pain as the leopard grabbed her by the scruff, and lifted her up. She was just young enough to still have enough scruff to easily grab onto, and it still had the paralyzing effect as if she was small. But it hurt, because unlike her mother and father, the creature behind her was not being gentle.

Positioning her on her side, so that her legs were close together, the Southern Lord held her still as the silver-haired man tied her feet. She knew now that it was not someone else that was helping, but the Clansman that was the advisor to the Southern Lord. She was seeing her first Clansman in human form. But why was he doing this to her?

"If you'd just come along when you were first asked," stated Guthrick, pulling harshly on the last of the knots and causing her to whimper in pain again as they rubbed painfully against her skin. "we wouldn't have to be doing this now. It's your own fault." He then looked up at Jath're'ka and nodded.

The Southern Lord released Kagome's scruff, and then placed his teeth on each side of her neck and bit hard; though not hard enough to break the skin. Kagome stiffened in pain as he hit a pressure point, and then slipped into a black oblivion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho growled savagely; his eyes glowing a bright red. He shifted to a smaller version of his true form (though he was still a good 30 feet tall), and howled his rage to his lands. They seemed to answer his call as the walls shook with the force of his anger. Ari trembled visibly before the enraged Lord, but did not move; she wasn't even sure she could move. And she was more then grateful when Karamina came between her and her Lord. Not that she was afraid he would hurt her, but because it offered another barrier between her and his rage. InuTaisho howled again; shaking the palace to its very foundations. As it died off, the doors on the far wall of the audience chamber were flung open, and Sesshomaru skidded to a halt before his father; looking as though he was expecting to come in on an all-out war.

"What is it?" he demanded, immediately sensing the hostility, despair, and rage in the room. Karamina hissed from beside him, as only a kitsune can, and he turned to face her. Her eyes were a solid blue, and her fur was bristled fully. Her gaze was still upon his father.

"Kagome. Has. Been. Stolen."

**

* * *

**

Wow. That was long. But I couldn't figure out where else to end it. Hope you enjoyed it. I have been trying to work on the spacing, but I still haven't found anything that works, and doesn't leave it funky and hard to understand. So for now, it's going to have to stay as it is. I'm sorry. I also added a section to the end of it. I started writing the next chapter, and decided that it sounded good on this one. So, I added it.

I'm hoping to have a chapter or two more up by Christmas eve. :crosses fingers: I'll just have to see how busy I get. Hope everything is going well for everyone!

Merry Christmas!

And If I don't get time to put up another one after that;

Happy New Year!

Sky


	22. The Kidnapped Kagome

For those of you who haven't checked back with the chapter before this, I added a paragraph to the end that would explain where this one comes in. This chapter is a little heavy at the end. I don't know if I should also add dark to the story information or not, since I've never written a dark fic, I don't know what to look for. And it's only two or three chapters long. Maybe four. I'm not sure because I haven't written it yet. But warning you ahead of time, I tried the capture the mood of despair that she felt.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Kidnapped Kagome **

* * *

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment in surprise, before the news sunk in. He gave a low, menacing growl, and his eyes bled red.

"When." His growled word summed up everything that he felt, and all those in the room knew it.

"Nearly four hours."

"Four Hours?" His eyes went even redder. "How did this not reach us until four hours had passed?"

"Ari brought us the news. She saw it happen."

"And did nothing?" He growled menacingly, and he himself transformed into a smaller version of his true form as he whipped around to turn his anger on the little human-looking kitsune. Ari whimpered and shrunk down behind Karamina.

"Because she's young, Sesshomaru," Karamina snapped, imposing herself fully between Sesshomaru and the girl. "It took her time to get back, and to not be seen. We are fortunate she got here when she did and let us know before we had to find it out ourselves." Sesshomaru bared his teeth at her, but turned from her and the girl. Karamina turned to Ari then.

"Thank you very much for letting us know. If you still have the strength, go get Guthrow and tell him what's happened. If he's with InuYasha, have the boy left with the other Exterminators."

"But the Exterminators have left, Karamina." Karamina put her ears forward in surprise.

"What do you mean they left?"

"The Lady Exterminator Sango, and the Lord Monk Miroku, told InuYasha they were going back to the village to check up on a few things, get some supplies, and then return for him."

"When did they leave?"

"About four days ago." In her own language, Karamina cursed up a storm larger then any known to man or youkai. This also caused Ari to shrink away from her, for never had the young kitsune seen Karamina in such a state. "That would mean InuYasha is in Guthrows care."

"Yes Karamina."

"We can't leave the boy just running around loose. And we can't bring him here to the palace."

"Are you suggesting bringing a human boy into the palace?" snarled Sesshomaru, baring his full set of teeth at Karamina. Her eyes flashed a bright blue as she growled right back at him.

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I'm thinking."

"That's nothing more then being traitor to your kind. How dare you even…" Sesshomaru was not allowed to finish that statement as InuTaisho raised one paw; swiped it so it landed firmly on Sesshomaru's cheek, and felled him with one blow.

"Quiet Sesshomaru!" he barked down at his son, who lay prone with surprise on the ground. "You have too much to say on matters that are unimportant at this time." InuTaisho's gaze then went to Karamina.

"What do you plan to do about the boy?" he asked. Karamina raised a front paw and scratched absently at her chin.

"I am not sure. We cannot leave him alone, for he will get himself into far too much trouble. We cannot leave him in the palace, for he would get into even worse trouble. The Exterminators village that our two Exterminators went to is in the wrong direction. We cannot leave him with Sesshomaru, for he would kill him…" She shrugged. "We just might have to take him along."

"Take him along?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously as he pulled himself up from the floor. "That weak human would do nothing but slow us down and get in our way. We're going to be rescuing my sister, not taking a romp in the woods. He'll get himself hurt, and us hurt for trying to save his weak self."

Though his eyes were still red, InuTaisho had a thoughtful expression on his face. Karamina noticed this, and cocked her head in inquiry at him. He noticed the gesture, and turned from her towards the doorway.

"I might have a solution to our problem. If the items still exist. Wait here." InuTaisho padded from the room, leaving Sesshomaru, Karamina, and Ari to themselves.

Sesshomaru pointedly turned his attention to the doorway, showing Karamina that she was beneath his notice. Karamina contented herself with counting how many ways he was acting like the child he swore he was no longer. When Ari pressed herself against her flank in her kitsune form, Karamina reached down and nuzzled her comfortingly. She had been though a lot this day, and through several experiences Karamina was sure she never wanted to repeat. However, she was handling it quite well, and Karamina had to give her credit. Not many her age would have been able to stay in the same room as three powerful beings when they were enraged.

In less time then she thought it would take, InuTaisho returned, in his human form. He wore the three swords on him she was sure she was never going to see again, and had something red in his hands. He cast a deadly warning glance at his son with his honey-amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru, stay here. We will be back." Then he turned his gaze to Karamina. "Let's go. I want to see if these fit." Karamina nodded, then headed out the door at a jog, with InuTaisho beside her and Ari at her heals. When they had reached the outside though, Karamina turned to her.

"Ari, we'll call if we need you. Get off your paws for a bit, and rest. That couldn't have been easy earlier." With that, Karamina sped into the forest at her fastest speed, with InuTaisho keeping pace beside her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Guthrow fur raised as he heard InuTaisho's angry howl, and knew something was wrong. As if in response to its guardians anger, the ground around them shook as well. Something was most definitely wrong. Guthrow turned his attention to his charge, who looked far to ready to take something out. InuYasha's fists were clenched, his eyes were narrowed, and he had a fighters stance. All because he too, could feel the anger in InuTaisho's howling. Maybe, too, the boy could hear it as well.

When the sound repeated, there was still anger alright, but there was also a hint of despair. And that was never a good sign either, and he was sure InuYasha could not hear that slight change in the howl. It meant something terrible had happened, to one of his family. And Guthrow was pretty sure it wasn't Sesshomaru that InuTaisho howled like that for.

'_I wonder what could have happened to Kagome? If InuYasha finds out, he'll go tearing out to find whoever it was, and get himself killed. The Exterminators won't thank us for that, and neither will Kagome.'_ Guthrow listened intently for someone coming through the forest to get him, or a sound of a howling call to bring him in. And he wasn't sure what he was going to do with InuYasha if either of them came.

'_Wait. Ari was snooping around by here the other day when the Exterminators left. She would know that InuYasha's with me, and probably told them that.'_ Still, if something had happened to the girl, you could bet InuTaisho would bring up and army to save her or help her. And he would need all the help he could get. But what to do about InuYasha… He was still pondering that question when he heard a crashing through the forest. Perking his human-ish pointed ears, his hands stilled on the sharpening of one of InuYasha's blades, and he waited tensely for the noise-makers to emerge, for they were coming in down wind.

A moment later, Karamina quickly stopped in the clearing, with a human-looking InuTaisho at her side. Guthrow stood in surprise, wondering what brought the Western Lord here.

"Where is he?" asked InuTaisho, with a suppressed growl in his voice. Though, Guthrow was pretty sure it wasn't meant for the boy.

"I'm here," remarked InuYasha, coming from the cave entrance. He also had a blade in his hand, and a sharpening stone in the other. "What's up?" InuTaisho tossed a bundled red package at him, which InuYasha caught in the crook of the arm with the sharpening stone in it.

"Try those on. I want to see if they fit." Guthrow prayed to any manner of being that InuYasha wouldn't protest on being told what to do and would just do it. He really didn't want to clean up the mess afterwards. Thankfully though, InuYasha just cocked a curious eyebrow at InuTaisho, then retreated back into the cavern. Guthrow came to stand beside Karamina, and leaned over to get close to her ear. He still wasn't sure how much InuYasha could hear, but he wasn't going to test that theory today.

"What happened to Kagome?" he whispered in a barely audible voice. Karamina heard him quite well though, and her fur bristled just a trifle. InuTaisho also heard him, and a deep-throated growl emanated from the Western Lord.

"She was kidnapped by Jath're'ka."

"The Southern Lord?" he asked in surprise. "Why would he want her?"

"Because she refused him. Apparently, Guthrick has been filling his head with all manner of stuff about what he should have and what he should get. He was promised that he could have Kagome. And now he _has_ Kagome." Guthrow growled at the news, and then turned his attention to the boy emerging from the cavern.

He wore a red haori, with long loose sleeves, and long pants that tied in the front at the waist. The long sleeves on the shirt had a horizontal split near the shoulders, which showed the white shirt he wore underneath. The undershirt also showed in a small strip at the coats diagonal collar. InuYasha's necklace sat atop the jacket. His black hair was hanging loose around his shoulders, and came to a little past his waist; and the red nicely accented it, along with his silver eyes. Guthrow wrinkled his brow in confusion.

'_Silver? Weren't they violet?'_

"It fits pretty well," commented InuYasha, and he halted before the two men. InuTaisho gave InuYasha a once-over; walking around the boy to make sure everything fit as it should.

"It will do," remarked InuTaisho as he stood once more before InuYasha. InuYasha arched a questioning eyebrow at the man before him.

"Is there any particular reason why I'm wearing a new outfit?"

"It's made from the hair of the fire rat," InuTaisho told him. "It's fire resistant, and it's tough, so it should save you from acquiring a few wounds."

"And what would I be doing to acquire wounds from?" InuTaisho couldn't help but smirk.

"From what I hear, about your everyday activities would have you acquiring wounds." Then he turned serious again. "But that's not what those are for."

"Something has happened," stated Karamina from where she sat. InuYasha regarded her for a moment; noticing her pure blue eyes and slightly bristled fur.

"To what?"

"I think you mean, to _whom_," Guthrow added, meeting InuYasha's eyes straight on as the boy turned his eyes to him. Guthrow willed the boy to understand what he meant in his gaze, and was inordinately proud of the boy when he saw InuYasha's eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in anger; his body stiffening as though he had his own fur to bristle.

"Kagome?" he practically growled, his eyes still locked with Guthrow. Guthrow merely nodded.

"We have no place to put you," commented InuTaisho, drawing the boys gaze back to him. "since your Master left a few days ago. I will not leave you with my son, for I will not have you killed. And I will not leave you in the palace, for you would most surely become bored and roam, and get yourself into even worse trouble there. Therefore, we will have to take you along with us."

"To where?"

"The lands of the South," interjected Karamina, before Guthrow could answer the boy. "And that is where we shall leave it. It will be a few days journey InuYasha, in which you will be riding. And know that when we get there, you are to stay out of the fighting."

"But Kagome's in trouble."

"Yes, and we will get her out of it. But we cannot have you underfoot. You must promise, and swear to keep the promise, to stay out of the fighting." InuYasha's eyes hardened with anger as his gaze locked with the kitsune. She was still angry at the situation, but tried to put as much understanding and determination as she could into her eyes, and was rewarded with InuYasha looking away first with a 'keh'.

"I'll stay out of the fighting. But you _better_ save her."

"There is no doubt about that InuYasha," InuTaisho remarked, nodding to the boy. "We will bring my daughter home."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome's neck throbbed abominably, especially where she had been bitten. It was the first thing she felt as she started coming back into her body from that black abyss she was thrown into. The next thing she felt was the pain at the base of her neck at her scruff, which she was sure was bruised, even with her demon healing. As the haze started clearing from her mind, she started feeling other parts of her body, including the numbing limbs she was laying on. She shifted to take the weight off of them, and groaned as an intense feeling of pins and needles settled over the two limps in question, but she knew she had to move them before they fell too much into sleep.

Shifting her weight, Kagome slowly pulled herself up from her sideways laying position, stiffly pulling her back legs underneath her, and moved her front paws to be before her. She was still laying down, but she was at least partially vertical. Her head dipped until her nose touched the silk beneath her, and a breeze gently ruffled her sun-warmed fur.

'_It was a nightmare,'_ she thought fuzzily, trying to raise her heavy head to wake up. _'It was all a really bad dream. I just must have slept wrong. That's why my neck hurts. That's what it is.'_ She finally forced her heavy lids to open, and blinked at the blurry surroundings around her. She couldn't make out any familiar shapes, and as she slowly banished the fog from her mind, she knew why; and that sudden realization brought her instantly awake.

This wasn't her room. This wasn't even her fathers or brothers room. In fact, this was no room she had ever seen before. Her head shot up straight, wildly examining her surroundings. There was an ornately carved bed on the wall by the farthest large window in the room; which looked about big enough to hold her as she was now. There was a large set of closets carved in the same wood and in the same design as the bed, and a matching set of chairs and a sofa-let around a small table at the other end of the room. Each matched the other, and the pristine white walls made a stark contrast to the forest-green velvet of the seats and silk of the bed sheets, and the dark wood that held them. She was laying on a large white pillow near the middle of the three large windows in her room, and was placed in a sunbeam.

She pulled herself up to her feet, momentarily forgetting about her left arm and leg that had gone numb. The second she regained her feet, her left leg and arm gave out on her at the same time, causing her to crash back down to the white silk pillow she was laying on. Everything that she had gone through in the last few days descended onto her all at the same time.

Waking up the first night as the demon and kitsune made camp, listening to their plans, and trying to get away, only to find to her horror that she had forgotten she was tied. The Southern Silver Clansman had a pleased and malicious gleam in his eyes as the Southern Lord once more rendered her unconscious with a bite. …Awakening as they traveled, feeling the ropes digging into her paws, and praying someone would know she was missing by now, then being bitten into unconsciousness again. …Waking up to hear the Southern Lord trading crude comments with his friend about what to do with her. She hadn't been bitten into unconsciousness that time.The Southern Clansman had held a rag to her nose, discreetly, that had a sickly sweet smell to it, and she found herself once more in the land of darkness.

Panic gripped her as once more she tried to rise, but her legs were still too numb to stand on, and she felt despair well in her. If only she could get away before anyone noticed that she had gone missing. She maybe stood a chance of getting out and finding someone to hide or help her if she could get out before an alarm was raised. However, that slim hope was dashed as the doorknob was rattled, and she froze as the lock clicked open.

In stepped Jath're'ka, wearing a nice black silk kimono that accented his hair and spots, with his hair once more pulled back in the short ponytail.

"Ah. I see you have finally awoken."

"What do you want with me?" She was scared. She didn't know what to do. She had never been stuck in a situation like this. She knew she could not fight him, for he was stronger and older, and she knew what he wanted from her, which she would not willingly give. And even if she had been able to get away from him, she knew she didn't know where she was, for she was no longer in her home territory. She wasn't even sure she could find which way to run. Kagome tucked herself up tightly, willing him to leave.

"I wanted to make sure my mate was doing well," he replied in a mater-of-fact tone, and wore a smug smile on his lips.

"I'm not your mate." She tried to sound fierce, but it only sounded weak and full of fear.

"Oh, but you will be." He took a step forward, and she shrunk back from his approach. He regarded her with a critical eye.

"I do not see what you are trying to fight this for. Just think, you can have anything you want; a strong mate, and peace for your fathers lands for as long as our children breed."

"I want to go home."

"No. You are mine now. That's the way it is. That's the way it will stay. You will bear me strong cubs, and they will rule for the rest of the ages. Who knows. They may even be strong enough to take on the Silver Clan." He sounded more like he was musing through the entire spiel; his eyes far off and looking away from her, and he had the most insane grin on his face.

"You're mad." His slitted eyes then focused upon her, and he gave a knowing grin.

"I have often heard from my old tutor that there is a fine line between madness and genius. Mayhaps I am the latter other then the former."

"You want to take on the Silver Clan. I would have to say you are the former." His eyes hardened briefly, and then softened again as he chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. I have been informed that in four days, you should be in heat. It is then that I shall mark and mate you, and my and my tutors plans will be in motion." He gave her, what would have been on others a seductive grin, but which frightened her worse. "If however, you wish to come to my bed before that, I will happily welcome you." He gave her a pleasant nod, then backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kagome merely shuddered, curling herself into a tight ball on the pillow, and stayed there as the sun set; licking the wounds on her wrists. They had tied the ropes tight enough that she was missing fur and flesh. It would take about a week for the fur to grow back. And as darkness descended upon the room, Kagome curled herself into as tight a ball as she could manage, and closed her eyes and ears to the unfamiliarity of the palace.

'_Please; Father, Brother, Karamina, InuYasha, Anyone. Please help me. I don't know what to do.' _And with a despairing sob, she curled up to cry. And all through that night, she prayed.


	23. To The South

**Chapter 23: To The South**

* * *

Two days later…

InuYasha held on tight as Guthrow leapt a large log that was in their way. The wolf-dog-kitsune-looking creature was keeping pace at the shoulder of Karamina, who was to the right of transformed InuTaisho. To his left was Sesshomaru, and behind them ran six pack mates, a few bear youkai (that were hitching rides in their human forms on the transformed dog-demons because they couldn't run fast enough to keep up), and surprisingly enough; two Silver Clansman. They were younger clansmen, and had only been passing through the area. However, when Karamina told them about what happened, and Guthrick's part in it, they volunteered right away to help. Those two were in the back of the pack, easily keeping pace and making sure that there was no one who fell behind.

Those who were here now had been the first to respond to InuTaisho's enraged howl. Therefore, they were the ones that were chosen to come along on this mission of his. And they were more then willing to go when they heard that the Lady Kagome had been stolen. There was mixed feelings about InuYasha going though. Some of pack, like the Advisor Northal, had questioned out loud the bringing of such 'a frail creature'. Others, though, like the black and white servant Yenshen, had supported him.

"If he wishes to go, it is not up to us to stop him," Yenshen had stated when she'd heard Northal complain again. "The Lord InuTaisho has not said he could not go, so we should not question it." Northal had not liked being talked to like that from a servant, but InuTaisho seemed to agree, for he never said a word against hers.

The first day had been a flurry of activity as news was spread, supplies were readied, affairs were straitened, and people were notified. Not to mention, no one dared say anything but 'yes sir' and 'right away sir' to the Western Lord. Most certainly, that is all you could say to his eldest son, who was practically terrorizing the servants to get things done. That was, until his father got his paws on him, and they had a pretty good roe, in which InuTaisho won, and made Sesshomaru a little more unlivable with. But things had gotten done in record time and speed. The Western Palace prepared for the absence of its Lords by stocking up on food for the servants that would remain to keep things up, and weapons should anything try to take advantage of the Lords' absence.

When they group of six dogs, three bears, and two enraged Lords left the palace, they didn't head quite in the direction everyone was expecting. They instead headed for a cavern a bit out of the way. Karamina was there with a leather-worker, along with Guthrow. The leather-worker had just finished applying some of the straps and padding when InuTaisho came into the clearing; followed closely by the pack. Sesshomaru made his disgust known, but InuTaisho glowered at him, and padded over to the small group.

No words were exchanged at all, for there were none needed. The leather-worker secured the four bags of water and two of food that Karamina had brought earlier that day, onto Guthrows harness. When that was done, Guthrow had knelt, and InuYasha effortlessly swung himself into place on the harness. With a nod of satisfaction from the leather-worker, InuTaisho nodded as well, and turned and left the clearing. It was not long after that that they had come across the two traveling Silver Clansmen, so also joined the group.

InuYasha sat up briefly to roll his shoulders and alleviate some of the stiffness and discomfort, and then leaned back down over Guthrows shoulders. He was wearing the red and white outfit that InuTaisho had given him to wear as protection, and the sleeves fluttered like wings by his side as they ran. If need be, the harness that Karamina and the leather-worker had thrown together could be slept in. There were straps that InuYasha could use to tie himself to the harness so he would not fall off. And he had had to use it once already, and it had been not too uncomfortable. Guthrow had not minded the contraption much, for they had padded it well, and it didn't rub anywhere on him. Attached to this harness was food and water for the boy, since the others could stop whenever to get a drink from a stream, or pause briefly to catch a juicy morsel. And they didn't need their food cooked, as the human body did. And InuYasha never said a word of complaint.

Now, they were nearing the edge of the Southern Lands, and the pack became restless. One more day, and they would be at the Southern Palace. One more day, and they would be facing the offending Lord. One more day, and they would have Lady Kagome back. These thoughts had most of the pack slavering for a fight. As they crossed the boundaries of the two lands, everyone went alert and wary, but they didn't slow down their flight or quiet their steps much. When they were half a dray into the lands, InuTaisho called a halt.

"We can make it there by nightfall," stated one of the pack-mates. InuTaisho shook his head.

"I want to, but I want us all to be well rested when we get there. We make camp tonight, and tomorrow we retrieve my daughter." The six pack-mates gave a muffled howl of excitement, then went about various tasks to secure the area they were at. No fires were to be lit of course, since they were so close.

"And what of the human?" asked Northal, pointing his nose towards where the human sat upon Guthrows back.

"There are enough warm bodies around to keep him warm," replied Karamina in a soothing voice; causing InuTaisho to snap his jaw shut on his reply. "And he has the food from the journey to eat. He will be just fine. You just need to worry about yourself." Northal bowed respectfully to her, and retreated.

"I could have handled him Karamina."

"Yes, I know you could have. But I'm making sure you're getting sleep tonight. You sleep with Guthrow and the boy."

"I can't sleep, knowing she's so close, and knowing what he'll do to her if we fail…"

"I know that." Karamina placed her muzzle under his and crooned. "But at least pretend to be sleeping. For me?" InuTaisho regarded her, and was met with big blue puppy-dog eyes. He gave a lopsided grin, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll try. And what about you? You're not exactly young anymore yourself?"

"I'll probably set the bears on watch, and then the Clansmen. That should cover a decent rotation for the time we're going to be here. And it's not like the bears have been doing anything other then sitting and getting bored. I'm sure a change of pace will be good for them." InuTaisho chuckled at her.

"I'll leave it in your capable paws." With that, he walked over to where Guthrow and InuYasha were laying, and curled beside where InuYasha was. The boy was chewing on a piece of jerky, and watched as the large Dog-Lord settled down. There were a few words quietly exchanged, in which InuYasha shrugged, then continued with the jerky. Karamina smiled and then did the rounds; making sure that everyone was settled comfortably, and that the others knew of their patrolling assignment.

Apparently, someone had hunted along the way, for there was a large bloody spot on the ground from where previous prey had been laying, and a large stag was the only thing left.

"We wanted to save that for InuTaisho," commented Yenshen, padding in beside Karamina. Karamina nodded, and the dog continued. "Especially since it is his daughter we will be saving tomorrow. We wanted our Lord to be at full strength."

"That was very thoughtful of you all Yenshen. Why don't you take it to the Lord. I'm sure he would appreciate the meal." The female dog-demon nodded, then grabbed the stag between her teeth and hauled it over to the Dog Lord. As she was on her way though, Karamina called to her.

"And if he doesn't want to eat him, tell him I said so or _else._" The black-and-white dog-demon gave a knowing chuckle, and continued on her way. Karamina watched as the meal was delivered, InuTaisho lift his head from his paws and shake his head, and then Yenshen whisper something in his ear. When he turned his head to Karamina and rolled his eyes then crossed them at her, she knew Yenshen had delivered the message. Karamina stuck her tongue out at him like a pup, and he replied in like. Then he shook his head with a rumbling chuckle, and devoured the stag. Yenshen went back to her bedding, and Karamina headed over to the young Clansmen.

Adarin, the young male, flicked an ear at her in greeting, while Yousek, the young female, gave her a formal bow. Karamina turned her attention to Adarin, who's ears were absolutely still, and his attention was focused off somewhere in the trees. Clansmen were allowed such curt greetings to one another only if they were completely busy with something, as this young one looked now.

"What do you hear Adarin." His nose twitched briefly, and then he lowered his head and scratched his ear thoroughly with his hind paw; all alertness leaving his frame in an instant.

"She comes. She is curious as to what we are doing here." Knowing lit Karamina's blue eyes until they glowed.

"It would be nice to have her aid, when the time comes."

"That it would."

"Pardon me," asked Yousek. "but who comes?"

"Oh, I'm sure things are going to get interesting enough that you'll get a chance to meet her. She is always there when trouble is afoot. You will meet her later; that I'm certain of."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a few hours later, and in receding darkness and chilly air, that the camp started to rouse. Several rose from their sleeping places to shake the dew from their coats. A few more uncurled from those they had slept by to keep warm. InuTaisho had his head raised and looked alert, though he did not move from where he lay. Karamina rose from the middle of the two Clansmen, and padded sleepily over to where the Dog Lord was. When she was near, he raised his chin in greeting, then motioned over his back to his other side with his chin. Curious, Karamina went to his side where Guthrow slept, and she grinned.

At some point, InuYasha had unconsciously rolled towards InuTaisho's longer and warmer fur, and had snuggled himself into it. This was good in two ways for the boy, as for one, he had kept that much warmer; and two, he hadn't gotten as wet with dew as he might have if he had just stayed with Guthrow. Karamina also noticed that Guthrow was awake as well, but not moving because he was InuYasha's mattress.

Giving an amused chuckle, she nudged the human boy with her muzzle in the middle of his back; making sure that he felt her. After another nudge, a bit harder, he stirred and looked groggily at her.

"Dawn," was all she told him, and he roused himself quickly; looking around, then noticing just where he had slept. Quickly removing himself, he went to the stream to wash. Karamina gave another amused chuckle, and looked at the InuTaisho.

"I'm guessing you slept?"

"That was cruel of you Karamina."

"What?" She tried to look innocent. "I can't help it if having a pup around you makes you parental and relaxes you." At the mention of pup, he stiffened.

"And speaking of which…"

"Yes. We rescue Kagome today." InuTaisho rose to his feet, and shook his pelt vigorously from muzzle to tail. Large drops of water flew from his coat, and Karamina lowered her head behind her paw so as not to get any in her face. Then he went off to check on the others that had come with him; leaving Guthrow and Karamina alone.

"I swear I almost just got a bath," whispered Guthrow, shaking the dew he'd collected overnight _and _the dew he had just collected from InuTaisho off.

"Well, it was about time you needed it." He bared his fangs playfully at her, and she bared them right back. InuYasha made is way over, pulling on his over-coat, and that's when InuTaisho cleared his throat. The three looked over to see what he wanted, and they noticed everyone had assembled behind him.

"Dawn. We must move out."

The atmosphere turned dead serious as weapons were readied, minds were wakened completely, and bodies were prepared. As InuYasha mounted Guthrow, InuTaisho passed by, drawing Karamina once more to his right, and Guthrow to her side as well. And sixteen shapes faded into the fading night.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long guys. I've been really sick. So if some things just don't quite add up, let me know, and I'll try to fix them. I have been writing this on a fever-induced, half-drugged mind. Yeah, it's shorter then the chapters I've been doing recently, but I decided to break up the story into two, maybe three chapters. Anyway. Hope to get the next chapter up before Christmas. But the way it ends, you might just still very well shoot me. :evil grin:

Oh, and just because it's around Christmas, I'm going to black-mail you all. :grins evilly: If I get at least ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter most definitely before or on Christmas Eve. You just might have to wait till next year other wise.

And the reviews can be one word if you don't like writing. Good. Great. Excellent.

And for those who like to type: The most awesome story of all time. I bow to your godliness might.

… … … … Okay. Maybe a tad _too_ far, but you get the general idea. :grin: And yes, I'm feeling better! Feeling bouncy and awake. :falls asleep, smacking forehead on keyboard. Raises her head a moment later to have key indents on her forehead and cheeks: Then again, maybe not.

Yes, I'm evil. But I'm sooooo good at it.

Sky


	24. The Fourth Day

Warning people ahead of time. There is some blood and gore and most definitely some violence in this chapter, because, well, they _are_ taking on the Southern Palace. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Fourth Day**

**

* * *

**  
Dawn…

Kagome watched the sun rising, and shivered as the sky lightened more with the rising rays of the sun. She willed it to slow, to even stop, so that this day did not come. Each morning had been worst then the last, for she knew what was going to happen was coming closer and closer with each of those sunrises. Now, however, this was _that_ sunrise, on what was appearing to be a terrible day.

'_Father, you'll still come for me right? Or you'll send someone to get me?'_ She had thought that every sunrise, as she had to live though every day here. She still thought it on this sunrise; hoping beyond hope that he would come and wrench her from the arms of the terrible boy that wanted to be her mate. She shivered again, rubbing her arms to the chilly air, and the coldness she felt spreading inside of her; her ears flattened to non-existence into her black hair. A tendril wisped across her face, but she did not raise a hand to move it in the light breeze. Instead, she kept her attention fixed solely out before her, and watching for any sign of movement from the forest surrounding the palace. It seemed that even the birds knew that something was wrong, for unlike the other mornings, not a single one sang of the glory of morning.

Pulling the blanket tighter over her shoulders, she strained every sense she owned to the forest outside; willing it to yield a sound of running feet, of howling; of some sound that she would recognize as belonging to her father or his messenger. Her searching was interrupted though, as she heard the latch click on her door, and she groaned internally. As the door swung open, she continued looking out over the balcony rail to the forest below; knowing full well who it was that entered.

"The Southern Lord wishes to see you milady." That was Pathron, one of Jath're'ka's closest friends. He had been specially assigned to his new 'Lady' to make sure that she was comfortable, and that she didn't get too far away. He had already had to chase her down the hall once in a feeble attempt to escape, and dragged her back to her room. The bruises of his grip had faded long before Jath're'ka came in to advise her not to do that again, as Pathron wasn't as patient as he was. With that threat in mind, she had kept herself basically locked in her room, and hadn't left for anything.

"The sun hasn't risen all the way yet."

"It doesn't matter."

"It is not officially 'day' until the sun is no longer touching the horizon." She heard him growl behind her, and heard his angry footfalls into the room. She wasn't surprised to feel his hand clench around her upper arm, but was surprised when he pulled her around to face him. He looked human, except for his bright yellow slitted eyes, and his elongated fangs. His black hair was pulled back in a long pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and he wore a matching black outfit, which made his eyes stand out even more. Eyes, which at the moment, were narrowed dangerously at her.

"It doesn't matter one way or another bitch. Your father has no power in these lands, and he knows he cannot come here without starting a war. The Clansmen themselves decreed it as such. So daddy's not coming to save you. And Jath're'ka will mate you whether you're willing or not, almost day or not. So you had better get used to answering your Mates summons whether you like it or not." Then his eyes narrowed mischievously and the corner of his lips curved a trifle. "Though, maybe if you misbehave, he will leave me to discipline you…" He took a clawed hand and ran it though the strands of her hair; lifting it to his nose in an intimate gesture.

That did it. Her eyes narrowed, she barred her teeth at the oblivious male, and before she knew what she did, he was falling away from her with blood staining his cheek. He looked up at her with confusion and surprise, and she stood their panting in anger. Then he lifted a hand to his left cheek, and brought it before his eyes. His pale skin was stained with crimson. As he looked back up at her, Kagome saw five nice claw-marks descending from the front of his ear, to the edge of his lips and about a finger width before his nose. In fact, there were two strips going along his nose as well.

That was when his surprise apparently wore off, for his eyes were once more narrowed dangerously, and he growled deep in his chest, and launched himself at her. In a moment, she was reeling from his blow across the side of her face, and he hand both hands on her arms, digging his claws into the soft flesh of her arms. She winced slightly, but didn't give him the satisfaction of anything else, though tears of pain stung her eyes.

"Don't you get it bitch. You're only making it worse for yourself. Though, I don't mind one bit." He reached down to kiss her, but didn't get close as she bared her teeth warningly at him, and silver eyes blazed with defiance. He was about to strike her again, more then likely to render her unconscious, when he froze. At it was at the same time, Kagome heard it as well.

It was a howl from several throats, and several different species. It was also continuously getting louder. Kagome's eyes widened in amazement, while his widened in disbelief. Wrenching herself free of his grasp, she ran for the balcony, and looked over the railing into the forest. That was when she saw the shaking of branches, heard the pounding of feet, and knew that they had finally made it. Her father had brought allies to help in freeing his daughter. The howling came again, this time much closer, and with anger so thick you could feel it.

Kagome then noticed movement in the main courtyard many stories below, and saw the palace guard in true and human form preparing to defend the palace.

"Even your father can't hope to get through _that_ defense," Pathron remarked smugly, coming up beside her on the balcony. "especially with so few in number with him. I honestly don't know what he's trying to do. He won't even be able to get through the door." His smug smile started to drop though, when there was a loud explosion. Both turned to look down at the courtyard, where the wall was looking a tad bit less sturdy, and a few of the guards that had been on top of the wall were now laying in the courtyard picking themselves up.

Kagome looked past the dust onto the road to the door, and saw her father standing there in his human form, with his fang-sword before him. To his left was her brother, and she could tell even from a distance that he was wielding Tokijin (I hope that's correct. AN). She recalled briefly that that was it was his attempt to match Tetsusaiga (I pray that's correct as well. AN). It didn't turn out anything near, but it was still a powerful weapon. And to her fathers right stood a young male with silver hair, a silver robe, and distinctive blue eyes that she could clearly see even from this distance. It was another Clansman in human form, and in his hands, was the Tenseiga (don't shoot me if it's misspelled, please. AN) And behind those three stood transformed dogs about thirty feet tall, with fur bristled, along with three transformed bear youkai, and two kitsune; with one being Karamina.

And that's when Kagome noticed something else, in the shadows of the trees near the back of the pack. It was Guthrow, she knew, from the way he blended so well with the shadows, but there was a creature in red on his back. Kagome narrowed her eyes into slits to try and filter out as much light as she could. When she did, she was surprised at what she saw. It was InuYasha sitting there, in an outfit that she had never seen before. And he looked just as ready as everyone else to take down the palace.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as her Father raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, the same time Sesshomaru and the Clansman raised their own blades. In perfect unison, they swung their blades down, combining the powers of the three swords into one mighty attack. The explosion that ensued when the attack punched through the wall, and past that into the lower floors of the palace, caused Kagome to become momentarily blinded and deafened. Though, when she regained her senses back, she noticed Pathron was in no better shape then she herself was, and in fact, he was still covering his eyes in pain. Kagome got up from the position to fell to on the balcony floor when she had her senses momentarily taken from her, and gave him a good swift kick in the ribs. Pathron grunted in pain at her attack, and Kagome fled out the open door into the hallway, shifting into a pony-sized version of herself.

She had only made it to the stairway when she met the first opposition. Four feline guards bared the stairway from her, and held the tips of their spears in her direction. This might have cowed Kagome earlier this morning, or maybe even yesterday, but the thought of freedom caused Kagome to do something she had never done before. She bared her teeth, growled menacingly, and as that only made them advance, she attacked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho blinked momentarily as the larger-then-expected attack blasted away a good ¾ of the wall before them, and continued on to destroy the first level of the palace in its path. He signaled for the others to attack, and they howled a war cry as they dashed around the three figures standing there. InuTaisho also nodded for his sun to go along, in which Sesshomaru sprinted forward in his human for, with Tokijin still in his grasp. Adarin handed the Tenseiga back to InuTaisho, and with a nod to Karamina, turned back into his true form, and headed off to fight with Yousek at his side. All that was left outside the wall was Guthrow holding InuYasha, Karamina, and himself.

He went to Guthrows side, and patted him on the shoulder, before looking into the silver eyes of InuYasha.

"You remembered what I told you earlier, correct?"

"I don't see why I can't fight," stated InuYasha, tightening his grasp on the two blades he had attached to Guthrows harness earlier. He had almost forgotten them, except Yenshen had discreetly padded up to him on the journey, and gave them to him. Before he could ask how she had gotten them, she was running somewhere else. "I have my weapons, and I know how to use them."

"This is our fight pup. You are to keep Guthrow safe, though I'm sure he's going to be lurking somewhere inside the walls." InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at the creature, and he just looked a little sheepish.

"All the better to have back-up to run away with Kagome. We'll be the back-up. That means we'll have to be inside the wall though." InuTaisho shook his head.

"You two make a good pair. Just don't get yourselves killed." As InuTaisho turned to leave though, he paused mid-step, and turned to look at InuYasha over his shoulder. Looking as though he was sizing the boy up, he then turned and placed Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, and removed it from his waist.

"Here InuYasha. Take Tetsusaiga."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked, though he placed the cord over his shoulder so the cord crossed over his chest, and the blade sat firmly on his hip.

"It's a demon sword. It will do nothing for you. However, there is a barrier around the sheath, and it will protect you. Keep that sword on you at all times." InuTaisho gave him a small grin. "I expect for you to be alive when you give that back to me after this."

"And you're going to have to be alive too when I give it back to you, old man."

Amusement lit InuTaisho's eyes, and he gave a small nod to the boy.

"We're agreed then." With that, he removed the Sounga from his back, and ran for the hole that used to be a gate; with Karamina keeping pace at his side.

InuYasha and Guthrow watched the pair disappear into the smoke and dust that the fighting was kicking up, and then Guthrow turned his head to face InuYasha.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. Just waiting for you to move." Guthrow gave the boy a toothy grin.

"I'd hate to disappoint you then. Just try not to die."

"You either. I still have territory to steal from you." Guthrow dug his back paws into the soil, and pushed himself forward like a sprinter in a race. In moments, they too were engulfed by the dust and smoke of the fighting; both unaware of a pair of bright blue eyes watching them from the shadows of the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho leapt past the fray in the main courtyard. Two dogs and a bear were handling the remaining fighters well. There was though, one bear corpse near the side wall, covered by about forty cat warriors. He surely did go down fighting. When this was over, they would honor him.

With his other demon sword in hand, he ran through the front doors, where the rest of the dogs and the bears were being confronted. Sesshomaru was near the front, using the Dragon Strike attack from the Tokijin to take out many enemies. The black and white Yenshen had blood on her coat, but had fierceness in her silver eyes. And it showed itself as a transformed cat youkai tried to attack her, and she met the creature head-on, and ripped out its throat in a matter of moments. Northal, lay gasping against the wall nearest the front entrance.

He had gone back down to his human size. His dark robes were stained red from the ragged gash that ran from his right side around to mid-chest. InuTaisho took a moment to kneel beside his wounded comrade. As he knelt, Northal's amber eyes opened; darkened with pain.

"My Lord."

"Rest Northal. It will be over soon."

"Sooner then you think my friend." He lifted a bloodied hand to his Lord, who grasped it like he was an equal. He gave InuTaisho a lopsided smile, and then started to cough; causing blood to trickle down the side of his mouth. "It was a great honor to serve you Lord InuTaisho."

"It was an honor to have you at my side, Northal. But you should be able to heal…" Northal shook his head.

"I'm old InuTaisho. I don't heal as well. You should know that by now as well, since you are also no longer a pup. But especially since our branch of dog doesn't grow nearly to your size, or live nearly as long. I have lived longer then any thought possible, and I'm sure it's because of you. My wishes and best luck to finding your daughter unharmed, and may your family forever be strong, InuTaisho." With that, Northal took one more gurgling breath, then he was completely still as the air passed through his lips in his last breath.

InuTaisho passed a hand over his friends eyes; closing them to the world forever. He then gently lowered him to the ground, as if he was a newborn pup. He placed a hand upon Northal's shoulder in comradeship, to quickly and quietly say his goodbyes. As he rose from his side though, and turned, his eyes blazed red with anger. The sword in his hand pulsed with life, responding to the rage within its wielder.

InuTasiho called for those of his pack before him to move, in which one look at him had them quickly vacating the area he specified. The large round gem at the bottom of the sword glowed briefly, and then three translucent heads and necks appeared in the air above InuTaisho, of dark violet dragons, with eyes burning red. They slowly moved around him, emanating from the sword. And that caused his pack-mates to retreat even farther away. Sounga was legendary, for it was one of the three World Conquering Swords, in which InuTaisho owned all three.

There was Tenseiga, who was at InuTaisho's waist. It was known as the Sword of Heaven, for it could bring people back to life. It was a sword that could not kill, but it made up for it, for it could resurrect 100 people with one swing. Then there was Tetsusaiga, that Sword of Man. It could slay 100 demons with one strike, and responded only when someone was trying to protect a human. And last of the three was Sounga, the Sword of Hell. It was created from the fang of a demon from Hell, and could call 100 souls from the netherworld. Sounga could posses being and make them do it's will, except if the demon was stronger then it. InuTaisho was one of only a few that could control the sword. And it's 'Dragon Twister' attack was devastating.

InuTaisho raised the sword above his head, in which the dragons disappeared and a violet and black-energy orb appeared at the tip of the blade, then brought it quickly down before him in a horizontal slash.

The bright orb of violet and black energy quickly expanded as it flew from the sword; growing to the size of a barn. The palace guard that they had been fighting quickly knew what sword the Dog-Lord was using, but it was too late for any of them to escape. Those that were in the swath that InuTaisho had had the other vacate where pulled into the swirling mass of energy, and were either obliterated straight off, or where torn apart piece by tiny piece. There wasn't even time for those that were attacked to utter a sound before they were dead. The ball of energy continue through the walls of the palace floor, and finally smashed into the central stairway; shattering the ancient marble.

The fighters that were left quickly turned tail and ran in either human or natural form, and the pack InuTaisho brought in hot pursuit of them. He, however, calmed Sounga a bit; exerting his will over the blade when he felt it try to control him through his anger. He then looked around at the rubble around him. Locating another stairwell that Yenshen had already rushed up, if the bloody paw-prints were any indication, he ran for it as well; rushing into the higher floors in pursuit of his daughter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome panted, trying to get enough air in her lungs, and not pass out. The smell of blood was sickening, and it was matting in her fur. She wanted to be sick, but reminded herself that now was not the time, nor the place. Instead, she tried to turn her attention away from the corpses before her, and the smell of fresh death that hung over them.

She had a gash on her left shoulder from where one of the spear men had gotten her as she had been tearing the throat out of one of his brothers. She had quickly dispatched of him, though as her claws tore though his neck, she was sprayed in his blood. She remembered she had been trying to blink it out of her eyes as well.

Feeling another wave of nausea come over her, and bile on her tongue, Kagome pushed the thoughts of their killing to the back of her mind, and instead tried to focus on what direction to take go get out of this nightmare she was currently living. She was given a direction to go though, when she felt a sinister aura, and then felt the palace shake and heard what sounded like shattering stone. It was the direction of the fighting. It was her way out of here.

Shifting to her human form, and clutching her wounded shoulder, she made her way down the stairs and towards the sounds of fighting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuYasha and Guthrow crouched inside an empty room; stealing a moment to catch their breaths. Both wore minor claw-wounds, and InuYasha's blades were dripping with blood, as were Guthrows teeth. Guthrow spat a moment later, trying to rid himself of the flavor of cat, but he knew he would not be able to for the rest of this day, if not the rest of his life.

They had gotten past the main field of fighting; working their way up the floors and trying to find either Kagome's scent, or someone who would tell them where she was. All of those that they had caught though, had been unwilling to cooperate, and had to be dealt with accordingly. Now they were on the fifth floor of the palace, and needed a rest from the non-stop search.

Guthrow was slightly worried about his charge though. He had thought with the way that he had been when Guthrow had first met him, the boy had had to defend his territory with a death or two of opponents. But surprisingly, when it came to the death of a guard who was in his human form, the boy had hesitated, and Guthrow had had to finish off the cat. When they had gotten themselves caught in a particular hot spot, they boy had defended both he and Guthrow well, but afterwards he trembled, ever so slightly, but he still trembled; especially after killing about a dozen human-shaped cats. The cats in true form, he had had no trouble killing at all.

Not Guthrow looked back to examine his charge. InuYashas hands still shook a little, and he appeared a little paler to Guthrows eyes, along with his slightly fast-then-normal breathing.

'_Could it really be true?'_ wondered Guthrow to himself, after shaking himself vigorously to silently tell the boy that he was about to start out again. _'Could he have actually never killed any of his kin before? But surely he knows that he is not fighting humans, but demons who look like them.'_ As InuYasha reached down to remove a water bag and drink greedily from it before returning it to its previous location, a thought stuck Guthrow. Something Karamina had told him a while back. That 'the eyes can betray even the most certain minds'.

He had asked her what she meant, and she had chuckled at him.

"It means young Guthrow, that even if you know that this log is actually just an illusion I put on a mushroom, you will still treat it as a log, because that's what your eyes tell you it is." She had waved her paw over the mushroom before him, and it had turned into a log. And try as he might, even though he knew where the mushroom was, he could never stop halting his hand before he would have run into the 'log'.

'_InuYasha knows that they are demons, but he still sees humans. In his eyes, he's slaughtering his kin.'_ He shook his head sadly, and then made sure that InuYasha was prepared to go back in to kill. He watched InuYasha's grip on the blades tighten, and his eyes became a bit distant as he settled himself into a killing mindset.

'_Poor boy. He'll never admit it, but he hates killing those that look like he.'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho caught up with Yenshen, who was horse-sized and sniffing at as set of corpses on the ground.

"Guthrow," she replied in answer to his unspoken question, lifting her head to him. He walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"How long ago."

"About ten or fifteen minutes. They're heading up the stairways, that pair. They must have gotten through the fighting somehow, and have been searching the floors while we've been occupied."

"Good idea. I'll have to compliment him on it later."

"Sir, I suggest we try and get above the floors they have searched, and finish at least half of the floor before they arrive. That should speed things up considerably."

"Agreed. Let's go."

They ran up the stairs; Yenshen transformed and InuTaisho still in his human form. Yenshen had reported that they had passed the pair on the sixth floor, and they themselves started searching the seventh. With a few more easy kills, and no information from any of them, they finished the floor in record speed, since they had met a pack-mate near the end of the hallway, who had said he'd searched the far side of that floor. InuTaisho sent him up one, and then he and Yenshen went to the eighth.

They discovered a large indoor garden located hear the center of the palace. Trees, grasses, and flowers bloomed here, and there was even a little stream that meandered through it. As they both entered the garden, they discovered that there were many floors open to this area, that looked onto the lushness of the garden. Maybe Kagome had been stored in one of those rooms.

InuTaisho stored Sounga back in its sheath upon his back, and sent Yenshen out to search the rooms that were overlooking this indoor marvel. She did as she was told, limping slightly on her half-healed leg. InuTaisho though, shifted himself into his true form, and to about the size of his son, and let out a long howl that reverberated off the walls and echoed; calling for his missing daughter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome staggered along the walls, trying to figure out which way was which. There was no sun for her guide, no familiar markings or anything she recognize. And after that last blast she had felt, she could not feel the vibrations through the walls of fighting. She was so very lost. However, when she was about to let out a choked sob, a sound caught in her ears.

She perked her ears sharply forward with eagerness; hope welling within her as she prayed that she had not misheard. But no, there it was again. Muffled by the walls, but very distinctive in its call, was her fathers howl. And he howled for her. Hope filled her with energy as she ran down the hall as fast as she could, following the familiar sound that called her. And the more steps she took, the louder it got, until it was a deafening sound. But it was her father, and that made it a pleasant deafening.

She raced through the doors that led into another section of the palace, and right into the area where the source of the howl came from. She had heard of this place. Jath're'ka had boasted about it; saying that his palace was the only one with this inner beauty. And how, it held her freedom. She slid over to the railing on the open side of the walk, and looked below her. Several stories below, her father sat; his head lifted to the heavens to call her to him.

"Father!" she cried, tears welling unashamedly in her eyes.

InuTaisho stopped mid-howl, and turned his red gaze quickly into locating her. At last! There she was. About ten stories higher then his head. He quickly noticed the dried blood on her, the healing wound on her shoulder, and the healing clawmarks on her face. It looked like she herself had been through a battle or two.

Kagome gazed down at her father, memorizing every curve of his face as though she was a blind person getting their first taste of sight. She was so caught up with her father though, that she failed to notice a figure coming from behind her. She screamed in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her forcibly from the railing. Panic and fear raced through her as she saw it was Pathron that held her.

She clawed at him, then bit deeply into his hand. He yowled in rage and pain, but loosened his hold on her by a fraction, in which was enough for her. She tore herself away from him, and went back to the banister railing to call to her father, but instead noticed a shape coming at him from behind.

"No!" she breathed, watching Jath're'ka in true form launching from one of the floors and towards the back of the distracted Dog-Lord.

"Look out!" cried Yenshen, leaning over the edge of the banister rail and also noticing the attack. But it was too late though.

The was a splash of red, and Kagome's terrified scream of.

"FATHER!"

* * *

Well, like I promised, here's the next chapter that you all wanted.

Okay, this is for anyone who has a question like Celestrial Wolf; Does Karamina and InuTaisho have a relationship.

The answer is yes and no. Yes, they are very very VERY close friends. InuTaisho views Karamina much like an older sister, though they will sometimes flirt with each other, like best friends do sometimes just for the fun on it. Karamina actually taught InuTaisho when he was about half-grown, so he is very respectful and mindful of her. He also learned over the years what gets under her fur, as she learned his, so they know what not to do around each other. But no, they aren't close in _that_ way. They're just sort-of like twin-souls I guess you could say. Very close, understand each other very well, know when the other is in trouble or not, but not soul-mates.

That's how I can best describe them. They always look after and take care of the other, and those that they care and protect.

Hope that helped clear that up.

Sky


	25. The End Of The Battle

**

* * *

Chapter 25: The End Of The Battle**

Story: Twist Of Fate

By: Sky

**

* * *

**

InuTaisho heard his daughters whispered 'No' and Yenshen's warning almost too late. He had shifted his weight sideways, which caused the attack by Jath're'ka to not be fatal. For if he had landed as he would have had InuTaisho not moved, he would have landed upon InuTasho's back, breaking the spine in several places, and with his back legs, have driven the Western Lords ribs into his lungs. If Jath're'ka had not deemed to finish him off then, InuTaisho would have been paralyzed, and would have died from choking on his own blood from his pierced lungs, before his demon healing would have really been able to start.

However, the attack only left a long deep gash in InuTaisho's shoulder as he continued his move sideways; momentum carrying him now. He landed heavily on his three legs; holding the wounded one off the ground and with no weight on it. Jath're'ka sat down, and licked his claws, cleaning off the others blood.

"Not as good as a stag," he replied offhandedly, watching InuTaisho's wound bleed. "But is goes to show you that you are too old for your position old dog. My and your daughters cubs will happily supply an heir strong enough to full the position."

InuTaisho did not respond to the bait, but instead briefly turned his attention back up to his daughter.

She was struggling with the one who had gone to recapture her. He could hear the scuffle taking place, and he could see some movement at various times when they were close enough to the railing. He was seriously pondering going up there, when he watched Kagome do the most un-ladylike move. She drew back her arm, balled up a fist, and socked her assailant right in the nose. He was sure she hadn't been taught that particular trick, though he had heard of a particular human who used it… InuTaisho took a moment to chuckle, and then turned his attention to Jath're'ka.

"I suppose I should take my daughters cue." Reaching over, he gave his wounded shoulder a quick lick to stem some of the bleeding, and then crouched. "After all, I still have to repay you for bringing her to this lovely palace of yours." Jath're'ka hissed, and InuTaisho lunged.

The two combatants met in the middle, with claws out and teeth bared. Jath're'ka managed to get his claws into the upper part of InuTaisho's front legs, but InuTaisho got a good bit into Jath're'ka's shoulder, wrenching the jaguar from him, and throwing him to the ground. Jath're'ka quickly regained his feet, and stood facing the Western Lord again.

"Not bad for an old dog."

"Not bad for a cubling cat." This caused the jaguar to hiss venomously at him, but InuTaisho ignored it. "I'm surprised you don't need to go to your mother for milk now." Jath're'ka's face twisted in a mask of rage at the insult, and leapt at InuTaisho with all four sets of claws completely extended. InuTaisho dodged sideways, but Jath're'ka landed and swiped sideways; catching InuTaisho's chest with his claws. The old dog howled in pain, and then his eyes narrowed with anger as he leapt forward and caught Jath're'ka's hind leg with his jaws.

Of course, the jaguar didn't like that, and clawed and bit at InuTaisho's unprotected shoulders and back. InuTaisho grunted, but then crushed the leg with his jaws; causing Jath're'ka to scream in his own pain. And while InuTaisho had him there, the dog reared up on his back legs, and slammed the jaguar into the ground on his back. Jath're'ka screamed again, louder, and InuTaisho heard something snap. That wasn't enough to stop the jaguar though. It tore at the dogs muzzle with its front claws, even biting down on the tender flesh. The dog was forced to let go, and the jaguar squirmed away.

And they stood once again facing each other. Jath're'ka standing off his back leg, with blood on his fur, and InuTaisho off his front leg, with blood dripping down his muzzle and chest. This was about the time that everyone else decided to come in. The remaining two pack-mates, and the three clansmen. Each was bloodied somewhere, and it looked like one of the dogs was missing an eye, and the other an ear. Yenshen still held her spot on the balcony, and Kagome was still tearing into Pathron eight stories above the fight. The only people missing from the group that came to the South were Sesshomaru, Guthrow, and InuYasha.

The two enemies stood facing one another for several long heartbeats; trying to find any weakening in their opponents. When they each came to their own conclusions, Jath're'ka let out a mighty roar, and lunged for InuTaisho again. The Dog-Lord took the impact, fastening his teeth into the back of Jath're'ka's neck, while the jaguar tried to gut him with his back claws. All that were managed though were a few shallow swipes. InuTasiho threw the cat down onto the ground again, but not letting go as he tried to ground his opponent into the dirt. Jath're'ka retaliated by striking out with all four feet again; his back legs once more trying to reach the Dog-Lords belly. His front claws wrapped around InuTaisho's head and Jath're'ka started biting at his neck.

This just caused InuTaisho to bite harder and deeper into the cats neck, which caused Jath're'ka to attack more frantically. But whatever he did, he could not loosen the Dog-Lords grip on his neck. Then, with one fierce growl and a tightening of his jaws, there was a bone-crushing snap, and Jath're'ka convulsed within the dog-lords jaws. At that time, several of the palace guards had found where the garden where all the action was taking place, and decided to charge in and attack. However, those of InuTaisho's group gladly faced the new challenge down. They lunged at the remaining guards that had entered the room, once more engaging into battle.

At the same time, InuTaisho's mouth dripped blood as he crushed the jaguar's windpipe, causing the creature to once more convulse within his grasp, and try feebly to get himself free. However, the motions quickly became sluggish as the jaguar bled to death within his opponents grasp. With a quick bite, InuTaisho completely severed Jath're'ka's windpipe, and the jaguar convulsed once more, and was still beneath him. Dropping the limp form from his mouth, InuTaisho turned his attention to the fight around him.

The guards were loosing badly; especially after the loss of their Lord. InuTaisho watched the black and white Yenshen viciously bite into a guards shoulder, tearing his arm off, and another pack-mate disembowel another guard. His vision hazed a bit at the sides, and InuTaisho shook his head to clear his vision. He could collapse later. Right now, he was here to claim his prize. He looked up towards the balcony Kagome had been fighting on, and strained his ears to listen past the fighting on the ground for any noise from upstairs. There was none. His heart fell; thinking that either his daughter had been knocked unconscious, was badly wounded, or had lost her fight. That was, until he caught movement on the balcony at his eye level.

A silver-black cat, standing on two legs and wearing the garb of a ranking guard, strode out of the shadows with a smug grin, and a blade pressed tightly to the throat of Kagome. She had a bruise forming around one of her eyes, and had several more scrapes and bloody rents in her flesh, but other then that she looked fine.

"I wouldn't move any closer Dog-Lord. As you have proven with my Lord, decapitation or something near to it will kill her." InuTaisho growled deeply in his throat, but did not move any farther forward then where he stood now, and that caused the creature before him to laugh with almost an insane edge to it.

"I have done it! I will rule over both South and West, and then I will take over the other two territories. Then all this land will be mine!" He gave another laugh edged with insanity, until it was cut off by someone digging their claws into his shoulder and shoving him to the pillar on the banister railing. His gaze lifted a moment later to meet the bright blue eyes of a woman with silver hair. Instantly, he knew it was a Clansman, but he also marked that this one was a bit different then the others by the clothes she wore, and the hint of wildness in her eyes.

Her silver hair was cut to the base of her ears, and flowed freely, except for a long braid from the nape of her neck that extended to mid-thigh, and was tried off with a strip of black leather. Across her back was strapped two katanas. A gold dragon wound its way from the end of the handle to the hilt base on the left blade whose grip was wrapped in red, while a silver dragon repeated the same pattern on the right, with the grip wrapped in black.

She wore a black pair of pants, and black slip-on shoes. The shirt she was short-sleeve and was in the traditional Japanese style, except for the fact that it was long enough to go to her mid-thighs, and was slit up the sides to her hips. She had the shirt tied around her waist with a thin black cord, which accented her form quite well. On her left ear, which pointed delicately at the tip, had two piercing in the lower lobe, and one a fingers width from the point of her ear. The ornaments within them were black hoops, and on the upper on, hung a delicate silver chain. At the end of the chain was the only gem she wore; a blood-red stone. Her right ear only had the double-piercing at the bottom. She just radiated a sense of wildness about her that he had never sensed in a demon before. Especially not a powerful one.

She gave him a smirk filled with glee, that also shown in her eyes. Then she turned to where Kagome had fallen when she had shoved her aside. The girl in question was gazing at her with fearful eyes that were quickly coloring with curiosity. Her gaze returned to the man in her grasp, and pressed her thumb into his shoulder, digging her claw in right below his collar bone. The other four fingers at the other side of his shoulder also dug into his flesh with her sharp claws. And then she tsked at him.

"I believe this one here didn't like your touch."

"Go to hell," he spat at her. Her grin widened.

"Thank you. I've been there. Too cold for my blood." She turned to Kagome again. "Is he bothering you?"

"Y-yes," Kagome stammered. She didn't quite know how to handle the Clansman before her. She was not at all like Karamina. Instead, the kitsune turned back to the male in her grasp.

"In case you haven't noticed, but you're fight takes place about…" She looked over his shoulder to the garden below him. "mmm…ten stories that way." With that, she released him, only to shove him off the banister rail.

The silver-haired warrior then looked back at Kagome, and shook her head.

"Getting caught by the likes of him. Tsk tsk. You apparently need to spend more time at your training."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, unable to stop herself.

"I'm a Clansmen, if that will reassure you. Just passing through." There was a commotion from below, and the Clansman turned her attention to it. It was the cat getting ripped limb from limb by the three dog demons that InuTaisho had brought with him, as if it was a choice piece of meat, and they a starving pack. She shook her head.

"Well, that had to hurt. Deserved it, but it still had to hurt." She looked back at Kagome, who was still regarding her with curiosity. Shaking her head, the Clansman reached down, and dragged Kagome to her feet, and then pulled her to her side.

"Well, since you seem unable to do so, I guess I can take you down a few levels to your father." And without another word, the Clansman leapt off the balcony holding Kagome firmly to her. Kagome instinctively tightened her grip on the Clansman's arm, who made soothing noises in response.

"If I wanted to hurt you Kagome, I would have done it already." As they reached the ground, a bit away from the pack of dogs and Clansmen, the one holding Kagome loosened her grip just a bit, and dropped the girl a few feet from the ground. As she landed, the Clansman sprung from where her feet touched the ground, and headed for another balcony, effectively disappearing over the railing when she reached one of the levels. A cloud outside moved from over the sun Kagome watched the Clansmen depart, and she was bathed in the sunlight now coming through the window of the garden. For several moments, she continued to watch the direction the clansman had run off to, but her attention was drawn away from it as she heard her name softly spoken.

Kagome turned to find two clansmen, Karamina, three pack-mates, and her father watching her. Was there relief and pride in the packs eyes, and longing in her fathers. At that time, she saw movement behind them, and shifted her gaze to that. Sesshomaru just entered the room, with hair slightly mussed up and Tokijin in one hand. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she saw that her brother was, for once, not his pristine self. Their eyes met briefly, and he nodded a greeting to her, and at the same time letting her know he was all right.

Kagome's attention then went back to her father, who had shifted back to his human state. He had a large gash across his chest that still bled, and also one along his shoulder. Not to mention the dried blood on his face. But she didn't care. His eyes were the same, even is she didn't recognize her father beneath the blood and wounds. She took a few shaky steps towards him, hand outstretched in longing. That was when all the terror, all the pain, all the anger, hopelessness, and despair hit her.

As Kagome took her next step, her knees gave out, and she fell towards the earth. In an instant though, she felt a warm pair of arms around her, keeping her from the ground. For a moment, she looked up into her brothers eyes; silver meeting gold, and saw concern in them. With a gentle sigh, Kagome's eyes slid closed and she slipped into unconsciousness; knowing that she was safe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho watched his daughter as the newly exposed sun glinted off her ebony hair. She looked heavenly, save for the blood and wounds marring her perfect skin. It looked as though some of the wounds were already healing, for there were dried blood-paths across her skin, and some looked as though they had no origin. He had called to her softly, drawing her attention from the balcony above. His breath caught in his throat as her eyes met his own, then traveled behind him to where he heard Sesshomaru come in. Her eyes stayed there for a moment, then came back to his. As she reached for him, he saw her eyes dim and her knees buckle, and knew with his injuries he would not make it to her side in time. Sesshomaru solved that problem though, as he came to his sisters side and caught her before she hit the ground. He sat there for a moment, and then rose and turned with the limp form of his sister in his arms.

"She's fine," he stated, as he walked calmly to his father. InuTaisho raised a hand and gently palmed a lock of ebony hair away from his daughters closed eyes.

"She's had a long couple of days."

"I would suggest taking her to a room to rest until we're ready to move out," stated Karamina, padding over to InuTaisho's side.

"We are currently in enemy territory. There is no time to rest," remarked Sesshomaru, looking at Karamina with a hint of distaste.

"That is why you make it no longer enemy land." The group turned to her, as Karamina sat down with her tail curled around her paws.

"What would you mean?"

"Well, Sesshomaru has pretty much cleaned up the rest of the palace guards and guests, if I am any judge as to why he was late in his arrival. That means there are no more contenders unless they are hiding, and then there are only a few who could escape a dogs nose. And the villagers and those outside would not dare interfere with three Clansmen helping with this affair, unless they wish the wrath of the Clan brought down upon them. All that needs to be done is to secure the area against the soldiers that are hidden, if Guthrow and InuYasha aren't already hunting them out, and I'm sure nine of us can hold the garden against any other soldiers that try to attack."

"But there are only eight, unless you count Kagome in on the fight," commented Yousek. Karamina gave her a hard look, but did not answer the younger Clansman.

"Okay," called Adarin, deciding to save Yousek from Karaminas' gaze. "You heard what she said. I suggest Kagome and InuTaisho be placed in a room, while the rest of us set up a perimeter to defend should anyone else be stupid enough to try and attack us."

"Sesshomaru can place Kagome in the room," remarked InuTaisho. "But I must make sure everyone's alright." Karamina smoothly stepped before InuTaisho, and blocked his path. Their eyes met, and blue held amber as Karamina called out,

"Is everyone alright?" The answer was instantaneous.

"Injuries already healing…"

"…take some time to rest later, but good for right now…"

"…willing to take some more on if their daft enough to attack."

"See?" she told InuTaisho, still holding his gaze. "They are fine. You, though, need to go with your daughter."

"But…"

"And if I need to," she interrupted, before he could protest. "I will order those men to physically take you. I will not be lenient on this one you stubborn dog." InuTaisho held her eyes challenging for a few moment, before a slight and tired grin tugged at the edges of his lips.

"I don't a choice in this do I?"

"Not a chance."

"Very well. But the instant there is trouble…"

"I expect you to be right out here to face it. Yes, I know." With that, InuTaisho followed his son into a side room not so far from the scene of battle.

Karamina turned her attention to the black-and-white Yenshen.

"You used to be a servant at the palace right?" The dog nodded in agreement.

"Good. I will have a bowl of water and rags ready for your Lord and his daughter. You are better trained and skilled to handle him. I leave him to your paws." Yenshen nodded, and headed to where one of her comrades was motioning; with bowl in hand. Apparently, someone had already been scavenging for supplies, for next to him was also a medical kit. Karamina knew as well as everyone else that demons healed fast, but that didn't mean that a little help wasn't appreciated.

As those that were capable climbed the balconies to set traps and make sure the preimiter was secure, the day wore on. As it was finally considered that all was as safe as it could be, the sun was setting in the main opening of the garden windows; right at the direction of home. One of the dogs had brought a pan and trail rations in their pack, for they pulled them out now, while Yousek and Adarin were nearby, using their foxfire to start a blaze. A sentry was placed at the door of the Lords sleeping room, and another placed higher up on the balconies. As the darkness settled thickly around the garden, and the stars glittering overhead, Karamina looked up and distinctly saw two eyes that reflected the firelight back at her. She nodded at them, then turned her attention back to the fire, although her viewing had not gone unnoticed.

"It's her isn't it?" asked Adarin as he shoved another green branch onto the blaze. Karamina nodded, and settled down by the fire to warm herself. Her own wounds were healing well, but she will still stiff from them.

"Yes. I figured things would get interesting enough to draw her in. We will only get one goods night sleep, for she'll get bored and leave in the morning. Though, I suspect we'll be leaving too."

"Will InuTaisho be healed enough to travel you think?"

"Oh, he'll be limping, sore, and stiff. They will be walking all of the time, and I'm sure stopping frequently for him, even if he will not admit he needs it. And Kagome will probably still be sleeping by then, so someone will be carrying her no doubt."

"Just like I don't doubt you'll be limping and stiff and sore yourself Elder Karamina." She raised a paw and took a swipe at the kitsune.

"Hush pup. I will do no such thing. You're making me sound old." He gave her a sardonic grin.

"Well, last time I checked; you were." Karamina got to her feet in mock offense, and headed off towards the room.

"I don't have to take this from some spoiled puppy. I'm going to go where the company appreciates me." Adarin chuckled as she left, and watched Yousek come over.

"It's not polite to tease an Elder," she reminded him, enjoying the feel of the fire.

"Ahh, but if you recall, Karamina is the easiest one to tease and joke with, unlike some of the other Elders."

"That was the 'her' you were referring to wasn't it?" she asked abruptly, catching him off guard.

"Who?"

"The one who saved Kagome."

"Yes, that was the 'her' we spoke of before."

"Will you ever tell about her? I feel completely left in the dark."

"Later sister. Right now though, you need your rest. I will take this watch, and I will awaken you for the next. The dogs are tired. They've had a long run and a hard battle. Even Karamina is tired, and that isn't something that happens easily. When we have easier times, I will tell you who she is."

Yousek had to content herself with that, and laid her head upon her brothers flank, closed her eyes, and slept.

* * *

My New Years Resolution; to end all of your suffering by posting the next chapter. Hope it's what you were looking for. I actually wasn't planning to have you guys wait so long, but things happened.

No. I wasn't going to kill InuTaisho. I love him too much. Besides, he still has stuff to do. And thanks for the spelling corrections you guys gave me. Now I can get the swords right for the rest of the story. And Jon58840, I think Tenseiga cannot kill, but can create it's own sort of damage, for if you remember the third movie, it was used along with Tetsusaiga for the attack.

I hope you all had a good Christmas. Mine had a pallor over it, for my grandma died two days before. I was hoping to get this chapter posted before new-years, but that threw me off. She was 86 and wasn't in the best health. It was her time, but we still miss her. Hope none of you have to go through that.

Oh, and I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing on the other chapters. It really helps me to know what you all are thinking, and what next to do with the story. TTYL!

Sky


	26. Shattered Innocence

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Shattered Innocence**

Story: Twist Of Fate

By: Sky**  
**

**

* * *

**

Guthrow watched as InuYasha listlessly did the things around their camp. After the fighting, and all the bloodshed, Guthrow had decided not to take the boy to camp with the others. He didn't want to put him through Sesshomaru's malice, or to see Kagome's pain. No. He suffered too much of his own.

Guthrow was surprised at the boys reaction. With the way he acted, you would think that he would have been used to this sort of thing. But Guthrow knew something was terribly wrong when they had stopped by the river to take the blood off earlier, and InuYasha kept washing. And washing. And washing. And washing. It was as if he was trying to take his own skin off; washing away some invisible taint upon it. And that was where the realization really hit Guthrow.

The boy did feel tainted. He had killed so many. And these had been the first he'd ever killed. Never mind the attitude that he had had when he had first gotten here; the 'he wouldn't hesitate to finish you off' attitude. He might have seriously hurt a few people in a fight, but he had never killed someone before. And never in such numbers. InuYasha had been an innocent in killing, whose innocence had been harshly ripped from him. The only people who might be able to help him now to cope with that, would be his companion Sango, and her companion Miroku.

He knew which direction they had headed, and could make a pretty good guess as to what their final destination was. He'd heard of the Exterminator village located up there in the North. They were apparently some of the best there were, and even some of the higher-classed youkai kept out of their way, for they were known to be able to take them out. He would take InuYasha there via the roads, or at least beside the roads, so should he come across them coming back in their return journey, he could return him to them.

'_Poor boy,'_ Guthrow thought, watching as InuYasha continued with his listless actions. '_He wasn't as ready as he thought he was to kill. And we were blinded by his attitude to the thought that he had done a deed like this before. No one should lose their innocence like he did…'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho, in his human form, walked stiffly and slowly from the palace. Several members of the Silver Clan had come down after somehow hearing about the fight. They had wrangled up a cat demon from somewhere named Oceron, who was loyal to the clan, and swore to remove all of those who had participated in this treachery by the Southern Lord, and help banish them from these lands forever; leading them to their banishment himself. Though, he was given an express invitation to return after he was sure that the others weren't going to try the same thing. He said he would gratefully accept. Yousek wondered though, why they didn't make him a Lord.

Oceron was a rare cat demon. He was a white ocelot, and his clan was distinctly found in the high mountains. Though shy, they were still hard to find, because they were constantly being hunted by the other youkai for their pelts. Ocelot fur was very soft, very supple, very warm, and extremely easy to care for. Some humans were actually starting to go after them as well, though it was only the most daring that would venture into those high mountains, and often, they never returned. It was rare to find one of the mountains, but here was one now. He had the makings of a great lord, and Yousek wondered why he hadn't been made the Lord of the South after Jath're'ka's treachery. So, she decided to ask.

Padding over to Karamina, who was laying under a shaded tree and had four Clansmen taking care of her, at one of the several breaks they had taken already during this slow trip back to the West; she nodded to her fellow Clansmen, and sat respectfully at Karamina's shoulder.

"Elder Karamina, I had a question to ask you."

"Ask," Karamina replied, licking a healing wound on her shoulder.

"Why isn't Oceron going to be the new Lord of this land? He seems to have all of the makings of a good Lord."

"We already have someone chosen to take his place. Though, it is not going to be any kin of their kind. We are not punishing the others who had nothing to do with this, so they shall retain their homes and what lands they have, with no interference from us, unless they break the rules we have set upon them."

"I see. May I ask about the new Lord?"

"No. You will find out about him like everyone else when the time comes."

"Yes Karamina." Yousek then turned and left Karamina to her kinsmen's care. Though, Karamina watched her out of the corner of her eye as the girl left.

"Do you sense trouble from that one?" asked one of her attendants. Karamina shook her head.

"Quit the opposite actually. She would be one to keep an eye on, to see how far she progresses."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho did not wish to show those around him his current weakness, but those he brought with him seemed bent on it. And right now, the proposal they gave him astounded him, even though he knew they would only offer it to someone whom they deeply respected. But it was still a surprise.

"You want me to _ride_?" The three around him nodded.

"You were injured worse then us," commented Yenshen. "And you aren't as young as you used to be…"

"Besides," commented Dendlar, the one who was now missing an eye. "It will help pick up the pace for going home, because we won't have to stop so frequently as when you are walking."

"But still…" Karamina held up her paw, which in distance, came to about the top of InuTaisho's waist. Just like the top of their heads came to the middle of his chest.

"No buts Taisho. Either you're willingly mounting, or we'll tie you down onto one of your pack-mates backs, and face the consequences later when you can overpower us again."

"And we were hoping you would hold Kagome since we don't really have anything to secure her with since Guthrow disappeared with the boy," commented Dendlar.

"What about with what you would have tied me down with?" InuTaisho asked, cocking an eyebrow at Karamina. She merely shrugged.

"It would have been used tying you down." InuTaisho closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm outnumbered aren't I?"

"Most definitely." Bringing a hand up to his brow, InuTaisho rubbed them for a moment as though he was trying to alleviate a headache.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter then."

"We'll do what ever else you ask us to do," remarked Dendlar, sitting briefly to scratch behind an ear. "You are still are Lord after all, and are still in charge. You'll just be slightly higher up then normal." At the look in the younger males remaining eye, InuTaisho grinned and made a playful swipe at him, and Dendlar feigned a humble evasion.

"Very funny Dendlar."

"I aim to please Lord InuTaisho." Yenshen rolled her eyes at them both. Then settled on her paws and looked straight at InuTaisho.

"So what will it be, m'lord? Willing, or not?" InuTaisho's amber eyes met Yenshen's bright green ones, and held them. She did not back down from his direct gaze, though he could tell just by her posture that it unnerved her a bit. He was impressed though, by her unwillingness to relent to him.

"I will go willingly, if that is what you all wish." Three heads nodded in unison, and he nodded to them. "We will get ready to leave, and then I will ride. Not before then. I want to make sure everything is ready first."

"Yes Lord InuTaisho." With that, everyone scattered to do their own things to help, and Karamina went back to where the Clansmen where to tell them of the decision. InuTaisho noticed a Clansman heading to where her other kin where, and called them to him.

"It's Clansman Yamanurei, is it not?"

"Yes Lord InuTaisho," replied the female Clansman who came to him. "How may I help you?"

"I was curious if you had heard anything about Guthrow and the boy he had with him. I have not heard anything, nor seen anything, of them."

"A few Clansmen saw him traveling Northerly with the human boy in question. They say he didn't look to well." Suddenly, InuTaisho felt very anxious.

"Were they injured?"

"From what I understand Lord InuTasiho, they didn't appear injured. Just, that the boy didn't look too well."

InuTaisho nodded, and thanked the Clansman, and rubbed a finger over his lips in deep thought.

'_What happened? Didn't Tetsusaiga protect him?'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He paced alongside the road, keeping an eye on the travelers, and trying to identify scents from a distance. He didn't want to scare the animals of the others, so he tried to keep as far from the road as possible, and to stay downwind as much as he could. Though, sometimes, he still caused the horses to shy and buck, the oxen to call in fear, and the other animals to react in the same manners of fear when they caught his scent. But he couldn't really worry about the trouble that that caused. He had to get InuYasha to his companion.

The boy had been almost absolutely silent for this entire trip. And when he spoke, he tried to sound like he didn't care, though Guthrow knew differently. He didn't even ask where they were going, and Guthrow sensed that he didn't really care either. And because of the listless and uncaring attitude the boy had picked up, Guthrow promised him silently that even if he had to go to the gates of the Exterminator city itself (which almost always meant death for the youkai dumb enough to try it), he would get the boy to his companion, or someone who could take him to her. Either way, he would get him to her.

He had been traveling as quickly as he could; slowing every time he came across someone who might resemble the pair he was looking for, and always quickly continuing on. On the fifth day of travel, he came to the grim conclusion that he just might _have to_ go all the way to the gates of the Exterminator village. And on the sixth day, they were near.

Dropping InuYasha off out of the range of the village patrols, Guthrow silently padded forward; straining his senses to try and find the creatures he really didn't like being around. He knew that he probably wouldn't smell them, because they had a way of covering their scents, but he hoped he would hear them. There forest was silent save for the chattering of a few birds, and one or two flying away when they caught sight of him. Guthrow too, made no sound as he padded through the eerily silent forest, trying very hard not to looks as though he was in a hunting pose.

Suddenly, there was a slight creak of a bow, followed by a whistling sound, and Guthrow froze as an arrow embedded itself right where his foot would have been if he had taken another step. And he remained exactly where he was, for the arrow held no scent, which meant it more then likely belonged to an Exterminator.

Then, there was movement around him, and Guthrow noticed several people in full Exterminators garb, consisting of armor and face-masks, melting out of the forest around him. Though, he still didn't move, keeping his front paw in the air from mid-step. Finally, a man with brown hair and silver eyes, came forward. Though, he didn't come unarmed. He held a large boomerang-like weapon ready behind him. In fact, it looked much like the one he'd seen Sango with when they'd returned to the cavern after fishing InuYasha and Kagome out of the ground.

"What do you want here demon?"

"I am looking for an Exterminator, if you wish to believe me." This caused the man to arch an eyebrow at Guthrow.

"A demon looking for an Exterminator? That's new. What do you have; a deathwish?"

"Quite the contrary. Though, may I ask to sit, because I'd hate for you to attack me as I try to get four paws back on the ground."

The man noticed Guthrows position, then nodded. This caused Guthrow to set his paw down, then settle back on his haunches, though his frame didn't really relax.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, about this Exterminator you're looking for…"

"I am either looking for a man in robes named Miroku, or a Lady Exterminator by the name of Sango."

"Little Taijiya?" The man looked surprised for a moment, then curious.

"What would you want with her?"

"I have something to give her."

"It's a trap sir," stated one of the Exterminators to his right, leveling his crescent-bladed spear right at Guthrow's throat. "Their kind have been trying to kill her for years…"

"Yes, but Sango did tell us she left something of importance in the care of someone unusual at best. Rinko, go and get Sango and bring her here quickly."

A female Exterminator to his left, wearing green armor, bowed and quickly turned in the direction of the village.

"You wouldn't mind waiting her for her to return, would you demon?"

"On the contrary," replied Guthrow. "I'd much prefer _being_ here."

They sat there for several minutes; the Exterminators not relaxing their guard, and Guthrow not really relaxing in his sitting position. He didn't like being surrounded by so many Exterminators, and with their weapons pointed at him too. He knew he could escape if he really needed too, but he also knew he would not escape unharmed.

"I'm surprised demon," commented the man who first spoke to him; drawing his attention back to him. "that you came this far into Exterminator lands."

"As I said, I have something to give the Lady Exterminator, and she would most surely not like me if I waited until she returned to fetch it." The mans silver eyes regarded Guthrow for a moment, and then they returned back to silence.

Several more minutes passed, and the Exterminator in the green armor returned with Sango, who was mostly garbed, but missing her armor. She turned questioning eyes to the silver-eyed man, and then noticed the multi-colored creature surrounded by Exterminators.

"Guthrow?" Guthrow gave her a tiny nod of his head and replied.

"Lady Exterminator Sango."

"What are you doing this far North?"

"It's not for pleasure, if that is what you're indicating."

"You know him?" asked the silver-eyed man, and Sango nodded at him.

"Yes Hashba. This was the one I was telling you about, but why…"

"I would rather show you privately Lady Sango, if you would permit. And please tell your Exterminator friends that I have no intent to harm you. I'm not _that_ stupid, especially not enough to attack and Exterminator on Exterminator lands; and right next to their village as well."

Sango turned to Hashba and nodded.

"Yes, I trust him. And if we go anywhere, it won't be too far away. As he said, he's not that stupid." Hashba nearly nodded at her.

"It's your call Little Taijiya. You know him better then us. We shall, however, wait for your safe return right here." The weapons were lifted, and the Exterminators behind Guthrow gave him a path to leave by.

"And she will return here safely as well, Lord Exterminator Hashba." Guthrow nodded to the man, and then led Sango away from the watching group of humans.

Several minutes later, Sango turned to her silent companion.

"Why are you wearing a harness Guthrow?"

"So that InuYasha could hold onto it." That stopped her.

"InuYasha? Did you bring him with you?"

"That was the whole reason I came Lady Sango," he told her, stopping himself and looking over his shoulder at her. "He needs you, and you're the only one that can help him. I do not entirely understand human thoughts and human emotions, and you being a human, would understand better."

"What happened?"

"Kagome was stolen."

"WHAT?" Guthrow turned to face the disbelieving Exterminator. "How?"

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell Sango. Just know that we went to the South to get her back, and we had to take InuYasha with us."

"Why did you decide you needed to take him?"

"Because we didn't fully trust the servants with him, and we couldn't leave him in the cave alone, because he would have gotten into much trouble with us not making sure that others left him alone. The Lord thought they might find InuYasha dead if we left him, so we took him along."

"And he was injured in the battle I take it."

"Yes. We got past the main fighting at the front, and went to go search the rooms for the Lady Kagome. However, in the process, we were forced to retain and question guards, and if they didn't cooperate; to kill them."

"I can understand that. Less activity where you two were. Would have meant less danger of InuYasha getting into trouble. I still don't see where the problem lies."

"The problem lies with the fact that several of the guards we killed where in their human forms, and to my horror had discovered that InuYasha has never killed a human before."

Sango tried to wave him off.

"InuYasha is a street kid. He would have had to…"

"I'm sure he has injured people badly before Sango. But he's never had to kill. And even if his mind knew that they were demons in disguise, his eyes still told him that they were human. The demons in true form, he had no qualms what-so-ever, but the human-looking ones…" Guthrow could only shrug. "All I know Sango, is that your boy is hurting, and I'm sure only you can help him."

"Take me to him."

"Hop on then. He's out of the range of the patrol. I wanted you to come to him first."

Guthrow knelt down, and Sango studied the harness for a moment before swinging her leg over his side, and pulling herself into position. It wasn't much different then a saddle for a horse, except that the strapping was different to accommodate the fur and the different style of running. Finding where to put her hands to hold on, she did, and leaned forward onto his back like a jockey over his mount.

"I'm ready."

With a tensing of muscles, Guthrow pushed off the ground, keeping his pace light and easy for his new rider, though he still went at a pretty good pace. As Sango started to get used to movements of Guthrow, the ride was over, and she saw InuYasha sitting against a tree. He acknowledged they were there by nodding his head, but that was all.

"I see what you mean," she whispered in Guthrows ear, after examining InuYasha with her eyes.

"I think it would be wise to keep him in the village for a time, and only on the lesser and most certainly demon-looking youkai. Maybe his heart will heal. I'm sorry we shattered his blood innocence so badly, but nobody knew, or could have fathomed that it hadn't already been lost."

"I didn't know either Guthrow. Be assured, I do not blame you. You did what you had to do. And I thank you for bringing him here." With that, she dismounted, and headed over to InuYasha.

"You ready to go?"

"I need to change first," he replied, looking down at the red garments he wore. He also then noticed the sword still at his waist. It had become a familiar presence to him on the journey here, and he hated having to part with it, but it was not his. Slowly getting to his feet, InuYasha lifted the tie over his head that held the sword, and let the sheath swing from him side.

He turned to Guthrow, holding the sword out almost unwillingly, and nodded to him.

"Take this back to the old man, and tell him I said thanks, for lettin' me use it." Guthrow nodded, and delicately took Tetsusaiga into his mouth.

"Keep the cloths for now InuYasha. If Lord InuTaisho really wants them back, I'm sure I'll come back for them," he remarked around the sword in his mouth. And he turned to Sango.

"And if you wouldn't mind removing the harness for me. I only needed it to carry InuYasha. And I'll only need to carry him back."

"I'm not going back," stated InuYasha, causing both adults to look at him. "I can't go back there. I'm human. I belong here." InuYasha then turned, and walked over to a tree to lean against it. Sango and Guthrow exchange looks, and then Sango went to work on the fastenings on the harness. Though, she hadn't missed the sadness and hurt in Guthrow's eyes. As she went to remove the last piece of armor though, she leaned down to him and whispered once more.

"I know he loved it down there; better then any other place he's ever been. I'll work on him, and keep the harness close. If he changes his mind, I'll send word straight to you. All you have to do is promise to get him. Deal?" Guthrow nodded, and Sango removed the last piece of harness, watching as Guthrow trotted back to the west, and out of sight. Covertly though, she watched as InuYasha turned just slightly to watch the male disappear as well.

'_Guthrow has been there for InuYasha, or else I never would have left him in his care. InuYasha respects him so much. I hope I am able to do this one favor for the one who has helped us so much.'_

She then walked to InuYasha's side.

"Come on InuYasha. We're burning daylight. And we have to get to the village so I can introduce you. I'm sure Hashba is just itching to get his hands on you."

And into the setting light they walked, heading for the group of people waiting for Sango, and then to the village that had become so much of her home.

* * *

I had trouble writing this chapter. I guess because of Christmas, and what happened. And now school has started, and I have a heavy and massive work load, so this probably won't get updated as much as I would like it to be. Though, who knows, I might still be able to manage.

Math and English, same semester, totally stupid. But I'm stuck with it.

I'm hoping the next chapter will be better, though, and I have a better idea of what to do with it. I originally had InuYasha participating in the battle and saving Kagome with Guthrows help. But I also needed them to be split apart somehow. So I had to re-write my original idea. Though, I'm half tempted to re-write it, but am faces with the rest of the story not working as I want. So we'll all have to see how these next few chapters are going to be. If they get too bad, let me know, and I'll stick with the original idea.

Tell me what you think by reviewing!

Sky


	27. Broken Hearts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Broken Hearts**

Story: Twist of Fate

By: Sky

* * *

Kagome had awoken on the trip back; in her fathers arms. She had cried again, but it was in a removal of the stress she had felt from her days of captivity, and in absolute relief. InuTaisho had held her close, while Dendlar continued walking. He had also been very careful with his steps during the first days of his Lord riding him, since his Lord was still badly wounded. Though, he had smoothed his steps to an even more effortless glide as soon as Kagome had awaken. 

Sesshomaru had not been happy when he had heard his father was riding for at least part of the journey back. It was a disgrace, and he had demanded to know who had suggested such an insult to his father. When InuTaisho smoothly told his son that it was his own, as he climbed onto Dendlar's back and was handed Kagome, Sesshomaru shut up. He spent the rest of the journey in the front of the pack, pretending that he didn't know what his father was doing behind him.

They had been in no rush to return to the palace from their journey, so most of the trip was taken in a smooth walk; to give their Lord and themselves time to recover. Occasionally, the pace would pick up to a lazy trot, but the rest of the time they walked. Three other Clansmen had joined them for the journey back, just as a precaution, since the pack wasn't at all near its full strength. Sesshomaru had also been insulted by even someone thinking they couldn't defend themselves, but InuTaisho just shook his head, and told everyone to ignore him, which they gladly did, and caused Sesshomaru to be in an even worse mood. Two days before they gotten to the palace, InuTaisho was walking, though Kagome was still riding on Dendlar's back, with InuTaisho pacing at his shoulder.

They arrived to the palace triumphant; with InuTaisho and the riding Kagome leading the pack. The guards on the high towers had noticed them, and called down to those below about their find, for ever since the Lord had left, someone had always been left to look for him; day and night. As the pack entered the main gates of the Western Palace, and finally stopped in the main courtyard, the servants that had heard of the Lords quest and had been patiently waiting for his triumphant return, had prepared a feast for them. And they quickly ushered the new arrivals into the main hall. Though, those that were attending also knew that they had just journeyed back, and didn't keep the travelers too long past the meal. The other servants were not to be outdone though, and as the feast had been going on, had prepared all the rooms for the guests. The room that were to hold the Clansmen, has special bedding brought in for their kitsune forms, and had decorated the rooms with natural things; to make them feel comfortable indoors, for some were not. And the rooms themselves looked like indoor gardens, which a few of them actually were, with walls painted to match the flora inside.

There were flowers and greens on every surface that they could be placed or hung upon. There were even fresh-cut limbs from the trees outside, to get a forest feeling of the room. For the rooms that were actual indoor gardens, they had one or two large windows on the far side, so as much light could come in as possible. Many different flowers of all types and from all blooming seasons were planted, so that there was never a season without a bloom within the room. The ground was also bare earth, so that when the plants were watered, it smelled like the outside after a rain-shower. And there were paths marked for easy access of others, by small stones. Though, they were usually a bit overgrown to give the occupant inside privacy.

The way the plants were watered was an ingenious set of pipes along the ceiling with holes in them. The servants only needed to fill a large container of water hidden inside the rooms entrance, and then hand-crank a wheel near the door. This would build up pressure, and cause the water to go out of the pipes in an even fashion over the plants. .Most of these rooms were located on the ground floor, but a few had actually been experimentally built in the upper rooms. Though, no large plants were grown up in the ones on the higher floors, the bushes and flowers that decorated those rooms were near breath-taking in beauty, and had as much of an awe-inspiring air of outside illusion to them, that one could forget that they were inside a palace.

In the Lords rooms, they had his favorite teas set out, along with the delicate tea set his mate had only used for them, and them alone. The tea water was also warming over the newly-fed fire of his room, so that all was ready for when he retired for the night. There were also leaves of flowers of light fragrance scattered around the room, in either drapes or bed hangings, which combined into a pleasant scent, so the room did not smell as if it had been uninhabited a little over a week. The fragrances of the flowers and leaves were specially picked so that they would blend well with the soothing smell of brewing tea.

In the Lady Kagome's rooms, the servants went all out. It resembled a Clansman's rooms, for there where flowers nearly everywhere one looked. There were daisies, roses, bluebells, sunflowers, lilies, and many other kinds. All arranged so that each one accented the other. Many minor gifts and tidbits had been left as welcome home presents as well, either on the foot of the bed, or the table beside it. A small fountain was also within the room, hidden by the flowers. The water gently burbled soothingly over the small rocks that it ran over, and helped set the desired ambiance of the room. There was also water warming on the cooler fire in Kagome's hearth, for she had also developed her father and mothers taste of drinking tea before going to bed. The tea set used for her was one of the fine and delicate sets used for the most important of the guests. However, the servants had deemed amongst themselves that it was proper to use for the Lady's welcome home.

That night, everyone slept well; even InuTaisho, who only went to check on his daughter twice before the tea settled him into sleep for the rest of the night. Though, he was pleased, on his second journey out, to see a silent silver sentry stationed somewhere near his daughters door. He had caught a glint of their eyes as he opened his door, but did not see anything else of them after he had walked the short distance down the hallway to his daughter's door. Though, from the smell of things, the Clansman hadn't gotten too far away. He recognized the scent as one of those that had accompanied them home, so it was not a Clansman he really knew; but that didn't bother him. The fact that he knew the ones that he did was a miracle all on its own, for no one was that familiar with the Clan, save themselves.

He silently opened the door, and quietly walked to her side. Kagome was sleeping peacefully on her side in the bed; the pale silk sheets had shifted down to her waist. She had a hand up near her face, and was breathing gently. Her hair was spread out behind her on the pillow like a blanket; and looked like obsidian on fresh snow. He gently pulled the sheets and the feather comforter up from her waist to her shoulders, and leaned over and kissed her head. As he walked back towards the door, he noticed another pair of blue eyes, out on the other side of the balcony door. Laying in the shadows is another Clansmen. It nods a greeting to InuTaisho, and then continues to look bored, though he knows that the kitsune is anything but. That also gave him a sense of security for his daughter, and he headed back to his room, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

In the morning, things appeared to be about back to normal. He had his ledgers and treaties to go over for in his office; they didn't get rid of themselves like he prayed they would everyday. He constantly checked on his daughter though, taking trips out of his meetings and his office to track her down. It appeared though, that the servants had his daughter well in hand, and he blessed them for it. Someone had had the bright idea to bring their pup with them to work, for Kagome was playing with the pup. Apparently the idea had caught on, and on his third trip out, InuTaisho saw Kagome playing with about five other children that were near or just below her age.

There was two older pups, who where watching everyone else, and there was one pup barely toddling around the palace garden. InuTaisho looked over towards the roses then, and saw Karamina laying sunbathing, though talking to four other Clansmen. They were speaking of something, and he was pretty sure it was Clan business. Though, Karamina would raise her head a bit in the direction of the pups, as though checking on them, and the others Clansmen would too. Then one would say something, and they would turn their attentions back inwards, and start discussing all over again.

And the day continued to progress lazily in that fashion; InuTaisho continued to catch up on his work, while his son Sesshomaru joined him and watched him; though helping him many times with the work. Kagome played like she was a child again, and got out of her lessons. The next day was the same, and the day after that.

Kagome quickly got over her shock of those four days, and was back to her normal self by the third day. And she was happy playing with the other children, especially the small pup, but there was someone missing, and she wanted to see how they were doing. Six days after Kagome had come back to the West, she slipped out of her favorite hole in the wall, passed the guards, and was out of the palace.

She rejoiced in running through forest, muffling a howl of delight as the breeze rippled through her fur, and her paws were softly thundering on the ground. The sunlight slanted cleanly through the canopy, its clean light gently illuminating the forest around her, and chasing the normal shadows away. Occasionally, Kagome would change her path slightly so that she could break through a sunbeam that managed to make it to the forest floor. Small game scattered at her approach, either dashing across the ground, or flying into the trees. Once, Kagome took a moment to chase a hare across the forest floor, and laughed as it launched itself into its lair.

She continued to run, leaping over logs and rivers with ease, and had no feeling of tiredness or fatigue even at her brisk pace. Everything was well in the world, and she was feeling happy and carefree like she hadn't for a long time. She put on a last burst of puppyish speed, and cleared a log to land in a familiar clearing.

"Yasha!" she cried, skidding to a halt inside of the cavern. "Yasha, you'll never guess what happened!" She waited for a moment, panting in excitement, and was met with only silence. She quirked her ears in confusion, looking around the empty cavern.

"Yasha?" Her breathing calmed, and she started sniffing around the cavern. She instead discovered an old scent of him, not recently reinforced, and was even more confused. Why would he be gone so long? Maybe he was sleeping outside, because it was getting warm. So she set out to search outside for him.

In her exploring, she discovered the same thing that she had found in the cave; a stale scent. She was even more confused now. Where was InuYasha? She went back to the cavern and looked even harder. That was when she noticed that all of his things where missing. And she didn't like the thoughts that that prompted. There was only one reason she could think of of why his things were gone. But that couldn't be right. Why would he have?

"He's not here," said a voice from outside the cavern, and Kagome turned and left the cave to find it. On a low tree-branch lay Guthrow. His head was down on his paws, and he was looking over at her.

"Why not?" she asked, padding so that she was sitting almost underneath him. Guthrow's eyes deepened in sadness.

"Because I had to take him to his companion."

"But she's been here before! Why couldn't she just come back and get him? Why did you have to take him?"

"Because I had to take him to the village."

Kagome couldn't believe it. It meant that he had left when she had been gone. And that hurt. Why would he do that?

"But he didn't even say goodbye!" she yelled up at him, and Guthrows eyes got even sadder. "He didn't even say Goodbye! Friends just don't leave without saying Goodbye!" With that, she turned from him, and ran back into the forest. Guthrow watched her go, then turned back to watching the empty cavern with sad eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome ran through the forest, unshed tears blinding her as she ran. How could he do that? They were friends, weren't they? You didn't just run off when your friends weren't there. She had not realized how fast she had been running, until she heard a startled exclamation from the gate guards as she appeared out from the side of the road and barged right past them. A detached part of her mind commented on the fact that she must be getting stronger, because she had managed the distance without realizing it, when before she couldn't manage at a run. She ignored that part of her mind though, and was forced to a stop when two silver bodies put themselves in her path.

Kagome looked then into the blue eyes of two Clansmen that she had seen on the way home, who she thought their names were Adarin and Yousek, but wasn't sure. She didn't have time to ponder that though, as Karamina padded in from the side, looking confused at her.

"What is it Kagome? What's the rush?"

"InuYasha is Gone!" she blurted out, and the tears did start rolling down her fur-covered cheeks. Karaminas eyes deepened as well in sadness, as she settled tensely on her back paws.

"Yes, I know." This caused Kagome to stop crying in surprise.

"Y..you knew?"

"Yes, I was there when it was decided he should go back."

"Did _everyone_ know? Was I the only one that was not told?" Anger started to color her silver eyes into a steely grey.

"No, only a few of us know. And we had decided that it was probably the best time for him to return to his village."

"But he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye! I didn't get a chance to tell him!" Karamina closed her eyes briefly, taking a calm breath, and reopened them to face the one before her.

"There wasn't time."

Kagome bit back her answer, as Karamina's words hit her like the side of a mountain. And they stung. He had gone so quickly, that there wasn't even time for him to wait and tell her goodbye. She started to shake, but she wasn't going to start crying again in front of these strange Clansmen. So instead, she deftly dodged them, and ran for the palace. As she got to her room, Sesshomaru was walking by. He looked as though he was going to say something, but Kagome didn't care. She avoided him, and dived into her room, slamming the door behind her with a hind foot. She crashed to matt on the floor then, tucked herself up as tightly as she could, and started to sob.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yasha deftly ducked a swinging staff, and thrust the wooden practice blade into the padded vest of his attacker. He heard the man grunt slightly in pain, but didn't exactly care at the moment. Instead, he turned quickly to block another staff, and knocked the opponent off his feet with a kick to the back of the knee. As the attacker fell, Yasha brought the practice blade to the back of his neck, then removed it. He parried the blow of the last attacker, swung the blade over the others head, then reached to his hip and pulled out his dagger, thrusting the wooden blade to a place between the ribs. And the last one fell.

"It would be good if you weren't so aggressive," commented a voice from the side of the coral. Yasha turned to face Hashba, who was leaning against the rails with a few more people beside him.

"It's not like I can really hurt them," he called back, watching as one of his 'attackers' rolled back to their feet, and held his bruised side.

"Ah Yasha, but you can." InuYasha nearly tuned him out right there, if a previous lesson hadn't shown him what an idiotic idea that was. Instead, he contented himself with watching his 'attackers' rising from the ground, and got back into fighting stances, preparing for another round with the young Exterminator.

'_Let them come,'_ Yasha thought, readying himself for their attacks. But with a word from behind him, they all relaxed, and Yasha nearly growled. He wanted to fight something. And these were the best opponents he could think of besides Sango.

"What is bothering you today Yash?" asked Hashba's voice from right behind him. Yasha tensed his shoulder for a moment, then tried to visibly relax them.

"Nothing."

"Wrong answer." He heard the swinging of the others weapon, and knew what was coming. Quickly dodging out of the way, he was barely missed by the large boomerang that the other carried. Springing quickly back to his feet, he turned to parry a blow with his double katanas. Hasba forced him back, and Yasha slid halfway across the arena, but settled back into a defensive stance.

'_Damn,'_ thought Yasha, facing the man. '_I wanted to fight, not get my ass kicked. Damn, I wish Guthrow was here…_' He had no more time for thoughts, as Hasba came at him again, not allowing him to think, and he quickly got angry and pushed Hasba back.

"You're not fighting me, are you Yasha. You're fighting something else, aren't you?"

"Butt out of it old man. It's none of your business." There were surprised gasps from the arena edge, as those gathered were caught off guard. No one called Hashba an old man. That was a death sentence. However, Hashba neatly raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"None of my business?"

He attacked again, causing Yasha to relinquish some of his ground to absorb the impact of the blows.

"It is my business when…" He swung again, and Yasha ducked to avoid. "…you are under my charge…" He twirled the boomerang this time, causing Yasha to duck again to avoid the weapon, then raise his blades to block, to give him time to duck around so he wasn't pinned against the coral walls. "…for training as a personal favor…" Hashba quickly tried to swipe the feet of the retreating Yasha, who leapt and barely missed the weapon, then rolled, and landed so he was facing his opponent. "…and you're beating up the others I'm helping train…" Hashba rushed Yasha, who protected himself well until Hashba tripped him, and pinned the boy to the ground. "…because you're fighting your own damn demons. And it's none of my business, why?"

Yasha lay panting on the ground, daring not to move under Hashba's weapon. Though, Hasba did notice how dark the boys eyes were, and how he would not look at him.

"You wouldn't understand," came the final answer, less then challenging from the boy. And he knew he really couldn't ask this boy about his demons yet, because he hadn't finished facing them on his own, if he had even begun to.

"Take whatever fight you have to one of the pells boy, and take your anger out there. I have no need for it in my ring." With that, Hashba got up, and turned to walk back to the fence. Where he had been standing though, he saw a familiar brown head, and chocolate eyes watching him.

"How long have you been there Little Taijiya?"

"Long enough to watch you kick his butt. What'd he do?" Hasba leaned the boomerang against the rails, and watched Yasha climb the fence at the other side, and head for his place of residence, instead of the pells. He sighed and shook his head at the boy, then turned back to her.

"He was giving my other trainees a run for their lives is what. He wasn't fighting them, though. He was fighting something else. Something that he just doesn't want to let go. Or can't."

"Personal demons then."

"Yes, but he's not letting them go, whatever it is. Something bad happened to that boy. You could see it in his eyes. And I don't think he knows how to fight it…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yasha stripped down to his waist, and washed his face in the barrel of water. He remembered as he had been fighting Hasba, and he had asked what was he fighting, an image of the cave and Guthrow had flashed into his mind, and also that of Kagome. And he remembered all of the adventures and journies… and trouble that they had gotten themselves into. But how much fun it had been.

'_But she's a demoness, and an heiress. She has more important things to do then spend time with a human like me… Especially and **Exterminator**_.' At that thought though, there was an unusual and unfamiliar tightening in his chest, and he tried to push it aside. But it wouldn't go away. So he decided to go into the building he shared with Sango, and broke off into his own separate room; closing the door behind him. He lay on the bed then, placing his hands behind his head, and tried to think of loosening the tightness in his chest.

It had tightened even more, though, when his mind wandered, and he had remembered seeing Kagome fighting off those guards inside the foreign palace that she had been carried off too. She had been doing fine on her own. She didn't need him. And the images of Guthrow, hanging around the cavern, teaching him things of about the wild, and how to survive in it.

'_He was probably assigned there to keep his eyes on me. That was probably the only reason he stayed around…_' But that thought only made Yasha feel worse, and his chest to tighten even more painfully. And deep in himself, a part that he would never acknowledge existed, he knew that he was wrong about it. Kagome had needed help fighting, because she had never fought before, and Guthrow had stayed because he wanted too. He may have been assigned to in the beginning, but even being assigned would not have made someone like Guthrow bear the embarrassment of being harnessed, and ridden by something. He had done that all on his own. And that made Yasha feel all the worse.

And as he looked up at the ceiling, it blurred just slightly, and he shook his head to dispel it. However, this caused something warm to slide down his cheek, and Yasha placed a wondering hand to it, and removed it. And upon raising his hand to his eye level, he saw that they were wet, and he was nearly fascinated by it. All his life, though beatings, and pain, and all hell breaking loose, he had never once shed a tear…

* * *

Well, here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble uploading. It's taken me days to get to this point. I hope they managed to fix the problem. Because it will really be bad if I have to keep coming to school to post this stuff, especially over the summer. Besides, I've also had TONS of homework! I guess that's what you get when you take a math, word, english, and Flash (computer animation) class all in one semester. Hope you all enjoy!

Sky


	28. A Hunting We Will Go

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: A Hunting We Will Go **

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

InuTaisho leaned back away from his desk, and placed a hand to his temple with a great sigh. He did not like the reports that he was looking over now. His daughters studies had been going well over the past two years, except for one crucial detail; she didn't do any of her outdoor activities anymore. Ever since that day she had found the human boy to be missing two years ago, she had just stopped.

She had stopped sneaking out past the wall and guards to go into the forest. She had stopped playing in the gardens. She had stopped gardening all together, save for the few pots of herbs she grew. She did not plant beautiful flowers, but instead useful plants where either the produce or some product of it could be used. She no longer wore her short furs, but silken gowns that hung down to the ground, like a proper lady should. She practiced the art of fine dinning, perfumes, courtesy, and was even dabbling with decorative paints. She no longer ran up to her father and gave him a loving hug and a wet kiss on the cheek. Instead, she now politely greeted him with a bow, and called him Lord Father. She could be tempted into no other lessons from Karamina save those of etiquette and manners.

Karamina had held conferences with InuTaisho several times, telling of his daughters progress with the 'courtly' lessons, but that Kagome had no longer even wished to discuss the lessons that she had once been so loving and eager of.

"I do not know what to do about her," InuTaisho had confessed, sitting down in his seat the next afternoon, and leaning back with a sigh. "I would never have expected such a drastic turn from my daughter. I know at some point she would be interested in them, because she was growing and becoming a fine young lady, and they are always curious. But never overnight. Heaven Kara, she won't even argue with her brother anymore. Sesshomaru has even reverted back to teasing her just to see if he can get a rise out of her, which he cannot. I've noticed from his stance that recently he is even more unhappy about her change in her then he was before."

"And what would cause his change of opinion?"

"One, they may have had their differences in the past, and he will never admit it, but Sesshomaru loves his little sister. And he wants to see her happy. And recently, she has given polite nods and pleasant grins, but never in the past two years has my daughter truly been happy."

"And the second reason?"

"He just bloodied the thirty-sixth suitor who has come to call on her. He is unhappy about this new attention she is drawing upon herself, because of her 'properness'. She was lovely to begin with, but is ravishing now in silks and those paints that she wears. And she mixes a good perfume that knows how to entice any young male around her." He sighed heavily, and leaned back in his chair. "I never thought I'd ever see the day Kagome was like this. I know when she was younger, I prayed she could at least learn a bit of the courtly behavior, and not inherit all her mothers and my wildness. But I never truly wanted my daughter to act like a brainless fool whose only daily activity is fussing over her clothing and her paints."

"InuTaisho, she is not a brainless fool," Karamina admonished gently, knowing that InuTaisho had much confidence and trust in her to be letting her hear his thoughts.

"I know, but there's an old saying that says something about when you play a part long enough, you become what you act. If Kagome acts like this much longer, I fear that she will truly start becoming that sort of creature. And she is too smart for that. She has so much potential. I just don't know how to get her out of it. I've taken a few walks with her, but she will not leave the garden paths. And I try to get her to shift forms, but she says that it is improper. Hell Karamina, she stopped biting her _nails_! Something she _swore_ up and down that she wasn't going to do because it ruffled Sesshomaru's fur to no end. And now they're _manicured_! Her _grandmother_ didn't even have such clean and tidy nails, and I thought that there was no cleaner and tidier court flower then my _mother_."

Karamina sat back on her haunches, watching as the Western Lord as he got up from his chair, and paced. Her tail gently flicked as she thought over the current situation, and coupled it with all the knowledge she knew of the girl.

"Send her for a walk, in the front of the palace. On the roads with guards if she wants. But send her out, for 20 minutes out, and 20 minutes back. And if she wants to say that it is unladylike to walk outside of the gardens, or if she says that such an adventure will ruin her shoes, tell her that's what she has four feet for. And don't relent either. Order her for this walk if you have to. Get her back into her nature of calling, and see how much she likes to be away from it afterwards. I've noticed she has been avidly avoiding the outside as much as possible."

InuTaisho stopped his pacing, and turned to the silver Clansman.

"Do you think it might actually work?" Karamina shrugged.

"It's worth a try. We haven't done it yet. And since you are her 'Lord Father', it is only proper and decent to accept a request from him. And your request will be for her to take a walk, _outside_ of the palace grounds, and _inside_ the forest around."

InuTaisho looked thoughtful as he sat down into his chair, and contemplated Karamina's suggestion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome sighed in resignation as she carefully walked the path before her. There where two guards before her, she knew, pacing in the forest before her. She could smell them. And she knew about the two that were behind her, because she were walking openly beside her, and watching the forest around. Not like anything was going to happen anyway. Being this close to the palace meant that there were no real dangers to her, because the lands were well patrolled.

She sighed again, quietly to herself, as she remembered what errand brought her out of the palace walls. Her father had wanted flowers from the forest. And different types as well. One particular one he had wanted was a flower that grew on the bottom of cliffs that held a large waterfall. She remembered them from when she was doing her childish romps. At a jog, it would take her maybe five minutes. Walking in her silk kimono's though, and trying to manage rough ground in her shoes, it would take her at least fifteen. But he had phrased his request in such a way that she could not argue, and therefore could not refuse.

She had expected that he had given up several months ago from trying to sway her back to her old ways. But apparently, she had underestimated him. And this venture had proven that to her. Though, she was curious as to why he didn't want to accept the new life she had chosen for herself. He had always wanted her to grow up to be proper. Why could he not accept that now from her, when she was doing what he wanted of her. She gave a resigned sigh, and then carefully knelt down, making sure not to dirty her silks, and with her clippers cut another flower free, and placed it into the bouquet in her other hand. Then she rose and started walking again.

She tried not to hear the sounds, or smell the scents of the forest. She tried not to feel the cool moist air on her skin. She tried not to feel the soft ground beneath her shoes. But it was all in vain. Each flooded her senses, and she found herself taking a deep breath, and automatically went on to identify the scents around her. Shaking her head, she growled softly to herself, and shut off the sounds and scents around her; forcefully telling herself that that was all in the past. And it was because of this that she did not notice movement to her side.

Suddenly, the guards stiffened, and one grabbed her arm, pulling her between them, and calling for the other two that were in the forest ahead. They didn't come. Figures were moving in the forest around them, though there were no scents of anything unusual going on. Kagome remembered from a little over two years ago, someone telling her about mixing herbs so that the individual that wore the paste would have no scent. And from that knowledge, she knew that those around her...were Exterminators.

"Exterminators," she whispered at her guards, and they nodded.

"Yes Lady Kagome."

There was no more time for talk after that. A black leather ball was thrown into the clearing, and instinctively, one of the guards attacked it. A thin power erupted from the wounded leather, and all three demons in the clearing started coughing and gagging as the powder enveloped them.

Kagome gasped, coughing as the powder stung her lungs. She tried to look around, to get her bearings to flee, but her vision was blurred, and she could not really focus on anything as her vision spun and weaved crazily. She fell to her hands and knees, still coughing and gagging on the powder. She looked up for a moment though, and was able to see black fuzzy shapes emerging from the forest around them. Before she could question their motives though, Kagome felt herself falling as a black haze clouded her vision. She was barely aware of hitting the ground, along with the two guards beside her, before she knew nothing more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Exterminator youth cautiously approached their query. The four who were closest had their weapons drawn, just incase the demons were pretending to subdued. However, when they were prodded, and no reaction came, the boys gave a cry of triumph. They had succeeded in taking out demons on their own.

The group consisted of ten boys; all between the ages of sixteen and nineteen, and all thirsting to prove themselves. They had been getting bored with the small demons that the leading village Exterminators had been giving them. They were young, and the agreed opinion of the boys was that their talents were being wasted. That was when one of the boys had come up with a brilliant idea. Why not show the higher-ranking Exterminators what they could actually do! And then they wouldn't be content with letting such talent just sit on the backlines and suffer from boredom. They would want them upfront in any mess that needed an Exterminators help to clean up.

The plan had been a simple one; go to one of the places where some of the higher-class demons resided. Then they were going to capture or kill one, and bring it back to their village to prove that they were worthy of the helping the others hunt the higher-class demons. They had been journeying for about a month and a half, deciding to take on the demons of the West, instead of those in their own home area. And now, instead of one demon, they had _five_ in their possession.

"They'll have to acknowledge us with five demons!" stated the youngest member of the group, who was barely 16-years-old.

"No doubt," piped in another boy, looking at the three fallen demons in the clearing.

"Two in the forest and three here. That is better then I expected," commented the oldest member.

"Well, dog demons do travel in packs," stated the only 18-year-old in the group. His silver eyes examined the three forms before them over the mask that he and his companions wore on their faces to filter out the dust they had created. His black hair was braided back, and came down to his tailbone. He and his companions wore the traditional Exterminators garb, equipped with armor. There were varying shades of armor, but he wore a blood red.

The youngest boy went forward, with special rope in his hands. It had been crafted to hold demons, and was impossible for them to break. The oldest boy then stepped forward as well, to help the younger member. Scraping and curses were heard in the forest, as four boys headed into the forest, and dragged their earlier prizes into this new clearing, one at a time, and already bound and muzzled.

"Of course, I wouldn't be surprised that you know they travel like that," commented one of the boys, resting after helping drag one of the unconscious demons into the clearing. "...Yasha."

The black-haired boy with the braid shrugged his shoulders, a long blade resting across them.

"Well, if you all paid attention to what Hashba told you, you would know that as well." The oldest boy grinned, and the youngest boys groaned.

"Oh please Yasha. We just had a victory. We don't need a lecture today about what demons do what and what not."

The oldest boy raised an admonishing finger to the complainer.

"Nathru, he has a point though. If he hadn't told us to watch for the guards, we wouldn't have this victory. And Hashba is the best there is when it comes to exterminating demons. It would be wise if you paid more attention to him. Those facts of his will one day save your life."

Yasha gave a lopsided grin to his companion, then turned his attention back to watching the forest for any signs of unusual movement; to alert him that they had been discovered. Over his shoulder, he had a long blade, that was a little longer in length then he was high. He had managed to earn this sword when he had slain a particularly vile demon; and saved several of his exterminating companions. He was told that he was never going to be able to use the full potential of the blade, because he was not demon, but that it was still going to be a useful tool to him. The one who had given it to him had called it Tokijin, or some such thing. Yasha just liked it because it was a gift, it was a demon sword, and he could feel the power coming off of it..

"Well, since Yasha gave us this victory by knowing what to look for," piped up the youngest, moving to the second guard. "We should give him a name."

"And what do you think we should call him?" asked the oldest, re-checking the other knots on the other guard before helping with the next one.

"Well, we were hunting dog-demons. Why not call him _Inu_-Yasha. Since this victory was over the dog demons."

The other boys jested at the youngest one for his decision, but Yasha raised his hand.

"That's not half bad. I actually had that nickname back home as well." That gained some startled looks and curious expressions from the other boys.

"Really?" asked one of those around the dragged-in guard. Yasha nodded.

"Really."

"Well, I guess the name suits you then, _Inu_Yasha, if you have two villages calling you by it. So, that's what you shall be then," stated the oldest, and the other Exterminators gave a cheer. InuYasha gave them a smirk.

"Well, I may be _Inu_Yasha, but I also know that dog demons have very good ears and noses. If we don't get out of here soon, we're not going to get out of here alive." That sobered everyone up, and brought up a question.

"We didn't come prepared to catch five demons. We were only ready for one. The horses won't carry five. But we want to show our prizes." That caused the group of boys to think. Finally, Yasha shrugged his shoulders.

"We will take one with us, since that is what we came prepared for. From the others, we will have to take something from them. Like the ones in their natural shape, we can take fur, and maybe trim the claws; to remind the demons of the power of the Exterminators, and to show our brethren that we caught them." The boys agreed with that plan, but one brought up the other problem.

"What about the ones that aren't in their natural forms. They don't have claws or fur to take off." Yasha shrugged again, and turned to his older companion, who grinned.

"They're wearing their hair in short ponytails, right? So take the ponytails." This caused the younger boys to whoop in glee as they took their daggers to the guards hair, and cut it short.

"I think we should take this one," remarked the 17-year-old, standing next to the fallen form of the girl with black hair covering her face, and silks. "It seems that the others were protecting this one. Which means they are at least important enough to be guarded, and would mean a more important prize for us!" Yasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. If they end up too important, that means the demons that they rule over will come after us in retaliation." The boy scoffed at him.

"And who would come after us, _Exterminators_ no less."

"Remember Yabi?" asked the eldest of the group, coming besides Yasha, a frown on his face as well. "Remember the bloody corpse that was brought back to the village?" This caused the younger boys to squirm.

"She didn't do that to herself," he continued. "That was a demon who attacked an Exterminator. Only because she had two others with her were they able to bring the corpse back. Just remember that, when you decided to get cocky about who and what we are. We can kill them, but that doesn't make us immortal. They can just as easily kill us too." The boy who scoffed looked entirely uneasy, for Yabi had been his aunt.

"I'd still suggest the girl…" he mumbled, looking at the ground and scuffing it with the toe of his boot. The others nodded, and the eldest sighed.

"I guess it's the vote then. Gather your prizes. Ken'ichi, Matsu, Shiro; get the horses. Sachio, Ichiro; check to make sure our way back is clear. InuYasha, get the girl. You'll carry this prize back."

"Yes Yoshi!" they replied, and then everyone scrambled off in separate directions to do as they were told. InuYasha looked at the guards, and then made his way over to the woman in the middle.

She wore beautiful emerald-green silk, in varying shades until it was a pale new-leaf green towards the inner layer of her garment. Her hair had come loose at some point when she had fallen, and had spread like a blanket of silk over her face. Yasha reached down, and gently stroked the strands of the woman's hair, feeling how silky they were. It was then that he noticed the ears at the top of her head, and reached over to gently run his fingers down one. They didn't even stir at his touch.

Finally, curiosity getting the better of him, he reached down and removed the hair from the demonesses face, to get a good look at his captive. What he found caused him to freeze in shock, as even two years of time had not made him forget this face, and the person he knew who owned it.

_Kagome?_

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys! I was about to post it at one point, and then my flash drive disappeared! I finally found it not so long ago! Yay!

I wanted to thank my friend/sister Rini for help with this chapter, because I was at a loss with what to do with it, because I didn't quite know how to bridge the story. So, Thank You Rini! Hope you all like this chapter!

Sky


	29. A Prize For The Village

**

* * *

Chapter 29: A Prize For The Village**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

**

* * *

**  
Yasha couldn't believe the bad luck. Of all of the demons in the forest, he had to catch the one he wished most to avoid. Not to mention, the reckoning that was sure to follow when her father found out that she was missing.

"This is a great prize for the village!" the youngest boy exclaimed, raising his weapon into the air. "We will finally get the respect we deserve!" The others cheered, save for Yasha, who was cursing all manners of ill and bad luck. Why now? He couldn't explain to the others why they should let this fine catch go. They wouldn't understand. And he probably get branded with the title of demon lover, which was a mortal insult to a demons slayer. Though, there were a few exceptions to the rule; Miroku and his pet Kirara. Though it seemed that she was spending more time with Sango now then she was with her original savior, which Yasha knew, didn't put Miroku off in the least. It meant he got to spend more time with Sango, all in the name of 'seeing his pet' of course.

The three boys came back with the horses, and there was excited chatter as prizes were stored in saddle bags, and their main prizes was loaded onto the back of a beautiful black stallion. Yasha was particularly proud of him, for he'd gotten him as payment when he had stumbled across a Lords stable that was in trouble, and hadn't been able to send out for an Exterminator. The Lord was so grateful to him, that he had not only paid Yasha, but had also given him the sturdy stallion as a well so that he didn't have to walk back home. After bolting a few times from demons, the stallion had trained up pretty well, and now Yasha could leave him tied with the other horses when they went out to exterminate, and he would still be there when he got back.

He was still cursing to make a sailor blush in his mind when everyone mounted up. As they started heading back through the forest at a brisk trot, they made a rough circle around Yasha and his prize. They weren't going to let anything happen to it before they could show their elders what they could do. Yasha looked down at his lap, where the prize was strewn. Kagome had been gagged as well with a piece of rope, so that when she awoke, she would not be able to bite either Yasha or his mount. She quite literally couldn't do anything, and it made him sick to see her like this; bound and unconscious. It made him uneasy too, for of all demons, this one didn't deserve imprisonment.

He looked up, noticing that Yoshi was busy jesting with the boys. They were in high spirits, and couldn't see Yasha's plight. Though, he wouldn't have shown them that he was troubled anyway. He was trying to come up with a way to get the group apart, so that he could find some way to let her go. Say he was ambushed or something, and show a lock of hair that he would take from her, and give that as the prize. That way, he wouldn't have her tied to his saddle for a month and a half, and InuTaisho wouldn't really have to miss his daughter. But, how to get the boys to split.

Then it dawned on him. There had once been a time, when he and a few other boys had been dared to go into a junk yard and steal the owners toolbox. Of course, there was a lot of money involved, and the boys only had a small window of time before the man let his two large Rotwilers out. Of course, each of the boys was new to the streets, and took the bet. They didn't know where the tool chest had been, and had gone looking for it, at just the time when the dogs were released. One of the older boys had told them to all split up. If they ran in a group, they were all going to get killed. If they split up, well, there were only two dogs. It might confuse them enough to give each boy more time to escape. So, that's what they had done. Only one of the dogs had been confused. The other one had caught a boy that had stumbled, and mauled him to death. But, then again, that's the life of the streets. With that in mind, Yasha whistled for Yoshi. The eldest boy looked over, and then reigned his horse to Yasha's side.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"I think we should split up?"

"What?" Came a chorus as everyone responded, and reigned in around him; looking at him as though he was nuts. Though, Yoshi gave him a thoughtful look.

"Why would you say that InuYasha. You know it's always better to have many people to watch your back." Yasha nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we're also leaving one big trail for the dog-demons to follow, once they discover that some of their own are missing." He waved a hand behind him to prove his point. Each boy looked back at the swath of churned earth that they left behind by so many hooves passing over the same earth. The boys in the circle reluctantly agreed.

"Then, what do you have in mind?" asked the seventeen-year-old, Ken'ichi.

"We split into groups of two, each taking a different direction. I can use one of our potions to mask the girls scent, so they won't know which way she went after this point. It's unlikely that they'll have enough in the search party to cover all five trails that we leave, so that will give us each more time to get to a main traveling road, and to be covered by everyone else who travels the road."

"But that will leave us all unguarded. Especially you. If they find you alone with her…"

"That's why we're not going to be trotting when we split. We're going to be running."

"I'll go with InuYasha," stated Matsu. "That way, I can guard his back as best as I can."

"Good luck," said some of the boys.

"Ride hard," was what Yoshi told him. Then the boys did exactly what InuYasha wanted them to do; they split. Each pair went galloping through the forest in a different way, meaning that they would all come out on the road in different places, and would maybe meet up on the road at one point. Matsu turned to Yasha.

"So, are we going InuYasha?"

"Yes. We're going." With that, he turned his mounts head, and spurred him into a gallop; trying to cushion Kagome as best he could with his legs so that she wouldn't be too badly bruised when the horses could no longer run.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He had been curious about what had been taking Kagome so long to get back with the flowers, and had decided to go investigate. It shouldn't have taken her that long, even if she was just sticking to the road. He came across the guards, bound and tied, and shorn. His heart originally dropped in dread as he saw them. This could only mean that Kagome had been captured again. As he came closer to the guards, he noticed one start to twitch, and realized that they had only been stunned. Though, being stunned enough to get shaved meant only one creature could have done this; an Exterminator. More then likely a group of them. He padded forward, untying the guards. When he was done, one of the two guards in human form had roused.

"What happened here?" he asked, coming up to one of them. The guard raised his hand to brush a short lock of hair away from his face, and growled as he did it.

"We got ambushed, that's what. They took out the outer guards first without us even knowing, and them ambushed us." He looked around, noticed Kagome was gone, and tried to rise to his feet. He didn't even manage half way before he collapsed back down to the ground.

"I'll get her. The powder hasn't worn off of you yet. Besides, your companions need you."

"But how are you going to get her?" asked the guard as he eased himself back into a sitting position. "Four of us couldn't handle this group."

"But I have one thing that you don't," he told him, with an unkind smile pulling at the side of his lips.

"What's that?" asked the guard.

"Surprise."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome moaned groggily, and raised her head to look around a bit. Everything was still a bit blurry, and she couldn't figure out why it wasn't staying still. There was a slight pressure on her back, but she ignored it for a moment; trying to figure out what was going on. Her jaw was sore as well, but she could not seem to close her mouth, and there was a foul taste when she tried to taste and see what was causing her mouth to not be able to close. As soon as she roused enough to realize that she was moving without her own feet, and that she was bound and gagged, Kagome stiffened up

"If you promise not to scream," came a voice from above her. "or not to bite me, I'll remove that gag." The voice had a familiar flavor to it, but she couldn't place it. But she nodded in agreement, and two hands rubbed down from her back to her shoulders, then the side of her neck, and finally to the back of her head. And the gag was removed. She lay there for a moment; working her jaw to try and relive some of the stiffness from it. When she was finally happy that that was the best it was going to work for a while, she tried to turn on the horse to see her captor, but couldn't. He had a hand firmly on her back, and she was sure that was to prevent her from attacking.

"It's not lady-like to bite. Nor is it lordly to capture helpless females," she told him. There was a soft laugh from above her.

"Last time I checked Kagome, you were _anything_ but helpless, and anything but a lady." She was about to retort, when it dawned on her that he had used her name.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And how do you know my name?"

Two hands came down to her shoulders, and started pulling her upwards, though turning her at the same direction. Though, that direction was towards the horses head, so she still couldn't see her captor. One of the hands moved to her legs for a moment, to scoot them so that she didn't fall off the other side of the mount. Finally, she was sitting up on her captors lap, with an arm on her legs to hold her, and the other around her shoulders.

The first thing Kagome noticed on him was the red armor on a black suit that was distinctive to only one faction of people; the Exterminators. This made her heart stop for a moment, since the Exterminators were the killers of her kind. The second thing she noticed was the long black braid with a bluish sheen that hung over his shoulder, and swung by her face. Even without touching it, she could tell the locks were soft and well cared for, though you didn't often see and Exterminators hair longer then what he needed to put up on a bun on the top back of his head. The third thing she noticed as she looked up, was a pair of stunning silver eyes in a face that, even though it was older, she couldn't forget.

"Yasha?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise as he smiled at her and nodded at her in reply. "But, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the North?"

"Well, actually I still am. We just came down here for a little bit."

Yasha couldn't help but smile when she said his name. They were finally down to a walk, so that the horses could cool, and then they could gallop again. When Yasha saw Kagome's hand twitching, he knew she was rousing. However, he didn't want his whole idea foiled because she recognized him. So instead, he sent Matsu to scout behind, and make sure no one was following them. The boy did so without questioning, and left Yasha alone with the prize. He hadn't wanted to startle her, so he had put a hand on her back to let her know that he had been there. He was happier to see her sitting there and ungagged.

"For how long?" Yasha shifted a little nervously.

"Well, actually, I'm heading back right now." Kagome studied his face, and Yasha turned away to look at the trees in the forest.

"I'm guessing you're going back because you have captured me." She let no emotion into her voice, and Yasha winced when he heard it.

"Yes." Kagome sat there silently, watching him; her ears facing backwards. Yasha couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"What happened to my guards?" she asked, in the same emotionless voice. "Did you kill them?" Yasha shook his head.

"No. They were stunned, and we left them tied. I'm sure you're people will find them and let them go."

"You didn't kill them?" she asked, a bit surprised. "But you are an Exterminator. That is what you do." He scowled at her, and then looked ahead, and he didn't look back down at Kagome. She sat there, watching the trees go by at the pace of the walking horse. For some reason, she didn't quite mind just sitting there. She was bound, yes, and she was a captive, but he wasn't treating her quite like one. His arms were gentle as he held her in place. The arm on his leg held the reigns to steer the mount, and he was doing an excellent job with it.

"So, when did you learn to ride?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, we usually have to go distances to exterminate demons from villages, and it doesn't do to walk. As soon as I got to the village, they started me on riding lessons. And they were always laughing when I fell off. Though, they would always give me a hand back up, and then put me right back on the horse."

"Didn't it hurt to get bucked off?" Yasha nodded.

"Yes. I broke my wrist once, and my ribs a _lot_ more then once. It took me a while to heal from the wrist, and it hurt every time I would take a breath, but I got over it." Kagome shook her head.

"I can't understand how you humans can stand being hurt for so long."

"It's easy. We have to. We don't have healing powers like you do. Though, Exterminators heal a lot faster then most people."

Kagome was about to answer, when there was a crashing behind them. The black stallion reared and turned to face the commotion. A body came flying through the air; landing before the stallions hooves, and Yasha recognized it as Matsu. Though, upon closer inspection, he saw that the boy was still breathing. However, his right arm was bending in the middle of his right arm, and his leg was bleeding and bore teeth marks. Before Yasha had time to question what had done this; the creature came out of the forest. Yasha blinked in surprise as he recognized it.

Guthrow stood their growling, his eyes narrowed, though he was at the moment studying the horse, which was pawing the ground angrily at the demon.

"Give her up Exterminator. If you don't, you're going to resemble your friend there."

"You know, you've gotten slower if it took you this long to catch up," commented Yasha; his hand not even reaching for the blade on his saddle. Guthrows head snapped up, and he took a good look at the rider. Then his eyes widened.

"Yasha?" The boy nodded.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you, but if I give her to you, would you not pursue the other riders that are going through the forest? A trade?" Guthrow cocked his head sideways, examining the boy before him. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright Yasha. A trade. I won't let the others after the boys, in exchange for Kagome."

"Alright." Yasha dismounted from the saddle, then pulled Kagome off the saddle as well, though making her land on her bound feet and falling into the horse instead of falling face-first into the ground. He reached over to steady her, then he walked to the body in front of his horse. Collecting the unconscious boy, he put him on the saddle where Kagome had been a few moment before, then mounted back up. He nodded to Guthrow, and then turned the horse around, and cantered through the forest; not looking back.

Kagome watched him go, then turned as Guthrow came forward. He switched into his human form, and began untying the ropes.

"Well, I'm happy that he was the one that got you. You're not hurt are you Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head, and as soon as she had her hands free, she rubbed her belly area.

"Just a few bruises. They'll heal fast though." With one more glance in Yasha's direction, she started walking the opposite way. "Well, we should probably be getting back. I don't know how far we are from home."

"You could always ride, Kagome," Guthrow said lightly. For he didn't know what she would say, since she was different from two years ago. She turned to him, and smiled a little.

"Yes. That would be nice. My feet hurt." Guthrow crouched down, and Kagome climbed onto his back. Then, he headed back to the palace, with her safely on his back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yasha rode on; finding the road that he wanted and turned his stallion so that it would go onto it. No one was really on this road, especially at this time of day. Not to mention, the tracks were all old, and not one was new. Apparently, not one of the hunting groups had passed by this way yet. He hoped that there had been. He would have liked to have seen their tracks in the light dust of the road. But no such luck.

They continued down the road, Yasha making sure of his companions health, but also being lost in deep thought. There was much that had happened today, and much he had to think over. The sun was nearly set, and he still hadn't found an inn or anything to rest in. So, instead he started looking for a nice spot to camp on the side of the road.

He located a clear spot near the road side, which already had a fire pit. So, apparently, someone else had liked the location. As he went to pull Mitsu out of the saddle, the stallion snorted nervously. Yasha took a look around him. Not much could scare his mount, except for a demon or something. As he examined the forest, a brown blur came out of the foliage at his side, and an explosion of pain followed as it left. He fell to his knees, one hand resting on his shoulder as he tried to feel where he was wounded. Though, his whole backed ached terribly. After a moment, he felt a warmth on his back, and a liquid heat rolling down his lower back.

He looked up to see a cat demon sitting there, much like Miroku's pet Kirara. This one was the brown of the forest floor though, and had only one tail. But it bore its fangs menacingly at him, and one of it's paws had blood on it; his blood. He struggled to his feet, pulling his sword from the saddle packs, and sent his stallion to a safe distance with a slap to his rump. The stallion retreated, and Yasha turned his full attention to the demon cat that had attacked him.

The cat hissed at him, and dove at him again. Yasha knocked it aside with the flat side of his sword. But then, as it landed, it turned, and he was once more coming after him. However, he couldn't turn fast enough to deflect the second attack, and he was struck hard once more in the back, and he was sent sprawling into the earth. He struggled to remain conscious, but he was failing miserably.

A weight came and settled onto his back, and he couldn't breath. Then, there was large slashes of pain as he was being clawed. The last thing he heard was a growl, then there was a sharp pain at the back of his head, and he knew nothing more.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. My best friend, Rini, decided that she would help me with this, because I asked her too.and she's given me some really great suggestions. I hope you all are doing well, and I'll get the next chapter up really soon. Remember, 15 reviews means next chapter up / up faster.

Sky


	30. In The Care Of A Clansman

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: In The Care Of A Clansman

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Kagome sat astride Guthrow as he walked back to the palace. The guards were around them, keeping careful eye on the forest. They weren't going to be caught off guard again. And the journey back was in absolute silence. Not even the paw-steps were heard of the group as they traveled. Guthrow paced along, not even attempting to start a conversation, since the guards were mad enough at the insult that they had been dealt.

Kagome was glad that they hadn't been talking on the way back. She didn't feel much like holding a conversation. And she had a lot on her mind. During normal times, for a dog-demon to be riding another was for them to be either gravely wounded, or weak. However, with recent circumstances being as they were, and with Kagome's recent capture, this was a safety measure, since they were unsure what damage was done to her. So, her reputation would not suffer from a ride upon Guthrows back.

The quiet in the group was broken about ten minutes into the journey back when a young silver kitsune melted out of the forest and joined them; going to Guthrows side, and spoke.

"What is it Ari?" he asked of the young Clansman.

"You were very recently in the presence of the boy called Yasha, and I correct?" Kagome perked her ear in the girls direction, then turned and watched her, wondering what she was getting at.

"Yes I was," Guthrow replied, a bit startled by the young Clansmans questions.

"And you are the one that had him under your care while he lived near the Western Palace?"

"Yes." Now there was a note of wariness in Guthrows voice.

"I wanted to inform you that not long after you both parted ways, he was attacked by a demon, and badly hurt." Guthrow's pace faltered for a moment.

"Was he left where he was attacked?" He asked her, and Ari shook her head.

"No. One of the Clansmen retrieved him, and sent me to tell you to expect him back at the cave." Guthrow nodded to Ari.

"That's for telling me Ari. I look forward to seeing him there again."

The journey settled back into silence as the kitsune disappeared back into the forest, and made it seem as if it had never emerged from it. All was quiet once more amongst the group as they continued, though, a thousand things raced through Kagome's mind. Finally, she spoke to Guthrow.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked before she could stop herself. Though she hadn't said his name, Guthrow knew exactly who it was she spoke of.

"More then likely. In Clan hands, he has a better chance then ever. Though, I am surprised that they are going through the trouble. There must be something about him that they like."

"Even after her just did this?" Once again, she did not need to elaborate.

"Yes. You are forgetting though Kagome, that that was what he has been trained for. It is his job. Though, why they came this far, I would never know. Nor are we probably going to find out unless he tells us. But the fact of the matter is, he's different from his kin in many ways, which will always set him apart from them."

"Like what?" she asked, curious as to what he meant. Guthrow sighed.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome thought for a moment, then had to shake her head.

"No. Not really. I was gagged and bound, and laying across the shoulders of his beast…" There was a collective set of growls around them. To be bound was a great insult to a dog demon, and to have it done to their great lords daughter, was an unforgivable offence. Kagome didn't seem to hear them though, lost in her recollection. "But as soon as he had sent the others away, he sat me up so that I was more comfortable, and removed the gag."

"Most Exterminators would not have done that Kagome. Not to mention trusting you that close to them. You would have been bound and gagged on a spare horse, and blind-folded as well, if not blinded completely. And they probably would have starved you the entire trip back, to make you weaker as well, so that when they got you to the village, you probably wouldn't have been strong enough to even fight the youngest of them off."

"But he would have never let that happen to me," she said with such confidence that a few of the guards forgot themselves and turned to look at her with astonishment.

"My my. Such confidence you have in an Exterminator," one of the guards said lightly, though in a slightly dangerous voice. "How would you know him so well, Lady Kagome?"

"I knew him when he first arrived here, with his Exterminator friend. He was in the beginning stages of his training. And he was the only person who I could take out to explore with me." That gained more astonished looks from the guards. One of the others still growled.

"But he gave us such an insult as to bind you, and cut our hair, Lady. How could you still feel that way about him."

"You should be glad you only lost your hair," Guthrow replied before Kagome could answer. "If that boy hadn't been in the group, you all would probably be dead, and Lady Kagome caught in a fate worse then death, for a demon at least. She would be the prize of an Exterminators Village, and if we had gone to rescue her, she would have most likely been killed."

A debate sprang up between the guards and Guthrow on the journey back. Kagome sat back and listened to it, though she never spoke. Guthrow had given her a lot more to think on. Did she really owe her life to a boy that she had not forgiven?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yasha's eyes flew open, and he tried to sit up. Pain lanced everywhere through his body with no specific origin. He groaned, and lay back on the fur pelt. His right arm lay across his bare chest, partly across the pelt that crossed there, and his other arm lay straight by his side, and he couldn't move it from there. He was laying with his upper body propped up, and his head was resting on something soft. It almost felt like moss or something like it, but he wasn't sure. Trying to move his left arm, another wave of pain went through him, which caused him to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning in pain again..

"You know, for a human, you're quite resilient." Silver eyes flew open, and Yasha tensed his muscles, causing him to close his eyes as yet another spasm of pain went through him. "Careful boy. I said resilient; not indestructible."

"I'm no boy," he growled weakly, decided that he had to let that fact be known to whomever it was that was speaking with him. The voice chuckled.

"Ah, but you are to me." Yasha opened his eyes again in narrow slits, and saw an unfamiliar woman sitting at the side of the cavern.

Her silver hair was cut to the base of her ears, and flowed freely, except for a long braid from the nape of her neck that extended to mid-thigh, and was tried off with a strip of black leather. She wore a black pair of pants, and black slip-on shoes. The shirt she was black as well, short-sleeve and was in the traditional Japanese style, except for the fact that it was long enough to go to her mid-thighs, and was slit up the sides to her hips. She had the shirt tied around her waist with a thin black cord, which accented her form quite well. On her left ear, which pointed delicately at the tip, had two piercing in the lower lobe, and one a fingers width from the point of her ear.

The ornaments within them were black hoops, and on the upper on, hung a delicate silver chain. At the end of the chain was the only gem she wore; a blood-red stone. Her right ear, which was delicately pointed as well, only had the double-piercing at the bottom. She just radiated a sense of wildness about her that he had never sensed in a demon from his experience of two years. Laying at her side were two katanas. A gold dragon wound its way from the end of the handle to the hilt base on the left blade whose grip was wrapped in red, while a silver dragon repeated the same pattern on the right, with the grip wrapped in black.

Her silver hair glittered in the light of the fire that was behind him about twelve feet away. The walls of the cave were clean, save for a few patches here and there of cultivated growth. There was a pelt hanging on the wall above his head, and another crossing over the doorway at the other end of the room.

"Where am I?" he asked, taking shallow breaths so as to not cause another wave of pain again.

"You're at my home," the silver-haired woman replied, getting to her feet, and walking around the cavern room.

"Your home?"

"Well, more like my sisters home. I decided that the best way to save you would be to bring you here, where I had most, if not all, of the ingredients I would need to heal you."

"Not that I care or anything," he said in the best strong voice he could manage, since the last thing he wanted her to think was of him being weak. "but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why save me? I'm human. And an Exterminator to boot. There are thousands more where I came from. And we hunt your kind. Saving me is more then likely sealing your own fate."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." She paused and turned fully towards him, meeting his eyes and holding them for several long heartbeats, then returning to her work. "You're actually quite a confusing young male, if I do say so myself. Hard to figure and puzzle out, so naturally, I want you to stay alive until I can find out what makes you tick. There's not much now-a-days that I don't already know about. And as for me sealing my own fate by saving you? I doubt that your entire village could find my sisters home, much less kill me in it. This is her territory, and I know it much better then most. Not to mention…" She reached a hand to her side, and lovingly caressed the two blades at her side. And that was all she needed to say.

She grabbed a leather pouch off the wall, and carefully brought it over to the wooden bowl on the table where she had been mixing ingredients. Opening the pouch with her free hand, she poured in some of the contents, then quickly pulled it up. As she was walking back to place the pouch back on its peg on the wall, Yasha spoke again.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked, unable to quell his curiosity any longer.

"I wasn't able to heal all of your deep wounds completely, hence why you are still in pain. So now I'm making a potion that should help you naturally heal what is left faster then normal. I'm not quite sure how comfortable you will be sleeping once you drink this, but it is the only thing that will work."

"Keh. My body is built a lot tougher than most peoples. Therefore, I can handle a lot more then most people can." She gave him a lopsided grin as she looked over at him.

"I'm sure you can _Inu_Yasha. I'm sure you can." He was startled to hear her call him that name, but the only indication he gave was to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You heard that?"

She turned back to her work. "I hear much in this forest Yasha. Most, I tend to ignore. But some things… I like to keep listening to."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The boy was asleep as soon as she had gotten the mixture down him, though it was not peaceful by any means. She sat watching him as he grunted in pain, and shifted uncomfortably; sharpening the blade that had the handle that was wrapped in red. She was almost done with the blade when a throat cleared itself behind her.

"Took you long enough to get back," she told the shadow that was by the door, as she turned her attention back to the blade in her hand. She examined the edge of the blade carefully to make sure that it was evenly sharpened, and that the nicks had been smoothed out of it. "I was afraid I was going to have to go out and find you."

"You're the only one who could break into my house… Kanari." The silver-haired woman turned to the silver kitsune that slid from the shadows and padded into the room, and she gave her a grin.

"And I am proud of my skills."

"You know, you only manage it because I let you." Kanari cocked her eyebrow at Karamina.

"You _let_ me? Oh, that is an interesting bit of news. Well, you might not want to _let me_ near your herbs. You never know what I could cook up with what you have in here." Karamina looked over the sleeping human boy.

"You fixed up a potion for him? And he's not dead?" Karamina arched a questioning eyebrow at her. Kanari reached over at swung the blades flat-side at the kitsune with a lightning fast strike, which the other ducked easily.

"You have no faith in me sister. I'm appalled. And I don't see how you manage to stay on four feet all the time, with all that you do. Doesn't it get annoying when you have to mix something?"

"Sometimes. But I'd rather have four feet then two," she said in response to the age-old jest, with her teeth bared playfully at her sister. "Though, I always wonder how do you manage to run around the forest as you are like a wild thing , and don't fall flat on your face. Or your butt."

"I'm not always on two feet." Kanari reached and hand out and fiddled with one of the trinkets on the wall. And then she smiled at it. "Same blood, but such different lives we lead sister." She turned to look at the other Clansman in the room.

"True." Karamina walked over and placed a paw on Yasha's chest. She listened for a moment, and then removed it. "But we balance each other out. I am sure that is the only reason the Clan lets you run around lawless."

"I follow the laws."

"Your own. Though, why you saved this one…?" she cocked her head in Yasha's direction. Kanari shrugged.

"Well, I remembered that this one had been around for a while. And it seems ever since he's come, things have started to get interesting. I watched him get himself attacked, and knew you would probably want him, so I brought him here."

"And what about the demon that was attacking him?"

"Just a cat. Though, I must say, it had a nice pelt. You'll have a new one to put on your floors here as soon as it dries." Kanari toed the fur on the floor. "And I think this old bear has served his purpose for long enough. He has holes worn through him."

"One of those is where you set him on fire, you realize." Kanari gained an innocent expression on her face then bent down and examined the holes in the bear hide, and snorted in surprise.

"I'll be. It is. I thought you'd gotten rid of this old thing a long time ago."

"I keep it as my 'Ode to Kanari' since she dropped a torch on an old bearskin rug, and tried to set my house on fire."

"Hey." Kanari rose to her feet, and waggled an admonishing finger at her sister. "That was a complete and total accident. How was I supposed to know that when the things burn out, they still have embers, and that dried bear rugs catch like tinder. And last time I checked, rock didn't burn."

"Anything is possible for you, my _dear_ sister." Kanari only answered her with the rolling of her eyes.

"Anyway, I have plans on moving the boy to his old cavern where he was before. I already had Ari tell Guthrow about that." Karamina arched a brow at her sister in surprise.

"You knew where he was stationed before? And you managed to find Ari? I wonder how you managed that feat."

"Well, I did scare the poor creature. I guess she didn't hear my approach. I nearly lost my ears before she saw I was friend instead of foe. She's a tough little scrapper, that one has become. I'm glad." She sat down on one of the mixing ledges that was around the room, one leg resting up against it, and the other braced on the floor.

"You're only glad because you're looking forward to having someone new to fight since you've beaten all the rest of us."

"Now that's not true," stated Kanari, pointing the blade at Karamina. "I've gotten bested by that South Guard more then a few times. And you have still beaten me more times then I can count on one hand."

"That's because I'm your sister. You let me win." She gave a large grin and a wink to Kanari, who groaned.

"Oh, _please_ don't start that again. Please. I might be forced to kill you."

"Why, my old hid probably wouldn't look good mounted. And that would leave that human boy in your loving and ever capable hands. And speaking of the human…" Karamina looked over Yasha as he groaned again in pain. "For a potion that was supposed to ease his pain, he's sure not eased. Whatever did you put in there?"

"Black Haw, White Willow, Tarragon, Allspice, Chamomile, Catnip, and Ginseng. Oh, and a splash of apple juice," listed off Kanari on her fingers. Karamina shook her head.

"How did I ever manage to have you are a relation? And how, with you living out in the wilds, have you managed to survive on your own?" Kanari gave her a funny look.

"I messed something up?"

"Apple _leaves_ are for temporary wound packing. Apple _juice_ really won't do a thing for him. Not to mention, if you crushed that apple in my mortar again, _you'll_ be scrubbing it up this time." Karamina cast a glance at the stone mortar and pestal in question, and tried to look innocent.

"Now, Karamina…"

"Not to mention, Allspice _berries_ are used on the _outside_ of the body, not the inside." Kanari looked straight at her sister.

"Meaning?" Karamina gave and exasperated sigh, though she was smiling at her.

"Meaning, you just poisoned him." Kanari put a hand to her brow and groaned while Karamina went around the room to start making a potion for the poison.

"You know I was never good at plants. That's your specialty."

"I know. That's why I like to guard my supplies against you. I never know who you'll cure, who you'll save, or who you'll kill."

* * *

**Iceprincess-** See? Now you know who that silver-haired girl is. And as to his eyes in the silver, you get a really up-close and personal shot of them at the beginning of the second movie, and they are a dark grey color, sort-of like a storm-cloud gray. I made them silver because silver is a light gray, for one, and two, for my own reasons. If you'll look to the beginning of the story, they were violet. And I meant to do it that way. It actually fits into the story quite well like that.

**FluffylovR-** Yes, Sesshomaru will come into the story. XD Though, I'm not sure how well I will portray him. But I shall try.

**Kyoumi-** This is probably another slow chapter for you, but they should be picking up again really soon. I needed to get a little more of the story out, and that doesn't always require action. But, I hope you will bear with me.

**Taco-Chan-** It's Dudette. XD

**Neko-Lady-** In response to your post, this is the only thing I can say without giving you the ending of the story; You have _nooooo_ idea. evil grin

I really enjoy reading your reviews! I hope I get to see more of them! And thanks greatly to those who have reviewed! I'm glad you like the story. And some of you have been here since I started. Thanks for sticking with me and my brain hitting the wall a couple of times. points to the lurkers You. Guys. The more you review, the faster I post.

-INCENTIVE-


	31. There Goes ANOTHER One

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Oh _Brother_**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky

* * *

**

It was a pleasant enough evening. The candles cast a good ambiance on the dinner for the recent guest of the palace; another young suitor who had come to call on Kagome. He had presented a scroll of his family history to her father like he himself was a prized bull, and he could elaborate on a name and what the individual did if he was asked, no matter who it was or where it was on the list.

He was cute enough, that was for certain. His light smoky-grey hair was pulled up in a ponytail at the back of his head, with two silver locks going from his temples and multiplying and cascading through the ponytail. He wasn't a pure-bred dog, but was a crossbreed of wolf and dog. That's why his hair wasn't a pure light silver, as was customary with all male dog-demons of this bloodline; just as it was customary for all female dog-demons to be pure black. Though, it wasn't really held against him; that crossing of blood. His parents had both been great warriors, and still were. And the fact that they had fought beside InuTaisho actually greatly helped his chances of winning the dog-lords approval for his daughters hand.

Many of the women who were guests of the court, and even a few of the servants standing around the edges of the room, were swooning over him. Kagome didn't really care. She was preoccupied with her concerns over another person. All through out the meal, the suitor had been trying to get her attention and engage her in a conversation. But she had essentially ignored him by conversing with one of her friends who was at her right. This should have been his cue that she was not interested in him, which meant that he should go home, or find another prospect, for he was wasting his time on her. But he looked as though he was going to be persistent. So, she continued talking of small things with her friend, who knew exactly what she was doing and decided to help her out. And since Kagome, the main person for whom he was trying to impress, was preoccupied, that left the other women at the table to engage him. They had used this ploy several times on other suitors, but this one the other women were happy to divert his attentions to them.

After the meal, Kagome had retreated to her room; still avoiding her newest suitor. As she sat on the bed, she worried at a nail, and then promptly stopped. It was unladylike to appear anxious or worried. One must be composed at all times. That thought only stuck a moment, before she was worrying at her nail again. It had been four days since she had been rescued from her brief ordeal. Ever since the Clansman Ari had come to tell Guthrow of Yasha, no one else had spoken of it. She was pretty sure they would have told her if he had died of his wounds, but she would have liked to have known what condition he was in at the moment. Dragging her hand from her mouth so she wasn't tempted to chew again, she instead put her attention to looking out the window. That was a proper thing to do when one had thoughts to mull over.

The view outside her window though was of the palace gardens, and then the thick forest beyond that. She recalled the times when she would sneak out of her room, and around the wall, so that she could run into the forest, and enjoy the wild world that she felt so natural in. She also recalled the fact that she had done it more and more often once she had discovered Yasha living under Guthrows patient eye in the cave, and how he would go with her on her adventures, where no one else would. And now she didn't know if she would be able to do it with him again.

Kagome shook her head, and looked for something else to accompany her mind besides the thoughts that currently dwelled in it. But there wasn't anything. She had had her room stripped of plants and green silks, to prove her change in lifestyle. Now she regretted it. Even the smallest trinkets that she used to play with when she was bored had been removed, at her orders. So there was no solace for her mind in her room. That was alright. She needed to go for a walk anyway. Grabbing her silk slippers off the shelf in the closet, she put them on, and went to pace around the palace. Surely there was something there that needed her attention. Something she could use as an excuse to make her mind think of something else. But as she walked around, she noticed nothing really that was out of place, and what was was already being put back in place, under the directions of Haruki and Aveatre. They were well trained, those two. '_Damn it,_' Kagome thought, watching them for a moment. That left the gardens.

Gracefully descending the back staircase, she left the palace, and found her way to the gardens. The recent rain made every flower sparkle brilliantly in the sunlight, and the scent was a wonderful mixed scent of fresh rain, greenery, and damp earth. Kagome soon found herself lost as she wondered around the gardens; once in a while dipping down to drink the water of a particularly bent petal of a flower It had been her favorite thing to do as a child, since the collect rain water always carried a flavor of the flower with her. Once, the servants had tried their hand at making the flavored water, and had had some success, but for Kagome it was not the same. So, she preferred to watch for the rain showers, and acquire her drink then. For her, the waiting made it taste that much better.

Kagome hadn't realized that she had been smiling down at the flower that she had just sampled the water from, lost in thought, until a throat politely cleared it self from beside her. She glanced up quickly, and noticed her brother standing there on the path, watching her. He wasn't in his normal attire either. He was wearing a light blue robe, tied at the waist with a sash that went from a sapphire blue in the middle, to a light blue at the ends, and his hair was damp. He must have just been in the baths. Though, why he was out here… She inclined her head to him; questioning and yet polite.

"Lord Brother," she asked. "What brings you out here? And so easily dressed?"

"I thought we were past that Kagome," he said, stepping closer and coming to her side. Kagome gave an internal sigh. They had had discussions on this, at the beginning when she had first announced her decision. He had argued against it, and she had argued for it; saying that no suitor would want a wife that could not be a proper lady. She knew he couldn't argue with it, and his only reply to her had been him grinding his teeth at her; discreetly of course. It appeared that nothing had changed since then, and he still did not like her decision.

"Of course we are not past the formalities brother. You are a Lord of this palace, and of this land. It is proper of me to show you respect."

"You are my sister Kagome, and do not need such ceremony, especially when we are not in company. You are yourself a Lady of the land, so we have even status." She shook her head, but didn't reply. She was in no mood for another discussion today with him. It was too nice of a day. She went back to her examination of the flower before her, and they stood like that for several minutes. It was Sesshomaru who finally broke the silence.

"I have not been told which direction your attackers had taken." Kagome knew what he was saying. In his own way, he was telling her 'give me the word, and I'll go track them down for you sis'. But she knew she couldn't let him. He would discover Yasha, and she didn't want the boy killed. She shook her head at her brother.

"It happened for the best Sesshomaru. Because of the events that happened, my rescuers had to chose between two options; chase and pursue my attackers, or bring me home with greatest speed. They brought me home with greatest speed, in which I am most grateful to them."

"I would still…" Sesshomaru was not able to finish his sentence, when another creature entered the garden. It was the suitor, and he was looking around; and his eyes positively lit up when they caught on Kagome. Beside him, Sesshomaru heard Kagome give a tired sigh, and he himself started to growl deep in his chest. Kagome only reserved that sigh for people who annoyed her, and she was being too polite to turn them away.

"Lady Kagome," the boy said, walking towards them with a confidents step. Sesshomaru's posture became more rigid and his gaze became colder, which was a remarkable feat for him, though the distracted youth did not notice. His attention was solely for the girl, who gave him a polite nod of her head.

"Good evening suitor Misol. I trust your meal was good?" asked Kagome, in the most polite tones she could manage, though it masked her irritation. She had spent the entire time ignoring him, and was enjoying her time in the garden. She didn't like that it had been interrupted. She was going to have to tell the servants to warn him off next time if he tried it.

"It was most excellent Lady Kagome. I have never had a finer one that at my own families tables, and nothing much can compare to those." He grinned at her in pleasure for adding another good mark to his families name. Kagome just wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained, and instead gave him another polite smile. Sesshomaru was not happy about being promptly ignored. That was a big mistake.

"Is there something you wanted Suitor Misol?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me Lady Kagome." She shook her head.

"No thank you. I am currently enjoying the garden." He looked pleased at that.

"May I enjoy it with you then?"

"No. I am currently with my brother, and we are enjoying the others company." It was the best way she could put a hint to him to leave her alone. But he was not to be dissuaded.

"Perhaps I can join you both then?" Kagome would have responded, but her brother beat her to it.

"She is not interested in you boy. And I would have to question her mindset if she was. We are here with each other, and wish to have no extra annoyance of having company. Leave now why you still can on your own power." Sesshomaru spoke this in a colder voice then normal, which would have scared anyone else past there wits. But not this boy. Something quite extraordinary happened. Misol turned to Sesshomaru, and looked him up and down, as if sizing him up.

"I've heard of your formidable reputation. My parents even speak of it, which not much impresses them into words. However, I suggest you not become involved, as this affair is between Kagome and I." Kagome closer her eyes in pity for him. She knew what was coming. If he thought his parents past would gain him some power here, he was wrong.

"You two will have to excuse me for a moment. There was a detail I forgot to tell the servants. I shall return momentarily." She turned from the two males before they could answer, and started down the path.

Sesshomaru took a quick glance at Kagome, noticing her eyes were closed, and waited briefly for them to open again. They did, and she promptly excused herself. He waited for her to reach the door, not wanting to involve her in what was about to happen. And as soon as she had disappeared, that was his cue. Quick as he could, he lashed out at Misol, who with a lucky startled step, barely missed the blow. Sesshomaru stood before his sister, growling. His eyes were also starting to bleed red.

"What is this about?" asked Misol, visibly startled. Sesshomaru looked at him with eyes a deadly crimson color.

"Putting you back in your place." And it went downhill from there. Sesshomaru's hands started to glow a sickly green color, and anyone who had experience fighting Sesshomaru knew that this fight was now over before it began. Misol tried to duck away from another lightning-fast attack, but he was caught in the upper arm with the Sesshomaru's claws. Now Misol's eyes started to glow red as well, even as he ignored the wound.

"I don't care if you are her brother. You're going to regret that, son of InuTaisho." Misol started transforming, and Sesshomaru followed suit. In a short amount of time, two dogs stood in the garden facing each other; hackles raised and growling at each other. Though, one was a white-silver color with a ruff on his shoulder, while the other was a smooth-coated smoky-grey with silver streaks along its sides.

Misol made the first attack, which was average at best, and foolish at worst. He tried to go for the back of Sesshomaru's neck, so he could keep his head above the other dog-demons, and thus gain the dominant position. This however, caused his belly to be exposed to him. And that was something you never did, especially around one of InuTaisho's pack. Though, Sesshomaru didn't go after, since he wasn't allowed to kill the puppy. But it was sorely tempting.

Sesshomaru allowed Misol to attach his teeth to his scruff, while he clawed at the others back leg, which most of his weight was supported on. Misol yelped in pain, then went for one of Sesshomaru's ears. Sesshomaru knew what the boy was doing, and twisted his head to the side instead so that Misol overshot, skimmed the top of Sesshomaru's head with his fangs, unbalanced, and toppled over Sesshomaru's shoulders to land on his back before the other dog. Sesshomaru promptly grabbed onto the exposed neck of his shocked opponent, and started to press.

Anyone with brains knows what teeth to the neck mean, but Misol still squirmed; trying to get Sesshomaru to loosen his hold. He succeeded only in making the grip tighter. His frantic struggles soon turned sluggish as the poison Sesshomaru put into his blood with the boys earlier wounding started to take effect. The paws pushing on Sesshomaru's shoulders and chest became less, until finally, a newborn could have pushed harder. That's when Sesshomaru let go of the others neck, and stood proudly over the defeated.

"Weakling," Sesshomaru scoffed at his opponent, then shifted back to his human form, and headed back for the baths to wash off the stench of the other dog. He should count himself lucky that Sesshomaru had not been able to kill him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome expected that she wasn't going to make it back to the garden this evening. Especially with Sesshomaru taking on another suitor out there. There was bound to be destroyed flower gardens and upturned trees by the time everything was done, though she hopped that the damages would be minimal this time. She didn't want to have to direct the servants to replant the garden _again_ for the fourth time this year. That would make them unhappy, and her as well. Though, when she checked back in on the fighting pair a few minutes later, nothing much seemed amiss, save for a few of the servants picking up the human form of Misol, and carrying him back into the palace. He had most certainly lost that fight, though Kagome had to admit, she was have been surprised if he had. No one had been able to beat Sesshomaru yet, though it wasn't like she cared. All except for one, her suitors had been idiots hoping that good looks would be all that she wanted. But they were all so wrong.

She had been wondering around, without thought, and found herself in a place that was familiar, and yet she hadn't been her for years. It was the hallway to her mothers rooms. They were always kept clean, though they were not in use anymore. The servants did it out of respect for their Lady, who was no longer among them. Kagome could only hope that one day, they would want to do that for her as well. Walking to the matching pale ash wood door, she opened the well-oiled latch and gently pushed. These doors were never locked, because nothing was ever taken from these rooms. And if a thief was discovered by the other servants, Kagome didn't know who would be the worst one to find the thief; her father, or the servants. As the doors swung soundlessly, and stepped in.

A strong smell of incense touched her nose, and with that she knew that someone had been here not that long ago. They had more then likely been paying their respects to the former Lady. The room was styled with silks in the various colors of greens and browns of the forest outside, and arranged to look like the forest as well. The browns of the 'tree trunks' were stitched and embroidered with various browns so that they looked like they actually had bark. Even the 'leaves' in the trees had individual veins running through the green surfaces. And each was stitched and embroidered with the thought of the 'sun' at a westerly position, so the 'trunks' were touched with golden thread to look like they were touched in sunlight, and the leaves had a pale golden green added for their sun-touch. The upper ceiling had blue silks colored the same shade of the sky, and it rippled with the slight breeze of the open door. Kagome vaguely remembered that there had been some potted plants around the room as well; grasses and some of the wild flowers that were found in the forest. Over to her right, right through the middle of two detailed brown-silk tree trunks with a slight hint of orange for where the 'sun' would be touching them, was a door.

Kagome remembered that that room had once been and inside atrium; with hundreds of trees and plants blooming all the time, and birds roaming free in the branches of the trees. It was now silent, since the birds had been set free at her mothers death. Though, the servants apparently still cared for the plants, since there was still life in the indoor garden. But there was just no noise. And that made Kagome unease enough that she did not want to enter the glass room. She looked over to her left, where some of the silks had been pulled aside like a tent entrance. And she headed in that direction.

Kagome walked into the room that had a canopy-style roof; brown and golden-tan silks going from the side of the room, and coming together in the middle. The same silks also draped the walls, so that it looked much like the tent that her mother had taken to when she had been living out in the wilds. This had, as Kagome remembered, made her mother easier about being indoors. Because she didn't feel as though she was indoors. A large bed was at the side of the room, with furs matching the silk draped upon the bed. The other side of the room held a tent cot, and a few other things; including a chair that held her mothers 'wild clothes', as they were called. And these were doe-shin pants and vest, with a hand-woven top that had been patterned with dirt.

She walked over and touched those; sniffing the air gently. They still smelled a bit like her, though the memory that the smell conjured was now blurry, and she couldn't quite see her mothers face clearly anymore. It had been a long time since she had seen her. Kagome headed for the bed, and curled up on top of the furs like she did when she had first lost her; taking comfort in such a familiar surrounding. Though, the furs were no longer warmed by the heat of her mother. And there, Kagome drifted off to sleep, with the imaginary arms of her mother holding her close.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

InuTaisho tucked his daughter back into her bed; pushing a stray lock of ebony hair from her eyes. On of the servants had told him where she was, after he had gone looking for her, since she had not come down to read like she usually did in the evenings now since she had become 'proper'. He had hesitantly entered the rooms that he had shared seemingly so long ago; memories stirring that he would rather suppress. Though, his heat leapt into his throat as he saw Kagome laying among the firs, and looking so much like her mother that it hurt. He had been unable to move for several long moment as he watched her sleep; unashamed as his vision blurred a bit. But he shook it off, and reached down to gently pick her up. She had rouse for only a moment, and then slipped back to sleep as he walked carefully back to her rooms. After tucking her in, he retreated, only to be met outside by a servant.

InuTaisho shook his head, as the servants reported the fight, and how Misol was recovering from the poison. Well, that was another suitor down, but it had apparently been no loss. Kagome had shown no interest in the boy at all. InuTaisho would have given him an invitation to leave in a two days, but it seemed Sesshomaru had beaten him to it again. He headed for his study, to see what he could do about drafting a letter to Misol's parents; explaining why he was coming back with a few more scars then when he left. Though, his thoughts were still on how much Kagome looked like her mother, and because of that, he did not see a pair of blue eyes watching him.

"What does that make?" asked Karamina from the side of the room, where she was sprawled on a blue silk pillow. InuTaisho was startled a bit, and turned to face her; recognizing the Clansman instantly. He shook his head at her.

"How you ever get into here, I shall never know. As for Sesshomaru's record with suitors, more then I care to admit. My family is going to get the bad reputation of being inhospitable if Sesshomaru doesn't stop beating up every suitor that comes into the doors looking for Kagome's favor." Karamina gave him a toothy grin.

"It's a trade secret Taisho. And I would never let your family get a bad name. Though, I think the tally is at 18 is it not; with only three suitors leaving with their pelts in tact and grace still to one of their names."

"And who were the lucky three to be able to avoid my sons teeth and poison claws. I know of only of Destrion." Karamina nodded.

"That was a fine boy. It is too bad Kagome had no feelings for him past friendship, but it was still a reward of friendship, and leaving the palace with his banner still high, and himself still with his pelt attached." InuTaisho couldn't help but chuckle.

"And If I heard right, Kagome down-right threatened her brother ever so pleasantly as he went to go after Destrion. That if he even _thought_ about touching a single fur on that boys body, Kagome might accidentally let something slip that Sesshomaru most certainly wouldn't live down for months." Karamina's grin widded.

"You most certainly heard correctly. And whatever it was that Sesshomaru did, he apparently didn't want anyone to know of. And it makes me curious." InuTaisho waggled an admonishing finger at the Clansman.

"Now now Karamina. No sticking your nose into my family's business, especially since it has already passed. Though, it was wicked of Kagome to play so dirty." Karamina's blue eyes twinkled.

"She has a siblings. Sometime, one must resort to underhanded means to get them to do something for you. It's all in the family."

"Blackmail is the word I would use." Karamina shrugged innocent, and InuTaisho went back to the original subject. "Though, that leaves me curious now. Since there were no other confrontations that I know of, who were the other two that escaped unharmed?"

"Kanton, and Felliel. Both cowards who upon hearing Sesshomaru's warnings to them, fled the castle in the middle of the night without even their entourages, and with their tales between their legs. If they couldn't even stand up to her brother, they weren't worth Kagome's time to begin with."

"I agree. So no one worth mentioning then." Karamina shook her head.

"By the way, you owe me that sapphire egg you just acquired."

"It is a wicked game we play, Karamina. Betting on how long the suitors will last," he told her as reached into his deck and pulled out the object mentioned. It was a sapphire as big as his fist, though it had been shaped into the for of an egg. Even shaped, though, InuTaisho could not close his fingers completely on the object, so that no part of it was showing in his hand. There was a good two-finger spread always showing. He tossed the egg at the Clansman, and it landed neatly on the pillow between her paws.

"Ah, but if you forget, we both lost with Destrion, and had to give our betted goods to another."

"Are they still being put to good use?"

"Oh yes. You will probably see them before you know it, Taisho."

Their banter was interrupted by a knocking at the door, as one of the servants, a pale wolf demon, delivered a written message, and then quickly departed. InuTaisho sat in his chair behind the desk in the room, and read the note. His eyebrow quirked at the message, and he looked at Karamina over the message, and she looked back at him with an innocent expression.

"You could have told me when you arrived," he told her as he re-rolled the scroll. Karamina feigned innocence.

"Why, Lord InuTaisho," she said in mock-surprise as she batted her wide innocent eyes at him, and one who did not know her well would have thought she didn't have two brain-cells to put together. "I assure you that I do not know what you mean."

"You didn't have to write me a note Karamina, and wait for it to arrive. You could have told me." He tossed the rolled scroll at her, and Karamina ducked her head so that it bounced harmlessly off her shoulder, and clattered to the floor.

"I wanted to do things properly."

"And check how fast my messengers are." Karamina looked away with a bit guiltier of an expression. He sighed and shook his head at her. "You're a trial to me, you know that, right? Though, it is good to hear the boy survived. Why he keeps ending up on my lands though…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "…I do not know."

"Perhaps because he likes it here."

"I doubt that," InuTaisho replied with a grin. Karamina smiled back, but couldn't resist asking.

"And why's that?"

"He always ends up hurt. And unless he likes pain…" Karamina laughed.

"You win that round Taisho. And yes, he does always seem to be getting himself into rather strange situations when he arrives back here." InuTaisho nodded in agreement, and then fell silent for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts.

"Silence does not suit you InuTaisho," Karamina said lightly, watching him from the pillow with her paws crossed before him. The torchlight of the room lit up her blue eyes, so that they seemed to glow.

"I want to ask you a question Karamina, but I don't know if you know the answer."

"Then how shall you know if I can answer if, if you do not ask the question?"

"Do you know if she has forgiven him? It hasn't come up for a while, and it was no fault of his. I don't want things to be bad between them because of a misunderstanding." Karamina looked thoughtful.

"Well, from what I've been told, she was concerned when she heard the boy had been hurt, and I'm sure now is even fretting about him; even in her slumber. In her own way, I think she has. Though, when she sees him again, that might be a different story entirely."

"I have tried to explain his disappearance to her, but she has never listen to me."

"Nor has she listened to me. I think this is just a matter that the pups will have to resolve, when they meet. Things are going to change a bit again, and I hope you're ready for it Taisho. Though it is entirely up to Kagome as to whether she has forgiven him, or she hasn't."

* * *

does a happy dance As of today (the 16th), this story is a year old! Yay! On on this day, the story reached over 100,000 words! Wow. Can you really believe it's been a year? Thanks to many of you for sticking with me so long, through gaps of my own disappearance, and hyperactivity. It's thanks to those that are reviewing that this story is still going. It lets me know what I'm not wasting my time, and that people really like the story. And yes, I'm thank the lurkers too. Since by the numbers I can read on my stats page, I see that there are a whole bunch of them. (When I released the last chapter, I got 150 page views on the chapter in one day! 00 It's a lot better then the 10 I started out with, huh?) I've taken you through twists and turns that hopefully you were not expecting, or did not find predictable, though, one outcome you know for certain; though hopefully, you don't know how it is to come about. I've had you wanting to lynch me for cliffhangers, and crying along with a few of my characters. But guess what? That was only the first part of the story. We are in the middle, going towards the end, and it is about to get interesting. We're getting into the best part of the story, where things emerge that you've known about the entire time, but didn't know about either!

((Oh yes, and **PLEASE REVIEW**! The more you review, the faster I type.))


	32. The Truth Behind That Fateful Night

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Truth Behind That Fateful Night**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Yasha awoke to the familiar view of a ceiling that he was getting to know really well. He was back in the cave near the Western Palace. Yep. There was the rock outcropping that looked like a face only with the light of the setting sun. And there was the vein of white rock that crossed the ceiling. Though, it looked more defined then it usually was. He was even laying in the place where he had made his bed when he was staying here for a while. Though, the thing under him felt a lot more comfortable then the contraption of sticks and stretched hide that he had used before. There was movement around the cavern; he could hear the sounds of feet on the cavern floor. He lay still, trying to determine, what was moving around, but apparently, it already knew he was awake.

"If you keep laying there like that," called a voice from inside the cavern, if the slight echo was any indication. "someone is surely going to think that you're lazy, Yasha." He recognized that voice. He cracked an eye open and looked to the side, to see none other then the kitsune from the palace; the one who had been the servant of he and Sango when they had been housed at the palace. He couldn't recall her name at the moment. She turned to him and smiled, showing sharp canines in her grin.

"Well, hello there Yasha? Finally decided to join us back in the land of the living?"

"I remember you," he replied, opening his eyes fully now. Especially with one of them, you couldn't pretend that you were sleeping. They always seemed to know when you were awake. "You're from the palace. But what are you doing out here?"

"What's it look like? Cleaning up the place and making it more livable. You can't recover in an open cave with a draft now, can you?" He blinked a moment, trying to comprehend what she said. His mind was still a little fuzzy from just waking up.

"Cleaning it up?" He then took a good look around. His cave was no longer the barren hole-in-the-rock that it had been before. Oh no.

The entrance now had a concoction of several thick pelts put together, that were drawn to the side like a drape, and held to the cave-side with a thick, multi-layered pelt strap. The walls practically glimmered with the lack of cave-dust; bringing out a splendid array of natural colors, and the lower end of the cavern had been smoothed, so that no rough edged would catch on flesh or items. A few plants were now positioned in a few of the crevices in the rock-face; looking as thought they had always been growing there, though he knew they had not. Not to mention, that they were various produce plants (Tomatoes, Green beans, squash, peppers) that had no business being there at all. The walls themselves also had various things; over here was a plain tapestry that covered a good portion of the side wall, and blended well with the natural blue, dark gray, and white colors of the stone, and yet accented them as well. And it was that tapestry that drove his eyes upward.

The ceiling had also been scrubbed clean of cave-dust, as well as any lose rocks chipped away, and smoothed down. That would explain why the white band in the ceiling had looked so much clearer when he had first awoken. And there was also something new. There was now a hole by his door. It wasn't big enough to let someone in, but he knew it would let smoke out. He now had a smoke-hole in his cave. '_How long are they planning for me to stay here?'_ he thought as he examined the hole. Apparently for a good bit of time. But for some reason, he didn't really mind the prospect. He liked it here. His gaze traveled the walls, down the walls again, and settled on a grinning kitsune, who tapped her foot on the ground. His gaze was drawn to that, and he felt his jaw dropping.

Gone was the loose dirt of the floor. Gone was that which had deposited the dust which had covered the caves walls and ceiling. It looked as thought it had been swept completely clean, hosed down with a pressure hose, sanded, hosed again, smoothed, and then polished. He would have thought it was different flooring, if not for the fact that it matched the stone of the cavern walls, and the fact that it was uneven in places, especially towards where he was currently laying. It seemed like that task was not yet finished.

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He _couldn't_ say anything. And if he could, what was there to say. The kitsune seemed to be getting a kick out of his reaction, and actually laughed.

"I thought you would like it. You really did find a beautiful place to live, Yasha. The stones just radiate color. I wish I would have found this place before you did, but I'll probably be hanging around anyway, so I'll get used to it. We've already set up a few cots at the side for us to sleep on. We've been doing it for several nights already."

"We?" Yasha finally managed to ask, regaining his voice. She nodded.

"Yes. Haruki and I. Lord InuTaisho assigned us to you. It's not he doesn't have enough servants anyway. But especially while you are unable to defend yourself, we're here to just make sure you're alright."

"Lord InuTaisho? _Kagome's_ father?" It couldn't be. Though, with that dumb grin on the girls face, it seemed like it could.

"Oh yes. Kagome's father."

"Oh, Aveatre, stop picking on the boy," came a voice from the entrance. This one was deeper, and more masculine, which would fit, since it belonged to a kitsune male; another creature Yasha recognized from the palace. The female tried to look innocent.

"Why, Haruki. I would never _think _of doing such things to him. You have me mixed up with another."

"Like Hell I do." They laughed and continued to banter. Yasha ignored them, and relaxed back into the bed. One too many things had changed when he woke up. He would have to sleep it off, and be more ready for it when he awoke next.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Karamina did not know that she had been right when she spoke of Kagome fretting about Yasha in her sleep. She had been. She dreamed of him as they where before he had left. And then the dream was a nightmare as she was taken to the Southern palace. And no matter how hard she tried; running around that palace, and looking at the faces that had saved her, she could not find his. He was the only one that was missing. She still couldn't understand why he had not come. He was her friend, wasn't he? Could he have not come to save her? Was she not worth that much to him?

Kagome woke in a cold sweat. It was still the earliest part of the morning, but she could and would not go back to sleep. There was nothing there for her at the moment. Too many questions now plagued her mind. And there was only one person who could answer them for her. She looked out in the direction of his cave; looking out the window onto her balcony. There was only one who could answer her questions. And it was the person that she had dreaded facing. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer, but she had no option now.

She rose from the bed like a ghost, throwing on a robe, and walked to the doors; pushing them both open, and walking out into the full moonlight, and letting the silvery rays caress her. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the caress of the moon, and for a moment, she forgot everything; the death of her mother, the loss of a friend, the fights with her brother, Yasha…

The last thought caused her eyes to flutter open, and look at the full silver-blue pearl in the sky. '_Yasha…'_ she thought. That was it. She couldn't stand it anymore. Letting the robe slip from her shoulders, and pool around her feet, Kagome did something she hadn't done in years; since that fateful night. She crawled down the side of the balcony, via the tressle that had been placed there for the plants to climb. As she reached the bottom, she snuck across the yard, and into her favorite pathway between the walls. Though, they were a little more snug then she last remembered. She must have grown a good few inches in the years that she had not used them. She was amazed to find how easily her old skills came back to her, albeit a little rusty. But, she still had them.

As soon as she was sure that the guard had passed, Kagome slipped out the other cubby, and silently blended into the forest. And that's when she did something else that she hadn't done in years; she changed. Before long, standing in the shadows of the forest was not the slender form of a young woman, but the form of a mostly-grown female dog-demon. The pale moonlight glistened off her midnight-dyed fur as she stretched; limbering up muscles she hadn't used for years. And then Kagome was off, running through the forest in search of the only one who could answer that which ran around her mind. She was going to find Yasha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was at sunrise the next day that Yasha next awoke. He felt a little better from the previous day, and actually managed to sit up. He had been moved, he was not surprised to find. His bed had been shifted onto a finished part of the stone, while his 'bedroom' was being worked on. Aveatre was over by the fire-pit (which looked as though was being worked on as well) working on a pan, while Haruki was working on the flooring. His shirt was off, and sweat glistened on his back and arms, but he didn't seem to pay it any mind as he continued to work at chipping the rough patches on the floor, and smoothing them out. Yasha watched him for several minutes at his work, but was then distracted as Aveatre whistled, and gained his attention.

"Breakfast," was all she said, and the sound of working stopped. Yasha watched Haruki leave his tool on the floor, and go over to a basin filled with water, and wash himself off as best he could for the meal. Yasha was about to try and rise from the bed when a throat cleared, and he looked up to see Averti brandishing the wooden cooking spoon at him.

"You are staying put. That was to call him, and not you. And don't argue," she stated with a grin, watching his mouth about to open in protest. He quickly closed it though, and glared at her, but she just brushed him off, and turned back to the meal. As Haruki came forward, he licked his lips in appreciation of the meal.

"Smells like you added meat today." Aveatre laughed, and brandished the same spoon at Haruki.

"Yes I did, and don't get your nose any nearer the pan. I don't have the least qualms about turning this thing on you." Haruki tried to look hurt, but like she had done with Yasha, she brushed him off, and turned back to her cooking. She spooned the ingredients into three hand-carved wooden bowls, and added three identically carved spoons. As she left with two bowls in hand, Haruki pounced the third one, and dug hungrily into the contents.

Aveatre sat down on one end of the bed, and handed Yasha the other bowl.

"Here. It's meat and egg, with peppers. It's good. I think you'll like it. It's my own recipe." Yasha could tell by her smile that she was proud of it. So, it couldn't hurt to try at least. Haruki had already finished his own bowl of food.

Yasha took the spoon from the bowl, and took off a chunk of the yellow fluffy food, and brought it to his mouth. He was surprised, because he thought it would taste different, but it happened to taste like the way his mom had made them.

"It tastes like an Omelet," he thought, feeling an unexpected tightening in the pit of his stomach. He had not realized that he had said it out loud. Aveatre gave him a funny look.

"What's an oum-let?" Yasha realized then that he had unintentionally spoken, and shook his head.

"It's just something from home. No need to worry about it."

Aveatre, though, still sat there watching him. Yasha was not known for talking about his home. She didn't even know where he came from. There was a piece of information for her to mull over. And she might have pressed further, if she didn't hear paw-steps coming their way. She looked at Haruki, who raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and then shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know who it was either, and he couldn't tell by the steps either. So, she waited until Yasha finished his breakfast, and took the bowl. She then excused herself, and she and Haruki disappeared into the forest to see whatever, or whoever, was approaching.

As they settled down into their hiding spot, which was at the base of a bush, their view was momentarily blocked from the cave entrance, and that's when there was a crashing sound of breaking underbrush. Then the steps stopped; right outside the cave door. In unison, the kitsune looked up, and dropped their heads just as quickly. They knew who it was, and they weren't going to interfere. It was time to get comfortable in their hiding spot. They might be there for a while.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yasha also heard the crashing sound of breaking underbrush, and looked up to see what it was. There was a large shadow outside his door, and then a large black paw stepped onto his floor. And he recognized it instantly, though he didn't know how. It was Kagome. He came to that realization just as a large head peaked in, and light silver eyes met his own, and locked on. Even as the dog-demon shifted down into a human form, her eyes still never left his own. And when Yasha saw what she was wearing, he kept his eyes even more firmly locked onto hers.

In the daylight, the silk gown was nearly see-through, and showed every curve that she owned. He could see that with his peripheral vision, but he didn't really focus on that. Kagome was here now before him. He was glad to see that she was alright. Her next words though, threw him for a loop.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes showing the signs of internal hurt. "Why didn't you Yasha?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"Why didn't I what?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Why didn't you come and save me with the others? Why did you just abandon me there in that sick lords palace?" He felt a lump rise in his throat at the memory of that day, and he tried to swallow, but he couldn't. His mouth went dry, but he forced himself to speak.

"But I was there Kagome…" She shook her head fiercely at him.

"No, you weren't. I never saw you. I didn't see you. I thought we were friends. Am I not good enough to be saved by you?" Yasha would have loved to die on the spot right there. Her words were like daggers, and pierced new wounds into him with each question. But he had been there. He had been in the palace.

"I was there," he told her again, watching as she shook her head. "I came with Guthrow and the rescue party."

"I didn't see you." He was speechless. How could he prove to her that he really had been there.

"On the stairwell, you went after the soldiers. I saw you. You attacked them. And you were holding your own. Guthrow and I watched you."

Kagome's brow wrinkled a bit as she heard what he said.

"Anyone could have told you that," she said, defensively.

"I doubt it," came a voice from the bushes. Kagome turned around to see Karamina pad into the clearing before the cavern. At her heels was InuTaisho, who gave a welcoming smile. Karamina looked around the cavern as she trotted in, and gave an approving nod. "Beautiful place you have here Yasha. Those two have been working pretty diligently on it."

Kagome watched her father and Karamina.

"What do you mean, 'you doubt it'? Anyone could have told him that." InuTaisho shook his head.

"No. No one was there when you encountered the guards Kagome. We came upon the aftermath of the encounter, but we were late when it came to your fight with the guards. So no one could have told him about it, Kagome, unless he was there already."

"And I would know if he was there," replied another voice from the shadows. Guthrow stepped out of the forest then, and came into the clearing as well.

"Well, we have a regular gathering going on here," remarked Karamina sardonically, nodding her head to him as he entered the cavern as well. Guthrow nodded back, then bowed his head at InuTaisho.

"Lord InuTaisho."

"It's been a while Guthrow. It's good to see you again."

"You as well. I haven't heard much of what you've been up to lately." Guthrow shrugged his shoulders a bit, as he sat down.

"Nothing much. Patrolling near the castle mostly."

"Patrolling the cave," Karamina told InuTaisho out of the corner of her mouth, and he hid a grin. He nodded, telling her with that nod that had had 'thought as much'.

"How do I know your not just trying to protect him? Standing up for him?" Kagome was angry. All these people sticking up for him, making the story up for him. Guthrow merely rolled his eyes at her, and shook his head.

"You've known us all our lives Kagome. If someone had hurt you, do you think we would try and help him out? Or even make a story for him? You would never see him again." This actually caused Kagome to pause, and think. Guthrow was right. If anyone had hurt her, they wouldn't be living the next day.

Guthrow nodded his head towards the outside of the cavern door. "Come Kagome. It's time you learned what really happened. Karamina, if you wouldn't mine keeping InuYasha company, and Lord InuTaisho, if you would come as well." InuTaisho nodded, and followed Guthrow and Kagome out of the cavern. Karamina turned back to the bed-ridden boy, and noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"Does she really think I wasn't there?" he asked her. Karamina took pity on him, and smiled.

"Don't worry Yasha. They'll set her straight about it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"First off, why'd you call him InuYasha?" demanded Kagome, after they were far enough into the forest that the boy would not be able to hear them. "His name is Yasha, and he has no dog-demon blood in him."

"It is what the Exterminators call him. I don't know why. Either because he stayed on this land for a while, or for some other reason, I am not sure. I just know, they call him that. And sometimes, so do I," Guthrow told her patiently, sitting down.

"No Exterminator should be named after us. It's an insult."

"Kagome, sit down, and Shut Up," barked Guthrow suddenly, his ears back, and his eyes narrowed angrily. His tail lashed a bit, barely suppressed. In surprise, Kagome did as she was told, looking at him stunned. Never in her memory had Guthrow ever really raised his voice with her. His tail stopped lashing a bit when she sat.

"Now, listen for a minute Kagome. You've done precious little of it on this subject. You're dead-set that Yasha never came for you. Guess what? He did." Guthrow couldn't help it. He started to pace a bit, his tail twitching. "Yasha was there. I should know. I took him to the Southern Palace. For the four days it took us to reach the Palace, he rode me. I carried him the entire distance, and no matter what. He would not be turned away."

"But he…"

"I think it would be best to listen unto Guthrow has finished," InuTaisho interrupted smoothly, cutting his daughter off. She glanced at him, and then gave a sharp nod.

"When it was the day of the attack, Yasha was up with the rest of us. He was also preparing for battle like the rest of us, even though he didn't have much on him during that time, and was told that he couldn't fight. Though, your father told him to protect me…" Guthrow couldn't resist looking at InuTaisho with a raised eyebrow, in which the dog-lord merely shrugged at him with a half-grin. "After the attack started, I stayed in the back with your father. I do not know why he was staying there for the moment, though for me the reason was simple. Wait for the main fighting to enter the palace a bit so we could slip into the palace. Lurk the halls and try to find where you were being held. If needs be, take you and leave the fighting, so that the others could concentrate fully on the fight. I was trying to find something that wouldn't get Yasha too injured, except that Yasha was given a very special tool to help protect himself."

As Kagome thought back to the beginning of the fight, she remembered that she had been looking out down at the main courtyard when the attack had started, and had seen Guthrow in the shadows, with a red-clad Yasha on his back. Her eyes widened. He had been there. She had seen him!

"I lent Yasha Tetsusaiga," supplied InuTaisho, speaking up from the back. Kagome looked over her shoulder at her father as he spoke. "I knew even with Guthrow, that boy would have ended up inside the palace somewhere. Though, I also knew he couldn't use the weapon to it's full extent. But the barrier on the sword would protect him from the worst of harm at least."

Kagome looked at her father, a bit dumbfounded, and still in surprise about what she had just remembered.

"You let someone touch one of your swords? Even Sesshomaru isn't allowed to do that." InuTaisho chuckled.

"Well, Kagome. He needed it more then I. I had Sounga at my disposal. And it served the boy well." InuTaisho snorted in amusement at the memory. "Yasha even made me promise to be alive later to give the sword back to." A large smile curved the sides of his lips.

"We went to join the fray," continued Guthrow, not missing a stride. "clearing the upper floors of any extra souls that were left hiding up there; to check and make sure that you weren't being held up there. And that allowed the others to search the other parts of the palace, and not worry about where we had already been. That was when we came upon you fighting a few of the guards. We were a couple of floors below you., and watched you battle your way on the stairwell. We tried to find a way over to you, but we ran into another mass of guards, and by the time we were done, you were gone. We went to parallel you a few floors down, hoping that if there any other stairwells that you decided to come down, we would catch you and not pass you by. However, we needed a break, so we slipped into an empty room. We stayed there for a few minutes to catch our breaths, and then headed back out to look for you again. That was when InuTaisho started to howl for you, and after that, you were saved, and the rest is history."

"Which reminds me, I have to chide Yasha for teaching my daughter bad habbits," commented InuTaisho unexpectedly. Kagome gave her father a quizzical look, and InuTaisho chuckled.

"Do you even realize in your struggle from Panthron, that you punched him in the nose?"

Kagome was about to deny it, when she stopped, and thought back to her struggle for freedom. She looked a bit sheepish as she remembered she had, and that there was only one person she had really seen do that particular trick.

"But the look on your face, you now know that you punched him. Yes, and I can only think of one creature that you would have picked that up from. Though, in some ways, I also have to thank him. It did help you get out of his hold."

"That still doesn't answer my question. So yes, he was there, but we stayed there that night, and headed out the next day, so I'm told. When I woke up, I never saw him in the encampment."

"During that break, before InuTaisho called for you, I noticed something about Yasha." Guthrow closed his eyes for a moment at the memory; his pacing stopped. "With all the fighting taking place, I hadn't thought to check on my charge for anything but blood and wounds. You know how Yasha is. Acting like he ownes the world, and isn't afraid of a fray. Though, in that battle, we learned a terrible secret about Yasha." Guthrow lowered his ears in shame. Shame that he hadn't before detected it. Shame that they had let the boys confident mask fool them. Shame that Yasha had suffered so torturously.

"What was that?" she asked, unable to stop her curiosity from getting the better of her.

"That he was still a blood innocent. With all his posturing and confidence, it had never occurred to us that Yasha may not have ever killed before. Though, he was fine with the guards in their natural forms. Those that were human though…" Guthrow shook his head. "His mind might have been screaming 'demon', but his eyes said 'human'. And in his eyes, he must have seen himself slaughtering his kin. As far as we can tell, Yasha had never had to kill one of his own kin before. And I realized this too late, for there was no way to retreat now. When we continued into the fight though, checking the floors again; bypassing the ones that had already been checked. And Yasha didn't hesitate to kill again. If he had, we would probably be dead now.

We came as well when Taisho called, and saw what was left of the battle. We were not that far from where Sesshomaru made is entrance actually. Only a few floors up actually. I saw that everything was now under control, so I left; taking Yasha with me."

"Why did you leave? Why did you take Yasha away?" Now, InuTaisho looked interested in the story as well. This part, he did not know. And he had been curious himself as to what had happened next.

"I didn't want him to have to deal with Sesshomaru's malice. You know his feelings towards humans. And Yasha with a bit of an Exterminators history to boot. And you both were in enough pain yourselves. For the first time, on the journey back, I saw a side of Yasha I never wanted to see again Kagome. And I hope you never see it either. And I was worried for him. So I took him to the only place that I knew he could be helped. I took him to the Exterminators village in the north, where his companion resided."

"All the way to the village?" asked InuTaisho, surprise in his voice. Guthrow nodded.

"Yes Lord InuTaisho. _All_ the way. Or at least as close as I could manage by the Exterminators patrols."

"What did they say when they discovered a human on your back?"

"I dropped him off before I got near the patrol area. Not far enough away that if he got into trouble, I couldn't go back and help, but not near enough that if there was trouble, he could get himself caught in it and hurt. Though, I must say, it was an interesting experience to be on Exterminator lands, ask for a _particular _Exterminator, and then sit there ever so calmly with a whole patrol around you."

"They didn't attack you right away?" asked Kagome, finally joining the conversation. Guthrow shook his head.

"I gave him no reason too Kagome. I was the least hostile I could manage to be. When the warning arrow was shot, I kept myself frozen in place until they came near. So I gave them no reason to attack. Though, they didn't like it when I ran off with Sango. Well, asked to come with. They very politely informed me that they would wait there for Sango's safe return." Guthrow shook himself then, since his fur had prickled at the memory, and the thought of getting skinned. "I would have hated to have seen what they would have done to me if she _hadn't_ come back safe. Sango was very understanding as I had explained to her what had happened, and took Yasha with her back to the village. Though, Yasha gave me the Tetsusaiga back then, albeit reluctantly. Ht told me to tell InuTaisho 'thanks, for lettin' him use it'. I had Sango remove the harness for me, and she promised to keep it safe, even though Yasha swore he was never coming back." This news caused an unexpected twinge in Kagome's chest. She didn't know why though.

"Sango whispered that she would work on him, because she knew how much he loved it down here. And that is when I left, and returned home. And it seems that Yasha got the care that I thought he would."

"So that is where he went. But it does not explain why he returned." Guthrow could only shrug his shoulders at his Lord.

"Maybe he wanted to see this place again? Maybe he wanted to say 'goodbye'. Maybe he wanted to see Kagome. I don't know. But he's here now for a time." That was when Guthrows' multi-colored eyes met Kagome's silver, and held them. "So you see Kagome. He was there the whole time. I am the reason you two never saw each other. And I am the reason you two never got to say goodbye. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. But don't think about taking it out on that boy again. He doesn't deserve it."

* * *

Hey Guys. Sorry it took so long. Start of school and all that fun stuff. But I got it written, see? points to the text above I don't think it's quite up to snuff, since there was a long gap in the writing of the last chapter and this one.. I might edit it a bit later, or it might stay like this. But it's up now. You know where it's going! And we are officially in that middle part of the story that I was dreading writing so much! wipes a hand across her brow

Anyway, good luck with school/work/etc you guys! And I'll get the next one up more quickly. Promise. Cross my Heart. TTYL! Bye!

Oh, and don't forget to read and review my side stories! Located here ( w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 5 9 7 0 2 1 / 1 / ) Just remove all the spaces.

Again, the more you REVIEW, the faster I type.

Sky

* * *


	33. The Meeting

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Meeting**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky  
**

* * *

Kagome sat by Yasha, speaking to him in quiet tones. InuTaisho had gone back to the palace to run affairs again, Guthrow was with the 'pups', and Karamina was sitting outside with the two guardians. They had decided to call the two youngest the 'Pups', since they _were_ the youngest, and they made mistakes like 'pups' do. One of Karamina's ears were perked back in the direction of the pups, while the other was perked forward as she spoke with Aveatre and Haruki.

"Of course he would find a gem within the dust. I wish I had known about this cavern Karamina. He would never have gotten it if I'd had any say on the matter. It's beautiful." Karamina grinned at him, and narrowed her eyes in humor.

"Why, Haruki. I would swear that you were jealous of that human boy. One, I didn't think you had a jealous bone in your body, and two, I didn't think you were ever going to warm up to that boy." Haruki gave a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"Well, he kind of grows on you. And I know I won't be rid of him any time soon, so, I might as well get used to him."

"And I warned him if he didn't, he was going to be sleeping outside," commented Aveatre with a wink. Karamina laughed full out at her comment. Of course, as kitsune, they loved being outside. But it had been a running joke for a long time, and it had continued along through the years.

"You didn't strike me as the settling down type," Karamina commented, looked at Haruki. "Why now this battle for a place?" And at that point, history was made as there was an actual reddish stain that appeared on his cheeks. For the first time, Karamina saw him blush. That was a miracle all on its own.

She turned to look at Aveatre, who also had a blush, but was grinning from ear to ear, and Karamina had a funny feeling that it would have continued past the confines of her face if it could have. She looked between both blushing kitsune, and couldn't help but grin at them.

"So, it's finally official is it? About time you stopped fooling around and took her as mate Haruki. I swore I was going to have to slip you something before you were finally going to move on her. No kits expected already is there Aveatre? Is that why he's going around dening?"

"Karamina!" he said, the crimson stain spreading past his cheeks and into most of his face. He was not alone though as Aveatre joined him in the blush. Though, nothing more was said by the pair. Karamina almost crowed in glee, and if there hadn't been a serious conversation being held by two who needed to speak, she would have.

"All I can say is it's about time." She gave them a full-fanged grin, and briefly swiveled both ears back to hear the pups conversation. They were figuring things out, and straightening things out as well. It seemed that that relationship was going to be pulling out just fine. And she was happy for them both. Guthrow was sitting there moderating, and adding his own comments from time to time. Though, as the conversation progressed, he seemed to be adding in more and more. Pretty soon, the others were going to be able to go over there and join in, without interrupting anything.

Karamina turned her attention back to the other two, and smiled. And they smiled back at her with knowing grins. They were all feeling relived that Yasha and Kagome were speaking to each other again, though they wouldn't say it where the other two could hear. The prideful pups might start fighting again just for the sheer fun of getting the others back, and they didn't want to see the two fighting again.

"It looks like things are going to smooth out between those two."

"It's about bloody time too," commented Aveatre with a quiet growl, looking in the direction of the cavern where they were. "I'm tired of having a moping Kagome. It makes me just want to dig a hole and throw her in it until she's about 500. And _then_ I might contemplate digging her back up. I'm hoping InuYasha will cheer up."

"Kagome never mopes, you know that," commented Haruki; happy to follow the change in conversation. "She just pouts prettily. Or has a lot on her mind." He followed that statement by folding his hands neatly, and giving Aveatre puppy-dog eyes. He even went so far as to stick out his bottom lip and let it tremble a bit. Both the women laughed at him, and Aveatre leaned close and rubbed her nose against his gently. Those were two of Kagome's favorite excuses when she moped.

"And I am most certain InuYasha is going to cheer her up. This is him after all. She has been waiting for him. And all she has to do is think about him, and she cheers; especially when they are talking." He batted his eyes flirtatiously at Aveatre, and started giggling like he didn't have a wit in his head. That was until Karamina raised a paw and swiped at him, and then looked innocently around. Haruki bared his teeth at her for a moment, and then pretended that nothing had happened. "And I swear that boy may yet possess the talent of humor."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," commented Aveatre. "And if he doesn't, you certainly have enough in you for _two! _ Though, just getting it out of him; _that's_ the main issue right there. It's like fighting to pull an ass (donkey) up a hill when he wants to go down instead."

"InuYasha does fit the bill of being an ass, doesn't he?" The other two laughed at the joke, and the banter continued on. That was until the banter was broken by a breaking of branches, and the rustling of leaves that still clung to said bushes.

All three looked up to see who it was that approached; muscles tensed and ready for a battle if needs be. However, it was just a messenger who broke out of the forest. He had known who was going to be here, and had made certain not to try and silence his steps. And as he trotted forward to her, Karamina raised an eyebrow in curiosity and questioningly, at the messenger.

"Clansman Karamina."

"Yes Taehk. What has brought you out here? Surely there is not such a dire matter that requires your paws for running."

Aveatre gave Haruki a strange look, and he nodded.

"Yes. InuTaisho uses Taehk for summoning councilors around the palace for meetings, or for delivering messages to them. But I don't recall either him ever sending him past the palace grounds."

Taehk nodded his head at the two kitsune.

"You are right. I haven't been sent out of the palace since I got there. But this matter, InuTaisho entrusted into my paws, to deliver directly to the Clansman Karamina. And he knew that I am trustworthy to not tell my message to another; or to even hint at what it is."

That statement had Karamina surprised and a little edgy about what message the dog-demon was to deliver to her. As soon as Hiruki and Aveatre nodded their head in understanding at his explanation, Karamina set her ears into a listening pose; telling him silently that she was ready to hear what message he had to tell her; for good or ill.

"The matter is for the entire Clan to mull over, and thus is for you to present to them. Though you will know best how to give our case to them. And it actually pertains to your young charge as well." He looked towards the cavern, and Karamina knew he was talking about Yasha.

"Really now? How is he involved with this?"

"He and his companion were attacked by Velkir when they had first arrived here on the lands. And later, your charge was attacked again when he was out exploring with the Lady Kagome. He is the only one who has been attacked twice. Because of these attacks, your charge and his companion are involved in this situation. The Lady Kagome is as well. However, for the moment, they are not completely involved in this for the time. It is up to the Clan to determine how to deal with the rest of the situation. And it is up to us being at the council room to hear the rest of the detail on it. For, that information is not allowed outside of those doors."

Karamina nodded, and turned to the other two who were there.

"Haruki, Aveatre, you are to watch InuYasha while I am gone. I should not be at the council for long. I will tell you what I can when I get back, or I will send word if InuYasha is needed." The two kitsune nodded, and Karamina turned to the messenger. "Let us be gone. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can return." Then, they headed back into the forest, and out of sight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Council Chamber contained many of the Councilors and Advisors for the Western Palace. All were talking to one another, in human for or natural; in barks or the humans language. It mixed into an odd sort of words and barking growls. Everyone wanted to know what was going on; why this meeting was being called. It had been a long time since a meeting had been called past a normally scheduled time. These types of called meetings usually meant that there was trouble in the lands, and trouble was a bad thing.

InuTaisho sat at the end of the table, watching those around him conversing. It gave him an insight about what those around him were thinking. It was also interesting to hear who said what. Some opinions came from those that he never expected them from. Others were thoughts and ideas that he was used to hearing from the ones they came from. There were also those that sat much like he did and listened to the room around them. And they weren't going to like the news that he would have to tell them as soon as his messenger arrived back with Karamina. And he was sure she would not be happy about this either.

As if he had summoned them with his thoughts, the doors opened, and in padded Karamina with the messenger at her heels. Taehk quickly turned at the door and went to his normal spot, while Karamina continued trotting forward to her normal seat that was beside InuTaisho at the end. The father she got down the table, a ripple of silence followed her, until the room was completely silent by the time she reached the side of InuTaisho's chair. InuTaisho bowed respectfully to her, and Karamina nodded her head in acknowledgement of the bow. That was InuTaisho's cue to start.

"Many of you know about the strange attack of oversized Velkir on my daughter and her companion several years ago. Many of you also know about the previous attack on an Exterminator and her charge passing through these lands. Much time has been spent trying to find the cause of such unusual behaviors and size in such a timid and small race as the Velkir. I am here to inform you that the change in them was not natural. It was deliberately created, as we are sure that the attacks themselves were deliberate."

As he had expected, the room exploded into sound as it was filled with outraged remarks, questions directed to either he or others, and other comments and things. He waited a bit for the noise to die down, and all those present to settle back to their respected seats. When this was accomplished, he continued.

"Now we need to find out who is behind the attack, why and how they were able to change the Velkir so drastically, and why the attack was planned."

"An attack on an Exterminator means to start a war with the whole clan of them. You attack one, you attack them all," one of the younger councilors stated. There was sound of agreement.

"Unless it's a rouge Exterminator," commented and older one, sitting back in his chair. "Even the Exterminator clan has no love lost for them. Though, it is my understanding that the Exterminator, Sango I believe her name is, isn't one of these, is that correct Lord InuTaisho? She is not a Rouge The Exterminators of the Northern Village took her in, and she is still living there. Though for us, it is good news that she took no offence for being attacked on a territory. The Exterminators would have every right to come here and hunt our grounds for a time to prove that they are still a power, and a threat. And they are, even for the more powerful youkai now." There was another sound of agreement at that remark.

"Are we only seeking out the strange Velkir to appease the Exterminators?" asked one of the members. InuTaisho didn't need to answer though, for another councilor spoke for him.

"We may be doing this to also appease the Exterminators so that they do not wish to seek justice. But we are also doing this so that another incident like this cannot happen. So the Northern Village is feeling forgiving about the attack on one of their own. Who says that the other villages will feel as forgiving? And I personally would like to know who is able to tamper with other demons. If they are able to change the Velkir so drastically, who says they won't be able to do it to other creatures?" Assent came from the others in the room.

As soon as it quieted down again, InuTaisho turned to Karamina. "We bring this also up for the Clansmen, so that they know what is happening in the West: to let your Clan know that someone is tampering with one of the inhabitants. And if there are any suggestions or ideas that can help us with this, we would be grateful for their wisdom. Also, we bring this up to you Karamina, because two of those involved have a connection to you; one being my daughter and your pupil, and the other being the young Exterminator who has been attacked multiple times on the lands that you have asked me to guard."

InuTaisho knew that this was news to several of those here in this room. But they would never question what a Clansman did. They knew their own plans, and it was not up to one to question what they were. Karamina nodded in acknowledgement of this.

"Thank you InuTaisho. You will let me know what else you discover. I will keep my people informed as to it. I will also let you know that the Clan is continuing its work on discovering what went wrong in the South. The cubs Father knew the rules well, and followed them. We wish to know what corrupted the son." _And why the Clansman that was stationed there didn't step in to care of it, or report it to us. We watch for these types of things. _Karamina thought to herself. The fact that this had happened in the first place still had her feel uneasy. But those were clan secrets, and those here did not need to know that one of their own hadn't done anything to stop this.

InuTaisho nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I am honored that this matter has been looked into, and that it was looked into so quickly. If you would please give your thanks to the clan for me, I would appreciate it Clansman Karamina." Karamina nodded, and settled back down to sit. Though, her mind was still working at a furious pace. The others in the clan had agreed to look into these attacks, because she sensed something sinister behind them. This wasn't just a random thing. There was a meaning behind it. There was a purpose to the twisting of such gentle creatures into such beasts. And the fact that no Clansman had detected it, or picked it up…

She did not like the movement of events. Lords were taking from other Lords, creatures on the lands were being altered and changed into warped versions of their previous selves. She had a sense of foreboding that sad not well in the pit of her belly. Things were changing. Events were happening that were becoming out of control. The world was changing from the gentle place that the Clansman now ruled. And somehow, she knew it was only going to get worse. Their peace, which had been frayed a bit before by the kidnapping of Kagome, was about to be completely Shattered.

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys. Rough year, and I couldn't recover very well from it. But now I'm back, and alive. And even though school has started, I'm back into my groove for the story. I'll update it here before too long. Maybe next week.

Thank you for putting up with me again. Merry Belated Christmas, and Happy New Year. And guess what? IT'S SNOWING DOWN HERE! happy

Neko-girl: Some of this stuff I cannot tell you, or else it will ruin the story. You're going to have to continue to read to find out. xD Though, the reason Kagome has a tail, and InuYasha didn't, is because InuYasha was half demon, whereas, Kagome is full demon.

Hope to see you guys here later!

Sky

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


	34. The Death Of A Clansman

* * *

**Chapter 34: Death Of A Clansman**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

They ran; breathe steaming from their muzzles as they continued to race ahead. Both brother and sister could not stop in their headlong flight, for something chased them. And by the wounds that they already bore, it meant them harm. But they could not even stop to defend themselves. It was too powerful, and they had to get what information they had gathered to Karamina. It could mean the life of the Clan, and those they protected if they didn't. 

They had been sent on a mission to the South, to see if they could uncover the truth of what had happened there. Spending a while hiding in bushes and snooping around hadn't been their idea of fun, but as time had gone on, both the brother and sister Clansman had taken their task seriously. The more information that they collected, the more their fear had grown. And when their final bit of information had caused them to be chilled to their very souls, they had fled to give their information to the clan leader, though they had been careless in their escape, and had attracted someone's attention; the very creature they had dreaded to ever meet!

She turned to her brother, fear causing the whites around her blue eyes to show, as they heard an evil noise behind them. Even for their speed, they could not seem to outrace the predator that was following them. But they had too! However, it had seemed that they had waltzed right into the predators trap, and of course, he had allowed them. At that evil sound, demons both greater and lesser now started to emerge from the forest; their glowing eyes red with bloodlust for the pair that now ran before them. The siblings leapt and dodged the attacks that the various demons came at them with; with a few landing and slowing them a bit. But every time, they would rip the fur or flesh from themselves and continue forward; racing on paws now raw and bleeding from the speed and haste of their journey. But they could not stop.

The brother and sister knew that it had been toying with them; their pursuer, and sensed that the game he played was about to end. The brother heard his sister cry a warning, almost too late as the ground before them exploded into an entire mass of grabbing hands, claws, tentacles, and anything else that could get a grip. With a surge of strength, and almost in unison, both clansmen leapt over the grabby mass, clearing the patch by a mere paws breadth, and raced forward faster; their desperation bringing upon them new speeds not previously achieved. Though, now they had a clear trail that they left; bloody paw-prints and blood splatters that came from the various wounds.

They were exhausted from racing across the western lands, and it slowed them, and left them ill-ready when the next attack came from the side, and as swiftly as the first. The brother tried to cry the warning this time, but it was too late. The birds in the surrounding area scattered to the winds at the twin cries of agony that echoed through the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Karamina left the palace behind her, and headed back into the forest to meet up with Averti and the others; where she had been before the meeting had been called. Though, the meeting had been successful and it had also not been. There were as many questions now as there had been to begin with, if not more. And more worries now plagued the clansman. Why hadn't the Clansman in the South done anything? Surely the signs of the boys obsession had been obvious. Why hadn't he sought help? Any Clansman would have come to his aid at his first message.

She continued walking and musing to herself, except a throat to her side cleared itself politely, and Karamina turned to see Ari standing there.

"Well, don't just stand there, keep up Ari if you wish to speak. I would like to get back to the encampment at some point this eve to check on the boy." Without a word, Ari slipped into step with the other Clansman, and for several long heartbeats, they did not speak.

"I don't think you came just for the walk," Karamina commented, watching the younger female out of the corner of her eye. Ari nodded.

"No, I didn't come here for just the walk. I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Well, then speak Ari," she replied with a smile. "How are we to discuss if we have no words exchanged between us. I promise I don't bite…. Too hard. But I might withdraw that if you don't answer me." She gave a sly wink to the younger Clansman, who gave the elder a weak smile.

"I wanted to know…. Each of us follows the rules. It's meant for our survival, and for the peace of the lands around us. We all know this. But why didn't the Southern advisor report the madness that had seemed to have claimed the one he was advising?" Karamina growled, though the younger Clansman knew it wasn't for her.

"I don't know Ari. And that's what I want to find out."

"Is part of the problem him being a half-breed and…" She wasn't able to finish that statement. Karamina stopped and growled at the younger Clansman.

"Being a half-breed did not impair him in any way!" Karamina answered angrily; her bright blue eyes flashing with anger. "There are several half-bred Clansmen who can fulfill their duties and obligations better then some of the full-breeds. There is really no difference between the two besides size, eye, and coat color." Ari stopped, and lowered herself down on her front paws until her belly touched the ground, and lowered her head as well.

"I meant no disrespect Clansman Karamina. I was just wondering." Karamina sighed, and walked over to Ari and touched her muzzle lightly to the top of her head, between both ears, before walking again. Ari rose, knowing now it was alright too, and continued to walk beside the older Clansman.

"No Ari," Karamina softly replied. "Being a half-breed did not make him any less of a Clansman. If he was not capable, he would have never been sent to the South."

"I would still like to know why. Did he let his pride get in the way? Or did some fate befall him?"

"Scent trails say he is still alive," commented Karamina a bit bitterly. This made the Ari look at her in astonishment.

"He's _alive_?"

"Yes. When searching the castle for Kagome, the Clansman there reported to have caught his scent. He was in the palace before the battle started, and he fled at the first challenging call. He is still out there somewhere Ari. And he needs to be found. He has much to answer for." Ari nodded in agreement, and the two lapsed back into silence.

Before they reached the cavern and the clearing, Ari was about to excuse herself, when Karamina stopped her.

"What do you have planned for the next several days?" It was said so casually, that it stopped Ari dead in her tracks. She knew that voice. It was the voice Karamina used right before she asked someone to do something that she wasn't sure they were going to like.

"I don't have anything planned," she replied, trying to be just as casual. She turned and sat very elegantly, wrapping her tail around her paws. She reached down a bit to clean her chest, trying to hide the fact that every muscle in her body was tense; her ears fixed solely on the elder before her.

"I'm sorry you don't have anything to do. Though, I was wondering if you would run an errand for me…" _She's sending me out_ thought Ari, a shiver of thrill and fear going down her spine. It had to be something very important. And the way she was bringing it about, Karmina didn't want anyone to know about it.

Ari gave her chest one last lick, then looked up at Karamina with polite interest.

"Sure. I would love to help you anyway I can Clansman Karamina. What can I do for you?" It was Karamina's turn to play like this was just a casual conversation. She picked up her paw and casually started to clean the upper side; removing an imaginary speck of dirt from her light silver fur.

"I have an acquaintance that lives near the bottom side of the Western Lands; a pair of them actually. I have not been able to speak with them for a while. I want to know how they are doing. However, I am busy with several matters that I cannot leave to others at the moment. Would you mind going down and giving them a message for me? And seeing how they are doing?" Ari nodded, and they sat in silence for several long minutes. So she was going to the South. And apparently, Karamina already had someone there, and for this trip, if not more, Ari was going to be the messenger. So Karamina had already begun her own investigation on the events in the South.

Finally, Ari excused herself, and disappeared back into the forest. Karamina took a moment to watch the younger kitsune go, and then continued with her walking. She wanted to know the answers as well to Ari's questions. And she was hopefully going to get a few of them, when Ari returned with the message. For now though, she was going to have to wait. Never before had something like this happened in the Clan. And she had been praying for years that nothing like it would. But it appeared that the day had finally come. She found her thoughts straying to what Ari had said; about the fact that he was a half-blood that made him do what he did. But she quickly squished the thought in her head. She knew several half-blood, and quarter-bloods. They were even more eager to try and prove themselves to the Clan. And though she did not like the thought, it was something she might have to look into, though very _very_ discretely.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The others had just started to get settled when Karamina suddenly reappeared back in the clearing, her paced slowed just a trifle; a thoughtful and disturbed look on her face. Haruki and Aveatre decided it would not be the best time to question her about what happened at the meeting, but instead offered her a wooden bowl of the meat stew they had cooked for the boy. Karamina nodded gratefully to them, and sat down to lap at the warm meal.

Once again, things were silent around Karamina as she lingered on thoughts she did not like, and the two kitsune across the fire watched as the different emotions played across her face. It was rare for Karamina to be distracted enough to let her emotions show this openly, and they did not like where their thoughts lead them. Though they did not have long to dwell on their thought when Karamina gave an angry growl, and shook her head.

"No." She growled at no one, and clamped her teeth on the edge of the bowl; biting down and leaving indents in the wood, before letting it go.

That simple act startled the kitsune pair even more. Karamina was usually calm and poised, even in the worst of situations. Most relied on her calm temperament to get through a situation smoothly. It was even rarer though for her to react physically to her emotions. And she never got destructive, unless something was really bothering her.

"How is Yasha?" Karamina asked suddenly, jolting the pair out of their own thoughts.

"He is fine," stated Aveatre, glancing at Haruki, before turning her attention back to the Clansman before her. "He ate, and was starting to doze as Kagome was talking to him. So, he is now resting again."

"And where is Kagome?"

"Guthrow took her back to the palace," Haruki said, before Aveatre could answer again. "We decided that for tonight, and with the trouble that both of them seem to get into when they're together, it would be best to send her home. And she didn't object much, as she was yawning on her own. It has been a tiring day for both of them, though much has been straightened out, which I am thankful for. Now, those ties have been repaired, and they are once again friends."

"That is good news. And he is healing well?" Aveatre shifted a bit, nervous by the way Karamina was shifting her questions.

"Yes. And the potions and other items you gave us for him are speeding up his healing even more. He should be up within a week, and being able to at least jog again in two, if not sooner." Karamina nodded again thoughtfully, and lapsed off into silence.

The kitsune looked at each other nervously, unsure if they liked this mood that had settled over the eldest of the Clan members.

"How went the meeting?" asked Aveatre tentively, not sure if that was the cause of her current mood. Karamina looked up, and then gave the fox a tired smile.

"Oh, the normal way. What's going on here; there. What disputes need to be settled. How the research is going on the Velkir, and why there is now a breed of them that are bigger and very aggressive…" They waited for her to finish what she was saying, but when she didn't, Aveatre gave her a gentle verbal prod.

"And?" she asked softly. Karamina sighed, then looked directly at the pair.

"I have known you two for a long time. Even when your parents were kits themselves. I have depended on you two for much in the past." They waited in a tense silence, knowing that whatever Karamina was about to reveal, she was only doing it because they were close friends of hers, and she trusted them. They waited in silence for at least half the night, the fire burning down to glowing embers, and then starting to shift into ash, before she spoke again. And even for the sharp ears of the kitsune, it was hard to hear the quietly whispered words she spoke.

"I don't want to think, that there might be a traitor in the Clan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on Yasha! You're not moving your feet," scolded Kagome, as she stood before him, watching as he practiced his movements with a branch. Guthrow lay at the side of the clearing before the cave; his tongue lolling out of his mouth from silent laughter. Karamina was actually there as well, laying nearby. Her vibrant blue eyes watched him as he worked, calculating if he was going to stretch something too far, and commenting on it.

It had been a week since he had gotten back to being friends with Kagome, and she had been trying to get him back on his feet since. Haruki and Aveatre often had to shoo her from the cave just so that she would let Yasha rest and let the potions do their work. Which they had done a wonderful job. Now he was up, and Kagome was back in her short furs, and trying to get him to work on his sword forms. She had originally tried it in her nice garb, but she kept stepping on it, or Yasha would. Finally, in exasperation, she had gone to the cave and had put on a pair of Aveatre's clothing, which looked much like the clothing she had worn when Yasha had first met her. The kitsune declined to comment on her new attire.

"I can't move that way yet," commented Yasha with a growl, as he was stuck between positions now, with his arms slightly raised.

"Oh, sure you can Yasha. All you need to do is…."

"Kagome," Karamina said, loudly enough to be heard over the pair that was starting to argue….. again. "With the way he was injured, especially his back, I can see where that would be painful for him, past where he currently is. Yes, a little pain is good, but too much could mean that you are re-injuring the area. And you wouldn't want him to be bed-ridden longer, would you?"

Yasha growled at the bed-ridden comment, and Kagome shook her head.

"No Clansman Karamina. We will stick to the simple forms now then."

"How many times has she promised that?" asked Guthrow, leaning over to talk to Karamina. "Six times already?" Karamina turned her head and lightly snapped at him, though it was all in the best humor as could be told by her mirth-filled eyes. She completely agreed with him after all.

"Hush," was all she told him, as she went back to watching the two pups in their forms.

Aveatre and Haruki were glad to see her back in good spirits. After the night she had returned from the meeting, a week ago today, she had seemed particularly down, even though most would not have noticed it. And they never talked about it anymore either. Though, they now knew what plagued the heart of the elder Clansman now. And they tried to give her comfort however they could. Though, right now, that comfort came from watching two pups trying to rehearse sword techniques, when one of them was barely on his feet again.

Karamina was in the middle of chuckling at another antic of theirs when she suddenly stopped mid-chuckle, and every muscle in her body went alert. Aveatre stood and raised her hands to the pups in a gesture of 'stop', which they immediately followed; going stock still where they stood. Guthrow was on his feet as well, and a deep growl started in the pit of his stomach. There was an intruder in the forest. Though, they didn't sound as though they were truly trying to hide themselves.

All ears were perked though, in that direction. Until finally, the one who was walking, came out of the forest. She came forward in stalking steps; her body tense and rigid. Her eyes blazed with fury, and sparks of pure anger flashed in the blue depths. The braid going down her back side was not nearly as neat as it was always seen as, and the cropped hair at the top and sides of her head was sticking out in every angle, as though she hadn't had time to take care of it. But it was what was in her arms that made those in the clearing stop breathing for several long moments, and their eyes go wide.

A badly wounded Clansman lay there, with blood still sluggishly oozing from her wounds. But she was laying on a pair of silver pelts; the color themselves belonging to that of a Clansman. Karamina instantly recognized the silver kitsune that Kanari carried. It was Ari. Her mind froze as she tried to figure out what had happened. All it was supposed to be was a trip to collect information from the South. Nothing should have happened. She should have still been on the Western Lands, and most certainly in the territory of the Clan. No creature was foolish enough to attack a Clansman. At least, there had been no creature before that had been foolish enough…

Kanari walked past the stunned onlookers, and into the cavern; laying the broken body of the silver kitsune on the pelt before the cooking firepit; letting the warmth of the fire envelop the unconscious form. She stood there for several moments, looking down at the still form of Ari; willing her to rise and be energetic like she always was, though knowing it wasn't going to happen anywhere near as fast as she wanted. Then her eyes turned to the two pelts draped over her arm. Her eyes clouded with tears and she tightened her grip on the badly-tanned pelts. Who could do something so atrocious?

She rose to her feet quickly, turned, and headed back out of the cave and into the sunlight. None of the others had moved, still looking at her in stunned disbelief and shock. She could understand the feeling. Karamina was the first to recover from being stunned, and as Kanari headed towards the group, she took a step forward.

"What happened?" she asked with disbelief evident in her voice; her eyes traveled to the cavern that Kanari had just emerged from. Kanari growled as she settled down before them on the balls of her feet, and balanced there. Yasha and Kagome walked to the side to hear what was being said. Kagome's eyes were still wide, and her grip on the practice weapon had become really tight.

"As far as I can tell, they were ambushed." She brought a clawed hand to her lips, and angrily started trimming one of them with her teeth. Her blue eyes blazed with anger as she recalled the scene she had come upon.

Kanari had seen Ari jog by the day before, and knew that the kit had been sent off on another errand by Karamina. She shook her head and chuckled at the thought. Beforehand, Karamina wouldn't have let the kit past the palace walls. And now, she was sending her this far South, if not farther. How things had changed as the pup had grown. She had waited for Ari's return, to ask the young Clansman what her errand had been. When the kit had not returned though, Kanari had decided to investigate. She followed the old scent to where Ari had waited, and thenacross the border into the South, and had tracked her into the forest. The scent merged with another, and that's when she had stepped through the trees, and her eyes widened farther then anyone could have thought possible.

What she came upon was a massacre. The ground was torn, and there was demon gore everywhere. But in the center of it all, were two tanning racks, with a familiar silver pelt stretched across each. At the foot of each was the corpses of those that they had come from; with the ravens feeding on them decaying flesh still. The demons that had survived rose up; their eyes red with blood lust. Kanari had never seen such organization in the lower-class demons. And there were several of the altered Velkir as well. But there was also something else. Something sinister that was lurking in the shadows. As Ari fought, I tried to find it, but it was always eluding, though she never did get a good look at it. Though she know it was there; watching.

There were so many flies in the clearing, that their buzzing almost deafening her. And everywhere she looked, she could see them. She tried to block the scent as well from her nose and mouth, but she could still taste the decay, and the sick stench that was in the air. Kanari turned to the remaining demons, and snarled at them. They lunged at her, and she fought them off, those few that were remaining, and quickly dispatched them. Barely panting hard, she then turned and had stepped forward to cut the pelts from the wooden frames, when she had made her second discovery of the afternoon, and maybe her worst one yet.

It the foot of the tanning racks, where the rotting remains of the poor Clansmen that were now sadly stretched out on those racks were. The flies were thickest there, and crawling over just about every inch of the surface, and thick enough to look like a living blanket. However, when she got closer to it, she heard a labored breath come from it, and turned to it in horror. Using her hands, she had shooed the flies away, which rose like a cloud to surround her, and found the prone form of Ari amongst them.

Wounds that oozed slowly covered her nearly everywhere, and her muzzle was practically white from all the blood she had lost, and Kanari could already see small maggots worming their way through her blood-matted fur. Kanari was surprised that the young Clansman was still alive, and it only made her more determined to take her back to the West, so she could die with Karamina near. Tears silently stole down her face as she reached out and gently stroked a patch on her side that had no wound, and she remembered the life she had shown when running past only two days ago.

Then her eyes burned with white hot anger that someone would dare hurt a Clansman like this; especially a younger one. And to have two more with their pelts drying on racks… This was no work of a human hunter. This was the work of a demon, who's stench was all over the clearing. Kanari growled as it drifted to her around the smell of death and sickness, and every muscle in her body tensed as she prepared herself to hunt down the perpetrator. A deep deadly growl rumbled from her chest, and she hissed in the direction that the scent headed, but then she turned her eyes back to the pelts, and then to Ari. She would not let the poor kit die here. Her first responsibility was to take the pelts, and care for Ari as long as she lived, or until she at least got her into the hands of someone else who could properly care for the girl. And then, _then_ she could go on her hunt, and show this demon that he had chosen the wrong clan to go after.

With her eyes still blazing with anger, she cut the pelts from the rack, and laid them on the ground, then gently lifted the wounded Ari, and wrapped her in them. It would keep the flies from her again. After she was sure that the pelts would not slip from her, she picked up the girl again, and headed back for the West. On the way, though, she had detoured back to Karamina's den, and had taken down some potions and items that she knew would kill the bugs that were making Ari their home, and had bathed her in it. When she was sure that all the maggots were gone, she cleaned the wounds, and tended to them. She wrapped her back into the Clansman pelts, after cleaning them as well, and headed back to the West.

Kanari shook her head as she cleared her mind of the memory. She would not tell Karamina what she had found. She knew her sister. She probably already had enough to deal with, without throwing this up there with it.

"Where?" asked Karamina, noting the gleam of rage that lit in her sisters eyes as she recalled, what she was sure was, the memory of the discovery.

"The South. Just barely across the border." She looked down, and gently stroked the pelts on her arm. Her eyes brimmed with tears again at the thought of the brother and sister who were not going to be scouting for the Clan any longer. "I'm sorry Karamina." Kanari stroked the pelts softly, as they lay on her arm. "Adarin and Yousek are gone."

The stricken look on her sisters face nearly caused Kanari to wish she had never brought them before her sister to show. But she knew she had too. And it was best that she had instead of someone else. Kanari heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned to see Kagome, who was looking rather pale.

"But, weren't those the Clansmen who went to the South with my father to rescue me?" she asked quietly, her voice unsteady. Kanari instantly felt very sorry for the poor pup. She hadn't run across anything like this yet. She had killed in her own defense, and she had been surrounded by death in the Southern palace, but no one close, or even a friend, had she lost yet. Kanari knew, that one the way back, Adarin and Yousek had talked to Kagome when she had been awake. She had found comfort in the younger Clansman like she had found comfort in her fathers arms.

'_She's being forced to grow up too fast,'_ was the sad thought crossed her mind as she nodded her head slowly. _'Pups should never be forced to grow up too fast.'_ Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she reached out to touch the soft pelts on Kanari's arm, and then she turned and ran into the forest; the scent of tears flowing behind her like a cloak on a windy day. The adults watched her flee, and then Karamina turned to Aveatre, who nodded and headed after the fleeing girl.

Her attention then shifted to Yasha, and had now known him long enough to noticed that he was looking a little pale, and green. Though, to an untrained eye, he looked like he was standing there pretty well. Without a motion from her, Guthrow came forward, and took the practice weapon gently from his hand.

"I think that's enough excitement for today," he replied gently, knowing that Yasha too had started to get to know the pair of Clansmen on the journey to the South. Though, from his own reaction, Guthrow could tell he was not a stranger to seeing death, or at least being around it. But also from his reaction, and from previous experience, it didn't mean that he liked it. He also lead the boy into the forest, and away from the cave that now housed the wounded Ari. Haruki turned and headed into the cavern, to tend to Ari; leaving Karamina and Kanari looking at each other, and then to the pelts draped over Kanari's arm.

"We have something to do as well Sister," Kanari said softly, once more gently stroking the pelts. Karamina could only nod, and then with her sister as her side, melted into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Hey there everyone. I decided to update this chapter. I rewrote it. So if you read it before, well, it's been updated. And for those who haven't read it yet, well, you get to see the new version. xD 

Well, we're wrapping up now. Only a few chapters yet, and you will get to see the end of the story. It's odd to think that it's about to come to an end. But don't think things are going to calm down any. Oh no. We're going to learn the secrets of the altered Velkir, Sesshomaru confronts Yasha about Kagome, and much more!! Stay tuned for the final chapters of the _Twist of Fate!_

I like to know what you all think, so as always...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	35. The Tale Of The Kidnapping

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Tale Of The Kidnapping**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Karamina padded slowly back towards the palace, with Kanari at her side. Four days ago, they had led a contingent of Clansman down to the massacre site, to remove what was left of the remains of the two young Clansmen, and take them home. And there, with honors, they were burned along with their pelts, and their family was given the ashes to bury in the family burial spot. It was with the death of those two, that the Clan learned of a hunter of their kind, and it was stirred into finding who and what this demon was, and how to destroy it.

When that started, Karamina had become rather distant from her brethren, and the only one who could find her was her sister. Deciding that no good came from her just sitting around there in solitude, she told the Clan she was taking Karamina back to the West, so that she could see what she could find out there. And now, they traveled back at a leisurely trot; each not talking much to the other. And that bothered Kanari a bit. Karamina almost always had something to tell her sister when they met up with each other every once in a while. The silence was disturbing.

"So I heard Haruki and Aveatre have finally decided to stop circling each other and have decided to become mates," Kanari stated, trying to get Karamina to talk about something. And she loved to tell Kanari about the recent exploits of her two favorite red kitsune.

"Yes," was all Karamina said before lapsing back into silence. Kanari wondered around her brain for a little more, trying to find a new subject. And then she landed on Karamina's other favorite subject.

"And I heard that boy you had, the Exterminator, was healing just fine, and he's currently living in a cavern somewhere near the palace."

"Yes, he is. And he's recovering nicely," was all Karamina said once more before lapsing off into silence. Kanari wanted to pull her fur out, but knew she couldn't show that to Karamina, or she would just make her sister even more depressed and quiet. So she continued walking in silence as well, trying to think of some way to cheer up Karamina. Before she decided to get into the drastic measures though, Karamina spoke.

"I'll have to ask her about that," she said to no one in particular, and with a thoughtful tone to her voice. Kanari looked to see her sisters gaze somewhere else, and a thoughtful spark in the light orbs. Well, at least she wasn't walking in silence anymore.

"Ask who about what?" asked Kanari, with her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Kagome about the kidnapping," Karamina stated, and then stopped and watched her. Kanari took a few more steps forward, before turning to look over her shoulder at her sister. One delicate scared ear cocked sideway in interest as it caught the words that Karamina said, and her tongue flicked out slightly in anticipation. So this was what Karamina had been thinking of that had kept her so silent.

In the back of her mind, Karamina looked at the transformed Clansman before her, and couldn't help but smile. Rarely, even though she lived in the wild wood, was Kanari ever in her true form as a silver kitsune. She for some reason liked to be a two-footed human-ish form. Karamina still couldn't understand that, as she found traveling on four feet much better then two, but she would not question what her sister liked and didn't.

Her mind shifted back to the original thought.

"Jath're'ka acted like the world was his when he came to ask for Kagome's hand in marriage. It was like Kagome had already been promised to him. Guthrick should have caught it and reported it. Then Jath're'ka kidnapped Kagome. Once more, Guthrick should have caught him on this, and found a way to get a message to the clan if he couldn't think of one. He would have known that we would deal with this situation, but he didn't." Kanari nodded, knowing that Karamina wasn't really speaking to her, but thinking out loud. Though that was never a bad thing to listen to when it came down to Karamina's concerns.

"And when the Southern Palace was attacked by InuTaisho and the pack, he was not there, and he did not join the fight. Though Guthrow told me later that when he and Yasha were going through the palace in search of Kagome, he caught his scent. Why did the Clansman run away from the palace?" Karamina paced side to side, and Kanari watched as she thought. Politics and plots were not something she was good at. She liked things much simpler. In some ways, she wished that she understood them better, because then she could help Karamina out when she needed to think things out like she was doing right now. Though, it also seemed that she was doing a pretty good job about it.

"Were they sure it was him? We did have two other…." Kanari tried to stop her thought before it continued, but she had gotten to the point of no return at that point. But thankfully, Karamina hadn't been listen.

"No. Guthrow has a good nose. He knew what the Clansman there smelled like. It was Guthrick. He fled as the dogs rushed in. But my question is, why would a Clansman need to flee from his own kind? And those that are traveling with their own kind?" Kanari shook her head.

"I think you're right Sister. We need to ask Kagome about her kidnapping."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome sat at the side of the clearing, waiting for Yasha and Guthrow to come back from their baths. Kagome had worked him into a sweat this afternoon, and Guthrow had called an early halt just so Yasha could get cleaned up. She kicked her feet in a slightly bored gesture, and watched the dents in the earth increase as she kept kicking at them. She knew that the boys weren't too far away, and that was the only reason that Guthrow had left her alone where she was now. Though, she was slightly irritated that she couldn't talk to Yasha while he was getting cleaned up. But then again, it wasn't proper for her to do that. Etiquette decreed that only a wife or a servant could be present in the bathing chambers with a man. Her father would never let her be a servant, and she most certainly wasn't married. She shuddered at the thought, as the jaguar, Jath're'ka came to mind.

The Lord of the South that had been so obsessed, he had gone so far as to even kidnap her from her fathers lands; the lands he was visiting. That alone could have been taken as an act of war, even though the Clan had specifically told the Lords of the Lands that they could not fight the other. They were to rein in peace, and any acts of war would make their holdings forfeit, and the Clan would chose a new Lord of the Land. Thankfully, though, Karamina had been present, and had allowed her father to come to her rescue. Though, the three days before that had been able to come, as they had journeyed over, had been absolute hell for her.

Kagome mused at the word phrasing she had used. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Yasha after all. She kicked her heels absently as she thought about their adventures again. Remembering the first time she had really met him, had been in this very cavern. She smiled as she looked at the smoothed stone and the covered entrance; making it his new home now. She still remembered being trapped in the cavern as well, having been distracted too much, and not leaving herself a way out. She was very lucky that he was the type of person he was, or she very likely would have ended up as a pelt. She also remembered sneaking out of the palace to go and visit the boy who was now stuck there until the others could figure out what to do with him.

She remembered their first real adventure, when she had gotten them in trouble. Though, now thinking about it, when _hadn't_ they been in trouble? She smiled to herself for a moment, and then shuddered at the memory of the sound of the altered Velkir as they chased her with him on her back through the forest. And how, after she was wounded, he had protected her as best he could; leaving himself open to more fatal wounding. Though, he wasn't wounded too badly, because of the timely arrival of her father and brother. And of Karamina and Guthrow. It had taken him some time to heal from that excursion, as his wounds had been deep, and she absently rubbed the scar on her wrist. That had been her price for it. The Velkir had struck her hard enough, and had given her a deep enough wound, that it had actually left a scar. Even after the application of healing sauve and ointments that had been placed upon it, to help increase the speed of her demon healing. There next adventure had been a little more dangerous. She had found Yasha returning from a game of 'territory' with Guthrow, and had goaded him into coming with her. She had found the most interesting cave, and had wanted to show it to him. They had been journeying for a bit into the belly of it, and she had shown him the prize that she had found, when disaster had struck.

Yasha was the first to notice the muddying of the pool water from the underwater river that had deposited the gold. And it was because of this that they had started heading back, and the errie quiet that Kagome had felt to the very marrow of her bones, even with them being underground. And that was when the shaking had started, and in their escape, the cavern they were in had caved in, and Yasha had been trapped under the debris from the ceiling. She had dug him out, but he had been badly hurt; at least several of his ribs had been crushed. Though, she could not take him to get him help, for they were now trapped in the cavern that she had been so eager to explore. For several days, they had relied on the rations that Yasha had brought with him, and had refilled the water from the clear crystalin pools around the cavern. Because of a glowing ball of foxfire that Karamina had given her for emergency use, both of them were able to see in the darkened cavern. It had become apparent though, on the third day of their misadventure, that Yasha could not chew the food that he had brought, and Kagome had been determined not to let him starve and loose strength, so she had decided to chew it for him, and passed it by mouth back to him, so that he could have his first meal in three days. And his strength did seem to recover after he had gotten some food in him.

It was not long after that though, that they had found a shaft of sunlight tilting into the cavern, and their miracle of rescue had come. Kagome smiled as she remembered that she had just stuck her hand outside of the hole, to show Yasha that it was indeed an entrance to the surface, when she had heard muffled voices who had offered to help them. Though, to their complete surprise and astonishment, it was Yasha's master and her companion that had saved them from the confining depths of the cavern by opening the hole, and lifting into the bright light of day. Her father had been really mad at her after that, and Yasha had needed time for his bones to heal after that one. It was then though, as she had heard later, that her father had learned about what had happened to Yasha's mentor and teacher, and how her companion, the lecherous monk, had found her. There had been some good days after that. Days when things were lazy and carefree. When she got to see Sango and Miroku train Yasha in his fighting style. When Karamina would tease the human boy mercilessly, and then either be attacked, or attack him, all in great fun though. After that though….

Kagome couldn't help but shudder at the though of Jath're'ka being near. How he had come to charm her to be his wife, and to bear his children. How when she had refused him, he had stayed for a while just thinking that she needed more time to think about it. But he got more and more frustraited because of her unwillingness to respond to her. That was why he had a plan. What was why he… She shuddered again. No. Right now, she would not think about that. That was a part in her life that didn't exist.

'_What happened after that…' _Then she remembered. Yasha had been gone for two years, and she had turned to a fine and proper young lady, much to the evident displeasure of her father and brother. She still couldn't discover what had been issue with it, since they had always wanted her to be proper. Now though, with Yasha back, it didn't seem to be much of an issue, which surprised her.

Heaven help the way that Yasha had come back. Kagome couldn't help but smirk as she remembered that Yasha had kidnapped her, and had started to take her back to the village he resided from, to be a prize and a trophy; proof that he and the others that were with him could take on a demon without the help of an elder Exterminator. Though, he had been very careful with handling her, and she had realized how much she had missed him. Guthrow had come to her rescue, and was as surprised as she was to find out who her captor was. Though, Yasha gave her over without a fight, and Guthrow thanked him, and took her back to the palace. It had seemed though, that not long after they had left, the poor boy had once again been attacked, though this time by a cat demon, and had to be saved by none other than Kanari.

Kagome remembered clearly about hearing about the news from a young Clansman named Ari, who had just melted from the forest. Though, she didn't know then that Kanari had saved him, just that another clansman had. Later on she would learn though, much to her amusement, that Kanari had accidently poisoned him, and once again Karamina had to come to his rescue. In that sitting, she had learned that Yasha was different then his Exterminator kin. The fact that he had trusted her, and the way he treated her, would always make him different. The guards had not liked the thought of her being friendly with an Exterminator, but she could understand their reasoning now. They were just suffering from the insult of having being caught, and having their hair shorn. And she had claimed to have such confidence in the boy. And by mutual consent, along with a little bullying on her part, the guards agreed that the information about the direction the Exterminator youth had taken had been kept completely from the ears of her brother Sesshomaru. As well as the fact that Yasha had been involved.

Things had turned interesting again after that, as suitor Misol had come to call upon the lovely maiden Kagome, and because he would not get the hint that Kagome was not interested, her brother had put him back in his place. Though, his parents were an old family friend, he was not the one for her. Her mind had kept drifting back to a young black-haired boy, who lay wounded in a familiar cavern, resting at the side of a familiar clearing. To clear her mind, since she was not going to be able to go back to the garden this night, because of Sesshomaru and her suitor, she headed for a place she hadn't been to in a long time; her mothers atrium. It had been so quiet in there that she had initially not wanted to enter. The birds that had once hopped happily between the branches had been released the day her mother had died. The plants were still being cared for, but not a single one bloomed, because they had no mistress now to impress with their brilliant colors. She remembered she had gone over to her mothers bed, and curled up onto the furs that still rested on them, and had drifted off to sleep.

After she had awoken back in her rooms, with questions plaguing her mind, she did something she hadn't done for years. She snuck out of the palace, and she transformed; heading for the clearing she knew was there, and to the boy that she knew was there as well. She had confronted the wounded Yasha, and had asked him why he had not come for her; why he had not saved her. The confused boy had tried to defend himself, but she hadn't really been listening, a fact that now she was sorry about. Yasha had been though much to save her, as she had learned from her father, Karamina, and Guthrow, who had come to his defense, and told her about what had actually happened. After that, things had smoothed out, and she was once more friends with the swiftly-mending Yasha.

She sighed sadly then, at the memory of Kanari coming into the clearing, with a gravely wounded Ari, and the pelts that were over her arm. Ari had since been moved to the palace, where she could be tended too completely, and Karamina and Kanari had run off with the two pelts of the Clansmen Adarin and Yousek. She gave another sad sigh as she remembered the two Clansmen. They spoke softly to her on her journey home, and she had often seen them around the palace for a little while after that. A few times, she had even spoken to them, and found that she really liked the pair of siblings. Yousek was curious, though slightly naive in a few things, and Adarin had a good head on his shoulders, and he loved his sister to death. Well, that was literally now. There was a slight pain in Kagome's chest as she remembered how soft their pelts were. There was no more going to talk to Yousek when she was troubled. No more talking to Adarin when she needed help figuring something out. She had lost two kitsune that she was starting to get really close to, and she was really saddened in the fact that she would not get to talk to them, or get to know them anymore.

Kagome shook her head to clear it of such thoughts, and settled down on the branch again, resting her hands on either side of where she sat. She was just getting settled when she heard a commotion coming from the forest, though, it wasn't in the direction that they boys had headed off. She turned her ears in that direction, then looked over as well, and saw two silver Clansman pad into the clearing. One, she recognized instantly, though the other, she wasn't so sure about. Though, she knew that for some reason, she knew who the other Clansman was.

"Karamina? What are you doing here?" She jumped off the log as the Clansman sat down where they were, the other looking around the clearing.

"I wanted to ask you something Kagome." Karamina turned to Kanari, and flicked a questioning ear at her sister.

"Guthrow and the boy aren't here," she stated as her head turned in the direction that they had headed.

"Guthrow took Yasha to go get cleaned up." Kagome was starting to feel uneasy. What was going on. Why were both of them here? For she was sure now that the other was Karamina's twin, Kanari. "Karamina, what is going on?"

"Sit down Kagome," Kanari said, before heading off into the forest where the other two had disappeared. Kagome watched her for a moment, and then sat back on the log that she had been on before their arrival. Her eyes studied Karamina's with confusion and uncertainty. What had happened now? A thousand questions raced through her mind.

"I have something I need to ask you, and I'm sorry if you're not ready to speak of it yet, but I really do need to know." Kagome swallowed a bit nervously, already having an idea about what Karamina was talking about, since he own thoughts had traveled a bit that direction earlier.

"What do you want to know?"

"It's about your kidnapping…." Kagome gave an involuntary shudder as the words left Karamina, and the elder Clansman watched the girl in sympathy. Kagome had never talked about it before, and Karamina was sure that she never would if she didn't have to. But there was just something about it that kept striking her as 'wrong'. She probably should have asked about it before, but it didn't occur to her then. Now, however, this poor frightened pup could very well hold the key to the mystery. "I know Kagome. You don't like to talk about it. But I need you to remember what happened that night."

"I couldn't forget," Kagome replied softly, looking down at her hands that she wrung nervously in her lap. Ebony hair cascaded over her shoulder; slightly hiding her face from view. Her ears were canted so far back, and they laid so flat on her head, that the shifting of her hair actually covered them up, so that it didn't look as though she had them, save for a small bump. Karamina moved before Kagome, and placed her chin on Kagome's knee, and nuzzled it gently. This caused a slight smile to grace Kagome's lips.

"It's alright Kagome. It's over with. Please tell me what happened."

With a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes, and started to tell Karamina about that day.

She remembered that she had been having such a great time with Yasha, whom back then she had called 'InuYasha'. She knew it was a pet name, and not his actual one. She had learned from someone that his actual name was just Yasha, and had started calling him that whenever he was mentioned to her during his absence. And she guessed it had caught on, because it seemed like everyone now called him by that name. But that was not what she was thinking on right now.

She and Yasha had just roped Guthrow, and had tied him up, rendering the poor creature helpless. Though, he had been a very good sport about the pups play, and had ceded to them both. Though, he bore with him a message that at the time, no one would know would change her life forever. She was to attend the formal leaving of the Sothern Lord, at the request of her father. Leaving Yasha behind with a playful set of banter, and had gone charging for home, unaware that danger was afoot in her fathers forest. Kagome was almost half-way home, when she had seen a Clansman sitting in her path. She recognized him as being the advisor to the Southern Lord, and thinking that maybe Karamina had a message for her, or someone else had had a message for her, she had foolishly stopped, not realizing that she had lined herself up perfectly with the trap. In mere moments, Jath're'ka had jumped from the concealing brush at the side of the road, and had pinned the startled and smaller dog below his massive form. She remembered avidly the Clansman telling him to hold her as she tried to struggle free as he changed into his human form, and bound her mouth and feet.

"Wait a minute," Karamina interrupted, with surprise in her eyes and voice. "The Clansman did _what_?"

"While Jath're'ka held me down, the Clansman gained his human form, and tied my muzzle and my feet. He had told me that I couldn't call for my father now with my muzzle tied, because he didn't want to have to hurt me if I did. And he tied the knots so well around both my muzzle and my feet, I couldn't even think of escaping."

"It wasn't someone else who was taking on the shape of a Clansman, was it?" Karamina couldn't believe her ears. A Clansman helping to steal one of the Lords daughters? That couldn't be right. But Kagome was no liar either. And what reason would she have to lie? Karamina felt shaken to the very core of her bones. She didn't like how events were turning out.

Kagome shook her head.

"No Karamina. It had the distinct scent of a Clansman, though slightly diminished. It was like he wasn't pure blooded. And he looked kind-of dogish. And smelled like it too." Karamina's hearts sank to the end of her tail. Any hope she had that there had been a mistake or a demon that could take on other forms was crushed with those words. That sound like Guthrick alright. Half Clan half Dog. And the description matched as well. Even a demon that changed shapes could not change the scent. So it had been a Clansman that had attacked Kagome. A _Clansman_. Not just a confused pup of a previous Lord, but the Clansman of that pup _himself_ helping with the capture. She shook her head, then looked back at Kagome, who was giving Karamina a strange expression.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I interrupted you. Please continue." Kagome studied Karamina for a few more moments, and then continued on.

"Jath're'ka then rendered me unconscious with a bite to my neck. When next I woke next, it was the first night that the demon and Clansman made camp. I had listened to their plans for me, and I didn't like what they were planning. They were discussing how my life was going to be, and what lessons I was going to have. Not to mention, preparing a nursery for my pups. I had tried to get away, only to find out that I had forgotten that I was tied. The Clansman had a pleased and malicious gleam in his eyes as the Southern Lord once more rendered me unconscious with a bite. I awoke again as once more we were traveling, and I was slung over Jath're'ka's back. I could feel the ropes digging into my paws and muzzle, and all I could do was pray that someone at that point had realized that I was missing, then the Clansman motioning to Jath're'ka, and him reaching back and biting me into unconsciousness again."

She didn't tell Karamina about waking up once more to hear the Clansman and Jath're'ka sharing crude comments about what to do with her when he got her in bed; the comments on what she was going to be like, and what noises she was going to make. And she knew that the Clansman knew she was awake, just by the fact that some of the comments were made while he was looking off in her direction. He wanted her to hear them. He wanted her to know what the plans for her were; to know what to expect.

"After that, I woke up and my neck hurt, and I was one a bed. I originally thought that it had all been a nightmare, that I had slept wrong or something, and that was why I hurt. But when I really woke up, I realized that I wasn't in my own room. And you know mainly what happened after that."

Karamina nodded as Kagome completed her tale, but her mind was racing at a mile a minute. She still couldn't believe that a Clansman had kidnapped a daughter of a Lord. And not just watched it happen and allowed it, had _participated_ in the kidnapping as well. In fact, it sounded as though he was the sole instigater of the plan. That made things all the worse.

At this point, Kanari came back with Guthrow and Yasha. Upon Yasha seeing the pale form of Kagome sitting upon the branch, he rushed to her side as quickly as he could, and held out a hand to her, which she gratefully took and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Guthrow and the others declined to comment on what had just happened.

"Enjoy your bath?" Kagome asked Yasha, trying quickly to change the subject before Yasha could ask her what was wrong. Yasha nodded, though his eyes still held concern.

"Yes, it was refreshing. I was going to suggest that you might like one as well, but…"

"It's alright. I think I am going to take one." Kagome made as if to jump off of the branch, when a sudden thought struck her mind. She recalled once when she had been heading off to take a bath, that she had overhead the Clansman talking to someone.

"Karamina, there is something else," she stated, posed still in her mid-jump.

"What is it?" asked the Clansman, coming out of her deep and distressed thoughts to hear what else Kagome had to say about the kidnapping.

"When I was headed to the baths, I overhead the Clansman talking to someone. I don't know who it was, it may have been Jath're'ka, but I distinctly remember hearing him say something about an advisor named Nuraku..."

* * *

Hi Everyone. Yep, it's me again. Now things are starting to get interesting, eh? -winks- Yeah, I know, I'm still evil. xD And you won't believe how the next chapter is going to be. Hopefully, you're going to realize things you didn't even know you realized yet. -hides from people trying to come after her- I know this is mainly a 'what has happened up to this point chapter', because one of the reviewers mentioned that because of some of the updating spaces, it was getting hard to remember some things. So, here you go. A refresher. xD

Hey. At least I updated again. Because of some extra time I have, these should be updated more quickly then last time, so you won't have to wait five months for the next chapter to be posted. xD Hopefully, you're still enjoying the story. Let me know with a **Review!!** The deal still stands. The more you review, the faster I type.

**Please Review!!!!**


	36. Back To The Clan

* * *

** Chapter 36: Back To The Clan**

** Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Karamina ran back to the main Clan home on quick paws, while Kanari actually struggled to keep up with her sister, where before, she had to keep slowing down or she would have left the other behind. 

"Karamina!" called the panting Clansman, for Kanari was still on her four feet, since she never would have kept up with her sisters blistering pace if she had been on two. "What is the rush? Why are we heading back so quickly?"

"I want to know if any others have heard of the name," Karamina replied. _'Though, I swear I've heard it myself, I just can't remember where…'_ Together they raced, their pace quickening even more unknowingly to her; such was Karamina's haste.

'_I guess calling her turtle-paw isn't going to work anymore,'_ Kanari mentally commented as she moved to quicken her steps again for the umpteenth time. _'Who knew that she could still move like this? I can barely keep her pace!'_ And that thought actually worried the other Clansman. It was no secret after all that Karamina loved a slow life. Lounging around on a warm rock in a well-cared-for garden, training pups so that one day they could defend themselves from the other dangers of the world, tending to her herbs…. And of course the occasional sorting out of problems. Life could get too dull after all, and it was too easy to get lazy. Though, with what she had seen and heard, the boy coming into her life had made Karamina keep on her toes a bit more then she had been with Kagome. Which of course, was good for her.

As the suns rim touched the horizon, the two cleared the ridge that exposed the entrance of the Clansman main city. It did not look like much, for it had been hidden underground for its own protection. Two human-looking Clansman with wicked pikes stood guard at the entrance, and she knew that at least four more where hidden. Karamina was also sure, though, that because of their rate of speed, they had outrun the Clansman on the upper path that were to work as early warning of new arrivals. So she slowed just a trifle to let the other guards see her, before disappearing into the depths of the earth; down a well worn yet dark path.

She did not need light to see, nor did any other Clansman that had traveled these halls. Generations of Clansman had worn the stone floor completely smooth, and the wear patterns were made in just a way that they were easy to follow. Though, only one who could read the tracks knew where they were going. The front entrance was a labyrinth of side tunnels and dead ends; diversions should anyone decide they wanted to attack the home city.

Easily, Karamina and Kanari leapt for the tunnels that would lead them to the city; banking the corners by running along the walls so that they would not need to slow-down their headlong flight. Other in the tunnels heard them approach, and quickly got to the other side of the tunnel so that the two would not plow into them. A small lichen grew on the walls, so deep in the earth were they now, and it had adapted to the dark by centuries of evolution. Now the lichen secreted a substance that glowed just barely in the darkness, not lighting any more then the stones on which they grew. Humans could not use the light to see by in these tunnels but for creatures with sharp night eyesight, it was like having a bonfire on each outcropping; lighting the tunnel sufficiently enough that they could see a light paw-print on the ground. It was with this light that the others could see the two silver shadows, and move to avoid them.

Kanari barked a warning to those that were blocking the way ahead, because they once more had had to slow their headlong flight because of traffic in the tunnels. Those before them who had looked back, called ahead to the others, and moved quickly out of the way of the two racing by. A few of the guards they flew by called a greeting, but they never had time to return it besides to give them a quick nod. Finally, a brighter light was before them, and they left the tunnels to come onto the streets of Tuthgeal; last great city of the Silver Clan in the East.

Neatly kept dirt roads cut across opens fields which were covered with flowers, trees, and other growing plants. Game grazed pleasantly everywhere, and small side-dens could be seen scattered across the hillsides. Light pierced though the crack at the base of the large lava cap above them. The stone on opposite sides of the cap had crumbled slightly, giving the cavern below an hour or two of sunlight a day as it streamed in one side and then the other, but protected them from the harsh noon sun. With careful digging, and placement of support structures, the Clan had been able to widen the holes without making them seem bigger, and without compromising the cap above. It made and ideal place to live for a people who did not want to be found save for when they wanted to. The archeologists amongst the Clansman decided that this had once been an ice cave, and when the seal at the top was opened, it had gotten too warm to support the ice anymore. The cavern, however, was always pleasant, whether it be summer or winter, and the addition of the 'windows' at the top allowed them to grow their crops inside, and away from the harsh winter winds and summer sun. The herds they fed on were also able to come inside during the winter, so that they were always fat and happy.

The current sunbeam that came from the western 'window', illuminated the bottom of the lava cap with lovely shades of red, showing that the sun was nearly set. And with the darkening of the cave, came the lighting of various colors of foxfire burning from several enclaves, giving light so the game could see where they were grazing. A young buck lifted his head as the two creatures passed by, then lowered it back down to the sweet grass and clover that he had been chewing on. He knew, as did others of his herd, that they were safe as long as one of the Clan wasn't hungry.

Karamina finally slowed her pace, and came trotting to the entrance of one of the few free-standing buildings. Twenty-eight old large live oaken pillars arched gracefully to hold the stone frame thirty strides into the sky; their canopies woven through and around the stone to create the roof of the building. In the center of the rectangular 'building' stood a small stone structure, with ornate carvings along the exterior. It looked almost like water was encased in stone, and flowing along the sides, and pooling around the bottom into a frozen pond. Karamina padded through the open trunks of the exterior trees, and up to the stone structure. Placing her nose against a depression at the side of one of the streaming stone waterfalls, she pressed gently. There was a grinding of stone on stone, as one of the waterfalls moved inwards, revealing a set of stairs heading into the depths of the earth.

Without pausing, Karamina moved from the depression, and headed down the darkened stairway. Kanari, curious as to why her sister came here, followed Kanari into the depths. Halfway down the stairwell, the lights from the complex below were visible. This was to help those descending the stairway to adjust their vision to the light. Which accomplished its purpose as Karamina went easily from the darkened stairwell to the lit room without needing to transition her eyes. Kanari, though the light did not hurt her eyes, needed to stop for a moment to examine the room.

It had changed a lot since the last time she had been down here. They had just begun work on the pillars, and had been smoothing and polishing the walls then. Now the walls were well polished, and also work a bit smooth by the generations that had come down here to this place. The pillars, that had been giant juts of stone that had been left to uncut to support the hand-made cavern, now resembled mighty oak and ash trees, their trunks so finely detailed that only the color gave them away as being made of stone. Even the leaves, that covered the ceiling, had the individual veins of a normal leaf, and were placed like that of a normal trees leaves. Where the carved canopy of leaves had a break in it, a copy of the night sky could be seen; the patterning of stars resembling that of the summer sky.

Hung on the branches of the stone trees were globes of foxfire, making sure that there were very few shadows cast. This was so that no one strained their eyes as they tried to read. The rest of the room, which was twice the length and width of the tree-shaped perimeter above, was filled with shelves that reached halfway to the ceiling. There were at least a 300 scrolls stacked on a single set of 12 shelves, and since she shelf sets were placed back to back meant that they're must have been over 900,000 scrolls contained in this room alone. Kanari also knew that there were at least several other caverns the same size below this one.

Around the base of each tree was a set of cushions, where Clansmen lounged in various positions in human or fox form under the foxfire lights. Before or beside each of them, were scrolls or parchment that they had chosen from the shelves to read. Each piece of writing had a tag somewhere on it, stating which shelf, and in which section that it belonged, so that it would not be displaced, and there were always Clansmen checking the shelves to make sure that everything was neat, and in their proper place.

Karamina padded along the rows of scrolls, glancing down one occasionally, until it seemed she finally found what she was looking for. And elder Clansman stood with two kits at her side, examining the shelves. The kits had several older scrolls placed carefully in their arms. Kanari was sure that because of their shape, they were going to one of the side rooms to be recopied.

"Greetings Theras," called Karamina softly as she approached. The elder Clansman turned and smiled as she saw Karamina approach, and bowed respectfully.

"It is always a pleasure to see you in these halls Karamina. What brings you here this day? Do you have time to dictate another of your adventures?" Karamina shook her head, though she smiled.

"Sadly, not today Theras. I was wondering actually if you could do me a favor…"

"Anything Karamina. You ask, and I'll get my brightest boys onto the search." The light blue eyes of the Clansman practically glowed in anticipation of the hunt, and Karamina couldn't help but smile. Theras had been the best choice to make the Head Scrollkeeper here. She loved literature and art with the passion only a skilled hunter knew of. Like a Hunter, she could dig her paws in, and wait until even she was successful in her hunt. The only difference was, she found her prey in the words written down in the scrolls.

"I came across a name recently that I wanted to find more information about. His name is Nuraku, and last he was heard from, he was in the South. He may have been there around the time the past lord Jath're'ka took over his fathers lands."

Theras stood there, a hand resting on her lips in thought, when one of the kits beside her spoke up.

"I remember Kouga telling me about a 'Nuraku'," the boy said. His hair was short because of his youth, and he had a streak of black down the middle of his head. His eyes were a dark blue, and Karamina knew that this young kit was a half-breed. A slight uneasiness stirred in her heart, but she quickly squashed it. This boy had done nothing wrong and there was no reason to suspect that he was ever going to. There was only one half-breed that she needed to deal with.

Theras turned to her young charge, and raised and perfectly shaped silver eyebrow at him.

"Ginta, when was Kouga telling you about this?" The young kit thought for a moment, his eyes looking up and to the right as the thought. Finally, they settled back on Theras.

"Two days ago. He said he was copying a scroll talking about a demons crimes, and how they were like the crimes of another. He sounded very angry about it, and I think he might still have it. I don't think he put it away yet."

"I can take you there if you want!" exclaimed the other kit in hushed excitement. It seemed like the genes of his parents had mixed, as his hair only grew in a silver spiky mane down the middle of his head. His eyes were the same color of his companions, and Karamina knew that she was looking at another half-breed.

"You want to take her to the copy rooms Hakkaku?" The other youth nodded vigorously, and the adults couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. "Alright, but you have to find some replacements to take over your duty here. I need someone to carry these scrolls for me so that I can have them copied and saved." The boys nodded in understanding, then quickly walked off as fast as they could to find someone to take over for them.

"New arrivals I take it?" asked Karamina with a smile. Theras shook her head with a smile.

"No, they were actually born here. Though, I'm sure you of all Clansmen can tell that they are half-breeds." Karamina nodded.

"Yes, what is their other half?"

"They are half wolf." This caused Karamina to think. It was not common actually, to have a wolf and kitsune cross. Most of the time, the pair would try to kill each other before even thinking about mating.

"I am curious as to how this came about. I do not remember anyone reporting a wolf mating."

"They are actually fathered by our Wolf Prince," Theras replied, looking unfazed by the news. Though, Karamina was a bit more surprised, like her sister beside her.

"How did this come to pass?" asked Kanari in astonishment. Last time she remembered seeing the young wolf that had been given as a peace offering between their pack and the Clansman, he was wild and untamed, nor had it seemed he would tame. She voiced her thoughts out loud, much to the amusement of Theras.

"Oh yes. We despaired ever being able to tame him to civilized life. But one of our females did that for him." She gave the two sisters a conspiratorial wink. "It seems that he was about to barge out, determined to dig his way to the surface if he had to, when Zephyris crossed his path. She had that young male following her around like he was her own pup for a while, so deep was his infatuation. Ginta and Hakkaku are actually Zephyris' and his kits."

"Well, it sounds like Zephyris found herself a feisty companion for a time then, though her kits seem to have inherited more of her temperament then his."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. When they're up to mischief, they are more like their father then anything else." Theras gave the sisters a conspiratorial wink, and both snorted in mirth.

It was at that time that Ginta and Hakkaku came running back, with two older kits behind them. Their long silver hair was bound at the nape of their neck in long ponytails that reached their waists.

"Ah, splendid choices," Theras replied to the younger kits, who beamed with pride, before leading the other two back to the shelf that she had been checking.

"This way please Elders," replied Ginta and Hakkaku in unison, bowing and pointing the two in the right direction with extended arms. As soon as Karamina and Kanari started pacing forward, the two kits rose from their bows, and lead them in the same direction. The others that they met in the rows of scrolls quickly moved aside to allow them passage, and bowed as they passed. Karamina seemed unaffected by it, but every Clansman that bowed caused Kanari's fur to prickle.

"And they wonder why I don't like being in the city," Kanari mumbled as they passed another pair of Clansman.

"I've tried for years to get them to stop doing that," Karamina stated in a nonchalant manner. "They never have, and I don't think I'm ever going to get them to stop, so I try to ignore it as best I can." Kanari nodded at her sisters response, and continued forward trying to copy her sisters example, though it still bothered her.

The pups finally led them to a door off at the side of the room, and opened so they could gain entrance. The tunnel behind the door had only dim lighting, illuminating the floor-to-ceiling shelves that lined the walls. The right side was packed with the oldest and most aged scrolls; their edges crumbling and their pages almost dust. On the left side, the shelves were not quite as full, though one could tell where it was filling in. These were the copies of the scrolls on the right side. When the original counterparts could no longer be opened or read, these scrolls would take their place, and then new copies would be started on them. A scribes work was never done in the library, because there was always something to copy, or repair.

At the end of the hallway, there was a large room, filled with more scrolls, and several large tables. At least 20 kitsune were spread out on the various tables around the room, with old scrolls and parchment on one side, and new ones on the other. Several pots of ink, and many cups of quills surrounded each work area, along with a small knife to sharpen the quills, and the only sound in the room was the scratching of quills and moving parchment and scrolls. At the far side of one of these tables, sat a man who stood out like a duck in a flock of peacocks.

Where the other scribes wore their long silver hair tied back, or braided, his short brown hair was in a high ponytail, that only came to his shoulders. He wore a fur headband on his forehead to keep the loose hair from his eyes. Where the others just glanced from the original to the scroll, and tried to copy the words beside them as best they could to the material before them, his eyes scrutinized them like a hunter going after prey; marking every detail and copying it exactly. The other Scribes wore short-sleeves silver or white tops or robes, he wore a tanned pelt for shirt and kilt, and refused to take them off, no matter how much they tried to persuade him to wear the traditional garb.

Karamina padded up to him, and he looked up from his work for a moment to give her a respectful nod, before going back to work.

"One moment Elder, and I'll be with you." Karamina nodded, and sat patiently to wait for him to finish what he was doing. It had been amazing to discover that the wild wolf prince had actually had a talent for the spoken word. He could spout sonnets and poems that would make your heart melt, and would make the best of the writers jealous. A battle had ensued when talk of him learning how to write had come up, but they had finally gotten the wolf to relent, and he had grudgingly taken up a quill, and leaned to write. He had volunteered himself for working partially as a scribe when they had discovered a hidden cavern of scrolls that had needed to be recopied, and after a few failed first attempts at copying, he had mastered scribe work. He couldn't do it all of the time, because he still remembered his days of prowling, and had to go back to running around in the forests. The times when he wasn't running wild though, he was almost always find in the dark back rooms of the library.

Kanari opted for padding around the room, and seeing what the others were doing. Ginta and Hakkaku went with her, and several long minutes, there was nothing else but silence in the room as Kouga continued what he was doing. Finally, he put the quill back in the quill holder beside him, and sprinkled sand on the scroll before him. After he was done coating the ink, and tapping off the extra, he set it off to the side to dry, then turned his attention to the patiently waiting Clansman.

"How can I help ya Elder?" Karamina couldn't help but smile. He hadn't changed at all. His speech teacher had thrown up her hands one day when he had refused to learn any more then the terms to call others for respect, and some of the other wording for challenges. He had refused to be tutored in the proper way of speaking.

"I heard from my two fine escorts here," she replied, looking at the two kits that came back around with Kanari. "That you had told them a story once about a scroll you were writing."

"Yeah, I tend to tell 'em a few," he replied, giving a parental grin to his two offspring. "Which particular one did ya want ta hear that has your interest?"

"You told a story about the crimes of the demon, Nuraku."

Instantly, Kouga growled in a menacing fashion as soon as the name was mentioned, which caused the other scribes to look up from their work in surprise. Karamina looked over and Karani, and nodded silently to her. Kanari knew what her sister meant by the nod, and turned to the other scribes.

"If you all will excuse us for a bit, we need to talk to Kouga for a little bit." The scribes looked at one another for a moment, unsure what to do, when the eldest of them rose and stretched his arms.

"I guess I am due for a break anyway, as do the rest of you, and I hear that Pashish has something new cooking in the kitchen of the inn." That decided it, and the others rose from their seats to follow the elder out of the room.

"You as well," Kanari told the kits, who looked as though they were going to stay. "Theras needs you to relieve your replacements and have you help her by carrying scrolls again." Ginta and Hakkaku looked as though they wanted to protest, but a quick growl from their father caused them to bow in respect, and make a hasty retreat.

As the door closed behind them, Kanari also turned her attention to the wolf prince, who's fur still looked ruffled.

"What do ya want ta know about that bastard Nuraku?" Karamina watched as his eyes narrowed, and his teeth bared, and knew that this would might even have a personal history with the demon in question. She couldn't have found a better source of information.

"I know I've heard of his name before," started Karamina, staying in her sitting position. "I don't remember from where though. Ginta and Hakkaku talked about how you were writing a scroll about his 'crimes'. What 'crimes'?" Kouga watched Karamina silently for several moments, before unclenching his fists; revealing small wounds in his palms.

"I guess it wasn't much of a matter to ya, or maybe ya just didn't know much about it because another Clansman was working on the case." He took a deep breath, though it only served to fuel the growl that was emminating from him. "Nuraku was cited by the Clan for 'Cruel and Ruthless Slaughter', 'Endangerment of a Lords Family', and 'Manipulation of Demons'. Nuraku would slay thousands of demons, just to see what he could create by putting the pieces back together and finding a way to reawaken them from death. Others, he would let fight and absorb one another, watching with grisly humor at what the final outcome would look like, and betting on which demons would go into the hideous mutation." His hands shook, and his bright blue eyes burned with intensity and rage. "He wiped out my clan, feeding one of his abominations! He slaughtered them with one strike, and had the creature take what he liked, leaving over half of them to rot; their deaths unnecessary."

'_That would explain why he hates Nuraku'_ Karamina thought to herself, watching his fist clench and unclench in anger. _'So he went after a Lords family before? Why wasn't I told about this? Or the wolves slaughter. I'm sure it should have been mentioned somewhere._' She nodded to him, and raised a paw to set on one of his hands.

"I thought at least the bastard might have died, but since ya mentioned it, I think my hope is in vain."

"It's alright Kouga. If he is alive, which I have to agree with you that I think he is, we'll find him." _'Because it sounds like he's up to his same tricks,' _she thought silently, though by Kouga's intense gaze, and slight nod, she knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Hey everyone. It's me again. Here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to have a Q & A board, and hopefully this link below will take you to it (without the spaces). Wanted to say HI again, and hope that you're days are going well! And I have finally hit 

** 30,000 page views! **

Yay! I never thought I would get that many when I started! Thank you, for those who have stuck with me through these. (maybe four or five chapters left, and then I will ask the infamous question of, if you would like a sequel or not).

And as always,

**Please Read And Review!!!**

**The More You Review, The Faster I Type!!!! Really!! **

http:// www. freewebs. com / skyfiredragono /index.htm


	37. In the Presence of the Shadow

* * *

** Chapter 37: In the Presence of the Shadow**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Yasha sat with his back against his wall, his gaze settled on the place before the fire. It had been a mad house around here. Several Clansman had come to check up on the injured Ari, and to provide more ingredients for remedies that Aveatre and Haruki were administering to her. There was a constant guard around now to make sure nothing else happened to her, and should she die, would also be the honor guard as she was carried home to be put to rest.

Barely anyone had noticed the recovering human boy, and he was surprised that no one questioned his presence around her. He guessed that they didn't consider him that much of a threat, if any at all. Which at the moment, was particularly true. His back was still mending, and every day he worked on the stretching exercises to keep the closing wounds from healing and scarring badly. When she had free time, Kagome also came down to help him with his exercises, under the watchful eye of Guthrow. He always made sure that she did not force the boys body past its current limberness and stamina.

Kagome had changed much in the time that she had started working with Yasha. No longer was she wearing her fancy robes that had been part of her normal attire for three years. She wore her old fur leggings, and fur top. Her lower fur pelt had changed a bit from when she was younger. Now instead of just the short skirt, she now had a pair of silk leggings below it. It helped keep the fur from chafing her flesh, and also kept her decent as she danced around the small clearing. Along with the change of clothing was also comeing the change of language. With Yasha nearby, Kagome's proper lady speech was now incorporating some interesting words, which were often muttered by her sparring partner. Needless to say, Guthrow was pleased by the changes he now saw in Kagome.

Sometimes those that were now inhabiting the cave watched the display, sitting or lounging on the rocks in their kitsune forms, and studying the movements of the pair. Though most times they ignored the display of the pups, and continued about their own business. Not that Yasha minded at all when they didn't watch. It meant he got to spend more time alone with Kagome. And he hated the thought of all those eyes watching him; judging him. He wasn't a big fan of being judged.

Now, though, Kagome wasn't here. She hadn't arrived for the day, and the cave seemed to have more Clansman running around it then Yasha had ever seen before. But it also made things rather cramped. Finally, he got up from the bed, and headed out the cavern entrance, and towards the forest, picking up his sword and taking it with him. Tokijin settled nicely to his side; tucked in the sheath that Guthrow had made for it.

Yasha had to admit he had been surprised when he had seen the blade laying back on his bed one day. He had assumed when he had been attacked by the cat demon, that it had been left behind, along with his beautiful and well-trained mount. He had to rethink things though, when he received it back in the casual manner that it had been given. Apparently, the Clansman who had grabbed him had not been in enough haste to leave his weapon behind, or leave his horse forgotten for that matter. He had been informed that after the sword had been picked up, the horse had come to see what had happened to its master. The creature had been pointed in the right direction, and had been enchanted that no harm would come to it until it reached the Exterminators village. Yasha was happy to know that his stallion was safe.

And now he had his prized weapon again. Guthrow had been surprised when he informed Yasha that the blade was a demons blade, that the boy had not been ignorant of the fact. Instead, that's what made it his prized sword. Not many could hold a demon blade without being taken over by its evil aura. For some reason, it seemed for this particular blade, that Yasha was immune to it, or was so strong willed that he could constantly win his battle with the blades influencing. No matter what the reason, he was the only human who could wield the blade, and that had made Guthrow all the more curious about the Exterminator boy. Since the sheath for it had been lost, Guthrow had actually fashioned a new one for the blade so that when Yasha was healed completely, he would be able to carry the blade around.

Now, Yasha constantly had the thing attached to his waist. It was almost never off, and even in practice the blade was somewhere nearby. He just felt more comfortable with it around. And with all the Clanman that were now invading what he considered to be his home, he wanted the blade even more to be with him. That, should anything happen, he would at least be able to defend himself.

He walked around the mouth of the cavern, towards a slightly thicker portion of the forest. It was always quiet here, no matter what noise was going on around. He found himself drawn more and more to this location, and particularly to it's main guard at the side of the thicket.

A large old cherry tree spread it's branches here, creating a clearing at the side of the thicket. The trunk was so large, Yasha bet that 20 people could stand around its base and hold hands, and they still might not be able to reach the other side of the circle. He didn't know how it had gotten here, but it had certainly been here a long time. Most of the branches of the tree where high, maybe 60-70 feet in the air, but there were two younger branches that grew nearer the ground, and it was to one of these that Yasha headed now.

With a graceful leap, he headed for the lowest branch, catching his hands on the thick smooth limb, and hauling himself up. With a small bit of climging, and a few more leaps, he ended up on a limb halfway up the tree, and there was where he settled; sitting with his back against the main trunk. And from here, he could look over past the cavern, and into the clearings beyond it. It was from this perch that he watched the Clansman swarm around the cave, looking now to be the regular size of a fox. It was from this branch that he watched Guthrow take position at the side of the clearing, out of the way of everyone who was scrambling around. And it was here, that he saw Kagome approaching from the direction of the palace; her dark form breaking through the dim light of the forest.

She was a shadow, though unique. Her dark pelt glistened with the light, though would not let it penetrate the dark depths. She was a walking piece of darkness; a carved figure of ebony that no matter what you did to it, stayed the same rich ebony that it began with. He wasn't sure any other creature could pull her trick of the dark off quite like she could. That was one thing he loved about his Kagome. She was unique. Nothing else could be like her, and nothing else could ever compare.

He gave a piercing whistle, and the dog demoness looked up, then altered her direction. Yasha watched in amusement as several Clansman flattened their ears is annoyance, and Guthrow looked straight at him and wrinkled his muzzle in distaste. Yasha didn't mind though. Everyone was invading his space. They could deal with a sharp, shrill, high-pitched whistle now and again. It was the price they paid for their intrusion.

As Kagome moved closer, Yasha made his way down the tree, until he was low enough that he knew he wouldn't hurt the demoness. And as Kagome trotted under the tree, he dropped from the branch and landed squarely before her shoulders. Because of previous experiences, Yasha quickly grabbed to handfuls of slick ebony fur before he slipped, and settled himself into the nitch he currently resided in. Tightened ankles kept his balance, and finally, he could let go of the fur he had held tightly in his grip. When he felt he was settled enough, he sat up; enjoying the trot that Kagome had adopted for this small outing.

"So where are we going," came a voice from below. Yasha gave a quick smile at the curious tone his partner in crime had acquired. She had dragged him off many time on her adventures, and most of the time, they had ended up in trouble one way or another. Now though, it was his turn. What made him also smile was the fact that she didn't ask 'why' they were going, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Kagome was getting tired with having all the Clansmen as well.

"Just, that direction," he told her, waving his had in a vague direction before them. Kagome gave a small snort of acknowledgement, and then continued trotting along. They traveled in silence for a good ten minutes before Kagome spoke.

"Getting tired of them too?" Yasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Gods yes. With so many Clansmen going in and out of the cavern, and staying there, and being around, I didn't feel like I had a private moment to think, much less do anything else. I swear, I didn't know that there could be that many in one place!" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, well the Clan is rarely out in numbers. Now, however, with one of their own dying, and another two slaughtered…." She couldn't finish the thought. She still remembered the life that Adarin and Yousek had had in them when they had been accompanying her home after she had been saved from the South. "Do you remember them?" she couldn't help but ask Yasha.

"Vaguely. I remembered they had started the Journey with us. They never said much, and tended to stay around Karamina. They never complained about me though, which was a plus, since everyone else seemed to be."

"They were great friends to me as I came back home," she told him softly, and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, we're getting away from the cave so we don't have to see, let alone _think_ of Clansmen right now."

Kagome shook herself, trying to lighten her mood out of melancholy.

"So, what were you thinking of doing today anyway? Explore. Have an adventure…"

"Get in more trouble then we know how to deal with…." Kagome gave a bark of laughter, and turned her head so she could see him with one eye.

"Now Yasha, when have we _ever_ gotten into trouble?" He gazed at her honey brown eye, and quirked a black brow.

"Do I really have to count?" She snorted in mirth, and turned her head to face forwards again.

"I guess not. And I guess we have had our fair share of getting ourselves into trouble." Yasha would have retorted with some pithy comment, if something hadn't caught his eye.

There was movement in the forest around them, though there was no sound. The birds were not in the trees, nor did any make a sound. Even the normal creatures that scuttled along the ground weren't making any noise. The forest was quiet; too quiet. Then, the silence was broken by a sound that made the hair stand up on both Kagome and Yasha. It was a mewling sound, like the crying of a baby kitten. But both knew that sound far to well now to be fooled.

"Yasha…" Kagome breathed as she looked around desperately to try and find where the sound was coming from. Though it was all around them. They were surrounded.

Yasha quickly undid the latch that held in his blade and released it, placing a firm hand on the hilt. He felt the power of the sword start to gather, and firmly suppressed it. He was in no mood for a battle of wills today, when all his attention needed to be elsewhere. Chocolate-brown eyes scanned the area, trying to find where the creatures hid.

Finally, he spotted one sitting high up in the branches of a nearby tree. It was white, and its face was the same shape of a baboons. The eyes were a deep pitch black; empty-looking, and he wasn't sure now if it was actually the creature he saw, or something that it was wearing. But he didn't have long to wonder as the other altered velkir started appearing in the trees everywhere around them. There was something different about these velkir; a difference that was notible from the original velkir that had attacked them. Where the first that attacked had been just larger versions of their smaller cousins, the ones before him now barely even resembled a velkir

Several of the beasts had large bulking muscles, while others had very thin legs, like those of a greyhound. One of the large velkir even had its horns curving downwards, like a mountain goats. The eyes ranged from slit pupil to round, and then to no color at all. And the coat colors and patterns ranged from a normal white, to a strange green and brown Camio coloring. The wings were now in different shapes, some resembling a swallow and others resembling the various birds of prey, and two or three of them had multiple wing sets. Saliva curled in ribbons down elongated fangs that now curved well past the lower jaw, and dripped onto the dark foliage below. And in several places, smoke started rising from where the droplets had landed.

A dark chuckle started reverberating in the forest around them, and to the two trapped, it seemed to come from everywhere. It finally seemed to settle in the direction of the strange baboon-faced creature sitting high in the braches above them.

"I see you are admiring my pets," came a sinister voice, and Kagome felt as though her blood was now laced with ice. His very words caused her skin to twitch and shudder; the very evil of the voice making her want to turn tail and run. All exits were covered though, and she was forced to endur his voice for a little longer.

"What have you done to them?" Yasha asked, his voice a challenge. His grip tightened on his sword, relying on its strength to give him courage that at the moment he did not feel. He had never really understood what true evil was until this point. Sure, there were gang shootings, and stabbings, and people dying on the streets every day because of what others had done to them. But this…. The only word that could describe it was Evil. The very air around it reeked of a scent of death and decay. The voice held enough deceit and malevolence that it would have even made a top gang-boss afraid. And he wasn't sure what it was about the body posture, but even that was sinister; like a venomous snake ready to strike at any victim it deemed helpless.

The dark chuckle came again from the creature, whom Yasha was sure, only wore the bamboo pelt. What lay underneath, he did not know.

"I have improved them. They are now my finest creations, strong and dangerous. No longer sniveling things afraid of their own shadow. These are the new breed of them, and they are mine." Yasha could hear the smile in the creatures voice, and that actually worried him even more.

"You have no right!" he shouted to the creature before he realized it. The air gained a more sinister edge, and the velkir-like creatures started a deadly growl.

"I have no right?" came the question from the baboon-coated creature. "Why, I have every right. I am Nuraku. No one can tell me what I can and cannot do, especially a human boy." And without warning, the attack began.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesshomaru looked up from the treaty his father had him studying, and turned his nose to the south-west. Something was wrong. He could just sense it. And it had something to do with someone of his blood. Though there was no danger in the land that he could tell, his gut gave him the distinct feeling of trouble. And he had never once doubted his gut feelings. They have saved him many times as he grew up. He made a mental tally of where his two family members were. His father still here in the palace with him, attending to court matters, and that only left one individual. He pushed back from the desk, making the chair fly across the room as he headed for the door in search of his sister.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Blood stained the blade a crimson red, but still they came. Screams of pain and rage echoed everywhere through their portion of the forest, but it did not stop them. No matter how many fell, they still came. Yasha panted in exhaustion, his muscles screaming in pain and fatigue. The healing wounds on his back had opened again with the exertion of the battle at hand. But he could not pay attention to any of the pain he felt. If he did, he and Kagome would be dead. About 15 corpses lay on the ground surrounding the fighting pair, but it seemed to not have even dented the numbers of those that attacked them. They still filled the trees around them, and never stopped in their relentless attack. Kagome was doing more of the fighting, since Yasha was not fully healed, and she was doing a spectacular job. No attack of hers missed, and her movements were very precise. When the battle had first started, she had been a bit rusty, for she had not been in any fights for several years. When she noticed Yasha struggling though, she stepped up her game, and preformed beautifully.

Yasha tried to keep up with his quickly moving partner, but he started to become sluggish. The loss of blood and the pain lancing through him made each stroke of his blade slower, each dodge letting his opponent get closer to him. And right as he was about to take a blow to the back that he did not see coming, a large boomerang came out of the depths of the forest, and cut his attacker in half.

Kagome took a moment, and turned her attention from the battle to see a familiar Exterminator and a monk appear from the forest. Sango braced herself as she caught the Hiraikotsu, and during her momentary disarmament, protected her nicely with his golden staff; the rings jingling constantly with every movement. A brown cloud of dust arose as the large boomerang twirled around Sango, then came to a rest behind her, her hand firmly on its catching strap.

She was in her full garb. The pink mask was held firmly over her mouth and nose with a durable pink tie. Over the skin-tight black garb, was her complete set of pink Exterminators armor, and her hair was held back with a pink tie. Chocolate brown eyes blazes over the mask as they counted every opponent, and missed no details. Her eyes grew even more fierce though, when they lit upon Yasha, and the blood dripping down his back and sides, as well as the black fully-transformed dog demon that was trying her hardest to defend him.

Quick as a flash, Sango was by Yasha, wielding the boomerang as a large shield that she used to deflect as well as bash her opponents. Miroku, in his normal monks garb with purple sash, took her other side, so he could defend both Sango, and Kagome. He knew that there odds weren't good, but with two fresh fighters, the odds had gotten better. An evil laugh rose from the baboon clad creature, but none took the time to look up at him. They were too busy fighting for their lives.

The battle raged on, and the numbers still did not seem to diminish. Sango and Miroku now felt the strain of the continual fighting, as sweat poured down their faces. But they would not give up. By this time, only sheer stubbornness kept Yasha in the fight, but he was almost useless, as he could barely even stand anymore. Kagome sprouted light wounds almost everywhere now, and her movements were becoming more sluggish. She no longer attacked, but defended herself and the others with every bit of strength she had, and still the attackers came with no end in sight.

When all hope seemed lost that they would survive this battle, a green whip snaked out of the side of the forest, and split one of Kagome's harassers in half. Kagome turned fully to her rescuer then, and gave a happy bark. Sesshomaru had finally come.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesshomaru had had a devil of a time following his instincts, but still they goaded him on. His other senses told him that the land was calm. He could sense no unease or unrest in the land, but his instincts had never lied before. So he continued on, going in the direction that he was pushed. As he came upon a barrier, he felt his eyes narrow. And his senses sharpened even more. As he stepped through, unease, unrest, and death poured over him in waves, as well as a scent he knew, but wished not to, find. Kagome was in here. He had no thoughts of anything but of her safety, and rushed ahead, though carefully. There was something in here that left him slightly uneasy, though he did not wish to admit it. Nothing was supposed to make one of the great dog demons uneasy.

As he came closer to where his sisters scent resided, he caught the scent of the beasts that made his fur prickle. Not long after, he saw them. The only the way he could classify them in his mind was that they were an abomination. He could barely see the velkir resemblance in them, unlinke the previous description he had heard. These creatures were hideous, and unnatural, and needed to be taken care of.

They paid no heed to the new arrival, and instead still continued to attack their prey. That was there mistake. Bringing out his whip, he attacked one of the creatures that was about to attack his sister. Now that he was here, no more harm was going to come to her.

He strode into the clearing with a purposeful yet casual walk, though he was anything but casual. His honey-flecked eyes took in everything around him, from the attackers to the attacked. The Exterminator with her weapon raised weakly in defense. The monk with his robes drenched in sweat, the boy crouched down, his hand resting on his sword that was embedded in the ground, and his sister, with small wounds covering her body, trying to defend all three. Typical that the humans would be too weak to defend themselves.

His eyes turned back to the blade the boy had. He could tell, even from this distance, that it was a demon blade, and a finely crafted one. But it was only a blade in the boys hand. Still, it was remarkable that the human had not let the sword influence him. Walking up to Yasha, Sesshomaru adamantly ignored the Exterminator, knowing full well if he touched her, his father would kill him. So, he did not even acknowledge her presence. She was beneath him, and wasn't worth the notice anyway.

The boy lifted his head, and gave Sesshomaru a defiant expression, and Sesshomaru had to wonder where this boy had come from. Even demons cowered under his gaze, but not this arrogant boy. He stared right back up into the eyes of the dog lord. He had heard the boy was around, but had not wanted to acknowledge the presence. Now, he wish he had listened to the news that traveled around the palace more. No matter. He would just have to find more out later. Not because he was curious, but because it was always good to know as much as you could about someone who was currently living on your land

Sesshomaru removed the boys hand from the blade with little care, and raised it before him. The boy began to protest, but Kagome quickly growled at him to be silent. He did, but that did not mean he didn't still look up at Sesshomaru with angry eyes. What a strange creature this human was, but no matter. In his hand, the blade pulsed; it's demonic energy trying to control him. Like he could be controlled by such a weak sword. The energy was, however, stronger then he thought it was. The boy should have been taken over. Just another mystery for him to figure out… later. Right now, there were opponents to face.

Sesshomaru stepped into the center of the group, making sure not to even note the Exterminator. Now was not the time for that battle. A wall of electricity curled around him, and then around the group; blocking them from the attackers. One of the creatures dove at the shield, trying to break through. But the moment it touched one of the electric currents, it was vaporized before it could even cry out with pain. The others in the trees hissed with anger; their scales or fur ruffled around their body, while the baboon-covered demon just watched in silence.

As the entire group of altered velkir leapt from their perches in the trees to attack simultaneously, Sesshomaru commanded the sword to widen the field. It only took a moment for the sword to obey, and in that moment all of the creatures were instantly vaporized; not one escaping the deadly electric wall that protected the exhausted fighters. As the last of the dust from the creatures fell, and evil chuckle could be heard. The baboon-pelted demon was gone, but his voice echoed like thunder through the clearing.

"Well done Lord Sesshomaru. You have destroyed one of my finest creations. No matter. There are more where they came from. I look forward to meeting you again. And your sister as well." And then, his presence left, and the barrier fell, and they all knew that he was gone.

* * *

Hello again everyone! Hold onto your hats! Yes, this chapter was probably a little rushed at the end, but I can tell you, the next isn't! We're reaching the end of the story, and I guarantee that the ending is going to surprise you! And that you all are probably going to try and find me and knock my door in. Why? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! So what do you think of it so far? Nice? Surprising? Fast? Yes, I know it's long, but I think it worked out better that way. More detail and information. Tell me what you think in a review, or find me in person at either www. wajas .com (user #32017), or www. Gaiaonline .com (user name: SkyDragono). I don't bite, I promise. xD And don't miss the exciting ending to the story: Twist Of Fate

** And please, Read and Review!!!**


	38. The Journey Begins

It is written. It is done. Do you think you can handle it?

What do you think?

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Journey Begins**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Sesshomaru had pointedly stated that they were all going back to the palace, and no questions or statements had been allowed from any of them, including his sister. So three exhausted human, and one exhausted dog demon headed back to the palace of the Western Lands, to be met on the steps by a furious Demon Lord.

"What happened?" asked InuTaisho through clenched teeth as he saw the wounds on his daughter, though they were already healing. He also noticed the state of the Exterminator, the Monk, and the human boy, and they all looked ready to fall over. They had been fighting, but he was sure it hadn't been each other. One reason he was sure, was because if Sesshomaru had come in on the Exterminator even giving Kagome a wrong look, she would be dead. He was also sure that they hadn't been fighting each other, was the way that the Exterminator supported the wounded boy, like he was her comrade. One arm was thrown over her shoulder so that she could help him along in his obviously wounded state. It would take much to get that boy back on his feet, even when he had been healing so well, and that made InuTaisho even angrier. The boy knew when to push him limits, and where those limits where, except it seemed when there was great need to push them further, and apparently they had been in the situation to need them further.

"We were attacked," Kagome blandly stated, lifting up a paw to start licking on the wound on her shoulder. Her gaze never met the amber orbs of her father. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but the fact that he was angry was never a good sign.

"By who or what?" came a cool-toned question from him, and it made her want to slink away with her tail between her legs, or at least tuck her tail and lay down on the floor. She didn't want to have to tell him that she couldn't defend herself from the altered Velkir again, like the first time. Though, and unexpected rescue was in order from none other then her older brother, Sesshomaru.

"It was the Velkir abominations father."

InuTaisho's gaze left his wounded daughter to regard his lordly son. In defending Kagome, he also had to inadvertently defend the three humans which were with her, and that was no small feat from his son, especially with an Exterminator involved. And he knew that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. He was as carefully calculating as any other Lord he had met, and that could be considered high praise.

InuTaisho nodded his head to his son, accepting what he had said. He was still angry. Angry that those damned creatures had decided to attack on his land again; that they had attacked his daughter again; and that they boy had been involved. He seemed to be getting more injuries here then even InuTaisho liked.

"Very well. I assume you dispatched of them Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Father."

"Then I have nothing further to do with those creatures for now, until we can find out what is creating them, and a new flock of them appears." He turned to head back inside when the Exterminator cleared her throat.

He turned back to look at her, and examined the Exterminator for a moment. Sesshomaru kept his gaze firmly forward and held on the step that was about his eye level, and the Monk looked at her in clear surprise. Apparently, he had not expected her to speak, or to open a conversation with such a gesture. Yasha just looked like he was going to pass out, if he hadn't already. His head was hanging, and his midnight hair hid his face from view. InuTaisho was sure that the boy was unconscious.

"Is there more to add, Exterminator Sango?" he asked, remembering her name from the last meeting that he had had with her.

"Yes, Daiyoukai," she stated, and he knew she was trying to make up for her throat-clearing by calling him by that title. That was reserved for only the _most_ formal occasions. So he turned to her fully, and decided to put her at ease.

"It is all right Sango, if you will permit me to call you by your name. We are not in a setting where such titles are needed."

"Yes, you may use my name. I would be honored," she answered quickly. He was not one to deny a use of a name.

"What is it that you wanted to add to my son's report?" Sesshomaru's eyes were still straight forward, and InuTaisho knew that he was trying really hard not to attack the woman, a feat that was not small in his book.

"The statement I wanted to add was that…." She took a nervous breath before continuing; unsure how the dog Lord would take the new. "the creature that created the Velkir was there are well."

That got his full attention on her. Gold eyes bore into her chocolate brown, and Sango was sure that never again in her life did she want so intense a gaze on her again. It even made her next statement die upon her lips. She felt like he was trying to search her soul to try and find the truth, and involuntarily, she shifted from foot to foot where she stood. This in turn, elicited an incomprehensible mumble from Yasha. For a moment, the gaze was turned from her to her now semi-conscious companion, and she felt a great relief as she was released from the intense gaze.

"It seemed you had more to say Sango, but I would advise that we continue this conversation after we get your companion down. It seems that all the healing that he's been doing has been made pointless because of this recent excursion." As he lead the Exterminator and the Monk up the stairs with the boy slung between them, he saw and ever so slight straightening of his sons shoulders. Apparently, Sesshomaru had been trying to forget that Yasha had had anything to do with the Exterminator, seeing as the boy was around much of the time now, and in the presence of Kagome. He would have to do his best on his phrasings so that the boy was not put in any more danger from Kagome's Brother.

With that, he turned to face Sesshomaru, who had fallen into step behind his father. The group stopped as the dog Lord had, and Kagome looked at him with curious and tired silver eyes.

"Sesshomaru, is there anything else you wished to add?" he asked curiously. He knew his eyes and body still held a posture of anger, and it was mirrored in his son. Someone had dared attack on of the Great Lords family, on their own territory as well. It was a mortal insult.

"I have nothing to add, father," came the normally cool reply from his son, though there was an undercurrent of anger, which proved that this was affecting him more then he was showing, for it was hard to get any emotion to show on the normally stoic face of his son.

"Very well then. Would you mind taking your sister and getting her tended to?" It was all the invitation to leave that Sesshomaru needed, and he turned towards Kagome. She gave a curious glance to her father, only to receive a 'We'll talk later' look from her father, and she understood that something else was going on. So she gave her father a tired nod, and without argument followed her brother in the direction he lead her in.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

InuTaisho watched the tired walk of his daughter; her head hanging, and her paws and tail dragging, and felt another surge of anger charge through him. How dare anyone attack his daughter, and apparently in strength, seeing the tired and wounded that had come back with her. He knew from experience that Exterminators did not tire easily. With a nod of his head, he motioned Sango and the Monk forward, and continued up the steps.

It made him wonder what the Exterminator had to gain. She had helped save his daughters life. Maybe it was the fact of they weren't going to survive unless they all stuck together. Maybe it had just been because she was saving her own kin. He had to remind himself that the boy was an Exterminator-in-Training, though he had found he was intrigued by him, even from his brief visit. And of course Kagome obviously liked him. They were often getting each other in trouble. But he had never abandoned her, and they had worked together to get themselves out of trouble they had gotten into. Except when they were in the South, before he had disappeared. At least that mess had been resolved. The fire-rat robe rested neatly back in its casement in the trunk at the foot of his bed. He had received it by messenger a month after the boy had left. From the kitsune's tale, it had gotten to close to a village, but had been granted its life by the Exterminator that pursued it, if it delivered a parcel. Readily, the kitsune had agreed, sworn an oath that it would complete the delivery, and the Fire robe had been returned to the Western Lord, along with a riding harness that had been specially crafted for Guthrow to carry a human passenger. That had also been tucked firmly away, next to the robe. He did not want Guthrow seeing it yet. He was still having a difficult enough time dealing with the boys sudden departure.

As they reached the top of the steps, he turned them in an alternate direction from where Kagome and Sesshomaru would be heading. It was another healing area, and was closer then the other one. He did not think the humans could last going too far. Even the Exterminators feet were dragging, though she was trying her hardest not to show it. He could even now hear the quick breaths she took as she tried to muster the strength to remain walking with the dead-weight of Yasha dragging her down.

He walked a little further down the hall before pushing open a door, and holding it open for the three humans to enter. Sango gave him a grateful nod, which he returned. No use giving her more trials by having her try to figure out how to hold a door, while dragging in Yasha. She had enough to deal with. Though he was also sure the Monk would have stepped in to help, but for their aid to his daughter, he could at least give them some treatment, a warm place to stay to recover, and hold a door open.

The Kitsune in residence of the room took one look at the humans, and ordered all three of them into separate beds; one being behind a screen to give Sango privacy from the boys. The kitsune would not hear a word from InuTaisho about needing to speak to Sango, or vice versa, until the girl was tended to, and laying in a bed. InuTaisho just gave her a lopsided smile, and sat back to wait. This particular healer had a formidable reputation. You had best do what she said, or you could find yourself in many different versions of trouble, and all of them only solved by a healer. He had been on the other side of her temper one too many times, and had learned not to underestimate the craftiness of this particular kitsune healer.

When she was done with her potions and tinctures, and with many tisks and chides at the unconscious Yasha as she tended to his back, she finally relented to letting InuTaisho slip behind the screen, and talk to Sango. The Monk had tried to stay awake, but had soon fallen into exhausted unconsciousness.

She lay under the linen sheets, sitting with her legs crossed. A white linen shift replaced the dark Exterminator suit that she had worn, which was now nowhere to be found along with her armor, and was securely fasted so that no matter now she moved, Sango would always be decent. InuTaisho noted that she looked drowsy, but also alert enough to hold a conversation. He didn't want to hold a long conversation, because he knew she must be tired, but he also needed to know what she felt was so important to say.

"Speak Exterminator. I am interested to hear what else you had to say."

"I am sure that is one reason you sent your son away," she commented, though hoping she had not overstepped her bounds. This was one of the great Lords that she did not want to get on the bad side of, especially since Yasha currently lived on his lands. Though she was rewarded with a half-smile from him.

"My son does not know that Yasha is an Exterminator-in-Training, and I have found it wise not to let him know. It keeps the boy alive longer. He knows that the boy traveled with you for a time, but only as a companion, and I think it also wise that it remains so."

Sango nodded in agreement, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to finish her news.

"Lord InuTaisho, I'm going to be frank with you. The altered velkir were worse this time then the first time we crossed paths with them. They were more abomination the velkir this time. Also, the creature that created the altered Velkir was there. He wore a baboon pelt so that we did not see his true appearance, so I cannot tell you what he looks like. But he was able to put up a barrier so that to everyone else, it seemed like everything was okay, when inside of it, there was a bloodbath going on. I don't know how your son could tell something was wrong even with the barrier up, though it was a good thing for us. We were already nearby when he put the barrier up, so we were not effected by it. We knew what was going on when we came to Kagome and Yasha's aid. And sir, he was particularly interested in Kagome, and he spoke of seeing her again." With that last phrase, Sango held her breath, not knowing how the Lord would react.

InuTaisho was not familiar with the term 'frank', but with how the Exterminator spoke, he was sure it had something to do with being blunt. Mentally, he thanked her for being forthright with the information, and not having to pry it from her one phrase as a time, like you had to do with someone who didn't want you to know the whole story. He listed to what she said, and was in the middle of making a mental note, when his blood froze. The creature was after Kagome. _HIS_ Kagome. His _daughter_. He looked at her in disbelief for a moment, trying to make sure he had heard her correctly. Her worried expression at his suddenly tense frame, and her held breath were all the answer he needed. He had heard her correctly.

Amber eyes narrowed, and a growl emanated in the pit of his belly. This creature that twisted shy beasts into killers had an interest in his daughter. Not only his daughter, his _only_ daughter. Who knew what twisted things he could do to her if he got his hands on her.

An audible gulp from the Exterminator turned his gaze from his inward thought to her. Her gaze was slightly frightened now, and he looked down to find that he had accidentally crushed the arms of the chair he had been sitting in. Wood splinters littered the floor and his lap, along with some blood as a few splinters had pierced his palm without his notice. Quickly, the loosened his grip and removed his hands from the now ruined arms of the chair. As he licked at his suddenly dry lips, he noted that his fangs had also elongated. That must mean that his eyes had been changing to their red and blue color, and he now understood the Exterminators fear. He had been changing. The thought of anyone like that monster touching his daughter had riled the great beast within, and its need to protect its offspring from such a threat. He had barely even noticed it rising, so intent was his anger.

He rose from the chair and turned his back to the Exterminator, fighting to calm himself. Now was not the time, nor the place. Sango had been through much to bring him that information; information his son would have kept so seek his own revenge, and not worry his father, or would have told his father later in private. At any rate, he now knew why the altered velkir were only on his lands. He knew what their main objective was, and what he needed to watch out for. It still left him with a few questions, that he knew the girl could not answer. One was, why did they go after her? When the monk had found her, a small flock of the altered velkir had been carrying her off, more then likely to their master. And why had they been changed even more now?

When he was sure that he had calmed enough that his demonic traits were not evident, he turned back around to face the Exterminator, and noticed her posture relax a little at his normal state.

"I am sorry if I have frightened you in anyway Sango, just the news…" Sango raised a hand, and his sentence trailed off.

"If I had a daughter, and I found out some sick jerk had an interest in her, I'd personally hunt him down and kick his ass. No offense." InuTaisho had to smile at the Exterminator. Either she had given lessons to Yasha, or she had been picking things up from her Trainee.

"None taken. At least we see eye to eye on this matter." Sango nodded, then involuntarily yawned. InuTaisho gave her a small bow.

"Forgive me. You have had a tiring and eventful day Sango, and I have been keeping you from your rest."

"I couldn't have slept until I had finished telling you, so you haven't kept me from anything." InuTaisho gave her an approving smile, and turned to leave. As he was at the edge of the screens though, he paused. Another question had just surfaced, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask it at this point in time. They weren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances, but he still wanted to know.

"You might as well ask," she responded from behind him, a touch of humor in her tone of voice. "You're still here and I'm still awake." He turned and caught the small tired smile on her face, and he couldn't help but return her smile. She was probably what Yasha would be like when he was older, and if this was what he would become, there was most certainly a future for the boy.

"I was interested to know why you in the Western Lands again. Your village is in the North."

The smile instantly dropped from her face, and she visibly paled. The chocolate brown of her eyes grew dull as a dark memory seemed to cross over them. The humor she had displayed earlier was entirely gone. He was instantly sorry he had asked the question, as he had assumed she had been coming to check on Yasha, but he was also worried. Exterminators were a hardy bunch, and had seen much in their lives that would make the mind of a normal person shatter. To them, it was just a way of life.

"There is no village to the North," Sango replied softly, barely audible even to his ears, and InuTaisho himself paled.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Yasha awoke in a strange bed again. He seemed to have a bad habbit of doing that. Why were people always putting him in weird places. Couldn't they just leave him where he was so he didn't feel so disoriented when he awoke? He sat up with a groan, and put his head in his hands. He felt like that brown cat-demon had attacked him again, except the creature had decided to lacerate his entire back, and then jumped on him for a couple of hours. He heard a chuckle from the side, and turned his head just slightly so he could look out the corner of his eye. The Monk, Miroku, was sitting in a bed right next to him, and was watching him with an amused expression.

"What are you laughing at?" grumbled Yasha. The last thing he wanted was some stupid monk he barely knew to be laughing at him.

"Nothing. It just took you long enough to wake up. We were beginning to wonder."

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, just two days. With how stubborn you are though, we expected you to wake up with the rest of us yesterday." Yasha gave a low growl, and looked away from the monk. What he really wanted to do was go over and peg him with a right hook, but he didn't feel much up to it, so he decided instead to just ignore him.

"Apparently the patient is feeling better," commented a familiar male voice, and Yasha looked up to see Haruki standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yasha, lifting his head from his hands.

"Oh, I heard about this great epic battle you were in that you didn't invite me to," commented the male kitsune as he strode into the room. Miroku looked at the two in confusion. Last time he had seen this kitsune, it had been when he and Sango had been here, and he was just a servant. Now, he felt comfortable enough to tease the boy, and Yasha seemed comfortable with it.

"I would have happily let you participate," retorted Yasha, only to be answered by a barking laugh from the kitsune. "Shouldn't you be with Aveatre cleaning a cave somewhere?"

Haruki walked over to the end of the bed, and rested his hands on it.

"Now now Yasha. With an attitude like that, we'll just kick you out of your cave, and occupy it for ourselves. You know we have a child on the way."

"Try kicking me out, and I'll skin you fox." The male red kitsune laughed again, and gave the bed a good thump.

"I'm sure my mother would enjoy that. She would probably have a hard time continuing to patch you up."

"That sassy kitsune healer is your mother?" asked an astonished Miroku, just as the healer in question came into the room. Haruki nodded, and leaned over to give the other a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and pinched his tail, before looking at Yasha.

"I'm guessing this is the boy you've been telling me about?" she said, examining Yasha before turning to her son. Yasha groaned while Haruki nodded.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" asked Yasha, only to be ignored.

"Yes. This has been my charge who just happened to find the neatest cavern I've ever seen. And I don't even think he appreciates it."

Jade-green eyes crinkled in merriment as she headed over to the side of the room, her kitsune-shaped feet making no sound on the wooden floor.

"Well, that's what you get for not seeing the hidden beauty and claiming it first." Haruki snorted at her, and she only swished her red tail at him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

It took a week for the kitsune healer to allow the humans out of her hands, and even then she complained that she hadn't had them long enough. It was only with a suggestion from InuTaisho that they were 'stronger then they seemed' that the kitsune finally stopped complaining. Though it might have been her sons clarification of what that meant that really quieted her. InuTaisho, in the time that the three humans were down, had had traveling clothing fashioned for them. A beautiful rose-colored kimono was made for Sango. The top portion was pink, and the skirt was rose-leaf green. A matching pant set was made as well. A new set of Exterminators clothing was made as well, though very discretely. Several new sets of robes were made for the monk, and some new outfits were planned for Yasha. Though, a red fire-rat robe had miraculously made it into the mix. It was the least he could do from the humans, for helping protect his daughter.

In that week, Karamina and Kanari had come from their visit to the clan. They brought with them the information about the demon Naraku, and how they thought he had something to do with this. When the pair heard about the recent attack, and what was said, including the change in the velkir, they were even more certain that it was him. As Sesshomaru heard this news, he told his father he would find this demon, then headed off on his own.

"That bastard still has my sword," mumbled Yasha, only to be punched not so lightly in the arm by Kagome. He gave her a death glare, which she gladly returned, and InuTaisho smirked and pretended he didn't hear anything. Sesshomaru had, in fact, taken the young Exterminators sword, and had not intention to return it. He had found that even though it was not nearly as powerful as his fathers sword, it was still rather powerful. So he decided that Yasha had not needed the blade anymore, and had taken it with him on his proclaimed quest.

"You can always get another one," retorted Sango, only to get the same glare that had been bestowed upon Kagome. She just ignored it though. He glared at the back of her head for a few more moments, before heading over to her supplies and grabbing her back-pack sized carry-bag.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked while arching one thin dark-brown brow.

"Where do you think? I don't trust that pansy-assed Sesshomaru to do anything. If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." Kagome watched him stalk off with the bag and leaned over to Sango.

"What does pansy-assed mean?" Sango just shook her head.

"Something you shouldn't ever repeat."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Yasha made his way to the cavern, borrowing on of the show horses that InuTaisho had in his stable. It was only one horse. He wasn't going to miss it. As he came near, several Clansman gave him funny looks as he rode up on the horse. Since the creature had lived in the stable of a demon, it was used to demonic presence, and did not shy at any of the demons that swarmed his cavern. He tied the horse carefully by the cavern entrance, and walked in. Ari was still laying by the kitchen fire, though she looked better then she had. There wasn't so much blood on her pelt, and she didn't have nearly as many bandages on her. She was still half-covered, and she had patches of short fur where the other bandages had been. Some scars could already be seen under the patches of short fur, and some scars had no fur. She would always bear those scars now; reminders of her time of terror.

Quickly entering his room, he found his things where he had left them, and began packing the essentials into the small bag. His machete he put back in its sheath, and strapped it to his waist. He was wearing a nice red traveling kimono, one of the outfits that he had just received. The others were packed at the bottom of the pack. He had soap and other toiletries packed on top of those, then his tinder kit and food supplies. In his mind, he fumed.

'_That damned Sesshomaru,'_ he though while violently shoving a packet of jerky he had had with him when he had left the village last. _'Made it so that everyone will think I'm following him, the prick. This was my idea first.' _He finished packing, and closed the pack with a firm tug, tying the cords then fastening the top flap down. That should last him for a little bit. He threw the pack over his shoulder, and headed out into the living area, only to stop in surprise.

There, in the kitchen area, stood Sango with Aveatre. Sango was packing a few other things into a new pack that she had, and a small Kirara was perched on her shoulder; watching. Aveatre had a bag in her hand that was filled with bedding and other supplies, though in a sash across her shoulder, she held her new young cub closer, using her body heat to keep it warm. Near the cave entrance, talking to a few of the Clansman, stood Kagome; one foot propped at an angle on the wall behind her, and her arms crossed lazily over her chest. By her feet, was another bag, which he was sure had supplies in it.

"What's the big idea?" he asked, causing Kagome, Sango, and Aveatre to look over at him.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Sango as she turned back to work on her pack.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Why, following you of course," answered Kagome in a non-challant manner. He turned to face her, but she had already turned back to her previous conversation.

"No you're not," he stated, looking directly at her. Kagome looked back with an aggravating smile that showed she was just humoring him, and turned back to her conversation.

"Yes we are," remarked Sango, tying off her bag. "You're going to get lost out there without help. And I'm not going to have you mucking about alone."

"Besides, how are you going to get _out_ of trouble with my help?" asked Kagome from the doorway.

"And we're covering some of the camping necessities," piped in Aveatre. He turned to her with a surprised expression.

"You're coming too?!"

"Yes, and Haruki as well. We couldn't let you blunder off alone. We know this place better then anyone, except for maybe Kagome. I think she's been in ever nick an cranny…"

"And_under_ them," came Haruki's voice from the doorway.

"… in the Western lands," finished Aveatre. "So, you shall be well-guided."

"What about your cub? You going to drag him around?" Aveatre smiled down at the small cub, who was sleeping snuggly at her side. A small tuft of fur for his tail, and a small red fuzz on his head was all the fur he had on him at the moment.

"Oh, little Shippo is going to be fine. He's a strong little boy. And our people were usually running around with babes tied to our backs." She crooned to the baby softly, and then went back to packing.

"No, none of you are coming," Yasha told them, giving them all a glare. At that point, Miroku walked in, shrugged at him, and continued walking. No one else looked impressed either, and continued what they were doing. Yasha sighed in aggravation, and was about to turn away when the torchlight caught on something around Sango's throat.

"So Jewelries and essential for you eh Sango. Typical woman." Sango looked at him surprised, and then a hand rose to her neck. They encountered the locket there, and her expression changed to a smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen it before Yasha, though I've always had it under my clothing. I've had this locket for a long time, and I've never taken it off. Here…" She walked towards him, and opened the small gold locket. There was a black and white picture of a man in the left side, but on the right, there was another black and white picture of three women standing together; arms intertwined and smiles on their faces.

"See him," she explains, pointing to the picture on the left. "That's my father, and these three here…" She pointed to the picture on the right. "… are of my mother and her two sisters. The one on the right is my Aunt Cody. Her real name is actually Imarda, but we all call her Cody. I don't really know why. The one in the middle is my mom, and the one on the left is my Aunt Izaiyoi, though, we don't know where she is. She left a long time ago, because the Exterminator life wasn't for her. Apparently, everyone had given her a hard time when she couldn't do the things like everyone else could, and that's why she ran away. We've been trying to find her, but haven't had much luck." Sango looked up at as she explained, about to close the locked, when she caught sight of Yasha's wide eyes and snow-pale face. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. She had never seen him so pale before.

Yasha reached a hand out, and placed a trembling finger on the locket, on the picture of the last woman on the left. His breathing was fast, and one would swear he was about to pass out. His finger traced the side of the womans face, and Sango asked again if he was alright.

"That's…." he started, then had lick his suddenly dry lips. "That…… That's... my Mother….."

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

dodges the lynch mob that comes after her, and goes and hides out in the bushes. No. Don't kill me. I've had it planned like this for a LONG time; ever since I started writing the story. And you all thought my other cliffhangers were bad. xD

Alright. Now comes the decision for all of you, Reviewers and Lurkers alike. The age old question:

**Sequel or No Sequel?**

Now, you have to review to let me know. xD I know, I'm evil, but you have to admit, I'm_sooo_ good at it. :)

Okay, so I didn't exactly explain the necklace in this story, or the change in eye color, which was intentional. You'll just have to find out in the sequel (If I write one).

And to those of you who don't think I read the reviews, I love them. xD Taco-chan and the inner dialogue, and the others that let me know what you think. So this last chapter is dedicated to all of those that have reviewed my story.


	39. Autors Note

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

* * *

Wow. Only 20 people said that they wanted me to continue on with the sequel. I guess I thought more people would want to read the continuation. I guess I'll have to write better next time. For those of you who are still watching this story, and who enjoyed it, I dedicate this to you. And to all of my reviewers as well. Thank you for your reviews. I really do like reading them, and seeing what you all think. I know a few of you have been there since the very beginning, and have stuck through the lapses of time that it took to write the various chapters of this story. So I'm going to treat you all with a bit of information, that is more a side-story, and has not yet been placed into the beforehand story (before the twists of Fate). So here is your preview of it, and a special sneak peak of the upcoming chapter of the possible sequel to Twist of Fate.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Imardi sat before the fire, watching her young son running around the room, making all sorts of funny noises. She thought that he was doing an airplane at the moment, for his arms were out, and he looked like he was flying. Though, the sound he was making was something like a cross between a fire truck, and a running horse. She smiled though, as she continued to watch her young child play. He didn't know any different life at the moment. She had kept him happy, though they didn't have much of an income, and he understood why he couldn't have the new toys that the other kids had. But he was a very happy little boy, with the life he was currently leading. He didn't complain, and he seemed to always try to make his mother happy.

Imardi couldn't help but smile again, as he switched from an airplane to a tumbling acrobat, rolling over the hassock on the floor like he was flying, and coming out with a back-flop on the end. She laughed as he rolled over enthusiastically, and went to roll over the hassock again. Her fingers raised to the locket around her neck, and absently stroked it. How proud her father would have been of his grandson. Yasha would have been a fine young Exterminator. His father had been one of the best trained, even though their skills were not put to the test anymore in the modern day. She had thought that there had been love between them, but it had turned out to be not what it seemed. She sighed, closing her brown eyes, as she remembered how he had yelled at her as she continued to fail at her lesson. She had been too finely built for the hard life and training of the Exterminators. So she had done the only thing she could. She left before her son was born, and cut all ties to her clan; using the skills she had learned to hide herself out in the modern world. She had actually proven to be very good with computers, and had started working in a computer company; raising money and spending every time feeding and clothing her 3-year-old son.

"Mommy, why are you sad again?" asked a young voice right before her, and Imardi opened her eyes and nearly went crosseyed. With their noses touching, Yasha now sat before his mother; looking her right in the eye with his own silver orbs. She hadn't even felt him climb into the chair with her. What a remarkable Exterminator he would have been.

"I am not. I was just thinking."

"But you sighed. Usually, someone's sad when they sigh." A smile quickly curved at the corner of her lips, and she hugged her dark-haired boy to her chest, kissing the top of his head.

"Sometimes grown-ups sigh when their thinking as well." She could feel his tiny features scruntch as he huffed.

"Grown-ups are so confusing. I hope I'm never one of them." She laughed whole-heartedly, and rocked him in her arms; tickling him and holding him close as he squirmed and tried to get away.

"Oh, Yasha, don't worry about growing up so fast. You just take the time you need. I'll be here to watch over you." The young Yasha curled up against his mother; his hand resting near her throat and stroking the claw and bead necklace that lay there.

**OoOoOoOoO**

And Here's the Sneak Preview

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yasha sat at the side of the cave, Sango sitting across from where he sat. Her gaze was still unbelieving as she looked from the locket to Yasha, and then back again.

"Will you stop doing that," Yasha growled, as Sango looked back up at him for the umpteenth time.

"I just can't believe it. But now that I look at you and her, you do resemble her. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Alright. You didn't see it. Now will you stop staring at me. It's getting annoying."

"I don't understand what's going on," commented Miroku, looking between Sango and Yasha.

"Apparently Yasha here is the daughter of one of Sango's Aunts, making him her cousin," commented Aveatre, catching on quickly to the situation. Miroku gave her a curious look, and then looked back at Sango.

"So you two are related?"

"It looks like it," commented Sango with a still-shocked expression. She was trying to process the information that she had just learned.

"I'm guessing that neither of you knew this."

"No wonder you were so good at training," commented Sango seemingly to herself as she looked back up at Yasha. "You already had the blood lines for it. You were a natural because you are a born and breed Exterminator."

"Whatever," commented Yasha, looking away and into the forest. He was uncomfortable with all the looks that everyone was giving him. He never was one who liked a lot of attention, and now he seemed to be the center of it. Clansman roamed around and passed by the small group many times, but they took no notice of it. Nor did the Clansman stop by to see what was going on. Each group was paying attention to their own business.

"So, this is a new and interesting development," commented Miroku to Haruki, and he nodded in agreement. Yasha finally had enough. He stood up with a growl, drawing everyone's attention, and glared at them.

"Alright. So we're related. Big deal. Get over it. Now are we going to leave already, or are you all just going to sit around and gab. If you wanna do that, it's fine. I'll go by myself." He turned around, and stalked towards the cave and the bag that he had half-packed.

"Touchy isn't he?" commented Kagome, and Sango nodded.

"I don't know much about his family, but I don't think he's had a good time with it. I don't think he wants to be related to anyone else. It's just another excuse to get hurt." The others brooded in silence, mulling over the information, before Haruki looked towards the cave, his gaze still on it as he cleared his throat.

"I think he really does have every intention of leaving us behind. So, shall we get ready to go?" His attention turned back to the others, who nodded an rose from their places, each heading to gather their respective bags and supplies.


	40. Authors Note 2

* * *

**Authors Note 2  
**

**Story: Twist Of Fate**

* * *

This is unpresidented for me

This is unpresidented for me. Two Authors notes! But, I wanted to give all those who posted last AN to be able to post on this one. That's why I'm putting it up as a second chapter, so to speak.

Wow. That's the second math test that I made someone fail. Oops. ; Well, I hope it was worth it you two. I was asked what the name to the sequal of Twist of Fate was going to be. It's going to be Knots of Fate, and once again, the ending is already written. xD I think you guys are still not going to like me. ONce again, I hink I'm going to be having trouble writing the middle section, and the first chapter is already done. I had a six hour plane trip (over currently in Kauai, Hawaii. Will be here for a week. If anyone is from around here, message me and let me know. xD ) And I have a six hour plane trip to do again. So I've had time to write and plot. and I think like the first story, this is going to have some pretty interesting twists and turns. Like why Yasha's eyes turned colors, and why Sesshomaru didn't automatically recognize Tokijin. So stay tuned! Oh, and I'm thinking of either releasing it this week, or next week, when I get back. But I'm not going to have a lot of time to type te next two months because I'm having to get ready for my Gettysburg reenactment. So I'm doing a lot of sewing. But I'll have to think up on that. Tell me what you think! Should I release it here, on the beautiful Island of Kauai, or when I get back to the states? Or should I wait until I'm done with my reenactment?

BTW, here are the Seekers of the Sequel

Yes, you all have been officially named. :) And even though I don't comment most of the time about them, I do really enjoy reading the reviews; the constructive and the hilarious. xD

Janul  
Idolize-it  
Juusan'ya  
Kyoumi  
Sakuras Magic  
Grolynx  
Angels-do-exist  
KuroitsukiNoMai  
Inubronco  
Skeren Dreamera  
Bre  
Acaykath  
Sexy Midnight Miko  
Gaaragirl91  
Sno-man80  
Shadow-Wolf-Storm  
FluffylovR76  
Sparkelgurl32  
7 Winds  
DarkBloodyFangs  
Inuyasha05  
Kagome126  
David  
Coykoi


	41. SOTS

**The Seekers of the Sequel**

* * *

The Ups, the Downs,

The slips, the Falls,

The path the story before has trod

Has led you to the journeys end

Of the story of the Twists Of Fate.

**oOoOo**

But questions are left

With no answers apparent

And reviews are typed

To motivate the errant

Writers who knows all the answers you seek.

**oOoOo**

Friends you rally

And supporter you seek

To gather the reviews

So the writer will keep

Writing the story that is yet to fully be finished.

**oOoOo**

Online you debate

No time do you waste

In asking the questions

To try with much haste

To figure out what the writer has planned for her tale.

**oOoOo**

You seek out the others

Who's reviews you have seen

To ask one another

A question so keen

About the fate of the story unwritten

**oOoOo**

But knots now are made

Where twists were before

And out on the beach

Settled on the shore

The writer plots a new tale to tell

**oOoOo**

To the Seekers of the Sequel

This Poem I write

So no longer you worry

No more is there fright

That the story ended at such a note

For at the tips of my fingers

New stories are wrote.

**oOoOo**

-Sky


	42. Memorable Reviews Just For Fun

* * *

**Memorable Reviews**

**Story:** Twist Of Fate

* * *

These are some of the most memorable reviews that I came across. I love them all, but these are the ones that stuck out when I read them. This is just a fun little thing I decided to do. To show that I Really Do read them. ^_^

**

* * *

The Good

* * *

**

Sky you're awesome,  
I love the imagination you put into this. I can't wait to see how it ends

This story is really addicting and would like to read more of this.

! I love the twist of Inuyasha being human and Kagome being a demon...plus having Sesshy as her brother?? What a stroke of genius!! I'm loving it!!Take care and happy writing!!

As a reviewee, author, and real person I give to you a job well done! Keeping up with stories, and keeping up all the good works, you are great. With the power invested in me, I now prounoce you husb- I mean, great Author with a great... story.

Love the story! The interaction between all the characters is very well done. My favorite might actually be Guthrow, but they're all very well written characters. BTW, what's gonna happen with Sango? Is she still alive or did the Velkir kill her off? And this earthquake! I'm bouncing in my seat now from this cliffhanger! Can't wait to read what's gonna happen next!

Hello there!  
First I must say, congratulations on this story, it is absolutely fantastic! This is one of the most original AU stories I have ever read, even though it is technically in the same wrold. Your use of language and dialogue together makes for a smooth flow of your increasingly interesting plot line. This story is not only original, but accurate in it's portrayel of the characters! Inuyasha might be a bit... soft... sometimes, but i'm sure you have done that for good reason. You are a terrific author, and by all means you should continue this story! I implore you too, I am hooked! Plus, I am doubly glad that Sango has reappeared! I loved her attitude! Anyway, great story, I hope to read more soon. Have a grand evening!

Glad I could start reading this story again. Silver eyes . . . god, that's so cool.

Is it just me or has Inuyasha had the c**p beaten outta him a lot in this story?

Great story, quite possibly one of the best on the site. But um...i feel i should tell you that when you wrote: "...escort the Lady and Lord Exterminators to their quarters. And have a meal brought for them. I am sure they are ravished." it actually means that the Lord InuTaisho is sure that Sango and Miroku have been ravished (i.e. to have been raped; violated). I'm pretty sure thats not what you wanted to say. **----** (Oops. ^_^ )

I like it / I love it / I want to read more of it / please ... I love your story! You -points finger-, update! It's very appreciated! I appreciate good stories that have original ideas, they're so cool! Anyway, I review to tell you to... Update! Obvious, huh? Perhaps, updates are good... No, very good! Update! Over, and out!

It took me a few minutes to sufficiently quell my rage in order to coherently type my review. That's how well this conveyed the emotion. Excellent work

Wow, I'm am in awe of the complicated storyline and how well you kept the characters true to their personalities despite them being in slightly different positions (especially Inuyasha and Kagome).

The most awesome story of all time. I bow to your godliness might. ^o^ Woot!  (Just made me giggle)

too tired to type +presses "ctrl" and "c" opens window presses "crtl" and "v"+ there copied! … PS hey wait I just typed a ton cr*p

good story, but... HOW COULD YOU END IT THERE?!?!?$#??^%$?&^$&#%!# *pulls out lightsaber* DIE! *swings lightsaber*...*falls to pieces*

*still poleaxed from awesome writing skills* I loved it. Just...CLIFFHANGER! x_x

First let me say you did a very good job with your battle sequence. That's often the hardest thing to convey in writing, and I enjoyed the use of the Dragon Twister of Sounga.  
Good job with Kagome and the cliffhanger, I could just hear her screaming for her father!

OMG! (howls) NO! -Breaths- NO!!

Now that I got that out of my system... Good chappie. What's going to happen to Kagome's Daddy? Oh the suspence! Where is Inuyasha? I know we all wanted that chappie, but now, WE WANT THE NEXT!! Spit it out!! It's all in your head!! We don't know what's going to happen!! That's why we're reading this in the first place!!  
Twist of Fate, whoo whoo whoo, let me hear you say, ooh ooh ooh!! I don't know why I was doing that, but I was on fanfiction, and I came by someone who had you on their fav list; and I started singing that!! Hilarious, I know!! It only made me more excited that you updated!!  
Update soon!! We really, really want it after that evil cliffie -spaces out-.

Really enjoyed the story! I thought you were going to have InuYasha save/find Kagome and then while protecting her, the Tetseiga (know that's not right) transforms. Then they find out that his absent father was the last of the Silver Clansmen.(or his mother was a descendant) Don't know if that is where you are going, but it sounds good to me! **----** (Nope. xD But good idea.)

also, you are a very good writer, you managed to make inuyasha cry without making him OOC.  
(work with me here, i know the story is AU)

OUTER TACO-CHAN:Dude! Dude! Dude! Du-  
INNER TACO-CHAN:Shut up! What are you, retarded? God! And how do you even know the author's a boy?!  
OUTER TACO-CHAN:Well, GR! I just wanted to know if the author would update soon!  
INNER TACO-CHAN:I was right, you ARE a retard.  
OUTER TACO-CHAN:Am not! Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I just wanted to know if you would update soon. It's a really great story!  
INNER TACO-CHAN:"It's a really great story!" Oh, God, please take me now. My outer self is now acting like a 5 year old!  
OUTER TACO-CHAN:Fine! "This wonderful story has exellent grammer, a plot to remember, and a glorious cliff-hanger. I would enjoy it greatly if you woulld update soon." How's that?  
INNER TACO-CHAN:It'll do.  
OUTER TACO-CHAN:(Bangs head on keyboard)  
(A day in the life of Taco-chan!)

Wow. ... ... ... Its been awhile since I last wrote a review. Maybe a year since... Your piece of work here is quite a nice concept. You've inspired me to start reviewing again. I've seen similar plots done before but yours is quite elegantly done. I also see you're going for the long lost friends dealy with Kagome and Inuyasha after 2 years. Nice touch. Personally, I'm an Inuyasha/Kagome fan and I'm wondering if you're aiming for that at some point. I and I think many others would love it a well as the male territory dominance possibility that would occur between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at that point. Also, I read through this story so far in one go and I can see a steady improvement in your writing and your cliffhangers are getting better. I am also interested to see whether you will bring in Shippo at some point. Maybe a nephew of Karamina? Anyway, enough of my endless tangents. Good job, keep up the good work and of course UPDATE SOON, PLEASE!

wow! i can't believe its been a year! omg! thats so incredible! anyways with all those twists and turns i had headaches for hours, burning my brain thinking,'What is she gonna do NOW?!' and i guess im gonna have to get some tyenol if there's more twists and turns ahead! i cant wait! **----**That's what I'm trying to accomplish. ^_^  
… i dunno ur the authour and im just a super-hyperactive author/reviewer who's curiosity got the better of her and now is wondering a whole bunch of questions that are floating around her head threatening to create a nuclear bomb if she doesnt she chapter 32 soon! **----** (suffers from oxygen deprivation just reading this sentence)

What a wonderful story! I just read the whole thing through...wosh, took a while. I love how well you are creating the characters of your own...they feel very alive and I'm very attached and interested in them. And love what you've done with kagome and inuyasha as well, it almost goes without saying. Can't wait to read more! **----** I try to make my characters very believable in any story I write, so that you feel as though they are real.

**

* * *

The Bad

* * *

**

kindas predictable but good anyway** ----** (I'm predictable?)

If your going to do a story about Inuyasha, do it right. I mean come on. I know your trying to change it up a bit but come on. I just hope your other stories are better **----**(That's why it's called an AU. Different universe, different things happen)

*yawn* i almost broke my jaw frm yawning. but it was good :(dam u messed up my day i was readin all good stories 2 untill well... **----** (You lasted through that many chapters? Wow. I'm surprised you didn't stop at the first if it really bored you)

**

* * *

The….. What?

* * *

**

-Insert review of perference here-

i bet inuaysha's father & brother r really worried **----**(has to be a typo. ^_^)

i really want to eat the Southern Lord Jath're'ka**----**^_^;

In much of your story, I get tastes of Yu Yu Hakusho, but that's only ever the slightest **---- **This is probably because Karamina was originally a character I created for a Yu Yu Hakusho story that I have never written down, though it runs rampant in my head. And you can only change a character so much and keep them as they were.

you have to write a sequel you have to if you dont i will hunt you down and KILL you slow and painfully **---- **I think I'm going to run away now.

**

* * *

Failed/Late Assignments I caused (that I know of. Sorry!)

* * *

**

*looks at unread Scarlet Letter that's due tomorrow* _

it's 5:30am and i haven't slept and you NEED to update ASAP or my lack of sleep and failure of my last math test will have been for nothing

I just started reading your story yesterday, and I couldn't stop. I can safely say I'm going to fail math now, but you made it totally worth it.


End file.
